Fiebre
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, EpG y Clásico. Yaoi. Las vidas de Milo, Camus, Kardia y Dégel se cruzan, a pesar de que los separan más de 200 años en el tiempo. Dégel, Milo, Camus, Kardia y otras parejas y personajes de LC y clásico. Completo :3
1. Los sueños de Milo

_Publicando aquí algunos fics de Lost Canvas que he publicado en otras partes también (SSYaoi) porque Lost Canvas merece más amor y más fics XD (aunque no haya mucha gente interesada ;_;)_

**Título:** _Fiebre_

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, Episodio G y clásico.

**Temas:** Shounen ai, un poco de angst, misterio, humor

**Personajes principales:** Milo, Camus, Dégel (Acuario LC), Kardia (Escorpio LC)

**Personajes secundarios:** Aiolia, Shaka, Shion, Asmita (Virgo LC), Regulus (Leo LC), Manigoldo (Cáncer LC), Albafica (Piscis LC)... y más.

**Spoilers**: Bastantes de Lost Canvas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada Masami, Okada Megumu y Teshirogi Shiori

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**ACLARACIONES:**

Este fic se ubica después de Episodio G, justo antes de que Camus vaya a Siberia a entrenar a sus niños.

Esto significa que Milo, Camus y los otros dorados que salen son bastante más jóvenes que en la serie clásica.

La parte de Lost Canvas en este fic se desarrolla unos 4-5 años antes de la guerra santa, o sea que son más chicos que cuando aparecen en el manga también, serían adolescentes, pero aún así Degel y Kardia son un poco más grandes que Milo y Camus cuando se realiza el cambio.

A partir del capítulo 2, los personajes y los tiempos de Lost Canvas y el presente se entremezclan.

Las personalidades de los personajes tienen bastante basado en cómo son en Episodio G (lo que incluye la interacción entre Aiolia y Milo)

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**E****l santuario.**

Milo despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba. Había tenido un sueño desagradable, tanto que incluso su corazón continuó latiendo a prisa luego de que había abierto los ojos. Las piezas del sueño no se desvanecieron al instante. Estaba en un lugar imponente y húmedo, pero a pesar de eso se estaba quemando desde adentro.

_Quiero olvidar._

Un lugar antiguo al que Camus lo había llevado, donde estaba destinado a morir. Donde dormía una fuerza poderosa, más inmensa que nada que jamás hubiera enfrentado.

_Quiero olvidar._

Las imágenes fueron disolviéndose mientras su corazón se aquietaba, y al ir olvidándolas fue despertando de su ensueño y lamentando haber deseado dejarlas atrás. Sentía que contenían un mensaje poderoso, pero había sido su propia voluntad la que había querido erradicar el recuerdo, como si se tratara de algo prohibido. Lo único que terminó por quedarle fue una sensación de calor que se le hacía desagradable. Antes de volver a la realidad por completo, una imagen se cruzó por su mente. Las heladas planicies de Siberia, donde Camus se encontraba en esos momentos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Esa misma mañana, incapaz de deshacerse de su impaciencia, se había dirigido al templo de Virgo.

–¿Un sueño? –preguntó Shaka, mientras llevaba a sus labios una taza de té.

–No es la primera vez… –Milo sostenía su propia taza entre sus manos, pero no hacía más que mirar su propio reflejo en el líquido que contenía– ¿Crees que signifique algo especial?

–Si me haces esa pregunta es porque tú mismo crees que significa algo especial, ¿no te parece?

Aunque Milo no respondió, la respuesta era sí. No podía apartar la vista de la imagen distorsionada que le devolvía el espejo del té, como si en su interior creyera que allí podía encontrar una clave.

–No me gusta cómo me hace sentir –susurró.

–Pero parece que necesitas resolverlo aunque no te guste. ¿Por qué no intentas recordar mejor el sueño la próxima vez?

Milo se mordió la lengua para no repetir lo que ya había dicho. Lo que más deseaba era poder olvidarlo por completo, pero el sueño volvía cada noche sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Al alejarse del templo de Virgo, Milo sintió que su inquietud no había disminuido. Hubiera querido hablar con Camus, pero tendría que esperar a que volviera. Sintió una puntada en el pecho.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Camus volvió antes de lo previsto, y aunque no se sorprendió cuando ante él apareció un sonriente Milo para recibirlo, tampoco se sintió especialmente feliz por ello. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de pensar en qué decir o prepararse para comunicar las noticias que le habían sido entregadas, como hubiera deseado. No, allí estaba Milo, abalanzándose sobre él sin dejarle pensar en cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

–¡Camus, has vuelto! Quería hablar contigo...

Camus suspiró con cierto fastidio.

–¿No puede esperar un poco? No es... el mejor momento.

Milo retrocedió como un cachorro al que le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Había estado esperando por él durante días, y ahora que había llegado el momento del encuentro, Camus apenas si lo había mirado.

–Camus…

–Necesito arreglar unos asuntos, Milo.

–¡Pero es importante! ¡Y había estado esperando por ti! Porque sé que podrás ayudarme, porque sé…

–¿No deberías estar en tu templo? –preguntó Camus en voz baja, mientras seguía su camino cuesta arriba. Milo abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que llegara a decir palabra fue interrumpido por la voz de Aiolia, el guardián del templo al que se acercaban.

–Sí, ¿no deberías estar en tu templo? ¿Y no deberías haberme pedido permiso para atravesar el mío? –Milo levantó la vista para encontrarse con el santo de Leo cruzado de brazos a la entrada, con la vista clavada en él. El escorpiano se sintió invadido por una rabia que no supo contener y olvidó a Camus por un momento.

–¡No me hables así, león de circo!

–¡¿Quién es un león de circo, bicho rastrero?!

–¡Siempre metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman, gata regalada!

–¡Yo no soy quien fue a meterse donde no lo llamaban, insectucho de cuarta! ¡Vuelve a tu cueva, artrópodo asqueroso!

–¡Fui a darle la bienvenida a Camus! ¡Claro que no podrías entenderlo porque no tienes un amigo como él, Regulus! ¿Quién querría ser tu amigo? ¡Además no tengo que darte ninguna explicación! ¡Leona coja!

–¿Cómo que no tienes que darme ninguna explicación? ¡Es el protocolo del santuario, idiota!

–¡Claro, mira quién me viene a hablar del protocolo del santuario! ¡Imbécil!

–Hey, hey, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó una tercera voz. Aiolia y Milo se detuvieron por unos momentos. Era Shaka quien había hablado. Entre la agitación, ninguno de los dos lo había sentido acercarse.

–¡Él empezó! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

–Si van a gritar tanto ¿podrían hacerlo más lejos del templo de Virgo, al menos? ¿A qué se debe este escándalo?

Los aludidos se quedaron en silencio, como si no pudieran recordar cómo había empezado aquello. Milo intentó volver a ordenar sus pensamientos y unirlos a palabras, lo que le resultó especialmente difícil.

–Es que volvió Camus... –dijo Milo, sin querer explicar demasiado en frente Aiolia, pero deseando que Shaka entendiera lo que eso significaba.

–Y lo dice como si acaso necesitara una excusa para comportarse como un idiota. –agregó Aiolia conteniendo una risita.

–¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?!

–Esperen, un momento –previendo el comienzo de otra discusión–. Milo, te escuché decir algo antes… ¿cómo llamaste a Aiolia?

–¿"Imbécil"? –preguntó Milo, confundido.

–No, no… Antes.

–¿Leona coja? ¿Gato callejero? ¿Gata regalada? –fue repitiendo de a uno el escorpiano, mientras Aiolia escuchaba rojo de ira, sin poder creer que Shaka estuviera alentando a Milo a aquello.

Shaka meneaba la cabeza. Lo que había escuchado era algo diferente. Algo que había tocado un resorte dentro de él, pero que se le había escapado antes de que hubiera sido capaz de analizarlo y ahora se había vuelto apenas la sombra de una sensación familiar pero extraña al mismo tiempo. No era una palabra. Era un nombre.

–¡Cállate y vuelve a tu templo, plaga! –gritó Aiolia, sin poder contenerse.

–¿Qué, quieres irte a cazar ratas? ¡No quiero estar aquí, ya te dije que vine a recibir a Camus!

–¡¿Y no podías esperar a que cruzara tu templo?!

–¡Mejor ya vámonos, Camus! –dijo Milo, dándose la vuelta, pero encontrándose para su sorpresa con que no había nadie allí– ¿Camus…?

Shaka suspiró, resignado. Al parecer, ni Aiolia ni Milo habían notado que Camus había seguido su camino hacía un largo rato.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Camus había decidido que era el momento de hablar con Milo. Entró en el templo de Escorpio con su discurso perfectamente ensayado, un discurso que había estado preparando desde su vuelta de Siberia. Consideraba que cubría todos los puntos necesarios para explicar cuidadosamente la situación que quería tratar, sin dejar lugar a malentendidos.

Pero al atravesar la puerta la primera parte de su plan se desbarató, al encontrarse con que nadie vino a recibirlo. Miró a su alrededor en el templo vacío y avanzó hacia la parte lateral, donde estaban las habitaciones, sintiéndose contrariado por su error de cálculo.

Encontró a Milo recostado en una cama, respirando con dificultad, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, a pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos. Sintió una chispa de alarma encenderse en su pecho y se apresuró a acercarse a él, pero los ojos vidriosos del otro no demostraron ningún signo de reconocimiento. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en un lugar muy lejano, atravesándolo como si fuera de cristal.

–¿Milo…? –susurró Camus mientras acercaba una mano al rostro del escorpiano. Al entrar en contacto con su piel notó que hervía. ¿Fiebre? Milo murmuraba algo ininteligible. Camus sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Sin saber lo que hacía ni por qué, el acuariano estiró un poco su mano y colocándola sobre el pecho de Milo comenzó a bajar la temperatura el aire que lo rodeaba. Los ojos de Milo se cerraron suavemente, y su respiración se aquietó. Camus cerró su mano y detuvo el aire frío, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se incorporó para apartarse, pero en ese instante Milo abrió los ojos y lo sostuvo de la muñeca, sin dejarlo alejarse.

–¡Camus! ¡Viniste! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Camus, soltándose de la mano de Milo e intentando deshacerse de la sensación de pánico que inexplicablemente le había provocado los hechos de hacía sólo instantes atrás.

–Sí…

–Creí que estarías cuidando la puerta del templo –dijo Camus. Milo bajó la vista un poco avergonzado, porque ni él mismo podía recordar por qué no estaba donde debía–. Estás enfermo…

–¿Enfermo? ¡No! Yo… he estado sintiéndome extraño últimamente. Por eso quería hablar contigo…

–Entiendo. –asintió Camus. Se sentó junto a Milo en la cama, intentando dejar un poco de lado la tensión.

–Gracias –dijo Milo con suavidad. La proximidad del frío Camus le resultó agradable, porque desde hacía tiempo y junto con los sueños venía persiguiéndolo una sensación de calor de la que no podía desprenderse. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había acercado tanto a Camus que había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho. Camus no supo cómo reaccionar, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, como meditando sobre lo que debía hacer.

Milo levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero. Camus había ocultado con éxito la sombra de preocupación que lo acechaba. Sus ojos eran tranquilos y límpidos, un perfecto espejo en el que Milo no se cansaba de verse reflejado.

–¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? –preguntó Camus, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Milo y acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que Milo hacía un gesto descuidado de afirmación. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera entender cómo, sus labios se habían rozado por accidente. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se habían unido en un beso. Por unos momentos, Camus olvidó lo que había venido a hacer allí, y Milo olvidó el calor que lo consumía.

Cuando se apartaron, Camus desvió la vista. Milo, por el contrario, no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Camus intentaba recordar el discurso que había preparado. Pero de repente, aquello que tenía tanto sentido hacía unos minutos le parecía totalmente inadecuado. Las cosas se le habían salido de control, y no estaba feliz con eso. Se levantó y evitó enfrentar a Milo, que aún temblaba de fiebre. Allí tenía otro problema que debía solucionarse a la brevedad. Buscaría a alguien que se hiciera cargo.

–Camus…

–Muy pronto partiré hacia Siberia. Pero no volveré pronto esta vez… en realidad no sé cuándo volveré o lo que pasará.

_Así no es como lo habías ensayado_, dijo una voz en su interior. Pero así era mejor. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera allí, más difícil sería retirarse. Conocía bien a Milo, y quería evitar que la situación se volviera más compleja de lo que ya era. Intentaba desacreditar la parte de sí que le repetía que ya se había complicado más allá de todo control posible.

–¡Camus!

–Creí que deberías saberlo –dijo Camus, mientras se alejaba sin querer mirar hacia atrás.

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Continúa en el próximo... con Lost Canvas :P**

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Notas:** Por si alguien no cree posible que Aioria y Milo sean tan inmaduros como para andar diciéndose tantas barbaridades... Vean por ejemplo el capítulo 25 de Episodio G (se puede ver en Submanga)... a partir de la página 11-12 y fíjense en los inolvidables insultos que intercambian (¡en ellos me basé!) verán que sí, la personalidad de Milo es mucho menos madura en Episodio G, y como en este fic Milo es más joven que en el clásico, quiero reflejar eso! XD

A partir del próximo capítulo Kardia de Escorpio y Degel de Acuario de Lost Canvas se meten en la historia para complicarla... en el manga de Lost Canvas aparecen en el capítulo 100 (Degel aparece antes, en el 90, pero en el 100 es su aparición conjunta, e interactúan bastante ya que van juntos a una misión)

Voy a aprovechar a darle las gracias a tinurieaa, Haine II y por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar/agregar a Favoritos otras de mis historias. ¡Lo aprecio mucho!


	2. El otro Camus

**  
En el capítulo anterior: **

_La acción transcurre varios años antes de la Guerra Santa. Milo está actuando de manera extraña y teniendo sueños inquietantes relacionados con un lugar helado. Camus está en Siberia, así que Milo recurre a Shaka para hablar sobre los sueños, pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Cuando Camus vuelve, Milo se apresura a pedirle que hablen. Camus visita a Milo en su templo, nota que parece tener fiebre, y termina bajándosela instintivamente con su propio aire frío. Después de un beso que ninguno de los dos esperaba y que era algo nuevo para los dos, Camus le transmite a Milo la noticia de que se irá a Siberia pronto, y que no sabía cuándo volverá._

**

* * *

**

El presente.

Después de que Camus hubo salido, Milo permaneció inmóvil y con la mirada fija en la puerta, como si esperara que su compañero volviera para explicar mejor lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera sentía que debiera ir tras de Camus, porque no estaba seguro de que aquello hubiera sido real.

Cuando le quedó claro que nadie volvería, se enroscó en la cama y cerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre desear que todo hubiera sido un sueño o no. El recuerdo del beso hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, mientras que el de las palabras de Camus le producía escalofríos. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los acarició, como si intentara evocar una sensación que no quería que se disolviera.

Alguien había llegado a su habitación, algún sirviente al que le habían informado que algo estaba mal con Milo, seguramente enviado por Camus. Milo apenas lo notó, encerrado en una burbuja de calor que cada vez se volvía más asfixiante. Pero todo aquello no importaba. Las mismas palabras se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez.

_¿De verdad te irás? Camus…_

_·_

_·_

_· _

**El santuario, más de 240 años atrás.**

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a las doce casas, Dégel de Acuario se detuvo de repente, dándose la vuelta como si acabara de escuchar algo. Se quedó observando el paisaje despejado, un poco confundido al no encontrar a nadie detrás de él. El sol brillaba aquel día sobre el santuario, y una brisa tibia traía desde algún lugar no muy lejano el aroma fresco de la vegetación. Dégel sonrió para sí.

─¡Dégel! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! ─gritó Kardia de Escorpio interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente. Estaba mucho más adelante que él, escaleras arriba.

─¿Por qué estás tan apurado, de todas maneras? ─preguntó Dégel. Kardia pareció pensarlo y no ser capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta adecuada. Esperó por Dégel, jugueteando nerviosamente con la cola de su casco.

En realidad no tenía razón alguna para estar ansioso. O sí. Acababan de volver de una misión y Kardia no podía evitar sentirse insatisfecho. Había esperado encontrarse con algo emocionante, pero al final había sido demasiado fácil, como de costumbre... aquello no había representado ningún desafío para él. Dejó escapar un resoplo de frustración.

Dégel se acercaba, al fin. Kardia se dispuso a seguir adelante, pero al darse la vuelta para continuar su camino hacia arriba, sintió que algo no estaba en su lugar. Fue como si una pieza se hubiera desencajado de repente. Ante su propio asombro, sintió como su cuerpo le fallaba y caía sin que él tuviera ningún control sobre él. Terminó de rodillas, sin entender lo que había pasado.

La noche parecía haber caído de repente sobre el santuario. Levantó la vista y se encontró ante el templo de Aries. Estaba en ruinas, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Un cosmos terrible inundaba el aire, haciendo que le fuera más difícil respirar. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Qué terrible fuerza había caído sobre el santuario durante el tiempo que había estado ausente? Aquel no era el lugar que conocía. Había alguien a las puertas del templo.

_Shion, _intentó decir Kardia; pero aquel no era Shion. Se veía como Shion, pero era alguien totalmente diferente a la persona que él conocía. Su armadura dorada había tomado un color oscuro, y también era siniestro el cosmos que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos eran severos y penetrantes. Escuchó una serie de palabras disparadas directamente a su cerebro:

_No puedes oponerte a mí. _

Kardia buscó a Dégel con la mirada, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de detectar su cosmos. Shion se acercaba a él. Había visto esa posición antes: se preparaba para atacar. ¿Pero desde cuándo tenía Shion tanto poder? ¿Por qué sentía que su presencia era más amenazadora e imponente que ninguna cosa que hubiera encontrado antes en su vida?

Era el momento de actuar. Aquel ser oscuro que estaba frente a él podía parecerse a Shion, pero no podía ser él. Y fuera quien fuera, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Quizás había llegado el momento de luchar con alguien a su altura. Dejó que la sonrisa que venía a sus labios se transformara en una risa suave.

Comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos hasta conseguir elevar la temperatura de su corazón. Sintió que se quemaba por dentro con un dolor que le desgarraba las entrañas. Concentraría todo su calor en Antares para dar el golpe definitivo: Scarlett Needle Katakeo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante, algo detuvo su avance. Frío. Sintió como si unos hilos de hielo lo sostuvieran. ¿Dégel? Una fuerza helada lo tiró hacia atrás, y Kardia volvió a tener aquella sensación de caída libre. Cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando los volvió a abrir sintió el sol sobre los ojos y los brazos de Dégel que lo sostenían. Dégel lo miraba con una expresión afligida que era casi cómica. La sangre le hervía.

Dégel no tenía tiempo de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero por alguna razón inexplicable Kardia había activado el Katakeo como si estuviera dispuesto combatir con todo su poder, y ahora su temperatura se había ido por los cielos. Debía apresurarse para hacer algo por bajarla. Vio que Shion se acercaba dubitativamente.

─¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó Shion.

─No sé… no es nada. Me ocuparé de esto, no te preocupes. ─respondió Dégel rápidamente, mientras intentaba controlar la temperatura del corazón de Kardia con su aire frío.

Kardia estaba enfermo, pero no eran demasiados en el santuario los que sabían esto, ni hasta qué punto. Kardia había hecho un buen trabajo aprendiendo a controlar y ocultar su enfermedad, por lo que Dégel había sido tomado ahora por sorpresa.

─Siento una agitación grande dentro de él… Creo que estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación. ¿Tiene fiebre…?

─¿Una alucinación? ─preguntó Dégel.

─Sí, es como si hubiera recibido una imagen de él… una imagen desagradable… ─Shion se calló. No quería tener que explicar lo que había visto ni la impresión que eso le había provocado─. Iré por el patr…

─¡No! No hace falta… Además, tú estás a punto de irte en misión con Dohko hoy, ¿verdad?

─Sí…

─Shion, de verdad… yo me ocuparé… Te pido, si es posible… que esto quede entre nosotros.

Shion asintió. Había quedado lo suficientemente impresionado por la imagen de sí mismo que había recibido de la mente de Kardia como para querer olvidarla.

_El santuario, en ruinas..._

─Dégel… ─murmuró Kardia, entrecerrando los ojos. Dégel deseó ser capaz de tomar el lugar de él, si con eso ayudaba a aliviar su dolor. Si sólo hubiera una manera de terminar con aquel sufrimiento…

Dejando atrás el templo de Aries, siguió camino hacia arriba cargando a Kardia y deseando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Para su alivio, el templo de Tauro estaba vacío: Aldebarán entrenaba a sus alumnos. Géminis también estaba vacío, pero al llegar a Cáncer se encontró con su guardián a la puerta.

─¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí…! ─exclamó Manigoldo─ Pero qué… ¿qué pasa con Kardia?

─Sólo déjame pasar, es urgente.

─¿Está herido? ¿Algo salió mal en la misión…? Creí que sería fácil…

─¡Manigoldo! Por favor.

─Le diré al patriarca.

─No. Es mi responsabilidad. Te explicaré luego ─dijo Dégel, esperando poder encontrar una buena excusa para darle a Manigoldo más tarde.

Manigoldo lo dejó pasar sin hacer más preguntas, aunque lo carcomía la curiosidad. Sabía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Y que había algo que Sage le ocultaba acerca de ellos. Algún día lo averiguaría, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

El siguiente templo, Leo, también estaba vacío. Aún no había quien portara la armadura. Al llegar a Virgo, Asmita, uno de los pocos que estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de Kardia, salió a recibirlo. No hizo ninguna pregunta y lo dejó pasar, haciéndose a un lado respetuosamente.

Libra estaba vacío, probablemente porque Dohko estaba ya listo para irse con Shion a la misión que se les había asignado.

Al llegar a Escorpio, Dégel colocó a Kardia en una cama, y se quedó a su lado intentando contrarrestar los efectos de calentamiento del Katakeo con su aire helado. En algún momento Kardia se había deslizado hacia un denso sopor febril.

Dégel decidió que se quedaría allí hasta que despertara.

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Milo.**

Milo despertó de su ensoñación sintiéndose más ligero. La sensación de calor persistía, pero era notablemente menor que antes. Además, estaba rodeado por un aire fresco.

_Alguien me abraza, _pensó Milo sin poder terminar de entender por qué aquella sensación se sentía tan extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo. Era Camus quien lo rodeaba con sus brazos, quien tenía sus labios apoyados contra su frente. Nunca antes Camus había actuado de esa manera, pero aquello se sentía placentero. Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de perder noción del tiempo, pero evidentemente había un espacio en blanco allí, porque no recordaba que Camus hubiera vuelto.

Como si temiera romper un frágil hechizo, Milo se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, escuchando la respiración de Camus. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Camus despertó también y se incorporó, desatando a Milo del abrazo.

─Estás despierto ─dijo Camus, con una sonrisa como Milo pocas veces había visto, y a continuación acarició las mejillas de Milo con cariño─. Me asustaste…

─¿Te… asusté?

La expresión de Milo debía de ser de desorientación absoluta, porque la de Camus cambió de amable a preocupada.

─¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

─Recuerdo que no me sentía muy bien. Y que viniste…

─Está bien… no hace falta que te esfuerces. Lo que importa es que estés bien.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, Milo quería recordar. ¿Cómo había terminado Camus allí? Algo parecía haber cambiado en él. Camus sabía ser cortés y preocuparse por los otros, pero a pesar de que fueran amigos, nunca había demostrado aquel nivel de ternura para con él. Excepto por aquel beso…

─Pero te irás… ─balbuceó Milo tímidamente, como tanteando el terreno.

─¿Irme? ¿Adónde?

─Siberia. Dijiste que te irías.

─Ah… eso. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Sí, algún día volveré allí… pero mi lugar está aquí, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

¿Lo habían hablado? Ahora sí Milo sentía que se había perdido una parte importante de lo que fuera que había pasado. Aunque escuchar aquello había quitado un peso de su pecho, y temía preguntar más por miedo a que Camus cambiara de opinión.

Pero la sonrisa de Camus era segura. Acomodó el pelo de Milo y se acercó con naturalidad para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

─¿Camus…? ─murmuró Milo, confundido, cuando el acuariano se separó de él. Camus retrocedió instantáneamente.

─¿Qué…? ─preguntó Camus, desconcertado─ ¿"Camus"?

─¿Qué está pasando, Camus…? ─dijo Milo, alarmado por la reacción de Camus.

─¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es "Camus"?

─¿Es una broma? Es tu nombre…

─Este no es momento para juegos, Kardia.

─¿"Kardia"?

─¿Cómo te llamas?

─¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Camus? ¡Soy Milo!

Dégel pareció entender por fin que Kardia hablaba en serio. Algo grave estaba pasando. Dégel había querido creer que los anteriores eventos del día no habían sido más que una crisis pasajera, pero aquello parecía haber dejado una secuela. Trató de esconder sus emociones bajo un aire de tranquilidad y seguridad totalmente falso.

─Está bien que estés confundido, pero "Camus" no es mi nombre, ni "Milo" el tuyo… ─Dégel dudó entre continuar hablando o no, porque la consternación que veía en los ojos de Kardia le encogía el corazón, pero aún así siguió adelante─. Soy Dégel de Acuario… y tú eres Kardia de Escorpio.

─¿Qué? Eso no tiene… no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo vas a decirme quién soy? ¡Soy yo quien lo sabe mejor que nadie!

─Kardia… está bien.

─¡No me llames así!

─Está bien… ─repitió Dégel, como si fuera un mantra.

Algo parecía estar roto en Kardia, y Dégel empezaba a temer que no tuviera arreglo.

Ni siquiera tenía aún idea de que el problema era aún más complicado de lo que aparentaba.

**Continúa en el próximo :P**

**Aclaración: **Pongo link al capítulos del manga de Lost Canvas donde aparecen por primera vez juntos Kardia y Dégel (Dégel aparece antes y se porta muy mal, pero con Kardia cambia y se vuelve humano) por si los quieren conocer. Desde allí la historia se centra sobre ellos hasta el capítulo 113, es como una saga aparte. Para acceder al link hay que juntar los espacios al copiarlo: submanga . com /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/100/7616

Lost Canvas para leer online completo está aquí (otra vez, juntar espacios para acceder al link al copiarlo): submanga . com /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/completa

Como ya dije, Kardia y Dégel aparecen entre los capítulos 100 y 113 (tomos 12 y 13), aunque Dégel aparece por primera vez antes, en el capítulo 90.


	3. Caminos cruzados

**  
En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el presente, Milo se duerme ardiendo en calor. En el siglo XVIII, Kardia y Dégel, los caballeros de Escorpio y de Acuario de ese entonces, vuelven al santuario después de una misión. Al llegar a Aries, Kardia tiene una visión del santuario destruido y de un Shion amenazante vistiendo una armadura oscura. Sin darse cuenta de que lo que ve no es real, Kardia activa el Katakeo (una técnica peligrosa que eleva el calor de su cuerpo) para enfrentar a Shion. Dégel lo detiene y se lo lleva inconsciente al templo de Escorpio para intentar controlar su temperatura y esconder la gravedad de la situación, que no todos conocen. Entretanto, Shion sale del santuario a una misión junto con Dohko. Finalmente, Milo despierta sintiéndose mejor junto a quien cree que es Camus, pero es en realidad Dégel, que cree que Milo es Kardia :P_

**

* * *

**

Kardia.

Lo primero que sintió Kardia al abrir los ojos fue frío. La sensación le era extraña e incómoda, pero estaba todavía tan somnoliento que no le dedicó demasiada atención. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la tarde y de haber llegado al santuario con Dégel, pero desde allí todo se había vuelto nebuloso. No era la primera vez, pero no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de frustración.

Se incorporó un poco y se sorprendió al notar que su cuerpo se sentía liviano como una pluma, tanto que por un momento le pareció que no tenía control total sobre él. Buscó a Dégel con la mirada, convencido de que estaría cerca, pero no lo encontró. No había nadie en la habitación.

−¿Dégel? −preguntó.

Luego de unos momentos, salió de la cama tiritando de frío. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder ni siquiera recordar cómo había llegado allí, molesto por no saber qué había pasado. Dégel le diría que estaba bien, pero no era así. Todavía se sentía un poco atontado, confuso porque Dégel no estaba cerca y enojado por darle importancia a eso. Dégel no tenía por qué estar allí tampoco, ¿verdad? Exacto, Dégel no tenía obligación para con él.

Pero sin notarlo había salido del templo y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando escaleras arriba, ignorando la voz de su conciencia. Al llegar a Sagitario recordó vagamente que El Cid estaba en una misión con Sísifo, y aún no había vuelto. Sintió un escalofrío. Venía congelándose desde que había despertado, pero aquel lugar parecía estar más helado que el mismo aire de la noche. El lugar parecía desolado y lúgubre. Se apuró a pasar a través de él, alegrándose de no tener que dar explicaciones en ninguna de las dos casas. Siguió su camino sin detenerse al atravesar el templo de Capricornio y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al llegar a las puertas de Acuario.

Se coló entre los recovecos del templo hasta la habitación de Dégel, ignorando la débil voz interna que le decía que estaba cometiendo un error. Se acercó a la cama y se subió a ella sin poder evitar sonreír, imaginando la reacción de Dégel cuando despertara. Le encantaba ver la expresión de desconcierto de Dégel, que siempre quería creer que tenía todo bajo control. Se recostó junto a él y esta vez el aura helada que rodeaba al santo de Acuario y que en general le resultaba agradable le puso la piel de gallina. A pesar de eso pasó los brazos sobre la cintura de Dégel como tantas otras veces antes, esperando volver a dormirse y despertar sin aquella sensación desagradable.

Ni bien había acabado de cerrar los ojos sintió una ráfaga congelada que lo empujaba hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, un golpe seco contra su cráneo le produjo un dolor penetrante. Había volado por los aires hasta darse contra uno de los muros de la habitación.

Levantó la vista, confundido, y vio a Dégel parado frente a él con una expresión severa. Kardia sintió el cuello un poco húmedo y palpó la sangre con sus dedos. Este no era el tipo de recepción que había esperado.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó Dégel.

−¿Qué haces tú, jugando a ser el malo conmigo? Casi me matas…

Dégel parecía incómodo. Se había cruzado de brazos y su actitud se parecía a la que Kardia le veía adoptar cuando estaba frente a otros. Lo conocía bien. Aquello no era más que una máscara.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó el acuariano. Parecía confundido, y Kardia también lo estaba, lo que le impedía disfrutar de algo que en otro momento le hubiera parecido muy divertido.

−Sí… −respondió Kardia levantándose y caminando hacia Dégel hasta tenerlo frente a él− No tenías que ser tan agresivo… ¿o quieres probar algo nuevo?

Dégel detuvo con una mano el avance de Kardia. No parecía haber encontrado el comentario gracioso en absoluto.

−Veo que se te pasó la fiebre. Deberías estar en tu templo. ¿Por qué has venido?

−¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones sobre eso, eh?

−¿Milo? −dijo Camus, empezando a sospechar que había una razón especial tras el extraño comportamiento de Milo. No solamente el tono de voz, sino tambíén las palabras que elegia y su actitud en general. Milo no estaba actuando como su yo habitual.

−¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Camus notó el hilo de sangre que corría por el cuello de Milo. Al parecer lo había lastimado al repelerlo unos momentos antes. Y ahora que lo veía comportarse de esta manera, temió que quizás lo hubiera herido más de la cuenta.

−¿Sabes dónde estás? −preguntó Camus pacientemente.

−¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? El templo de Acuario. Y sea lo que haya pasado, estoy bien. Así que no hace falta que empieces con tus exámenes de siempre, Dégel.

−¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? −dijo Camus, sorprendido de escuchar un término en francés saliendo de la boca de Milo con tanta naturalidad.

−Es tu nombre… −respondió Milo. Camus sabía que Milo no bromeaba. Si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro era de su sinceridad, así que decidió ir paso a paso con parsimonia, convencido que el golpe lo había afectado de alguna manera.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre?

−¿Mi nombre? ¿A qué viene todo esto…? ¿Es un juego? Soy yo…

Camus se estremeció. Por alguna razón toda la situación le resultaba familiar. Como si hubiera tenido una visión de algo así en un sueño olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Y como si supiera lo que venía a continuación, la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho surgió de sus propios labios, aunque él mismo no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

−Kardia… −susurró Camus, casi para sus adentros. Observó a Milo y supo instintivamente que había algo terriblemente mal.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

−¡Mentira! −exclamó Milo, que estaba acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación como si fuera un animal acorralado por un cazador.

−Sólo te pido que me escuches −dijo Dégel.

−¿Cómo voy a escucharte? ¡Estás diciendo que todo lo que recuerdo no existe!

El acuariano desvió la vista. No era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su compañero. Había sabido que Kardia tenía los días contados desde el principio, pero con el tiempo parecía haber aprendido a controlar su enfermedad y a pesar de tener una personalidad especial nunca antes había mostrado los signos de quiebre que empezaban a verse ahora. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo por su nombre ni recordar el suyo propio.

Dégel empezaba a comprender que era posible que esa enfermedad tuviera más efectos que los que habían sido ya identificados. Intentó pensar con rapidez, pero sentía que algo en su interior había sido bloqueado. Se sintió responsable. Había investigado arduamente buscando una cura para la dolencia de Kardia pero al final de cuentas era demasiado tarde: había fallado. Kardia mismo le había pedido que desistiera, pero ¿cómo podía resignarse a dejar las cosas como estaban si había aunque fuera un poco de esperanza?

−Estás enfermo, Kardia…

−¡Mi nombre no es Kardia! Soy Milo…

−Está bien, "Milo". Quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dejas entonces la única alternativa que quedará será que tendrás que entregar tu armadura y renunciar a tu puesto.

−¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

−Porque tu enfermedad tenía solamente efectos físicos, pero si el patriarca descubre que también está afectándote mentalmente a este punto, no te considerará apto para seguir siendo un caballero.

−No sé de qué enfermedad hablas. Apenas tenía un poco de fiebre.

−A eso me refiero… tus recuerdos están distorsionados.

Milo seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, acurrucado aún contra el rincón. Pero observando a quien tenía delante, comenzó a dudar. Aquella persona, prestándole la atención adecuada, no era como el Camus que recordaba. Era similar a él, pero definitivamente diferente. Dejó que el acuariano se le acercara y se arrodillara frente a él.

−¿Distorsionados...? −preguntó Milo, bajando un poco el tono de voz.

Dégel miró a Milo con una expresión abatida y le puso una mano sobre la mejilla. La temperatura había vuelto a subir.

−No dejaré que te pase nada. Buscaré la solución.

−Camus… −murmuró Milo, y se detuvo al ver la expresión dolida del otro. _Dégel. Es Dégel._

Milo apretó los labios y asintió. Aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando sabía que podía creer en aquellas las palabras y por un momento dejó de cuestionar la situación. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación fresca de la mano que estaba apoyada contra su piel hasta que un gesto inesperado de Dégel lo sacó de su letargo y lo hizo abrir los ojos. Dégel estaba ahora de pie.

−Ya vuelvo. Espera aquí. No te muevas.

Dégel salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de su templo, desde donde sentía llegar un cosmos poderoso. Era Asmita de Virgo en persona. Eran contadas las veces en que Asmita abandonaba su templo, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco de verlo allí.

−Dégel… ¿Ocurrió algo?

Asmita estaba entre las pocas personas que sabían acerca de la enfermedad de Kardia, pero aún así Dégel dudó en responder.

−¿Por qué has venido...?

−Sentí una energía extraña desde este templo. Algo que nunca antes había sentido… Esto no es normal.

−Algo pasa con Kardia −dijo finalmente Dégel en un susurro.

−Me doy cuenta, considerando el esfuerzo que estás poniendo en mantener la calma −dijo Asmita con una sonrisa, para mayor incomodidad de Dégel−. ¿Tiene que ver con su corazón?

−Creo que sí. Creo que es más grave de lo que pensaba.

−¿Más grave…?

−No recuerda quién es. Ni quién soy yo. Tiene recuerdos del santuario, pero que apenas se corresponden con la realidad.

−¿Y todo esto cuándo comenzó…?

−Ayer, cuando volvimos al santuario... −empezó a decir Dégel antes de detenerse. No tenía fuerzas para explicar. No le gustaba la idea de haber dejado a Kardia solo. Le dio la espalda a Asmita y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación−. Tengo que ir con él.

Asmita lo siguió sin pedir permiso, pero Dégel apenas tenía espacio para él en su mente. El escorpiano seguía en el rincón, abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada vidriosa. Apenas hubieron entrado en la habitación levantó la vista y la clavó en Asmita.

−¡Shaka! −exclamó Milo con una sonrisa.

−¿Shaka? −repitió Asmita.

−Ayúdame, Shaka… ¿qué está pasando?

−Te lo dije −intervino Dégel con una voz lúgubre.

−Ya veo. ¿Entonces ese es el nombre que tienes para mí, Kardia? "Shaka", interesante. Ese es uno de los nombres del Buda. Pero mi nombre es Asmita.

−¿Tú también…? −preguntó Milo, desolado.

−¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió durante la misión, Dégel? ¿Algo especial, algo que pudiera motivar algún tipo de crisis…?

−No realmente −respondió Dégel−. Se trataba de custodiar un objeto.

−¿Qué tipo de objeto?

−El patriarca no dio demasiados datos…

−Quizás sea el momento de averiguarlo, Dégel… Allí podría estar la clave…

−Cuando llegamos al santuario ocurrió algo extraño en el templo de Aries −Dégel miró a Milo, dudando entre seguir hablando o no−. Fue después de eso que lo traje hasta aquí. Necesito solucionar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

−Pero Dégel, si es consecuencia de la enfermedad entonces es probable que…

−No. Tengo que revertir esto. Pero tiene que ser un secreto.

Asmita asintió. Estaba intrigado por la situación. Y también porque el cosmos de Kardia parecía haber cambiado tanto como su personalidad.

−¿Cómo dices que es tu nombre?

−Milo.

−Bien, "Milo". Aunque no entiendas lo que está pasando, para que podamos ayudarte tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos. No sé si sea mejor esconderlo hasta que sea necesario o fingir que todo es normal…

Dégel, que estaba de nuevo junto a Milo, miró a Asmita con ojos suplicantes. Parecía decidido a aceptar que Asmita tomara el control de la situación.

−Podemos esconderlo un par de días, pero luego notarán su ausencia… el patriarca lo notará. Ni siquiera parece ser capaz de controlar el calor de su cuerpo. Es como si lo hubiera olvidado todo.

−"Milo" −dijo Asmita, ignorando la catarata de palabras de Dégel−. Si quieres conservar la armadura de Escorpio tendrás que responder al nombre de "Kardia". Tendrás que escuchar lo que Dégel te diga y aceptarlo. ¿Entendido?

Milo se sentía carcomido por el calor, indefenso y confuso, pero reconoció a Shaka en aquella persona que se hacía llamar Asmita, y también la confianza que le inspiraba. La idea de perder la armadura de Escorpio lo aterrorizaba. Los brazos de Dégel lo rodearon una vez más y Milo terminó deslizándose hacia un sueño sin imágenes.

**Continúa en el próximo :P**

·

·

·

**Notas: **Gracias antian y Leika-kannon por su apoyo :D

Manejar a Camus es difícil x_x

En fin, en este cambio, Milo es quien se lleva la peor parte… porque además de caer en un cuerpo con una enfermedad que no sabe controlar, no tiene forma de probar nada y además es menor que Kardia, así que también más inmaduro y menos "imponente"! Recordando que es el Milo de Episodio G :P Siento que estoy siendo mala con el pobre, jejeje.


	4. Pesadillas

**  
En el capítulo anterior: **

_Kardia despierta sintiendo frío, y va hacia el templo de Acuario. Aún somnoliento, intenta meterse en la cama de quien cree que es Dégel, pero es en realidad Camus, que no le da la bienvenida, ya que Milo y él no están en una relación, al contrario que Kardia y Dégel. Camus se extraña por la manera de actuar de quien él cree que es Milo, pero al mismo tiempo el nombre "Kardia" viene a su mente. _

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo se desespera intentando explicar que él no es Kardia, pero Dégel cree que sí lo es, y que la razón por la que sus recuerdos están distorsionados es porque el usar la técnica suicida contra Shion le afectó el cerebro. Asmita de Virgo, una de las pocas personas que sabe de la gravedad de la enfermedad de Kardia, aparece en el templo de Escorpio al sentir un cosmos extraño. Dégel le explica la situación y le pide guardar el secreto. Asmita le pide a su vez a Milo que siga las instrucciones de Dégel y acepte sus palabras si no quiere perder la armadura. Sin saber cómo controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, Milo sucumbe a la fiebre._

* * *

**Kardia.**

_¿Kardia?_

Repitió mentalmente Camus, confundido por sus propias palabras. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había dicho, el nombre simplemente había rodado por su lengua involuntariamente. Frente a él, Milo se veía impaciente.

−¿Por qué hace tanto frío? −preguntó Milo cruzándose de brazos. Camus, sin saber qué decir, volvía a fijar una y otra vez la vista sobre el hilo de sangre que corría por el cuello de Milo.

−Siéntate ahí −dijo señalando la cama, mientras iba por algo para tratar la herida e intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

Había sido tomado por sorpresa y sospechaba que todo esto tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado antes. No había tratado el asunto de Siberia con cuidado, y para peor había terminado cruzando una línea que venía evitando traspasar desde hacía un largo tiempo. No se sentía preparado para tratar el tema con profundidad, pero parecía que había llegado el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, o mejor dicho de la falta de ellas.

Cuando volvió vio a Milo acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos y sonriendo con picardía. Camus seguía sintiéndose contrariado, como si algo en el orden natural de las cosas hubiera sido severamente alterado, pero no pudiera darse cuenta de cuál era el engranaje que estaba fallando.

−¿Qué pasa, por qué pones esa cara?

−Te dije que te sentaras… Estás sangrando.

−Ah, discúlpeme, señor. Siempre queriendo lo mejor para mí, ¿verdad? −dijo el otro, incorporándose.

Camus se acercó y comenzó a tratar la herida, que no era demasiado profunda. Sabía que era el momento de hablar, pero las palabras se le atoraban.

−Estuve mal hoy −comenzó por decir.

−¿Eh? Si te refieres a arrojarme contra el muro… me pareció hasta interesante.

Camus se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, sin entender el sentido de esas palabras.

−Me refiero a lo de Siberia… acerca de mis planes de partir hacia allí. Creo que no te lo dije de la manera adecuada.

−¿Qué? −preguntó el escorpiano, dándose la vuelta− ¿Partir? ¿Cómo que partir?

−Será en un par de meses… creí que deberías saberlo, por eso te lo quise decir sin demora. Pero creo que no lo manejé del modo adecuado.

−Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que te vas a ir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡No me dijiste nada!

−Te lo dije más temprano… ¿no lo recuerdas?

−¿De qué estás hablando…? −preguntó Milo levantando la voz. Camus se quedó en silencio. ¿Podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado?

Revivió en su mente la situación paso a paso. Recordaba a Milo que temblaba de fiebre y cómo habían terminado intercambiando un beso por razones en las que no quería pensar. Justo antes de abandonar la habitación le había mencionado el asunto de Siberia. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mirarlo a los ojos antes de irse, pero la furia que veía ahora en su mirada era algo sobrepasaba sus peores proyecciones.

−No sé cuándo volveré. Probablemente sean algunos años.

−¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero y la guerra santa? ¡Y… dijiste que te quedarías aquí! ¡No puedes irte así como así!

−No es así como así, son planes que tienen un tiempo ya. Es por causa de la guerra santa justamente… en preparación para ella.

−¿Entonces me mentiste? ¿Lo tenías preparado desde antes? Hace poco dijiste… que no me dejarías.

−Cálmate, Milo −dijo Camus, alarmándose por la reacción del otro, que ya no se parecía en nada al Milo que él conocía. Había visto reacciones exageradas de Milo antes, pero nunca tan cargadas de ira, y mucho menos dirigida contra él. Parecía que el aire se había vuelto denso y caluroso. El cosmos de Milo se había elevado.

−¿"Milo"? Me parece que te estás confundiendo de persona, imbécil. ¿Quién es Milo? Ah. Creo que me doy cuenta por dónde viene esto. ¿Es ese amigo tuyo al que le hiciste esa estúpida promesa? ¿Es por eso que vuelves a Siberia?

−Tranquilízate… creo que no estás entendiéndome.

−¿Que no te estoy entendiendo? No me jodas. ¡Ahora veo el tipo de persona que eres, maldito mentiroso, ahora sí que entiendo! −exclamó Milo, arrojando contra la pared el primer mueble que encontró a la mano.

−¡Escúchame! No tienes por qué reaccionar así. Sabías que era una posibilidad.

−Sí, tienes razón. Debería haber supuesto que esa sonrisa tuya era solamente una máscara. Al final sí que solamente tienes hielo en tu corazón… creí que te conocía mejor que el resto… pero me engañaste igual que los engañas a ellos. Creí que te importaba…

−Sé que las cosas se nos han ido de las manos últimamente, pero no puedes dejar que eso nuble tu juicio...

−¿Que se nos fueron de las manos? ¿Así que ese es ahora el nombre que le das a acostarte conmigo? Supongo que sí se te fueron de las manos, si lo que querías era volver a ese amiguito tuyo. Pero supongo que no pudiste aguantarte, ¿no? Siempre sospeché que no era más que un reemplazo barato.

−¿De qué estás hablando…? −preguntó Camus, sin entender una palabra de lo que escuchaba, retrocediendo ante el avance de Milo, que cada vez lo acorralaba más. Lo que tenía frente a él parecía una bestia y no el Milo teatral pero inofensivo al que estaba acostumbrado, y sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno.

−Nunca te importaron las disposiciones del santuario, incluso siendo el favorito del patriarca… ¡Eres como yo, te da exactamente lo mismo! Obedecerás las reglas si te sientan bien, y si no las mandarás al carajo como ya lo has hecho tantas veces. Tú, que te convertiste en santo por una razón egoísta y te das el lujo de presentarte como si lo supieras todo… no voy a aceptar sermones de ti.

−¡Milo, basta!

−¡¿A quién llamas Milo, idiota?! ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre?

−¡Tú eres Milo! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico como para creer que me quedaría aquí solamente porque tú lo deseas, estás consciente de las barbaridades que estás diciendo? El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, y hay cosas mucho más importantes que necesitan atención más que lo que tú la necesitas. Deberías crecer. Estoy decepcionado de ti.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio absoluto. Kardia intentaba digerir lo que había escuchado. Aquellas palabras se le enterraban en el pecho produciéndole un dolor mucho más intenso que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera sentido jamás. Era capaz de lidiar con el dolor concreto, pero esto era diferente. Era como si en aquel momento la peor de sus pesadillas se hubiera vuelto realidad. Sintió como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior y se llevó la mano al pecho. Miró a Dégel y tomó una decisión.

−¿Así que eso crees? No irás a ninguna parte −dijo, mientras comenzaba a elevar su cosmos.

−¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres iniciar una guerra de los mil días…?

Kardia sonrió. No era así. Quería dejar el asunto atrás, y se le había ocurrido una manera de hacerlo. Solucionaría todo. Acabaría con todas las dudas y las discusiones. _Katakeo. _Había decidido con quién librar su última batalla antes de morir, y sería con Dégel. No sonaba tan mal. Parecía hasta adecuado.

Elevando su cosmos logró aumentar su temperatura, pero mientras intentaba incrementarla al punto necesario se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Sin importar cuánto se concentrara, no había manera de desbloquear el Katakeo, ni de alcanzar las temperaturas que estaba acostumbrado a manejar. Fue como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, y se sintió presa de una maldición mientras la desesperación comenzaba a ganar cada vez más terreno.

Frente a él, el acuariano se mantenía en su lugar. Había sorpresa en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera estaba en guardia. Así que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Kardia se decidió, con o sin el Katakeo, a terminar con aquello de una vez.

_No me subestimes, _pensó Kardia, y se dispuso a lanzar el primer golpe, sólo para descubrir que no podía moverse. Una vez más estaba siendo detenido por los anillos de hielo que habían impedido que atacara a Shion más temprano. El mismo truco sucio.

−¡¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?! −gritó clavando los ojos en su compañero− ¡Dégel! ¡No me hagas esto…!

−Basta… no entiendo lo que está pasando contigo, pero tenemos que detenerlo, Milo.

−¿Por qué me llamas así? ¡Ese no es mi nombre…! ¡Mi nombre es Kardia!

−Tu nombre no es Kardia… y mi nombre no es "Dégel", ya que estás usando esa palabra para referirte a mí −dijo Camus, sin desactivar en ningún momento el efecto del Kol'tso que restringía los movimientos de Kardia.

−¡Cállate! −exclamó Kardia. La impotencia empezó a ganarlo al ver que nada podía hacer, y se sintió diminuto ante su compañero. La vista se le nubló, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era a raíz de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos sin que lo hubiera notado. Quería creer que era libre, pero al final seguía estando subyugado a la voluntad de Dégel sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

−Cálmate…

−No quiero que te vayas… no me dejes −murmuró el escorpiano, dejando ya de luchar contra la técnica restrictiva.

Camus respiró hondo, preguntándose en qué momento aquella situación se había salido tanto de control como terminar al borde de ese caos. Desactivó el Kol'tso y Milo cayó de rodillas al suelo, desarmándose en sollozos. Camus se acercó a él, sin estar aún demasiado seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Luego de dudarlo unos momentos rodeó con recato al otro con sus brazos, que para su sorpresa se acurrucó de inmediato contra él.

−Tú no eres Milo en realidad, ¿verdad…?

−Dégel… −repitió Kardia, dejando de lado el orgullo y sin poder contener las lágrimas. En medio de la confusión Camus se vio iluminado por una certeza y se puso de pie haciendo que Kardia se incorporara junto con él.

−Ven conmigo. Necesitamos ir con Virgo.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

Milo volvía a estar en aquel lugar helado y silencioso. A su alrededor las paredes se desmoronaban, y las gotas caían desde el techo haciendo un sonido constante y musical, que se fue transformando de a poco en uno más sutil y seco. Abrió los ojos y comprendió que había estado soñando el mismo viejo sueño que lo había venido persiguiendo antes.

Estaba en un dormitorio, pero estaba claro que aquel no era el templo de Escorpio, aunque la disposición le resultaba vagamente familiar. Había alguien sentado en el suelo, rodeado por una pila de libros. Daba vuelta las páginas con rapidez, a veces deteniéndose y haciendo una marca antes de continuar.

−¿Camus…? −atinó a susurrar Milo, teniendo por un momento la esperanza de que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido una pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar, aunque sin conseguir imaginar cómo podría haber terminado en esa cama. Quien daba vuelta las páginas se detuvo al instante y Milo lamentó haber hablado, porque en cuanto se volvió hacia él, Milo pudo ver en sus ojos que aquel no era Camus, sino quien se hacía llamar "Dégel".

Con un quejido de frustración Milo hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas, deseando desaparecer. Se sentía impotente y avergonzado, aunque al menos la sensación de estar siendo cocinado desde adentro se había suavizado. Sintió que una mano le tocaba la cabeza.

−¿Estás bien, Kardia…? −preguntó Dégel con cautela sentándose sobre la cama.

−Sigo siendo Milo. Y supongo que tú sigues siendo "Dégel". ¿Verdad? −dijo Milo, sin salir de debajo de las sábanas.

−Sí… −respondió Dégel, haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar entrever su decepción.

−¿Qué lugar es este?

−El templo de Acuario. Te traje para que te quedes hasta que… hasta que encuentre una solución.

−¿Una solución? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Hasta que deje de ser "Milo"? −masculló Milo, enterrándose aún más en la cama. La respuesta no llegó. Dégel continuaba acariciándole la cabeza, y Milo intentaba inútilmente enojarse con él y con la situación. Pero aquel gesto era tan reconfortante como un bálsamo.

−Perdóname −dijo finalmente Dégel en una voz tan baja que Milo apenas pudo escucharlo. Milo apartó un poco las sábanas para mirar a Dégel con disimulo. Tenía puestos un par de lentes, los ojos húmedos y la vista fija en la pila de libros. Milo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

−¿Por qué…?

−Por no saber qué hacer −susurró Dégel, sin prestarle atención a las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

−Dégel… −murmuró Milo, impresionado. Dégel volvió la vista hacia él de inmediato. Esa era la primera vez que había escuchado ese nombre desde que el escorpiano había comenzado a llamarlo "Camus". Pero al buscar el reconocimiento en sus ojos siguió sin encontrarlo. Esa mirada era diferente a la de Kardia. Era posible que la persona que había conocido no volviera jamás.

−¡Dégel! −exclamó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación− Si vas a mantener a Kardia escondido aquí, al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo por fingir que te interesa la seguridad de tu propio templo... Si no lo haces esto se verá todavía más sospechoso de lo que ya es.

−Asmita.

−¿Qué es… todo esto? −preguntó Asmita estirando el pie hasta que chocó contra la primera pila de libros.

−Estoy investigando… y estudiando las notas que he venido haciendo acerca de... la enfermedad −respondió Dégel.

−¿Algún cambio…?

−¡Hey! ¡No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí! −protestó Milo.

−Eso suena como Kardia −dijo Asmita sonriendo. Milo se ruborizó.

−Al menos conseguí bajarle la fiebre. Deberíamos ir a darle el reporte al patriarca acerca de nuestra misión. Pero con él así… puedo intentar ganar algo de tiempo, pero tengo que hacer algo al respecto rápido. No puedo dejar que sospechen sobre esto…

−¿Vamos a ver al patriarca…? −preguntó Milo, sintiendo un atisbo de pánico, recordando lo que Dégel había dicho acerca de la posibilidad de perder la armadura de Escorpio.

−Dégel, si te sirve de consuelo es probable que los otros estén ocupados preguntándose por qué he estado saliendo tanto de mi templo para pensar en ustedes dos... Sé que a Tauro lo carcome la curiosidad.

−¿Te divierte? −preguntó Dégel mientras recorría las páginas de un nuevo libro.

−Un poco −admitió Asmita.

−Lo más importante es… debería ser... que Kardia pudiera controlar otra vez su temperatura por sí mismo. Podría explicarte al respecto −dijo Dégel dirigiéndose a Milo.

−Y también que no llamara a las personas con otros nombres… Dime, "Milo" −dijo Asmita−. ¿Podrías decirme los nombres de los dorados del santuario?

Milo, que acababa de atacar un plato de manzanas que había encontrado junto a la cama, se lo quedó mirando con aprensión. No quería que volvieran a salirle con el tema de los recuerdos distorsionados. Aún así, suspiró y decidió hablar.

−Mu… de Aries. Aldebarán de Tauro. Death Mask de Cáncer. Aiolia de Leo. Shaka… no, Asmita de Virgo. Shura de Capricornio. Camus… Dégel… de Acuario. Afrodita de Piscis. −dijo con timidez.

−Qué extraño. ¿Por qué el único al que recuerda es a Aldebarán? Además… ¿Leo?

−Sin mencionar que olvidó mencionar a Libra y Sagitario −dijo Dégel.

−Y Géminis −acotó Asmita en voz baja.

−Ah. Sí.

−¿Entonces Aldebarán está aquí? −preguntó Milo esperanzado.

−Sí, aunque justamente creo que es la persona de la que debería mantenerse más lejos todo esto si queremos discreción… −dijo Asmita.

−¡Quiero verlo! −exclamó Milo− ¡Quizás él sepa lo que está pasando…!

−Dudo que sepa algo en absoluto… −murmuró Asmita meneando la cabeza. Dégel parecía estar pensando al respecto.

−Pero quizás deberíamos hacer eso. Quizás sea el primer paso.

−El primer paso es que Kardia aprenda dónde está parado, Dégel. Eso si no quieres que esto se convierta en un desastre. Mayor del que ya es.

Dégel intentó mantener la calma. No podía decidir cuál de todos los problemas debería ser atendido primero. Se quedó en silencio mientras Asmita se abría paso entre los libros para acercarse adonde estaban.

−Hay alguien a la entrada −dijo de repente Dégel, poniéndose tenso.

−No te preocupes, estaré aquí −respondió Asmita. Dégel salió de la habitación con rapidez y Asmita tomó su lugar junto a Milo, que estaba terminando de comer el último trozo de manzana. Asmita estiró la mano y la apoyó suavemente contra el rostro de Milo.

−¿Qué haces…? −preguntó Milo con sorpresa.

−Quiero sentir si has cambiado en algo…

−Me puedes mirar…

−No, no puedo. No puedo ver −dijo Asmita sonriendo.

−¿En serio…?

−Sí, pero no es tan malo. Me sirve para ver cosas que los demás no pueden ver. Como ahora.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Tu cosmos. Se siente diferente. Casi como si fueras realmente otra persona…

Antes de que Asmita pudiera continuar, Dégel irrumpió en la habitación.

−Es Sísifo, ha vuelto… −dijo el acuariano, sin poder ocultar su molestia− Kardia y yo debemos ir con el patriarca a dar reporte de la misión.

−¿Quién es Sísifo? −preguntó Milo. La respuesta que recibió de Dégel hizo que a Milo se le helara la sangre:

_Sísifo de Sagitario._

**Continúa en el próximo :P**

·

·

·

**Lo que se viene: **Camus, Kardia y Shaka… y respecto a la parte de Milo y Dégel (que la acorté esta vez y no hice todo lo planeado), tengo dos opciones posibles así que aún no estoy segura :P

Recordando que Sagitario es algo malo para Milo ya que no lo tenían en buen concepto en su época...

Agradecimiento especial para mi amiga Fran que me ayudó en la primera parte con sus conocimientos sobre Camus (XD) ya que mientras yo sabía lo que quería con Kardia, no me salía manejar a Camus, por su guía e ideas ;__;


	5. Una nueva visión

**  
En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el presente, Camus, creyendo que Kardia es Milo, intenta explicar más acerca de su ida a Siberia, pero esto enfurece a Kardia, que cree que Camus es Dégel, e intenta utilizar el Katakeo contra él, fallando sin entender por qué. Finalmente, Camus se da cuenta de que esa persona no puede ser Milo y tiene la certeza de que debe ir a ver a Shaka._

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo despierta en el templo de Acuario, adonde Dégel lo había llevado y donde lo quiere mantener hasta solucionar el problema. Dégel está investigando acerca de la enfermedad de Kardia, creyendo que allí estará la solución para volver todo a la normalidad. Asmita no está tan seguro, ya que siente que algo es demasiado diferente al cosmos de Kardia. Entretanto, Sísifo de Sagitario llega al templo de Acuario, con el mensaje de que Dégel y Kardia deben ir con el patriarca a dar el reporte de la misión en la que estuvieron._

**

* * *

**

**Milo.**

Dégel daba vueltas por la habitación, caminando rápidamente entre los libros. Milo lo seguía con la vista, sin poder dejar de pensar en _Sagitario_. Sagitario había muerto luego de haber intentado asesinar a Atenea, habiéndolos traicionado a todos… al menos eso creía recordar. Y por más que le dijeran que sus recuerdos no se correspondían con la realidad, la sola mención de ese nombre le provocaba escalofríos. Y el hecho de que Dégel razonara en voz alta como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo no ayudaba a calmar su inquietud.

—Deberíamos haber ido ayer a reportarnos con el patriarca… Sísifo volvió de su misión y fue hablar con él... Ni siquiera lo sentí atravesar este templo… El patriarca lo mandó a que viniera a buscarnos… Deberíamos ir... esto no puede postergarse más.

—Está bien, si es lo que tenemos que hacer… —murmuró Milo.

—¡No! ¿Qué tal si te pregunta… cualquier cosa? Dudo que sepas cómo responder.

—¡Hey…!

—Pero quizás sería peor si no fueras… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Entonces vas a llevarlo a ir a ver al patriarca? Quiero ver eso… —dijo Asmita conteniendo una risita.

—No es gracioso. Supongo que habrá que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano… Tendré que llevarlo conmigo.

—No estás pensando con claridad, Dégel.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hay que hacer? —terció Milo, confundido.

—Espera aquí. A que Sísifo se vaya. Te avisaré cuando puedas salir. Y luego cuando vayamos a ver al patriarca tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

—¿Sísifo aún está allí…? —preguntó Asmita.

—Sí… Me había pedido un libro… —respondió Dégel con fastidio, mientras buscaba rápidamente en la biblioteca. Quería sacarse a Sísifo de encima lo más pronto posible. En cuanto halló el libro se dirigió hacia la puerta y dejó la habitación luego de dar un último vistazo a Milo, que se veía aún más desconcertado que hacía unos momentos y a Asmita, que no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

Sísifo estaba esperando a las puertas del templo. A su lado, o mejor dicho detrás de él estaba Regulus, su pequeño discípulo, que había llegado al santuario hacía no demasiado tiempo. Todavía no parecía haberse acostumbrado a su nueva situación y se aferraba a la mano de Sísifo mientras miraba a Dégel con desconfianza.

—Gracias —dijo Sísifo sonriendo cuando recibió el libro de manos de Dégel—. Quería leer este libro, después de una conversación que tuve con El Cid durante esta misión... tengo la impresión de que podría descubrir algo importante acerca de él a través de esta historia, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo —dijo Dégel, que no había prestado demasiada atención a las palabras de Sísifo, pero había captado el tono interrogativo de la última palabra—. Entonces, tengo cosas que hacer, así que…

—¿Ah, pero irá Escorpio contigo? Porque su templo estaba vacío… ¿tienes idea de dónde está?

—¿Escorpio…? Bueno… —comenzó a decir Dégel, pero se detuvo en cuanto notó que Sísifo había dejado de mirarlo a él, y en cambio miraba detrás de él. Deseó que no fuera lo que creía, pero al darse la vuelta vio que Milo había salido del cuarto y se asomaba desde detrás de una columna.

—¿Kardia…? —preguntó Sísifo. Milo salió un poco más de su escondite, mirándolo con ojos casi desorbitados. Sísifo notó que se veía despeinado, un poco ojeroso y ni siquiera tenía puesta la armadura, lo cual lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que Dégel tampoco se veía demasiado bien—. Bueno, ya que estás aquí… ustedes dos realmente deberían ir a ver al patriarca… ¿pero dónde está tu armadura, Kardia? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—No es lo que estás pensando —dijo Dégel antes de que Milo pudiera contestar. Podía ver que Sísifo se había puesto tenso, y que si se ponía a atar cabos la situación se vería catastrófica. Regulus se había despegado un poco de su maestro, al parecer para ver mejor la escena, y sonreía un poco, como si aquello le divirtiera.

—No estoy pensando nada. Conoces las reglas mejor que nadie, no creo que deba recordártelas…

—Kardia está un poco enfermo —se adelantó a decir Dégel antes de darle oportunidad a Sísifo de que continuara—. Es algo que tuvo que ver con la misión. Lo traje aquí porque en este lugar tengo preparados especiales. Pero está bien. Estará bien.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero si no es algo grave podrías haber enviado instrucciones a través de los sirvientes, para eso están… Dégel, esta no es tu responsabilidad. ¿Está el patriarca al tanto?

—Iba a ponerlo al corriente cuando llegaste —respondió Dégel. Sísifo se veía bastante convencido, y ahora su atención estaba puesta en Milo, a quien miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Kardia…? —preguntó Sísifo.

—Kardia, deberías volver adentro… —dijo Dégel.

Milo no sabía que hacer. Estaba paralizado ante la majestuosa visión de Sagitario, que le producía una mezcla de rabia y emoción. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como si estuviera en un campo de batalla. La sonrisa de ese hombre era amable, pero Milo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dictaban sus recuerdos: asesino.

Tus recuerdos están distorsionados, le había dicho Dégel antes. Esta vez pudo entender esas palabras en toda su extensión. Sagitario había muerto, o eso creía él. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, y nadie parecía asombrado al respecto. Por primera vez pensó que quizás su nombre sí era "Kardia" y no "Milo", y estaba perdiendo la razón. Buscó ayuda en los ojos de Dégel, que se veía impaciente. Quizás debería haberle hecho caso y quedarse donde estaba, pero había querido ver si aquello era real con sus propios ojos.

Sagitario se acercó a él con aire preocupado, seguido por el niño que se escondía detrás de él. Dégel se apresuró a adelantárseles para llegar junto Milo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kardia? Te dije que no salieras... —susurró Dégel.

—Kardia, ¿estás bien? —repitió Sísifo una vez que llegó frente a él.

—Sí... —dijo Milo, en un hilo de voz.

—Si me permites te puedo acompañar a tu templo y arreglar para que recibas lo que necesites allí.

Milo volvió a mirar a Dégel, como pidiendo consejo acerca de cómo proceder.

—No hace falta. Yo mismo lo haré —dijo Dégel.

—El patriarca quiere que vayas ahora, yo puedo hacerme cargo… Dégel, tienes que aprender a delegar, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?

—No es problema. Puedo hacerlo.

—Creo que es importante que aprendas que no podemos hacerlo todo. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero no eres el único que puede hacerlas, y no siempre podemos abarcar todo. Hay que aprender a confiar en los otros, ¿no lo crees? De eso se trata ser un santo…

—Esto no se trata de querer hacer las cosas a mi manera…

Mientras Dégel y Sísifo intercambiaban argumentos, Milo le prestó atención por primera vez al chico que había venido con Sagitario, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco: parecía una especie de Aiolia en miniatura. El chico le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Milo olvidó por un momento dónde estaba.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces, enano?! —exclamó el escorpiano, avanzando hacia el niño, que comenzó a correr mientras reía como si encontrara aquello muy entretenido. Milo fue tras de él, para sorpresa de Sísifo y Dégel, que dejaron de lado su discusión.

—¡Regulus! —gritó Sísifo, aunque su discípulo no pareció escuchar.

—¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme…! —vociferó Milo, pero poco después las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió que se le acababa el aliento. Le pareció que pisaba en el lugar equivocado, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando respirar con normalidad. El chico estaba ahora arrodillado junto a él, mirándolo con expresión arrepentida.

—¿Estás bien…? —preguntó con timidez.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —respondió Milo, molesto—. Supongo que tú eres Leo, ¿verdad?

—¿Leo…?

—Regulus —dijo Sísifo, que se había aproximado a ellos —. Vamos.

Regulus se incorporó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Sísifo, que se la devolvió acariciándole la cabeza. Mientras, Dégel se acercó a Milo. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para regañarlo, pero alcanzó a susurrarle las palabras "No hables".

—Disculpa por todo esto… —dijo Dégel, volviéndose hacia Sísifo, que suspiró resignado.

—Por esta vez supongo que está bien que lo hagas a tu manera. Pero piensa en lo que dije.

—Claro —respondió Dégel.

—¿Y qué se dice, Regulus…? —preguntó Sísifo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

— Perdón… —dijo Regulus—. ¡Pero eres muy lento, Kardia!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Milo, dispuesto a volver a incorporarse.

—¡Déjalo así! —suplicó Dégel en voz baja.

Una vez que Sísifo y Regulus se hubieron alejado, Dégel sintió que le sacaban un peso de encima.

—¡Él empezó! —protestó Milo.

—Olvídalo… Y definitivamente no puedo llevarte ante el patriarca.

Milo no sabía si sentirse aliviado o humillado. Dégel estaba haciendo lo posible para ayudarlo, y él le agradecía arruinándolo todo. Sin oponer resistencia dejó que Dégel tomara su mano para conducirlo de vuelta a la habitación, donde Asmita se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, sentado sobre la cama.

—Asmita… ¿por qué dejaste que Kardia saliera de aquí? —preguntó Dégel.

—Le pediste a él que se quedara aquí, pero en ningún momento me pediste a mí que lo detuviera si intentaba salir. No intentes hacerme responsable por algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo Asmita encogiéndose de hombros.

Dégel se quedó sin palabras. No solamente era difícil rebatir los argumentos de Asmita, sino que en este momento lo necesitaba de su lado.

—Perdón, es mi culpa… —dijo Milo—. Sigo sin entender lo que está pasando... ese hombre... ¿por qué tiene la armadura de Sagitario? No es así como lo recuerdo…

—¿Cómo lo recuerdas? —preguntó Asmita con curiosidad.

—Un asesino… y un traidor.

—Hmmm… Se me ocurren muchas palabras para definir a Sísifo, pero definitivamente no elegiría esas dos —dijo Asmita—. Interesante. ¿De verdad esos son tus recuerdos de él?

Milo lo pensó un momento, y comenzó a dudar. Ese porte, esa sonrisa... como si fuera un ángel... Aquello también tenía lugar en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que quería negar pero que a veces afloraban, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado.

—Tengo que arreglar esto. Y tengo que ir con el patriarca —murmuró Dégel.

—Ve, Dégel. Me quedaré con él, esta vez no irá a ninguna parte. Y mientras no estás, Milo me contará qué otras cosas "recuerda", ¿verdad? —preguntó Asmita.

Milo no respondió. Ya no estaba tan seguro acerca de cuál era la línea que separaba la realidad y la ilusión.

•

•

•

**  
Kardia.**

El templo de Virgo estaba silencioso. Camus había arrastrado a Kardia hasta allí y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué, pero esta vez sentía que no tenía tiempo para hacer mayores dilucidaciones. Tenía que confiar en su instinto.

—¡Shaka! —gritó Camus.

—¿El templo de Virgo…? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Kardia.

—¡Shaka! —insistió Camus, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Kardia. Sabía que una vez más estaba cometiendo el error de elegir retrasar enfrentar una situación que le parecía más difícil de enfrentar que una batalla real, pero era consciente que en su interior había comenzado a correr una cuenta regresiva y temía lo que ocurriría al llegar al cero.

—No me ignores… —dijo Kardia, pero ya resignado a que sus palabras rebotaran tal como habían venido haciéndolo en el camino de Acuario hasta Virgo. Ni siquiera se sentía con el ánimo para discutir, sólo quería despertar de ese sueño.

—¿Qué es este ruido…? Espero que haya una buena razón… ¿Camus? —preguntó Shaka asomándose.

—¡Algo está mal con Milo!

—Eso no es algo con lo que yo tenga nada que ver, Camus —Shaka se veía de mal humor, pero aún así se acercó dispuesto a escuchar. Sabía que Camus no irrumpiría en su templo en el medio de la noche sin tener una buena razón, así que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Milo dijo que había estado teniendo problemas, supuse que podría haberlo hablado contigo.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a él en lugar de venir a despertarme?

—Ese es el problema… ese ni siquiera es Milo —intentó explicar Camus, aunque estaba consciente de que sus palabras sonaban absurdas. Kardia lo miró con disgusto. No le gustaba que se hubieran referido a él como si fuera una especie de objeto.

—¿Que "no es Milo"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé por qué lo sé, y no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero sé que puedes ayudar —Camus intentaba mantener la compostura a pesar de no estar siquiera entendiendo las palabras que salían de su propia boca.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Kardia— ¿Y qué son esos nombres que están usando? ¿Asmita, tú también…?

Apenas hubo terminado de decir eso Kardia se encontró con dos pares de ojos clavados sobre él. El primero era el perteneciente Camus, pero para su sorpresa Virgo también había abierto los ojos y se había vuelto hacia él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Shaka.

—Tus ojos… —dijo Kardia, sorprendido. No solamente estaban abiertos, sino que su mirada lo atravesaba con intensidad. Aquellos ojos podían verlo, no cabía duda. Kardia retrocedió, inseguro de cómo comportarse.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Kardia... —respondió el escorpiano, sin darse tiempo a pensar que era una pregunta ridícula. Aquella persona frente a él no parecía ser Asmita, así como el otro no parecía ser Dégel. ¿Pero quiénes más podrían ser?

—Camus, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Shaka dirigiéndose al acuariano, que intentaba mantenerse al margen escondiéndose en una de las sombras del templo.

—Esperaba que tú fueras capaz de explicarlo…

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Es increíble… Creo que ahora entiendo…

Camus se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza, mientras Shaka se acercaba a Kardia y lo recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí…? —preguntó Kardia, dispuesto a ponerse una vez más en guardia si era necesario.

—¿En qué siglo estamos? —preguntó Shaka de repente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Dieciocho... —respondió Kardia, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Camus miró a Shaka con extrañeza; el virginiano asintió con la cabeza como si la respuesta confirmara sus sospechas, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Kardia.

—¿Camus, no te suena familiar el nombre de "Kardia"?

—Sí, pero no puedo recordar de dónde…

—Mientras estuviste ausente Milo ha estado teniendo sueños —comenzó a narrar Shaka—. Se trataba de sueños que venían en forma de lo que parecían ser una especie de recuerdos. Esperaba que Milo pudiera comenzar a entender esto por sí mismo antes de poder hablarlo mejor con él, pero todo indicaba que se trataba de sueños vinculados a memorias de una vida anterior.

—¿Una vida anterior…? —preguntó Camus en voz baja.

—Desde hace generaciones, nosotros hemos luchado juntos… en diferentes momentos nuestras almas se han reunido para un mismo propósito. Es un ciclo que se repite. Somos parte de un mismo camino. Pero por supuesto, no todos son conscientes de esto.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—El nombre del santo de Escorpio en el siglo XVIII.

Camus miró a Shaka con recelo y luego al escorpiano, que lo miraba a su vez como pidiéndole una explicación. Parecía estar encerrado como un animal salvaje en la jaula invisible que parecía crear Shaka caminando en círculos alrededor de él.

—"Kardia"… —dijo Camus, asintiendo instintivamente. Ya antes de que el otro dijera ese nombre por primera vez, él mismo lo había recordado. Ese era el nombre que se había escapado de su boca sin que él mismo supiera por qué.

—Asmita era el nombre de Virgo… mi nombre —agregó Shaka.

—¿Tú puedes recordar eso con claridad?

—No en su totalidad... sólo parcialmente. Como si fueran una serie de impresiones, imágenes y certezas.

—¿Entonces qué está ocurriendo con Milo?

—Es probable que Milo lo esté recordando de manera mucho más intensa... tanto como para sentir que él es esa encarnación anterior...

—¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Kardia. Shaka dejó de dar vueltas por un momento y se plantó frente a él, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Es fascinante. Incluso su cosmos se siente diferente… —dijo Shaka. Kardia se quedó petrificado. No podía acostumbrarse a esa mirada y no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella. Shaka sonrió, por primera vez, y se alejó un poco.

—En el caso de que sea como dices, ¿cómo podemos arreglar esto? —Camus había dejado de mirar a Kardia, que podía jurar que el aire del templo se había estado volviendo más y más frío desde que Shaka había empezado a explicar. A pesar de su actitud de aparente serenidad, Kardia conocía aquella reacción indirecta. Dégel hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Si es la primera opción, una manera extrema de experimentar recuerdos relacionados con una vida anterior, no debería tardar en volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo… existe otra posibilidad que me preocupa.

—¿Otra posibilidad?

—Una grieta en el tiempo —comenzó a explicar Shaka—. Aunque ese sería el peor panorama posible…

—¿Qué quieres decir con una "grieta en el tiempo"?

—Ya sabes que el tiempo es algo con lo que no se puede jugar y que sería mucho más complicado de arreglar. En el peor de los casos… esta persona que tenemos aquí no sería ya Milo, sino el mismísimo Kardia del siglo XVIII.

—¿Cómo sería eso posible?

—¡Claro que soy Kardia…! —interrumpió el escorpiano, aunque Shaka continuó hablando sin prestarle al parecer demasiada atención.

—Es un escenario hipotético que tenemos que tener en cuenta dentro del abanico de posibilidades.

—Bien, ¿qué te parecería adecuado como primer paso? —preguntó Camus, que parecía estar escupiendo las preguntas automáticamente.

—Hablar con el patr…

—¡No! —exclamó Camus. Shaka, que también había notado el cambio de clima del templo, entendió que Camus estaba llegando a su límite. Su falsa calma se estaba resquebrajando—. Te lo pido como un favor personal… Lo que estás diciendo es algo que no sé si entiendo aún del todo. Pero creo que mientras menos sean las personas que sepan al respecto es mejor.

Shaka lo miró con aprensión, pero finalmente cedió.

—Está bien, entiendo.

Camus se volvió hacia Kardia, que los miraba como si fueran un par de dementes. Toda la arrogancia y agresividad de antes se habían desvanecido, dejando en su lugar a un chico confundido no muy diferente del mismo Milo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Camus. Kardia asintió en silencio. Entendía que esta vez lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo estaba demasiado por fuera del alcance de sus manos.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

Al volver de la reunión con el patriarca Dégel se encontró con un panorama sombrío. Al sentirlo llegar Milo levantó la vista hacia él y Dégel vio desolación en su mirada. Asmita tomaba una de sus manos.

—Dégel, estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas—dijo Asmita, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a retirarse—. Ahora creo que ustedes dos son los que tienen que hablar… pero después necesito decirte algo importante, tenemos que hablar con urgencia.

Dégel asintió y Asmita los dejó solos. Había algo en las palabras de Asmita que le había puesto los pelos de punta, pero intentó alejar esa sensación y se sentó a los pies de la cama donde estaba Milo.

—Entonces realmente todo lo que recuerdo no existe —dijo Milo.

—¿Es sobre eso que hablaron? —preguntó Dégel.

—Sí… sobre este lugar y sobre mí… ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedo haberlo olvidado todo? ¿De dónde vienen estos recuerdos…?

—Eso no importa… yo te ayudaré. Buscaré la manera.

—Es gracioso porque creo que sí recuerdo algunas cosas sobre ti.

—¿Qué cosas?

Milo había estado intentando retener las lágrimas, pero le era imposible seguir haciéndolo. Tomó aire y decidió continuar.

—Eres mi mejor amigo… la persona a la que más admiro... en la que sé que puedo confiar... el mago del agua y del hielo.

—¿El qué? —dijo Dégel, dejando escapar una sonrisa incrédula.

—¡Sí! Eres increíble... no te rías. Es lo que pienso. Olvídalo —murmuró Milo, escondiendo su cara entre las manos. Se había convertido en un ovillo. Lamentó haber hablado y comenzó a sacudirse con sollozos. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

—No sabía que pensaras eso. Nunca me lo dijiste —dijo Dégel con suavidad, mientras rodeaba a Milo con sus brazos.

—Perdóname… —respondió Milo, confundido. Ya no estaba seguro de qué correspondía a sus recuerdos y qué era fabricación pura de su imaginación, pero los brazos de Dégel eran un lugar donde se sentía confortable, donde todo parecía correcto. Se dejó envolver por ellos y buscó su boca, que respondió al contacto con un beso.

Aquella intimidad tan intensa era una de las cosas que definitivamente no formaba parte de sus recuerdos, pero se dejó llevar por el impulso como si estuviera siendo guiado por una fuerza superior. De alguna manera conocía el camino, y esta vez no se sorprendió cuando Dégel comenzó a recorrerlo con sus manos y sus labios.

Cada vez cobraba más sentido dentro de sí la idea de que él era Kardia. De una vez por todas Milo decidió resignarse a ella y dejar atrás sus viejos recuerdos.

**Continúa en el próximo :P **

·

·

·

**Nota: **El tema del "mago del agua y del hielo" no lo inventé yo… está en el manga original, así se refiere Milo a Camus XD

Así que la situación ahora es que en el futuro tienen mucha más idea de lo que está pasando, mientras que en el pasado Milo empieza a creer que él es realmente Kardia... jejeje.

En fin, este capítulo terminó siendo el más largo hasta ahora, pero no es con el que estoy más satisfecha. La parte de Shaka es la que menos me convence… pero igualmente fue divertido de escribir, al menos XD (aunque me gustó tan poco el capítulo que casi que decidí abandonar el fic... no lo hice al final, tengo el 6 hecho y lo pondré en cuanto me deje, porque no ha estado funcionando bien, así que por ahora está en otras partes pero no aquí)


	6. Desencadenante

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el siglo XVIII, Dégel le pide a Milo que permanezca escondido mientras él habla con Sísifo, pero la curiosidad de Milo es demasiado fuerte, y finalmente termina por aparecer ante Sísifo y su discípulo Regulus. Dégel justifica el extraño comportamiento de Milo diciéndole a Sísifo que "Kardia" está enfermo, pidiéndole también que lo deje ocuparse de él. Cuando Sísifo se va, Dégel se da cuenta de que es demasiado peligroso llevar a Milo a ver al patriarca en esas condiciones, por lo que lo deja bajo la vigilancia de Asmita y decide ir él solo a dar el reporte. Asmita le pide a Milo que le cuente todo lo que recuerda. Milo termina por convencerse de que sus recuerdos del presente son falsos, y de que él es realmente "Kardia". Sin embargo, cuando Dégel vuelve al templo, Asmita le dice que deben hablar de algo importante._

_En el presente, Camus lleva a Kardia al templo de Virgo. Shaka escucha lo que Kardia tiene para decir y se da cuenta de que los nombres y datos dados por él se corresponden con los de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII. Shaka presenta dos hipótesis, ambas relacionadas con la reencarnación, una es que Milo está recordando su vida anterior en carne propia, y la otra, que hubo una grieta en el tiempo que hizo que Kardia terminara en el cuerpo de Milo. Camus le pide que mantengan el secreto. Shaka acepta, y ambos se decidieron a interrogar a Kardia para averiguar la verdad._

* * *

**Milo.**

_Recuerdo esto_, pensó Milo. Sin lugar a dudas esa situación le era familiar, y quizás por eso se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese punto con tanta facilidad. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus sensaciones. Su corazón latía con rapidez, pero el calor que generaba su cuerpo era al mismo tiempo contrarrestado por Dégel, que parecía estar en control de la situación.

En cuanto a él mismo, se sintió sorprendido por la manera en que su cuerpo se comportaba como si supiera qué hacer. Milo tenía la extraña impresión de estar haciendo por primera vez algo que conocía muy bien. Si se lo hubieran descrito quizás se hubiera horrorizado, pero todo había fluido con naturalidad. El lugar en el que estaba era el lugar donde quería estar. Sintió como si hubiera vuelto a casa luego de un largo tiempo ausente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró Dégel en su oído.

—Muy bien —respondió Milo.

No mentía. Algo había cambiado y no solamente en su interior. Sentía haber encontrado la llave para desatrancar una parte sí mismo que hasta ahora no había explorado. Su cuerpo estaba despertando a cosas que sólo se había permitido soñar hasta el momento.

Los sentimientos de Dégel fluctuaban entre la preocupación y la esperanza. Esta persona que tenía enfrente parecía ser y no ser Kardia al mismo tiempo. Era un Kardia más inocente, al que habían despojado de buena parte de su irreverencia, como las veces en que bajaba la guardia y dejaba entrever su debilidad.

—Kardia… —Dégel pareció escarbar en los ojos de Milo, como si estuviera buscando allí la parte que se había perdido. Milo hizo una mueca y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró.

—Estás decepcionado… —dijo, jugando con uno de los mechones de pelo Dégel mientras intentaba ocultar su propia ansiedad.

—No —se apuró a responder Dégel.

Pero Milo podía ver más allá.

—Perdóname por no ser la persona a la que estás acostumbrado. Quisiera poder serlo —alcanzó a decir Milo con un nudo en la garganta.

—No digas eso —dijo Dégel. Milo creyó ver un brillo triste en sus ojos, y estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Dégel volvió a acercarse a él, depositando un beso sobre sus labios. Al apartarse y abrir los ojos creyó que estaba soñando. La persona a la que tenía en brazos no era Milo, sino Asmita.

—Dégel, recuerda que te dije que tenemos que hablar pronto —dijo Asmita con serenidad.

—¡Virgo! —exclamó Dégel atónito, echándose hacia atrás al instante. Pero al mirar de vuelta hacia adelante a quien vio fue a Milo, que parecía desconcertado. Por supuesto, no había rastro de Asmita. Debía de haber sido una de sus manifestaciones espirituales, como él las llamaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien, Dégel?

—Sí… No te preocupes.

Asmita tenía extrañas maneras de comunicar sus mensajes, pero esta vez se había lucido. Le quedó más que claro que tendría que dirigirse a su templo sin demora si no quería sufrir mayores contratiempos.

·

·

·

**Kardia.**

Kardia se dejó guiar hacia una de las habitaciones interiores del templo de Virgo. Le echó un vistazo Acuario, que apenas había hablado. Este Acuario parecía querer evitar encontrarse a toda costa con su mirada a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, lo cual le resultaba fastidioso porque era él con quien más le interesaba hablar.

Shaka y Camus se sentaron frente a él, aunque Camus seguía sin mirarlo directamente. A pesar de eso y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Kardia se sintió un poco amenazado por la situación.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son nuestros nombres? —preguntó Shaka.

—¿Shaka… y Camus? —respondió Kardia con inseguridad.

—Bien. Pero tú no sabías eso hasta que te lo dijimos. Crees que tu nombre es Kardia y que estamos en el siglo XVIII. Además, nos llamaste con los nombres correspondientes a santos de ese siglo.

—No es que crea que mi nombre es Kardia… es que lo es —protestó Kardia.

—Entonces, Kardia, me interesa saber qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas sobre lo que pasó antes de que llegaras aquí.

—¿Todo lo que recuerdo?

—No necesariamente. ¿Hubo algo que te parezca que pueda tener una importancia especial por alguna razón? ¿Algo fuera de lo común?

Lo había. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, Kardia creyó entender instintivamente cuál había sido el desencadenante.

—Sí. Ocurrió en una misión a la que fui con Dégel.

Camus, que no había dicho una palabra durante todo ese tiempo, lo miró. El corazón le latía con rapidez. Deseaba y temía a la vez conocer el contenido de la historia de Kardia. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener su apariencia displicente. Recordaba su último encuentro con Milo y la manera en que Milo había rogado que escuchara lo que tenía para decir. Pero había elegido la vía fácil y había escapado. Se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento en que tendría que enfrentar muchas de las cosas que había venido evitando.

—Te escuchamos —dijo Shaka, invitando a que el escorpiano iniciara su relato.

Kardia respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

_La historia de Kardia._

Ese día escuché a Dégel llegar a mi templo, pero fingí que no me había percatado hasta que se acercó tanto que no tenía manera de continuar con mi teatro. Sabía que venía de ver al patriarca y que había estado hablando de un posible viaje, pero quería disimular mi interés. No son raras las ocasiones en que el patriarca nos envía juntos a cumplir misiones, y la rutina del santuario comenzaba a hacérseme tan tediosa que me conformaría con cualquier cosa.

—Qué raro verte por aquí, Dégel —dije, a manera de saludo. Aquellas palabras se habían convertido en una broma recurrente, aunque a Dégel no parecían causarle mucha gracia.

—No te ves muy ocupado —dijo Dégel observándome con mirada crítica.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —pregunté. Esperaba que comenzara a hablar pronto de lo que fuera que había venido a contar, pero siempre encuentro entretenido probar la elasticidad de su paciencia. Pero esta vez, para mi sorpresa, se dio la vuelta como si tuviera la intención de seguir su camino sin discutir.

—De todas maneras no importa, yo solamente quería atravesar tu templo.

—¿Adónde vas? —tuve que preguntar, sin poder contenerme.

Dégel se detuvo. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, sé que sonreía. Puede ver esa sonrisa en su voz satisfecha cuando respondió. Me tenía donde quería.

—El patriarca me asignó una misión en un país extranjero, así que estaré ausente por un tiempo...

¿Así que Dégel estaría recorriendo quién sabe qué lugares mientras yo debía quedarme en el santuario a ver el sol salir y ponerse entre esas viejas piedras día tras día? El patriarca lleva un tiempo sin enviarme a misiones en solitario desde una cierta ocasión en que el resultado… no fue el mejor. Pero eso no quitó que me sintiera molesto. Además, tenía mis razones para creer que Dégel querría llevarme con él, aunque no voy a entrar en detalles al respecto.

—Me alegro —dije—. Es bueno saber que no tendré que escuchar tus sermones.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio. Permanecimos los dos esperando el próximo paso del otro. Y no, no sería yo quien lo diera. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente fue Dégel quien habló.

—¿Quieres venir…?

—¿Por qué querría ir?

—¿Por qué no? —Dégel se dio la vuelta y me miró. Su mirada era ahora más suave. Conocía su significado. Me estaba pidiendo que fuera con él.

—Estaré bien sin ti —dije, apartándome del contacto de sus ojos. No quería que me hiciera sentir tan vulnerable.

—No es por eso. El patriarca está de acuerdo. Además, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo yo también quería ir con él y el muy maldito lo sabía. Supuse que había llegado el momento de ceder, porque él ya había puesto la carta del patriarca sobre la mesa. Además, si me seguía rehusando sabía lo que diría a continuación, y no quería terminar hablando de ese tema. Así que nos pusimos en camino poco tiempo después.

La misión, explicó Dégel, consistía en recuperar un objeto valioso para el santuario que luego de haberse perdido había terminado de alguna manera entre las posesiones de una familia noble extranjera, y traerlo de vuelta a salvo. Reconoceríamos el objeto por estar dentro de una caja especial de la que teníamos una descripción detallada.

No debíamos abrir la caja, debíamos tener mucho cuidado con ella y ser discretos a la hora de llevárnosla. Mientras Dégel explicaba yo me preguntaba por qué estar de acuerdo en enviar a dos dorados en una misión tan sencilla, pero Dégel insistía en que si el patriarca Sage lo había decidido así era por alguna razón. Además, no era la primera vez.

—¿Entonces adónde vamos exactamente? —pregunté una vez que habíamos partido.

—A Viena —respondió Dégel con una sonrisa. De hecho, Dégel había estado sonriendo prácticamente desde que dejamos el santuario. Viena no significaba nada para mí, pero al parecer a Dégel le entusiasmaba la idea—. De acuerdo a las investigaciones preliminares, este objeto está en posesión de la casa real de Habsburgo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces tendremos que infiltrarnos en la corte del Emperador Carlos VI del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, el Archiduque de Austria.

Admito que aquello no era lo que esperaba cuando Dégel había dicho que el objeto tenía relación con una familia noble. No pude evitar reírme, y creo que ni siquiera terminé de escuchar el título al que Dégel se refería con tanta reverencia, de tan largo que era. Dégel me miró con horror, como si acabara de cometer un sacrilegio. Creo que quizás pensó que no había sido tan buena idea pedirme que lo acompañara.

—¿Es por eso que tenemos que ponernos esto? —reí. Dégel había conseguido ropa nueva para los dos, e insistía en que debíamos vestirnos de determinada manera durante nuestra estadía en aquella ciudad. Nunca había vestido nada parecido. Me sentía disfrazado con aquel atuendo elegante. Dégel en cambio se veía a gusto, pero él siempre había estado rodeado por un aire de realeza. Yo era lisa y llanamente un fraude.

—Esto no es un juego, Kardia, se trata de algo muy serio. Necesitaré tu colaboración. Y que te comportes.

Intenté contener la risa, aunque la seriedad de Dégel me causaba aún más gracia. En realidad me preocupaba toda la situación. Esta vez fui yo quien pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado. Quizás terminaría arruinándolo todo. En el fondo no quería decepcionar a Dégel. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, la perspectiva del panorama que se nos veía venir me incomodaba. Una corte. Definitivamente no era mi elemento.

Creo que me distraje en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la mano de Dégel hundirse en mi melena. Me recorrió un familiar cosquilleo y lo busqué con mis ojos, pero cuando me encontré con que ni siquiera me miraba y seguía manipulando mi pelo con firmeza, me di cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo que creía.

—¿Pero qué es esto…?

—Quédate quieto, Kardia —Terminó de atar mi melena en un lazo, de la misma manera en que él la llevaba, y finalmente se apartó. Me sentí raro. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a eso. No supe qué decir. Finalmente fue él quien volvió a hablar—. Te ves bien —dijo, mirándome de reojo. La sonrisa había vuelto.

Viena no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era una ciudad bulliciosa, llena de colores y aromas, tanto de los buenos como de los malos. En cuanto pusimos un pie en el lugar entendí a qué venía la satisfacción de Dégel. Viena era, según él, uno de los "puntos clave en la cultura de Europa" y una ciudad en crecimiento constante. Dijo que estaba seguro que se convertiría en la "cuna de muchos artistas brillantes". Mencionó que Viena estaba a la altura de Venecia, Praga y otros lugares que no recuerdo. Dejé de prestarle atención en aquel momento, porque de todas maneras era demasiada información. Y aquel era su mundo, no el mío.

—¿Dónde empezamos, entonces? —pregunté cuando Dégel se calló.

—¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir? —Dégel usó un tono de reproche que decidí ignorar.

—Acabas de decir miles de cosas… ¿qué tal si haces una versión corta?

—Vamos al Palacio Imperial de Hofburg, donde tendrá lugar una audición a la que no podemos faltar —dijo Dégel mientras empezaba a avanzar entre las calles con tanta seguridad que hubiera pensado que ya conocía aquel lugar.

—¿Una audición? ¿Para qué?

—La orquesta de la corte. El emperador Carlos es un gran aficionado a la música. Ha apoyado y aconsejado a grandes talentos europeos como el compositor Vivaldi y el cantante Farinelli, como te dije antes.

—¿Ah, sí...?

—Sólo sígueme —dijo Dégel con un suspiro de resignación.

El palacio del que hablaba Dégel era una construcción elegante e imponente. Cuando salimos del carruaje que nos llevó al lugar fui yo quien puse un pie en tierra primero. Al darme la vuelta y ver a Dégel descender, tuve la sensación de que bien podría haber parecido un príncipe que volvía desde tierras lejanas a reclamar el trono.

Una vez más, Dégel parecía estar a la altura de la distinción del lugar, mientras que yo me sentía un poco disminuido. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero creo que Dégel lo notó al instante, quizás porque me mantuve demasiado callado. Su mano se deslizó por mi nuca con disimulo, al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada afectuosa. Fingí que no le daba importancia, pero me fue difícil detener la sonrisa que nacía en mis labios, así que me apresuré a hacer una pregunta para desviar la atención.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo de la audición…? ¿Vamos a infiltrarnos mientras están distraídos con ella o qué?

—No, Kardia. Vamos a participar de esa audición como concursantes.

—¡¿Qué? —La idea me parecía ridícula.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Seré yo quien lo haga. Tú esperarás.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? No vinimos aquí a hacer música, vinimos a conseguir esa cosa.

—Escucha, ¿qué mejor manera de infiltrarnos en el palacio que hacer que nos inviten a entrar? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ese objeto, debemos investigar desde adentro.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ganarás?

—Confía en mí —dijo Dégel con una sonrisa.

Sí, sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero me pareció que Dégel estaba dispuesto a tomar el camino más largo solamente para satisfacer sus propios deseos… Bien, no era mi problema.

El interior del palacio era sorprendentemente lujoso. No imaginaba que pudiera existir algo parecido. Caminamos a través de las imponentes salas hasta llegar al lugar de la audición. Al parecer, los guardias no tuvieron problemas en creer las elaboradas mentiras de Dégel acerca de haber recibido una invitación para el evento. Quizás otros en el santuario se hubieran sorprendido al verlo mentir tan convincentemente, pero yo sabía que estaba perfectamente entrenado para eso.

Dégel me explicó que la orquesta de la corte la dirigía el mismo emperador, que estaría encargado de hacer la selección. Al llegar a la sala donde se realizaba la audición, Dégel siguió con su juego, entablando rápidamente conversación con algunas personas, y sin lugar a dudas eran las personas correctas, porque se dirigieron sin demora hacia donde estaba el que parecía ser el emperador, un hombre de unos cincuenta años que posó los ojos sobre nosotros poco después.

Los postulantes pasaban uno tras otro con sus instrumentos. Hubiera querido usar ese tiempo para ir a investigar en los alrededores del castillo, pero Dégel me tenía sujeto del brazo como si tuviera la certeza de que intentaría escapar. Al mismo tiempo, se veía concentrado en la música, acompañando el ritmo con movimientos suaves de cabeza. No sé cómo, pero finalmente terminé mirándolo a él y olvidé dónde estábamos hasta que por fin llegó su turno. Me pregunté de repente qué instrumento utilizaría, porque no había traído ninguno. Pero avanzó con confianza hacia el clave y se sentó frente a él.

Pensé que sería un buen momento para escabullirme, pero la música comenzó a sonar y quizás fuera porque venía de Dégel, pero antes de darme cuenta terminé inmerso sin remedio en el sonido. Me resultaba extraño escuchar esa sucesión de notas que se encadenaban en armonía naciendo de un simple movimiento de dedos, haciéndolo parecer tan fácil. Cuando la música se detuvo fue como despertar de un ensueño. A juzgar por los aplausos, parecía ser que no le había ido tan mal. Noté que había un muchacho joven parado junto a mí.

—¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó. Llevaba el pelo un poco despeinado y largo apenas por debajo de los hombros. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. En realidad no habíamos acordado demasiado con Dégel cuál sería nuestro discurso conjunto.

—Algo así —musité. El chico sonreía con curiosidad y no dejaba de clavarme su mirada intensa. En otro momento hubiera sabido qué hacer, pero por esta vez decidí ignorarlo. Noté que llevaba una flauta en la mano, así que supuse que seria otro postulante.

Me equivocaba. El chico resultó ser ya parte de la orquesta, y era de hecho uno de los favoritos del emperador. Y sí, Dégel fue elegido y encantó tanto al tal emperador con sus palabras deliciosas que terminó siendo invitado a quedarse en el palacio. Una vez más había tenido razón, por más que me molestara admitirlo. En cuanto a mí, Dégel dijo que yo era su lacayo personal y pidió como favor especial que pudiera quedarme también. La expresión del flautista mientras Dégel explicaba parecía de complicidad. No estaba seguro de lo que intuía, pero su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarme.

La habitación que nos adjudicaron unas horas más tarde no era tan lujosa como las salas centrales del palacio, pero era igualmente llamativa. Lo primero que hice fue tirarme sobre la cama enorme que ocupaba el lugar principal. Dégel se sentó también sobre ella y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de "Te lo dije".

—El emperador Carlos es realmente un hombre sumamente educado, es cierto lo que se dice —dijo Dégel. Sonaba realmente a gusto con cómo se iban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Yo, en cambio, me sentía un actor secundario de la obra que él protagonizaba. No era la primera vez, pero no dejaba de incomodarme menos por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo vamos a ir a buscar esa cosa entonces?

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? No tiene por qué ser todo tan rápido.

—Pero a eso vinimos, ¿o no?

—¿Desde cuándo estás tan desperado por cumplir con el deber, Kardia? —Dégel se había puesto sus lentes y tenía en sus manos ahora algunas partituras que había obtenido un poco antes. Continuó hablando sin retirar la vista de los papeles—. Pero si quieres saberlo, supongo que lo que buscamos podría estar en la Cámara del Tesoro.

—¿La Cámara del Tesoro?

—Por lo que pude averiguar hasta ahora, este palacio tiene un conjunto de veintiuna salas donde se albergan diferentes tipos de valores, desde las joyas de la Corona hasta otro tipo de reliquias de la dinastía de Habsburgo... A eso se le denomina la Cámara del Tesoro. Probablemente sea ese el lugar por donde deberíamos empezar.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos para ir si ya sabemos entonces? —Antes de que pudiera proseguir sentí una suave presión contra mis labios. Dégel había apoyado un par de dedos sobre ellos, y se había acercado en un instante hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Cállate de una vez.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer —protesté, apartando su mano con rapidez. Dégel detuvo mi gesto interceptándome y pronto me encontré a su merced, aunque no sería por demasiado tiempo, no señor.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?

—¿Quieres jugar rudo? —pregunté con una sonrisa. De repente la situación se estaba volviendo más interesante.

Pero en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Dégel retrocedió y se alisó la ropa antes de sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama, tomar las partituras en sus manos otra vez y decir: "Adelante". Un sirviente entró e intercambió unas palabras con Dégel acerca del tal emperador Carlos, que al parecer quería hablar con él.

Cuando volvimos a quedar solos Dégel dijo que debía irse por el momento, y me pidió que no hiciera locuras, porque ya tenía un plan. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar por él esta vez. Apenas se retiró de la habitación decidí ir por mi cuenta a buscar la famosa caja.

Para llegar hasta el lugar del que había hablado Dégel había que atravesar un patio. Sería fácil burlar a los guardias y avanzar con rapidez, incluso sin portar la armadura. Habilidades como esas son parte de todo entrenamiento básico.

Los guardias estaban al parecer solamente en la parte de afuera, porque al llegar al interior me encontré solo. De todas maneras, estaba dispuesto a avanzar con cuidado a través del lugar. Las salas estaban plagadas de artefactos lujosos y joyas, en una cantidad que nunca antes había visto concentrada. Recordaba bien el dibujo que me había mostrado Dégel de la caja, pero aún cuando estuviera allí sería difícil encontrarla.

Fue en ese momento cuando noté que no estaba solo. En la esquina contraria pude ver la silueta del chico al que había conocido antes en la audición, el flautista.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras extendía hacia mí una pequeña caja. Me quedé petrificado por unos instantes. No cabía duda. Aquello era lo que habíamos venido a buscar.

—¿Qué haces aquí…?

—¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?

—Esto no tiene que ver nada que ver contigo, así que simplemente me voy a llevar eso que tienes ahí, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Qué descortés —dijo el flautista meneando la cabeza—. Me quitas las ganas que tenía de dártelo yo mismo.

—¿Eh…? —pregunté asombrado. El chico sonrió.

—Ustedes vienen de parte del santuario de Atenea. Este objeto le pertenece a ese lugar, no a este.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Yo? Soy un simple músico... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me acerqué a él con recelo y tomé la caja de su mano. Me mantuve en guardia a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de agresividad en él. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, fácil y aburrido, incluso más aburrido que en mis peores expectativas. Me pregunté lo que contendría la tal caja. Era muy pequeña y no se me ocurría lo que podría contener que fuera tan importante. Pensé que quizás si solamente diera un vistazo no le haría mal a nadie, así que no pude resistir la tentación de abrirla.

Lo que pude ver eran algunas pequeñas piezas de metal. Admito que me sentí muy decepcionado. Definitivamente no parecía haber nada especial allí. Quise tomar una pieza para examinarla mejor y escuché la voz del flautista, pero no llegué a decodificar lo que decía. En un momento fue como si mi cuerpo perdiera peso y me succionaran desde arriba. Me encontré viendo la escena desde el mismo techo de la sala, para mi confusión. Esto es algo que me había pasado antes un par de veces, pero las circunstancias de esta vez habían sido extrañas y diferentes.

Podía ver mi cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo. Parecía una muñeca rota, y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, lo que sentí fue una total indiferencia. Aquello no era más que una cáscara de la que parecía haberme desprendido. El chico estaba junto a mi cuerpo examinando la escena. Al poco tiempo miró en dirección a una de las esquinas. Alguien más se acercaba. Solamente entonces noté que traía aún la flauta con la que lo había visto la primera vez. La utilizó para apartar la caja y las piezas hasta que quedaron escondidas bajo un mueble.

Para mi sorpresa, la persona que surgió de entre un lugar extraño que parecía haber sido una misma pared era el propio Dégel. En cuanto vio la escena corrió junto a mi cuerpo. Quise decirle que no estaba allí, pero no había manera.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —exclamó Dégel, dirigiéndose al flautista.

—No tengo idea… Lo encontré así —dijo el chico en voz baja. En ese momento sentí rabia, si es que se le puede llamar así. En realidad mis emociones parecían estar a otro nivel. Dégel parecía estar al borde del pánico, demasiado como para cuestionar la débil excusa del flautista. Lo primero a lo que atinó fue a sentir mi corazón, pero luego retiró la mano con desconcierto.

—¡Kardia!

—Llévatelo rápido. Te ayudaré. Pero tienes que irte —Esta vez era el flautista quien volvía a hablar. Dégel lo miró con cierta reticencia, pero al parecer decidió hacerle caso, para mi disgusto. Todo aquello parecía el resultado de un hechizo maligno.

Dégel tomó mi cuerpo con cuidado y desapareció por el mismo pasadizo por el que había llegado. Estaba seguro de que podría seguirlo de haber querido, pero en este momento lo que más quería saber era la verdadera identidad de ese flautista endemoniado.

Lo que hizo el chico fue utilizar su flauta para recuperar la caja y las piezas de debajo del mueble, y colocarlas con cuidado dentro del recipiente sin tocarlas directamente. Luego tomó la caja en sus manos y para mi sorpresa miró hacia arriba, directamente hacia donde "yo" estaba, como si pudiera verme. Creí ver reproche en sus ojos, era un tipo de mirada de las que a veces me dirige Dégel. Entonces cerró la caja.

En el momento en que la caja se cerró volví a sentirme atrapado en un remolino, que esta vez me llevaba hacia abajo. Cuando volví a tomar conciencia de mí mismo me sentí un poco confinado. Acababa de experimentar lo que se sentía formar parte de algo sin límites, y ahora me veía restringido a las fronteras de un cuerpo. Pero era agradable sentirme en los brazos de Dégel. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y Dégel me recibió con una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Lo pensé dos veces antes de contestar. La verdad es que no quería tener que explicar el tema de la caja en ese momento.

—Sí… ¿dónde está el flautista? —Ese idiota era lo que más me preocupaba. Estaba claro que era un obstáculo en nuestra misión, y tenía que advertirle a Dégel al respecto.

—No te preocupes por eso. En realidad, ya está todo arreglado.

—¿Qué?

—La caja está en mis manos. La solución estaba ya en camino. Por eso te dije que esperaras por mí —dijo Dégel sin poder dejar de usar esta vez un cierto tono de regaño—. Ese flautista era nuestra conexión con el santuario, el patriarca me había dicho que encontraríamos un aliado aquí, solamente no sabía quién. Fue él quien me enseñó el camino secreto a la Cámara del Tesoro y luego me entregó la caja. Por lo tanto, ahora solamente tenemos que llevarla de vuelta y habremos cumplido. Por eso lo que me preocupa es lo que te pasó... no parece haber sido tu corazón.

Al escuchar eso me di cuenta que el tiempo transcurrido entre que había vuelto a mi cuerpo y el que había abierto los ojos no era cuestión de segundos, como era mi impresión. Ya había pasado algún tiempo. Decidí pensar mejor en lo que había ocurrido.

Así que el flautista había devuelto la caja. Y reviendo todo, imaginé que me había querido advertir que no la abriera y quizás había escondido las evidencias al no estar seguro de quién era la persona que se acercaba. Era evidente que el chico no le había contado a Dégel acerca del pequeño incidente y le había entregado la caja en otro lugar. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Pensé que no había razón para seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

—No pasó nada, Dégel. Estaba muy cansado, debió ser eso —mentí, aunque era una mentira difícil de creer. Aunque debo decir que en situaciones límite, Dégel está dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa para evitar una realidad más dura de lo que puede aceptar—. No es importante… —dije, buscando su boca. Dégel respondió con un beso, y esta vez me alegré de tener un cuerpo con el que sentir cosas concretas.

Creí que quedarnos un par de días haría que Dégel olvidara el asunto, así que no insistí en volver inmediatamente. Tengo que admitir que la comida que nos ofrecieron era magnífica, así que al final no puedo decir que estuvo tan mal. El flautista me evitó durante el resto de nuestra estancia. En realidad yo tampoco tenía ganas de ponerme a conversar con él.

Cuando finalmente volvimos al santuario sentí algo extraño en el templo de Aries, una amenaza superior. No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero fue tan terrible que terminé activando el Katakeo. Supongo que se me fue de las manos, porque los detalles se me borraron. Cuando desperté estaba en este lugar… y Dégel…

·

·

·

—Tú no eres Dégel, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kardia volviéndose hacia Camus al terminar su relato. A pesar de las diferencias, ahora podía ver con más claridad las similitudes, juzgando por las expresiones de su rostro mientras contaba la historia.

Camus meneó la cabeza. Se sentía aturdido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Kardia parecía haber hablado con una honestidad brutal. También le confundía que de alguna manera le resultara tan familiar el relato que por momentos había podido anticipar lo que venía a continuación. Por un lado se sentía identificado con la persona a quien Kardia se había referido como Dégel, y por otro podía trazar muchos paralelismos entre el propio Kardia y Milo. Se volvió hacia Shaka, que seguía con los ojos abiertos y parecía fascinado por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué es el Katakeo? —fue lo primero que preguntó Shaka.

Kardia lo miró con aprensión. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya había contado demasiado, dejando incluso en claro su relación con Dégel, así que decidió hablar.

—Estoy… tengo… una enfermedad del corazón… Siempre he sabido que no viviría mucho tiempo. Pero he desarrollado una técnica para retrasar el proceso controlando el calor que produce mi corazón. Esta misma técnica, llegado el momento, me permitirá convertir lo que me mata en mi fortaleza. Cuando lo considere adecuado, concentraré todo el calor de mi cuerpo en un solo golpe, aunque este me cueste la vida… el Katakeo.

—Una técnica suicida —dijo Camus, saliendo de su mutismo. Observó a Kardia, que le dedicó una extraña sonrisa. Por una parte, este chico se parecía a Milo, pero por otra era completamente diferente. A pesar de su aspecto juguetón parecía ser más maduro que Milo, con el tipo de madurez que entregan las experiencias de la vida y no la edad.

—Pero aquí no fui capaz de activarlo —dijo Kardia.

—¿Intentaste hacerlo…? —preguntó Shaka con asombro. Kardia no contestó, pero Shaka no necesitaba que lo hiciera para conocer la respuesta—. Si aprendiste esa técnica de acuerdo a una condición física que tenía tu cuerpo, tiene sentido que no hayas podido utilizarla ahora. El cuerpo de Milo es sano.

—"Milo" —repitió Kardia, pensativo.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando, el objeto de la caja parece haber sido el desencadenante.

—Excelente —dijo Kardia bajando la cabeza. Aunque ya había asumido que así era, no por eso dejaba de ser menos vergonzoso.

—¿Podrías reproducir esos objetos que mencionaste que tocaste en un dibujo? —preguntó de repente Camus. Kardia levantó la vista y asintió.

Shaka fue por un papel y una lapicera y se las entregó a Kardia, que pareció confundido.

—¡¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Kardia, examinando la lapicera.

—Se usa para escribir… tienes que tomarla al revés —dijo Camus acercándose y tomando la lapicera de la mano de Kardia para volver a colocarla luego en la posición correcta. Algo se estremeció en su interior al sentir la tibieza de la piel del otro. Kardia pareció haberlo notado, porque se lo quedó mirando por un momento que pareció eterno.

Milo.

Camus sintió de repente como si Kardia pudiera ver a través de él, despojándolo de todos los artificios. Había intentado mantenerse calmado, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría en caer su fachada. Se apartó y desvió la vista.

Kardia comenzó a dibujar y Camus siguió el progreso del dibujo con atención, pero mirando de reojo. Sin embargo, mientras empezaba a tomar forma comenzó a sentirse invadido por una sensación de incomodidad cada vez más abrumadora.

—No es posible… —Camus observó el dibujo intentando convencerse de que aquello no era lo que él creía. Kardia se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Qué es…?

—He visto esto antes… Son utilizadas como parte de lo que mantiene sellado el Megas Drepanon, la armadura de Cronos.

—¿Cronos… el dios del tiempo? —preguntó Kardia.

Camus no contestó. Simplemente le dio la espalda y se apoyó contra una de las paredes. De repente parecía estar cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Kardia volvió entonces la vista hacia Shaka, que esta vez se veía preocupado en lugar de intrigado.

—En vista de lo que contaste y de esto… creo que queda claro ahora… que tú realmente no eres Milo —dijo Shaka—. Eres el Escorpio del siglo XVIII.

—¿Entonces dónde está Milo…? —intervino Camus con tono lúgubre. Kardia creyó notar un temblor en su voz y sintió a su vez un escalofrío.

—Estamos en problemas —fue lo único que contestó Shaka.

**Continuará XD**

* * *

**Notas:** Este capítulo debe ser aburrido de leer porque se aleja demasiado del tema aunque para mí fue divertido de escribir.

Se hizo largo por culpa del flashback XD Pensé que serían un par de hojas, pero se me fue de las manos y no quedó mucho tiempo para nada más.

Las referencias históricas con respecto al Palacio Imperial de Viena y el emperador Carlos VI son reales, así como lo que dice Dégel sobre él (que era amante de la música, sus amigos famosos, que dirigía la orquesta, etc). También la descripción de la Cámara del Tesoro (que existe, hoy es un museo).

Aunque no estoy segura del año en que esto se desarrolla porque no se saben las edades, es varios años antes de la guerra santa, y pensé aproximadamente en 1738.

Después aquí hubo un invitado especial y es el flautista, a quien (por si no queda claro) imaginé como una versión de la vida anterior del general marino Sorrento. Como él no aparece en LC y no quería inventar un nombre para él, simplemente evité darle un nombre XD

En el próximo capítulo, los Virgos… probablemente, porque no estoy segura de si no terminará mutando también XDDD

Ah, y la armadura de Cronos… el nombre que se le da al objeto es souma, pero si lo pongo así nadie se entera de qué hablo XD Yo quería incluir algo respecto a Cronos pero la idea de que fuera algo relacionado con la souma fue de una amiga (que usa como 500 nicks y no sé con cuál quiere que me refiera a ella...)

La pregunta de Kardia de si se trata del dios del tiempo no será respondida... porque en el G, Cronos es el rey de los titanes y no se sabe bien su lugar en el universo XD Dejémosla en que... Cronos controla el tiempo.

Gracias a quienes se han tomado tiempo de dejar comentarios :)


	7. Virgos

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el siglo XVIII, después de intimar con Dégel, Milo se convence realmente de que él es Kardia, ya que además las sensaciones y sentimientos le resultan familiares. Dégel se alegra de ver que Milo no está más a la defensiva, pero algo le sigue resultando extraño, y Asmita vuelve a insistir con que necesitan hablar con urgencia._

_En el presente, Kardia cuenta a pedido de Shaka lo que ocurrió en la misión a la que fue con Dégel: Se trataba de una misión en Austria, donde debían recuperar un objeto perteneciente al santuario que estaba escondido en la corte del Palacio Imperial de Viena. Después de que Dégel se infiltrara en la orquesta de la corte, Kardia supo que el objeto estaba probablemente en la Cámara del Tesoro, y se dirigió hacia allí solo. En ese lugar, un misterioso flautista le entregó la caja que contenía el objeto, y desobedeciendo instrucciones Kardia la abrió para ver lo que había adentro. En el momento en que tocó el objeto en su interior, Kardia se desprendió de su cuerpo, pero volvió a él luego de que el flautista cerrara la caja y se la entregara a Dégel. Kardia decidió mantener en secreto lo que le había pasado. Al escuchar esta historia y la descripción del objeto, Camus se da cuenta de que aquel es una parte utilizada para sellar el Megas Drepanon, la armadura de Cronos. Ya que Cronos maneja el tiempo, Shaka llega a la conclusión de que el tocar ese objeto es lo que causó un desfasaje temporal que hizo que Kardia terminara en el cuerpo de Milo._

_

* * *

_

**Milo.**

Milo rodó sobre la cama hasta alcanzar un libro que había caído al suelo. Lo levantó con cuidado y se sentó con él sobre la cama. Estiró el brazo hasta el plato de manzanas que Dégel había dejado a mano. Sonreía.

Se suponía que tendrían que ir al templo de Virgo. Sería la primera vez que saliera de Acuario. Intentó repasar lo que había hablado con Asmita, quien le había explicado acerca de quienes habitaban el santuario, pero no estaba seguro de poder recordar todos los nombres y los detalles. A pesar de eso estaba dispuesto a intentar hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible, porque deseaba despejar la inseguridad que aún atormentaba a Dégel.

−Ese libro… −Dégel volvía desde otra habitación con algo en la mano. Se sentó junto a Milo sobre la cama.

−Sí, no entiendo lo que dice de todas maneras. Está en ruso −Milo puso el libro a un lado. Dégel lo miraba con curiosidad, como si acabara de hacer algo insólito, pero no hizo más preguntas y de todas maneras le devolvió la sonrisa. Milo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Dégel para susurrar en su oído algo que aún le daba un poco de vergüenza preguntar directamente, quizás por temor a que la respuesta hubiera cambiado desde la última vez que había preguntado−. Dijiste que no te irías… ¿es cierto?

−Me quedaré aquí −respondió Dégel apretando a Milo contra sí.

Milo cerró los ojos y agradeció silenciosamente por la perfección del momento. Aunque hubiera querido permanecer allí por más tiempo sabía que era hora de empezar a moverse, así que se colocó la armadura de Escorpio. Se sintió extrañamente pesada, pero al mismo tiempo le resultó reconfortante volver a sentir el tacto del familiar metal contra su piel, que seguía más caliente que lo que estaba acostumbrado aunque la fiebre no había vuelto.

El primer templo que tenían que atravesar para llegar a Virgo era Capricornio. Mientras se acercaban Milo contuvo la respiración, anticipándose al momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a su guardián. No quería cometer una equivocación. Dégel lo notó y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza.

−El nombre del guardián de este templo es El Cid. No te preocupes, no hará preguntas.

−El Cid, recuerdo que Asmita lo mencionó… ¿Como el personaje histórico… el del libro que le diste a Sagitario?

−¿Llegaste a leer el nombre del libro? −preguntó Dégel parándose en seco. Milo temió haber hecho algo errado, aunque no se le ocurría qué podría haber sido.

−Sí… ¿se suponía que no debía hacerlo? Disculpa…

Dégel parecía no estar seguro de qué responder, pero finalmente siguió caminando. Milo no quiso darle importancia a su reacción, aunque sintió un atisbo de inquietud.

A pesar de todo el paso a través de Capricornio fue rápido e indoloro, tal como había previsto Dégel, y aunque en Sagitario Milo se quedó en blanco cuando Sísifo le preguntó con una sonrisa si estaba mejor, tampoco hubo mayores problemas.

Finalmente luego de cruzar su propio templo y el de Libra llegaron a las puertas de Virgo, donde Milo fue asaltado por un mal presentimiento.

·

·

·

**Shaka.**

−El Escorpión del siglo XVIII, Kardia… al entrar en contacto con un objeto infundido con el poder de Cronos, creó una distorsión en el espacio tiempo. Esta parece haberse activado al usar el Katakeo, una técnica cuya aplicación lleva a la muerte… −Shaka reflexionaba en voz alta, mientras la máscara de Camus comenzaba a caer dejando entrever un destello de espanto.

−Pero en ese caso, ¿Milo…?

−Una experiencia cercana a la muerte puede provocar que la conciencia de la persona se desprenda del cuerpo, ¿verdad? −continuó Shaka−. Entonces al desencadenarse el poder del Katakeo, es probable que Kardia haya quedado en esa situación, liberado de sus ataduras físicas… Allí es donde se volvió vulnerable a esta distorsión que se había generado cuando tocó el objeto relacionado con Cronos y fue traído hacia esta época, ocupando el cuerpo de Milo.

−Pero Milo… −insistió Camus, acercándose a Shaka.

−Es probable que si la conciencia de Kardia está en el cuerpo de Milo, entonces… la de Milo haya terminado en el cuerpo de Kardia.

Camus no quería afrontar la respuesta por más realista que sonara. Se dirigió a Kardia, que daba la impresión de haberse vuelto más pequeño que hacía unos momentos.

−Escucha, tú −dijo Camus tomando a Kardia por los hombros sin dejar que Shaka continuara−. Dijiste que activaste esa técnica. Entonces dime qué piensas que le ocurrió exactamente a tu cuerpo después de haberlo hecho −Kardia dudó. Apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que venía a su cabeza en primer lugar era peor de las probabilidades. Desvió la vista, pero Camus pareció haberle leído la mente−. ¡¿Es posible que tu cuerpo haya muerto?!

−Camus, es una posibilidad que tenemos que manejar −intervino Shaka en voz baja−. La de que Milo no haya podido ir a ninguna parte si el cuerpo de Kardia sucumbió al uso de la técnica...

Antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar Kardia se encontró contra la pared; los dedos helados de Camus aprisionaban su cuello.

−¡¿Qué hiciste?! −gritó Camus.

Aunque Kardia hubiera querido contestar no habría podido. La garganta se le había agarrotado y al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire se dio cuenta de que tampoco era capaz de respirar. De alguna manera sus pies habían perdido contacto con el suelo. No se sintió con voluntad de luchar, en realidad creía que merecía todo aquello y más. Las formas a su alrededor comenzaron a difuminarse. Camus era fuerte. Una vaga sensación de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo.

−¡Detente! −escuchó decir a Shaka. La presión cedió y Kardia pudo escuchar el sonido de sus propios huesos al chocar contra el suelo−. ¡Camus! Ese es aún el cuerpo de Milo, ¿lo olvidas? Y si mis cálculos son correctos, entonces también… es su misma esencia, su misma alma… ¿Por qué crees que Kardia tomó el cuerpo de Milo y que nos confundió?

Camus se había apartado de repente, temblando de pies a cabeza. Kardia yacía en el suelo, tosiendo.

−Explícate mejor, Virgo.

−Tiene que ver con lo que dije antes. Somos parte de un mismo ciclo que se repite… Lo que vincularía a Kardia y Milo sería que comparten una misma alma. Pero las experiencias y las circunstancias en que nacemos nos moldean de forma diferente. El tiempo no es lineal, Camus… Poseemos un alma que es inmortal y se manifiesta de diferentes maneras, en diferentes tiempos, en diferentes...

−¡Pero no son la misma persona! −interrumpió Camus.

−No… y sí.

−Eso no tiene sentido.

Camus se sentía agobiado pero terminó volviendo junto a Kardia, que no se había movido del rincón en donde había caído. Pensar en la posibilidad de haber dañado con sus propias manos a Milo, o al cuerpo de Milo, le provocaba terror. Se arrodilló y al apartar la melena que caía sobre la cara del escorpión vio con claridad que el chico estaba ahora llorando. Se le erizó la piel.

−Camus −continuó Shaka−. Imagina un árbol. Ese árbol crece y se ramifica. A algunas ramas les llega con más fuerza el sol, otras están más abajo y viven a la sombra, quizás algunas sean escogidas por un animal para hacer un nido, a otras les crecen frutos, otras son derribadas pronto por una tormenta… todas pasan por experiencias concretas diferentes, en diferentes partes del espacio ocupado por ese árbol, pero todas nacen de él. Imagina que la corteza de ese árbol es el alma de una persona y el espacio total que ocupa es el tiempo. Piensa en cada rama como las diferentes vidas a través de las eras... es aún el mismo árbol pero cada rama es especial y existe por sí misma formando al mismo tiempo parte de una misma cosa… ¿entiendes?

Camus no estaba seguro de qué entendía y qué no, pero la voz de Shaka sonaba a esta altura muy lejana. Estiró la mano para tocar la cabeza de Kardia, que lo miró con arrepentimiento.

−Perdóname −murmuró Kardia. Camus no supo responder, pero cuando quiso hablar notó que apenas podía emitir sonido y que sus propios ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

−Shaka… ¿el Milo que conozco está muerto? −preguntó Camus.

−No lo sé −respondió Shaka−. Eso depende de qué tan definitiva sea la técnica de Kardia. Depende de lo que le haya ocurrido a su cuerpo en el pasado.

Al escuchar esto Camus puso una mano sobre el rostro de Kardia, volviéndolo con cuidado hacia él e increpándolo con la mirada. Kardia respondió con voz apagada.

−Quizás Dégel haya intervenido. Él puede controlar el calor que genera mi cuerpo. Lo ha hecho antes…

−¿Entonces hay oportunidad? Si su cuerpo sobrevivió en el pasado, ¿Milo podría estar allí? −preguntó Camus dirigiéndose hacia Shaka.

−Sí, sería lo más factible… Necesitamos averiguarlo de alguna manera. Estamos hablando del pasado, por lo tanto tiene que haber registros que nos ayuden.

Kardia se incorporó un poco. Le costaba entender aún lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque mientras él era acribillado a preguntas y los otros reflexionaban acerca de la reencarnación y la continuidad del tiempo, nadie se había molestado en explicarle demasiado. Aquellos eran también santos dorados y hablaban del siglo XVIII como algo lejano, pero hasta ahora no habían dicho demasiado acerca de sí mismos.

−Pero entonces este lugar… ¿qué lugar es…? ¿Dónde estoy?

Shaka hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar. Tanto él como Camus parecían no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que no lo habían mencionado.

−Estamos a finales del siglo XX. Somos dos de los santos de esta generación.

Para sorpresa de Camus y Shaka, luego de unos instantes de incertidumbre Kardia comenzó a reír.

−¡El futuro! −exclamó−. ¿Hablan en serio? Supongo que de verdad no debería haber abierto esa caja, ¿no? −Camus lo observó en silencio, conteniendo su furia. Imaginaba que Milo podría haber cometido el mismo tipo de error de criterio en otro momento, pero nunca reaccionaría de esa manera. La situación no tenía ni un ápice de graciosa. Sin embargo, al prestar más atención vio que las lágrimas aún corrían por las mejillas de Kardia y que al hablar sonaba más desesperado que risueño−. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dégel se volverá loco.

−¡Shaka, necesitamos ver los registros de la anterior guerra santa y saber cómo murió Escorpio! −dijo Camus. Shaka lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hacia fuera de la habitación arrastrándolo lejos de Kardia, que estaba ahora acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación.

−Ten cuidado con lo que dices −Shaka habló en voz baja, buscando evitar que Kardia oyera−. Pero estaba pensando que el patriarca es un sobreviviente de esa guerra…

−¡No podemos ir con él! Lo prometiste…

Shaka pareció pensarlo. Ahora tenía los ojos nuevamente cerrados y se había cruzado de brazos. Se veía incómodo.

−Está bien, quizás empeoraría las cosas que Kardia se involucrara con alguien de esa época, el tiempo es algo delicado con lo que no se puede jugar… En realidad tendríamos que mantenerlo aislado de los datos referentes al pasado. En el caso de que lográramos revertir el proceso, sería contraproducente que volviera sabiendo datos concretos acerca del destino de los de su generación.

−¿Entonces me ayudarás a conseguir los registros?

−Lo haré si te calmas y dejas de congelar el aire de este templo −respondió Shaka. Camus miró alrededor y notó que algunas de las rocas del templo estaban incluso cubiertas por cristales de escarcha−. Y mientras te encargas de los registros yo intentaré algo más.

−¿Algo más?

−Durante la meditación, como durante el sueño, la mente alcanza estados de conciencia alternativos, a través de los que se puede lograr atravesar muchas de las barreras que separan los mundos invisibles... Por eso, intentaré comunicarme con la persona que yo mismo era hace dos siglos.

−¿Puedes hacer algo así? −preguntó Camus con asombro.

Shaka, que le había dado la espalda y se estaba alejando con rumbo a la habitación, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

−No lo sabré hasta que no lo intente…

·

·

·

**Asmita. **

Mientras esperaba por Dégel, Asmita meditaba sobre lo que había escuchado de la boca de Escorpio. Le había descrito con todo detalle un santuario de dos siglos en el futuro. Era como si sus recuerdos hubieran sido reemplazados por los de alguien que viviera doscientos años adelante, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

La primera hipótesis que manejaba era que de alguna manera Kardia hubiera ganado el don de la profecía. A veces éste venía en maneras inesperadas, y en muchos casos luego de vivir una experiencia extrema. Según Dégel, antes de que surgieran los problemas Kardia había activado el Katakeo, que podría haberlo llevado a la muerte, aunque seguía sin haber una explicación coherente respecto a por qué lo había utilizado.

Lamentó no poder verificar la veracidad de la historia del santuario en el futuro, aunque varios puntos respecto a ella le molestaban. La sensación que se desprendía del relato de Escorpio era de inseguridad y oscuridad.

La segunda teoría era aún más extraña que la primera. Asmita se preguntaba si podría ser posible que alguna cosa pudiera haber tomado el cuerpo de Kardia, tal como puede darse en un caso de posesión. ¿Podría ser posible una posesión a través del tiempo? Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto algo llamó su atención.

_Algo es diferente, _pensó Asmita, y siguiendo un impulso abrió los ojos. Le sorprendió que podía ver claramente, no de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado a sentir el mundo y las formas, ni de la manera en que le llegaban las visiones al meditar, sino que podía ver los contornos exactos de todo lo había alrededor de él.

Una cosa era por segura, y era que no estaba en el templo. Por unos momentos fue incapaz de identificar los objetos sólo a través de sus siluetas. Luego volvió la vista frente a sí y notó que había algo ante él. Le costó algunos segundos armar las piezas de la imagen hasta entender que era otra persona que lo miraba fijamente.

Estiró la mano y quien estaba frente a él lo imitó, así que Asmita la retiró de inmediato. Se llevó la mano al rostro, y la persona frente a él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Solamente entonces Asmita comprendió que se encontraba frente a lo que se conocía como "espejo". Y que aquella situación, por más real que pareciera, no dejaba de ser una visión. Se incorporó dispuesto a averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba, pero su reflejo se dirigió a él desde el espejo:

−Espera, Asmita.

Asmita se detuvo, contemplando aquella imagen que ya no imitaba sus movimientos.

−¿Quién eres...? −preguntó Asmita.

−Mi nombre es Shaka. Tenemos que hablar antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

−¿Shaka? −Aquella era la manera en que Escorpio lo había llamado luego del primer incidente, y también la persona que más tarde había descrito como a quien recordaba como guardián de la sexta casa.

−En el siglo XX yo soy el santo de Virgo... la persona en la que te convertirás en una vida futura.

−¿El futuro? ¿Por qué…?

−Ha ocurrido un desajuste temporal, ¿puedes sentirlo?

−Sí, ciertamente me tiene intrigado. ¿Es por eso que has venido? ¿Conoces el origen…? −preguntó Asmita, fascinado por la oportunidad de poder establecer un intercambio tan inusual.

−¡Primero necesito saber si Milo, el santo de Escorpio de nuestra era, está con ustedes! −exclamó Shaka, que por esta vez parecía no estar tan dispuesto a conversar con parsimonia como lo estaba Asmita.

Asmita abrió la boca para contestar, pero la imagen del espejo se deshizo en un segundo, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido. A su alrededor las formas comenzaron a perder solidez y Asmita fue arrastrado fuera de la visión mientras intentaba inútilmente mantener la concentración.

De vuelta al mundo material y sintiéndose un poco frustrado, percibió que alguien había entrado en su templo.

−Aquí estamos, Asmita −dijo Dégel avanzando hacia la sala central. Milo, que estaba a su lado, notó que Asmita se veía diferente. Su expresión era de ligera preocupación.

−¿Trajiste a… Escorpio? En realidad quería hablar de un asunto privado solamente contigo, Dégel…

−¿Un asunto privado? −Dégel no había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar atrás a Milo, pero era cierto que Asmita le había indicado que quería hablar con _él,_ sin mencionar a nadie más_. _La mano de Milo rozaba la suya, buscando algo a qué aferrarse.

−Está bien −dijo Milo−. Esperaré.

Asmita se dirigió a la parte residencial y le indicó a Milo que se quedara en una de las habitaciones junto a un sirviente mientras él llevaba a Dégel hacia otra más apartada.

Dégel intuyó que algo estaba mal, porque Asmita se tomó su tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, las sospechas de Dégel se confirmaron.

−Dudo que el cambio en Kardia se deba a la enfermedad. Estoy casi seguro de que esa persona no es Kardia.

−¿Qué quieres decir…? −preguntó Dégel. Siendo sincero, de alguna manera esas palabras no lo sorprendían realmente, pero escucharlo de la boca de Asmita lo llenó de ansiedad.

−Temo que se trate de un caso de… posesión −dijo Asmita, luego de buscar unos segundos una palabra que ejemplificara lo que quería explicar.

−¡¿Posesión…?! ¿Qué…?

−Cuando el cuerpo de una persona es tomado por algo externo que la controla...

−Sé lo que es. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo y por qué me lo dices ahora?

Asmita sintió que el aire empezaba a enfriarse, una curiosa manera que Dégel tenía de expresar emociones intensas.

−Más temprano cuando te pedí que vinieras no estaba seguro. Pero tuve una visión. Creo que se trata de un mensaje.

−Explícate mejor… −Dégel sonaba impaciente.

−Primero creí que podía tratarse de la enfermedad de Kardia avanzando hasta afectar su percepción, sí. Pero al escuchar lo que tenía para decir, pensé que era posible que hubiera recibido algún tipo de don de profecía, porque lo que me describió fue un futuro muy detallado... Sin embargo, ahora creo que se trata de una posesión. Una posesión por parte de alguien que viene del futuro, el santo de Escorpio del siglo XX... Milo, la persona que él afirmó ser después del incidente del Katakeo.

−¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Es una locura… ¿Estás diciendo que él es realmente otra persona…? ¿En qué te basas?

−Shhh… −Asmita puso una mano sobre el pecho de Dégel, que había terminado arrinconándolo contra la pared. Lo apartó con suavidad y se encaminó hacia la puerta−. Supongo que es inevitable de todas maneras −dijo abriéndola y dejando al descubierto a Milo, que escuchaba tras de ella y que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconderse al quedar a la vista.

−Creo que este "asunto privado" tiene que ver conmigo −La voz de Milo sonaba opaca.

−Lo siento. Aún no estamos seguros de lo que está pasando, quería confirmarlo antes de hablar contigo −dijo Asmita.

Dégel no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos recorrieron a Milo pensando en exactamente lo mismo en lo que Milo probablemente estaba pensando: habían compartido una cama, y se había sentido bien. Se había sentido _correcto_. Y hubiera podido jurar que aquella persona era Kardia.

Había ignorado los indicios queriendo creer que eran insignificantes. No solamente se trataba de los recuerdos alterados, toda la situación había tenido un aire fatídico desde el inicio. ¿Pero podía alguien culparlo por no haber podido intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo? Era más fácil creer que el cuerpo de Kardia le estaba finalmente fallando a aceptar que no se trataba de la misma persona.

Milo tenía la cabeza baja y su voz apenas se escuchó cuando volvió a hablar.

−Por qué ahora, Virgo...

−Creo que recibí un mensaje del futuro −explicó Asmita−. De tu futuro, Milo, de la persona a la que conoces como Shaka… Desde el momento en que Kardia volvió de la misión sentí que algo había sido afectado en la continuidad espacio-temporal… Pero solamente ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente se refiriera a esto.

−¿Qué te dijo Shaka? ¿Y Camus, sabes algo sobre él…? −Milo estaba quebrándose, y eso empezaba a reflejarse en su voz.

−Shaka preguntó si estabas aquí, pero no llegó a explicar demasiado…

−¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Desde el futuro…?

−Durante la meditación, como durante el sueño, la mente alcanza estados de conciencia alternativos, a través de los que se puede lograr atravesar muchas de las barreras que separan los mundos invisibles...

−¿Entonces no estoy loco? ¿Y no soy "Kardia"? −preguntó Milo. Cuando levantó la cabeza Dégel vio su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, aunque no había notado aún que él mismo estaba también llorando. Fue Asmita quien volvió a hablar.

−No estás loco, Milo.

−¿Pero por qué ocurrió esto? −Milo estaba ahora levantando la voz, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular su desesperación.

−No lo sé… −admitió Asmita−. Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

−¿Y tú por qué no dices nada? −gritó Milo, mirando a Dégel, que estaba paralizado por el curso que había tomado todo−. ¿Quién eres…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Este cuerpo se está muriendo… −Milo avanzó hacia Dégel con rapidez, y antes de poder pensar una respuesta el acuariano sintió que las manos de Milo se cerraban sobre su garganta−. ¡Habla, imbécil! Haz algo… Las cosas que me hiciste… Me… me…

Cegado por las lágrimas Milo apenas era conciente de lo que estaba diciendo o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De pronto se encontró siendo apartado por Asmita, que lo cubrió con un abrazo suave pero firme. Dégel permanecía en el mismo lugar, sin saber hacia dónde enfocar sus pensamientos ni sus acciones. Hubiera querido preguntar dónde estaba Kardia, pero el terror lo inmovilizaba.

−Perdónanos… −murmuró Asmita intentando contener a Milo. Sabía que nadie escucharía lo que tenía para decir hasta que los dos lograran calmarse, pero de momento ese objetivo se veía como una meta lejana.

−¡No! Les dije quién era yo desde un principio… ustedes no lo creyeron…

−Milo… −logró articular Dégel avanzando hacia él, que al advertirlo se deshizo del abrazo de Asmita y se movió a la velocidad de la luz desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando antes de escabullirse del templo la huella dolorosa de un aguijonazo en la piel de Dégel.

**Continuará? :P**

**En el próximo: **Los registros (probablemente) y la participación de un par de personajes que aún no he utilizado del universo de Lost Canvas. Milo va a necesitar… que alguien lo tranquilice XD Y Degel también! Si no, el pobre de Asmita no conseguirá hacer ningún avance…

·

·

·

**Notas:** ¿Demasiada seriedad quizás esta vez? En este capítulo se vino el principio del "deshielo" (XD) de Camus, que tomó nada más ni nada menos que SIETE capítulos (Diox). Y yo que pensaba que esto sería un oneshot.

Acepto quejas sobre Camus, pero me reconcilié con él y voy a hacerlo actuar de acuerdo a mi interpretación del personaje.

Gracias a quienes han comentado :D


	8. Rosa & espina

**  
En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el presente, Shaka habla sobre la situación de Kardia, explicando que si Kardia está en el cuerpo de Milo, es probable que Milo esté en el pasado, en el cuerpo de Kardia. Shaka también maneja la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Kardia haya muerto, y que la conciencia de Milo se haya perdido para siempre. Camus sugiere revisar los registros del siglo XVIII para corroborar la fecha de muerte del Escorpio de esa generación, y Shaka dice que intentará comunicarse con su propio yo del pasado, Asmita, para conseguir información._

_En el siglo XVIII, Asmita medita y tiene una visión en que se encuentra con Shaka. Aunque ésta se desvanece antes de que puedan intercambiar demasiada información, Asmita entiende que Milo realmente viene del futuro. Dégel llega a su templo y Asmita explica que cree que se trata de un caso de posesión, la posesión del cuerpo de Kardia por parte del espíritu de Milo. Milo escucha la conversación y se da cuenta que él tenía razón desde el principio, y que no es Kardia. Sintiéndose engañado, huye del templo de Virgo._

* * *

**Kardia.**

_Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz…_

−¡Kardia! Deja de hacer eso de una vez −dijo Camus con hastío, apartando a Kardia del interruptor de la luz eléctrica.

−Qué aburrido, no cabe duda de que eres en esencia Dégel, como dijo Virgo.

Camus se contuvo para no responder. Porque en cambio Milo, pensaba él, nunca habría sido así de irrespetuoso. Al menos, no con él. Pero dada la situación, estaba decidido a ser paciente. Entendía que todo aquello era desestabilizador y quería creer que Kardia no era siempre así. Intentó alejar de su mente el recuerdo de que la culpa de que estuvieran metidos en ese problema era exclusiva de él y lo llevó a sentarse en la primera silla que encontró en su camino.

Estaban de vuelta en el templo de Acuario, y ambos se habían calmado bastante. Las primeras luces del alba apenas se estaban asomando y ninguno de ellos había dormido en toda la noche. Después del intento fallido de Shaka por comunicarse con el pasado y por insistencia de Camus, Shaka había accedido en ir a rescatar algunos pocos documentos del archivero a primera hora, a pesar de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Acababa recibir de Shaka algunos viejos papeles, con las instrucciones de tener cuidado de no desordenarlos, y la promesa de ir por más en cuanto fuera posible. Camus no quiso preguntar detalles. Agradecía que Shaka estuviera dispuesto a ayudar y fuera considerado de confianza, porque no quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si el patriarca llegaba a sospechar que se traían algo entre manos. Después de que Shaka se retiró a reintentar su experimento de comunicación "consigo mismo", Camus había vuelto a la biblioteca con la intención de revisar los papeles para encontrar a Kardia enfrascado en la tarea de prender y apagar la luz.

−Dijiste que colaborarías, así que te voy a pedir que te comportes −dijo Camus, aferrándose a los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Kardia asintió, y sus ojos se fueron hacia los papeles.

−Así que allí está lo que hicimos, verdad.

−Sólo en parte. Pero ya te dije que no es conveniente que sepas al respecto.

Kardia sonrió, desviando la vista. Lo sabía bien, y no haría preguntas.

−Pero Virgo conocía mi nombre... supongo que hay gente que me recuerda. Sólo espero haber muerto peleando llevándome a un gran enemigo. Mi trofeo…

−¿Es eso todo lo que deseas? −preguntó Camus con cierta tristeza.

No mucho después, Kardia estaba durmiendo en un sofá, mecido por el sonido de la lluvia, y Camus absorto en la lectura. El primero de los escritos era un recuento general de bajas. Se apresuró a buscar el nombre de Kardia y lo encontró, bastante atrás en la lista. La confirmación de que había muerto en la Guerra Santa y no antes lo llenó de alivio por un momento, aunque leer el breve resumen de las circunstancias en que había ocurrido le produjo una profunda impresión. ¿Era aquel Escorpio de los registros Milo, que había tomado la identidad de Kardia, o habría una manera de devolver a Kardia a su propio cuerpo? ¿Sería Milo quien tendría que sufrir ese destino?

Observó a Kardia que dormía acurrucado a poca distancia de donde él estaba leyendo y las palabras de Shaka acerca de que en verdad Milo y él eran la misma persona tuvieron más sentido que nunca. En realidad, tampoco le deseaba ese futuro a Kardia. Pero era a lo que se exponían al convertirse en santos, y algo que todos estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

Quiso buscar por pistas entre los escritos, algo que le diera la pauta de cuál era la verdadera identidad del Escorpio del que se hablaba allí. Pero antes de continuar su atención se dirigió hacia un texto que cayó en sus manos como pidiendo ser leído…

"_Albafica, santo dorado de Piscis. El guardián del último templo, y el primero en morir. Sus rosas demoníacas son la última gran barrera de las doce casas. Pero fue él quien fue enviado a ocuparse del primer ataque directo que recibió el santuario. Un juez del infierno y sus tropas, dispuestas a acabar con todo lo que estuviera en su paso._

_Quizás debería haber sido yo, como guardián de la primera casa, quien se enfrentara a ellos. Pero el patriarca tomó seguramente en cuenta quién estaba preparado para la responsabilidad, y yo no lo estaba. Aún así, al sentir que el cosmos de Albafica desaparecía, me sentí en la obligación de descender. Me encargaría al menos de la aldea que Albafica tanto deseaba proteger. Mi convicción era fuerte, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer frente a Minos, y terminé cayendo en sus redes como si no fuera más que un simple soldado raso. Me superó en poder de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible. _

_Pensé que no habría nada que pudiera hacer, y me llené de frustración. Sentí la muerte acercarse y la imaginé llevándome a través de los hilos invisibles que amenazaban con despedazarme. No era así como se suponía que debía morir un santo dorado. Albafica fue quien intervino para evitarlo. Cubierto de sangre, volvió para encargarse del resto. Su sangre envenenada a causa de su entrenamiento para convivir con las rosas demoníacas fue el arma que eligió para combatir, un arma que utilizada al nivel que se requería contra el juez, significaba una muerte segura._

_Se desangró frente a mí, y me pidió que no me acercara a él en ningún momento. Lo vi morir ante mis ojos. Quizás si no le hubiera hecho caso podría haberlo salvado de alguna manera. Pero esperé, respetando su deseo. El aire se llenó de pétalos y su cosmos se fue junto con ellos al alejarse con la brisa. Cuando lo tomé en brazos sentí que sus huesos estaban astillados, su cuerpo estaba no solamente vacío, sino destruido desde adentro. Recordé la técnica de Minos a la que hubiera sucumbido de no ser por su ayuda, y se me hizo imposible entender cómo pudo ponerse de pie para pelear estando en aquel estado._

_Lo llevé escaleras arriba, sintiendo que cada paso se me hacía más difícil. Sería arduo recorrer ese camino, en especial cuando tuviera que atravesar la cuarta casa. Sosteniendo ese cuerpo en mis brazos, estando en contacto con su piel y con su aroma, me pregunté qué tan peligroso podría haber sido realmente tocarlo. Era su sangre la que era venenosa, ¿por qué apenas dejaba que los otros se le acercaran?_

_Sé que tenía un corazón dulce, sé que ansiaba, como todos, el contacto humano. Pero decidió aislarse para evitar la más mínima posibilidad de poder llegar, quizás, a herir a otros, algo que le dolería más que resultar herido él mismo. Eligió volverse más fuerte a costa de sí mismo, creyendo que la soledad era un precio que debía pagar, sin querer buscar alternativas. Perdóname por no haber podido hacer nada por ti, Albafica. Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. _

_Shion de Aries."_

·

·

·

**Milo.**

Milo abandonó el templo de Virgo sin tener idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Corriendo escaleras abajo sólo era consciente del calor y la rabia que sentía, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado al siguiente templo hasta que chocó contra algo y se sintió rodar junto con lo que fuera que se había metido en su camino. Apenas aterrizó, Milo levantó la vista y se encontró rodeado de pétalos.

−¿No te enseñaron a mirar por dónde vas, idiota?

Lo que había debajo de él era una persona que tenía que ser sin lugar a dudas el santo de Piscis. Asmita había dicho que su nombre era Alba-algo, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad. Se parecía mucho a Afrodita, pero Milo se sorprendió ante la expresión de horror de su rostro y también de la voz que había escuchado venir de él… definitivamente no era una voz que fuera con esa cara.

−¡Aléjate, cuidado! −exclamó Piscis consternado. Milo se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. Esa voz no se correspondía con la primera que había escuchado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había alguien más debajo de Piscis, aplastado por la avalancha humana.

−Claro, tenía que ser Escorpio… −dijo con desdén el portador de la armadura de Cáncer que se asomó desde abajo. Piscis se apresuró a ponerse de pie y apartarse cuanto antes, aunque se mantuvo en las cercanías−. Bueno, me alegra que ahora puedas mantenerte en pie, Kardia… es un avance desde la última vez que te vi… −rió.

−Manigoldo… −dijo Milo para sí, recordando el nombre que había escuchado de Asmita.

−Albafica, deja de mirarnos así… Creo que queda claro que este imbécil es más peligroso que tú…

−Silencio −Albafica sonaba nervioso−. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

Sólo entonces Milo vio que estaba en las escalinatas que daban al templo de Cáncer, al que había atravesado sin pedir permiso, y que probablemente Piscis estaba camino a su propio templo cuando se cruzó en su camino.

−Albafica, de verdad… −susurró Manigoldo−. Yo estoy bien y este es un bicho venenoso de por sí; además ya sabes lo que dicen, los insectos son los animales más resistentes.

Albafica no parecía convencido y Milo no entendía a qué se refería la conversación, pero ese Piscis angustiado e inseguro era definitivamente diferente de Afrodita. Además, se sentía demasiado confundido como para enojarse con Manigoldo, y el cuerpo estaba dejando de responderle. Odió ese cuerpo como nunca había odiado a ningún enemigo con el que se hubiera enfrentado.

−¿Estás bien, Escorpio? −preguntó Albafica. Milo intentó responder, pero las palabras murieron en la sequedad de su boca.

−No está bien −dijo Manigoldo acercándose a Milo, que se preparó a atacar. Manigoldo detuvo su mano con facilidad, y a continuación la otra; los movimientos habían sido tan lentos que hasta se sintió decepcionado y sorprendido por la debilidad del otro. Contuvo a Milo inmovilizándolo sin dificultad, y recibió por contraataque una mirada cargada de furia.

−Tengo que arreglar esto −insistió Albafica−. Antídotos. Enviaré uno desde mi templo, no hay tiempo que perder.

−Quédate ahí. No creo que hayas sido tú, Alba… ¿Y qué pasa contigo, Kardia? Parece que perdiste los pocos modales que te quedaban.

−No me toques. −La voz de Milo, aunque débil, tenía un tono desafiante.

−Ah… ¿quieres que te suelte? Deseo concedido, bicho ingrato. −Manigoldo deshizo su agarre y Milo se encontró segundos después estrellándose contra el suelo de piedra.

−¡Manigoldo! −exclamó Albafica, visiblemente enojado. Se acercó a Milo para verlo mejor, aunque sin atreverse a tocarlo.

−Qué escándalo −intervino otra voz. Era Asmita quien se acercaba. Manigoldo y Albafica.

−¿Asmita fuera de su templo? No lo creo, debe de estar por estallar la guerra santa…

−A juzgar por el ruido que hacen yo diría que sí. Así que espero que tengan una buena justificación para causar tantas molestias.

Manigoldo lo miró con desconfianza; la situación general le generaba mala espina. En el suelo vio a Milo apoyarse en sus manos para incorporarse un poco. Su cosmos de agresividad había aumentado en cuanto Virgo había hecho su aparición. Desgraciadamente, Albafica estaba demasiado preocupado por creerse la causa como para percibirlo.

−¿Estás seguro de que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que dar explicaciones? −preguntó Manigoldo. Albafica, sin embargo, se apuró a hablar.

−Creo que envenené a Kardia accidentalmente… estaba llevando algunas flores hacia mi templo y él apareció de la nada… se supone que el veneno no es fuerte, pero...

−No seas ridículo, si fuera así yo también debería haber sido afectado −replicó Manigoldo.

−¿Qué otra explicación tienes, entonces? Míralo…

−Tráiganlo a mi templo −dijo Asmita.

−¿A tu templo? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

−No los veo con intención de hacer nada más que discutir, ¿tendré que llamar a alguien más para que se encargue?

A decir verdad, Manigoldo no encontraba la idea de seguir las órdenes de Asmita demasiado placentera, pero el ruego de Albafica terminó por convencerlo. No quería causarle más ansiedad. Apenas entró en contacto con la piel de Milo, notó que ésta ardía con más intensidad que cuando lo había tocado momentos atrás, y sus intentos por resistirse eran más inútiles también, como si no tuviera realmente control sobre su cuerpo.

−No quiero ir... −murmuró Milo.

−¡Apúrate, por favor! −urgió Albafica.

Manigoldo levantó a Milo, aún impresionado por la temperatura que estaba alcanzando su cuerpo, y siguió de mala gana a Albafica y Asmita. Estaba confundido, y se preguntó si podría ser que realmente Kardia hubiera sido afectado por algún tipo de veneno.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del templo de Virgo, sus sospechas resurgieron. Allí estaba Dégel, y para peor parecía haberlos estado esperando. Intercambió con él apenas una mirada fría y sin decir una palabra le quitó a Milo de los brazos.

"Suéltame, imbécil, me las vas a pagar", creyó escuchar Manigoldo decir a Milo.

−¿Qué hace Acuario aquí? −preguntó Manigoldo. La pregunta iba dirigida a quien quisiera contestarla.

−Dégel estaba de visita. Considerando que Kardia parece tener fiebre pensé que podría ayudar, por eso les pedí que vinieran hasta aquí, Manigoldo −explicó Asmita con una sonrisa. El maldito actuaba como si lo tuviera todo bajo control.

La respuesta era convincente y lógica, pero Manigoldo seguía encontrando todo muy extraño. Dégel, que ni siquiera le había pedido explicaciones, se apartó del grupo desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones laterales, seguido por Albafica. Manigoldo fue detrás de ellos instintivamente, a pesar de que Asmita trató de detenerlo.

La habitación a la que llegó estaba helada, lo cual era seguramente obra de Acuario, y Albafica estaba junto al lugar donde estaba recostado Milo, al parecer intentando explicar cuáles creía que podrían ser los efectos del veneno que pensaba había causado la reacción. Dégel despedía ondas de aire frío y no escuchaba o no estaba prestando atención a Piscis, porque tenía la vista fija en el escorpión, que seguía murmurando cosas que Manigoldo no llegaba a escuchar.

−Entonces haré eso −dijo Albafica con voz trémula−. Enviaré a alguien con un antídoto... Kardia, perdóname…

En el momento en que hizo un gesto de alejarse Milo se incorporó de repente, alcanzando a tomar a Albafica por la muñeca.

−¡No! No fuiste tú…

Albafica intentó apartarse, pero Milo no lo dejó ir. Para su sorpresa, se puso de pie como si tuviera la intención de seguirlo. Albafica lo empujó hacia atrás para desprenderse de él y evitó mirarlo. Retrocedió unos pasos y se chocó contra Manigoldo, que le puso una mano sobre los hombros.

−Tranquilo −dijo Manigoldo. Para Albafica esas palabras sonaron a broma pesada; se deshizo del contacto sin demora.

−¡No soy Kardia! ¡Este cuerpo… maldita sea! −susurró Milo con voz ahogada. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y repetía una serie de palabras incoherentes.

Dégel se acercó a Milo y lo apretó contra su pecho, dándole la espalda al resto del grupo. Aunque a primera vista diera la impresión de estar confortándolo, Manigoldo sintió que lo que intentaba en realidad era hacer que se callara. Poco después la habitación quedó en silencio; Escorpio parecía inconsciente y Manigoldo sintió un escalofrío al cruzarse por casualidad con los ojos de Dégel cuando éste volvió la cabeza, preguntándoles con la mirada por qué estaban aún allí. No habían pasado más que unos momentos; Albafica salió rápidamente del lugar con dirección a su templo, y Asmita entró a la habitación.

−¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? −preguntó Manigoldo, sus ojos yendo de Virgo a Acuario.

−Creo que está claro. Albafica se encargará de traer un antídoto −respondió Dégel. Era la primera vez que hablaba, y la respuesta tenía un aire de automática.

Sin entender del todo por qué, Manigoldo sintió un chispazo de indignación encendérsele.

−La última vez que te vi, lo estabas cargando. Me pediste que no dijera nada. Y ahora estás ansioso por hacer responsable a Albafica. Creo que esto no es tan simple como quieren hacerme creer.

−Lo estás tomando como si fuera un ataque a Albafica, y eso es un error.

−Entonces quiero una explicación. Dime qué le había ocurrido a Kardia la vez pasada.

−Estás mezclando dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver, Manigoldo −terció Asmita al ver que Dégel no sabía cómo responder−. Ahora, si no vas a hacer nada además de quejarte te pido que te retires.

−Te voy a decir lo que creo, Dégel −dijo Manigoldo, ignorando a Asmita−. Dejaste que Albafica se culpara a sí mismo porque de alguna manera te conviene más eso que dejar que se sepa otra cosa. Y no permitiré que esto quede así −agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

_**Continuará :P**_

·

·

·

**Notas: **Ya que Camus está leyendo los registros, quizás ponga partes de algunas cosas con las que se encuentre, como sugirió una amiga mía. No, no se pasará todo el tiempo leyendo eso, pero quizás igualmente intercale esos pedacitos.

Sobre Albafica, el dorado de Lost Canvas con sangre envenenada, siempre me dio la impresión de que se creía más peligroso de lo que en realidad es. Como prueba, que Shion lo tocó y no le pasó nada. Sin embargo, él era lo suficientemente paranoico al respecto como para no permitir que nadie se le acercara.

Otra cosa, viendo de lo que siente Kardia sobre su propia enfermedad. ¿Calor o frío? Kardia se queja del frío, pero es consciente del calor cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta. La fiebre da frío al principio, pero cuando aumenta demasiado da calor. También hay otra condición que parece ser similar (hipertermia, donde la temperatura es mayor a la normal) pero tiene otra causa y también da calor.

Les agradezco los comentarios :D Angar, Yoana, Kimiko, Eiserne, puntuka, las meropes, Leika-kannon, gracias! Me han dado ánimo con sus comentarios cuando me desanimo XD Tomo sugerencias de inclusión de personajes si es que encuentro la manera de meterlos dentro de lo que es el plan del fic (algunos santos del futuro que aún no aparecieron tendrán un rol también).

Ah, me di cuenta que tenía desactivada la opción de dejar reviews para quien no tuviera cuenta en ffnet... ahora eso está activado así que se puede dejar comentario sin tener cuenta aquí :P


	9. Caras y máscaras

**  
En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el presente, Camus comienza a revisar algunos documentos del siglo XVIII y comprueba que el Escorpio de esa época vivió hasta la Guerra Santa, pero no tiene manera de saber si ese Escorpio es Milo o si consiguieron hacer el cambio._

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo se cruza con Manigoldo y Albafica, sobre el que cae. Como no puede controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo por falta de práctica, los otros dos notan que hay algo malo con él, pero Albafica cree que se debe a que fue afectado por su veneno o el de las rosas que cargaba. Asmita aparece y pide que lo lleven a su templo, donde está Dégel. Manigoldo encuentra la situación sospechosa, pero Dégel aprovecha a culpar a Albafica por el colapso de Milo. Albafica lo cree así, y se retira diciendo que enviará un antídoto, pero Manigoldo no está tan seguro, y jura que averiguará la verdad._

* * *

**Milo.**

Asmita esperó al momento en que sintió que estaban realmente solos para hablar nuevamente, y lo hizo en un susurro.

―¿Dejarás que Albafica crea que fue él? ―preguntó. No había reproche en su voz, era una simple pregunta.

―¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? Por ahora es la mejor manera que hay de tener algo de control sobre la situación ―fue la respuesta temblorosa de Dégel, que aferraba el cuerpo de Milo como si temiera que fuera a escaparse, aunque el chico estaba inconsciente―. Si él no es Kardia, ¿dónde está Kardia?

Asmita se acercó a Dégel y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. Dégel lo miraba con impaciencia pero aún intentando mostrarse calmado, olvidando que Asmita no podía verlo pero sí sentirlo.

―Considerando las circunstancias, se me ocurren tres opciones… La primera, si se tratara de un caso parecido al de una posesión normal, Kardia podría estar aún en ese cuerpo, sólo que sin ser capaz de controlarlo; el control lo tendría "Milo". La segunda, si Milo está en Kardia, Kardia podría a su vez estar en el cuerpo de Milo, en el futuro. Y la tercera… el que Milo haya tomado posesión de este cuerpo podría deberse a que Kardia se desprendió de él por alguna razón. En ese caso, no habría manera de traerlo de vuelta.

Dégel recordó el incidente en Aries, en el que Kardia había activado el Katakeo, y apretó a Milo con más fuerza contra sí.

―¿"Por alguna razón"? ―preguntó con voz trémula.

―Parece que sabes de qué tipo de razón podría tratarse. Creo que hay cosas que no me has explicado aún... ―susurró Asmita colocando sus manos con cuidado sobre las de Dégel, intentando hacer que aflojara la presión que estaba ejerciendo sin notarlo. Dégel lo notó y cedió un poco. Se decidió a dejar a Milo sobre la cama de la habitación, aunque sin querer apartarse demasiado de él.

―Cuando llegamos de la misión algo extraño ocurrió… Kardia terminó utilizando su técnica definitiva, una técnica que de ser llevada al límite es mortal para quien la usa… tuve que intervenir para que no fuera así.

―¿Por qué quiso utilizar esa técnica, contra quién?

―Contra Shion… ―murmuró Dégel desviando la vista. Estaba consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

―¿Shion? ¿Estás hablando del pequeño Shion? ―preguntó Asmita, incrédulo.

―Sí… Shion dijo que tuvo la impresión de que Kardia parecía estar atrapado en una especie de alucinación, pero no dio muchos detalles.

De repente, Dégel lamentó no haberle hecho más preguntas a Shion cuando lo tuvo a la mano. Se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación solamente por querer creer que lo podía tener todo bajo control. Esto era un poderoso recordatorio de que aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, él no era capaz de dominar todo lo que ocurría a su de lo contrario, , ue quisiera, inexce llena n La voz de Asmita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Dégel… ¿estás seguro de que nada extraño pasó en esa misión a la que fueron? Algo tiene que haber ocurrido, aquí o en el futuro. Algo que desencadenara todo esto.

Esta vez Dégel recordó cuando había encontrado a Kardia en la Cámara del Tesoro, y una vez más, cómo había elegido creer que no era de gran importancia por simple miedo a que sí lo fuera. Ahora estaba atrapado dentro de un laberinto por causa de su pobre cadena de decisiones.

―Luego de que recuperamos el objeto, Kardia no se sentía bien… pero no quiso explicarme, y asumí que tenía que ver con la enfermedad. La misión en sí no tenía nada fuera de lo común, era bastante simple.

―Y sin embargo, Sage accedió a dejar que dos dorados se encargaran de ella.

―Eso no quiere decir nada, ya sabes que a veces lo hace… ―dijo Dégel. Y así era. No eran raras las veces en que Sage enviaba a más de un dorado a una misión para la que supuestamente no se necesitaba tanta inversión en fuerzas; Dégel asociaba esto con la política que tenía el patriarca de crear promover la unidad entre los miembros de la orden de santos.

―¿Pero qué tal si esta vez sí había algo de gran importancia detrás…?

Dégel negó con la cabeza, aunque su negación era más un deseo que una respuesta a la pregunta de Asmita. Entendía que había cometido un error, y que era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias.

―No sé. Pero hay que mantener esto bajo control. Si esto sigue así Milo terminará lastimando el cuerpo de Kardia por no saber usarlo. ―Dégel se volvió hacia Milo, estirando una mano instintivamente para acariciarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Había estado escuchando por algún tiempo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse callado, asimilando la información.

―Estás despierto… ―dijo Dégel en voz baja. Milo se estaba tragando su ira. Tenía ante sí a Acuario y Virgo, y sabía que esta vez estaban en guardia. No le sería fácil escabullirse, y no cometería la insensatez de intentar atacarlos sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad.

―Quiero una explicación ―murmuró Milo―. ¿Estoy metido en esto por culpa del dueño de este cuerpo defectuoso?

―Técnicamente, tú también eres esa persona… ―acotó Asmita.

―¿De qué estás hablando…?

―Reconociste a Dégel como la persona que es Acuario en tu época, y a mí como "Shaka".

―¡Se ven igual! Casi…

―¿Por qué crees que nos vemos igual, Milo? ―preguntó Asmita. Milo no respondió. Miró a uno y a otro, y guardó silencio, esperando una aclaración―. Reencarnación.

Cuando Asmita dijo la palabra, Dégel y Milo lo miraron con la misma expresión de estupor, pero fue Milo quien habló primero.

―¿Estás diciendo que ustedes son…? Pero… ¿es así como funciona?

―La reencarnación funciona de diferentes maneras… en algunos casos, se trata solamente del alma que reencarna y tanto la apariencia como otros detalles, como el sexo, pueden variar…

»Pero en otros casos, cuando las ataduras a la misión de una vida a una obligación o trauma son extremadamente poderosas, esto se manifiesta en el cuerpo que la persona elige en la vida siguiente… haciendo que esta persona tome en una apariencia similar a la anterior, o incluso herede huellas de heridas sufridas con su anterior cuerpo. Por eso algunas personas nacen con cicatrices inexplicables, por ejemplo. Quizás no nos vemos tan igual, sino que es tu cerebro el que llena los huecos, porque tu alma nos reconoce.

Escuchando con atención, Milo intentaba digerir la explicación de Virgo. Recordó los sueños recurrentes que había estado teniendo, la breve conversación con Shaka antes de que el problema comenzara y los retazos de recuerdos de Dégel que había tenido después de despertar en el cuerpo de Kardia.

―Mi alma… ―murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho. Esta vez buscó a Dégel, pero encontró que él se había puesto de pie mientras Asmita hablaba, y ahora miraba a través de la ventana, con la vista perdida en la lejanía. Asmita continuó.

―Los santos estamos cumpliendo un destino poderoso… y por lo tanto, muchas veces, cuando nos es posible, regresamos para pelear juntos. ¿Qué crees tú, Milo? Si pudieras elegir, ¿querrías volver como santo junto con tus compañeros?

―¡Sí! ―exclamó Milo sin pensarlo dos veces. Asmita notó un cambio en el sentir de Dégel, quizás una pizca de sorpresa a través de su aura helada.

―Tu conciencia y tus recuerdos pertenecen al futuro, pero compartes la misma alma que "Kardia"… y sobre Dégel… considerando que lo identificaste… es el mismo caso.

Milo asintió en silencio. Dégel se acercó y sin decir una palabra volvió a sentarse junto a él. Milo no se atrevió a mirarlo, inseguro sobre lo que sentir respecto a él y lo que había pasado entre los dos.

―Si un día alguien que conoces te dice de repente que no es esa persona… ¿cómo lo tomarías? ¿Qué pensarías? ―preguntó Dégel después de unos instantes. Milo imaginó la situación a la inversa. Al mirar a Dégel de reojo percibió la desolación que lo empapaba, y la visión le encogió el corazón. Camus podía esconder mejor sus sentimientos, y Milo aún no decidía si eso era para mejor o para peor. La voz de Asmita volvió a sonar.

―Tenemos que resolver esto, pero para eso necesitamos que colabores... queremos ayudarte, no lastimarte… ―Asmita hablaba con suavidad, e hizo una pausa antes de agregar algo para asegurarse de tener a Milo en sus manos―. Además, el honor de la armadura de Escorpio está en juego.

Aunque odiara más que nada que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, aunque odiara verse envuelto en una situación que no había sido provocada por él, y a pesar de todas sus dudas, Milo sí tuvo la certeza de que podía confiar en lo que le decían. Sus instintos no lo engañaban. Apretó los puños y habló con resolución.

―Está bien. Cooperaré.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Kardia.**

Cuando Kardia entrecerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá, no tenía otra intención más que la de escuchar por unos momentos al cuerpo que era ahora suyo. Le prestó especial atención al latir de su corazón: rítmico, fuerte, seguro. Un organismo libre de dolor, tan liviano que parecía irreal. No sabía qué sentir. Estaba acostumbrado a convivir con un cuerpo por el que debió luchar para controlar, habiendo terminado por convertir un defecto en un arma que le brindaría la oportunidad de vivir y morir con intensidad, como siempre había querido.

Tenía claro que esta vez había cometido un gran error al no seguir las instrucciones de Dégel. Tenía claro también que en el caso de que cualquier otra persona terminara teniendo que ocupar su cuerpo, no se las vería tan bien manejándose en esa situación. Le había tomado trabajo controlar su enfermedad, para desarrollar su técnica definitiva había tenido que llevarse a sí mismo al límite sus capacidades.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra de solo imaginar lo que debía estar pasando su contraparte, en el caso de que estuviera allí, y tuvo que hacer lo posible para contener la risa. Pero en cuanto miró de reojo a Camus, que se había abandonado a la lectura de los tristes viejos papeles que había traído Shaka y vio su rostro serio y apesadumbrado, recordó las palabras de Virgo.

Camus también era Dégel. Como lo sintió la primera vez que lo había visto, Camus se mostraba como el Dégel enmascarado que muchos en el santuario creían frío y controlado. Pero como en el caso de Dégel, bajo esa capa se encontraba una persona sensible que no muchos llegaban a conocer. Las veces en que había hablado sobre esto con Dégel, el acuariano le había subrayado que nada podía reprocharle, porque Kardia también prefería ocultarse tras su propia máscara, la máscara del orgullo y la despreocupación. Pero eso no debería sorprender a nadie… todos usan máscaras al fin y al cabo.

Al tiempo que el sonido de la lluvia se volvía más intenso, Kardia pudo escuchar una melodía que se colaba a través de él, internándose en su cerebro. Se sintió descender de a poco, cayendo en la profundidad de un océano, guiado por hilos invisibles. Ya no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el santuario. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido. Venía del fondo del mar…

―Kardia ―dijo una voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos. "¿Dégel?," pensó. Pero no. Quien estaba allí era Camus, sentado a su lado. Tenía los ojos cansados, y parecía haber envejecido.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Estás bien, Camus? ―preguntó Kardia, incorporándose. Camus, que no esperaba esas preguntas, tardó en articular una respuesta.

―¿Milo…? ―fue lo que atinó a decir, desconcertado. Kardia observó el semblante angustiado de Camus sin responder inmediatamente. Estiró la mano para acariciar los labios de Camus, preguntándose si serían vírgenes, como sospechaba, y siguiendo un impulso avanzó hacia él para probarlos. Eran frescos pero deliciosos, igual que los de Dégel, pero definitivamente menos experimentados.

―No, lo siento… ―susurró Kardia, apartándose apenas. Apenas escuchó esto, Camus se encargó de alejarlo de sí, aunque la sorpresa lo tenía estupefacto.

―¿Qué te crees que haces?

―Lo que quería hacer… y lo que tú querías ―respondió Kardia―. Y no me mires así… seguramente es lo que "Milo" quiere también, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué sabes de lo que Milo quiere?", fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Camus. Desgraciadamente, si Shaka estaba en lo correcto, Kardia tenía muchas razones para saber lo que Milo quería. Camus se calló la boca, intentando despejar su mente y alejar el recuerdo del beso, queriendo convencerse de que no le había resultado placentero.

―No es momento para juegos.

―¿Juegos? ¿Así lo llamas? Yo sólo vivo de acuerdo a mis sentimientos. Y no te haría mal probar eso de vez en cuando. ¿O vas a negarte incluso las cosas que te gustan por miedo a salirte de tu esquema?

―¡No pretendas darme clases de vida, por tu culpa estamos en esta situación!

―Ah, estás enojado. Así me gusta más. Que no te escondas ―dijo Kardia con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose ante la vista de ese Camus que trataba de enmascarar sin mucho éxito su molestia.

―¿Acaso te parece entretenido todo esto? ¿No piensas en lo que significa para ti y para los otros?

―¿De qué me serviría actuar con seriedad? Esta es la situación, aquí estamos, hay que enfrentarla. Si no hay nada que pueda hacer, nada que me dejen hacer, déjame actuar de la manera que me parezca. ¿O debería trazar un plan sobre como se supone que debo sentirme en cada momento de acuerdo a lo que pase? Al final, a ti no te funciona, a Dégel tampoco. Es sólo una fachada construida con materiales baratos.

―No seas irrespetuoso… ―dijo Camus, poniendo en orden los papeles que debía devolverle a Shaka.

―Si te molesta tanto lo que digo… por algo será.

Camus se plantó frente a él sosteniendo los papeles y mirándolo con severidad. Kardia le dio la espalda.

―Tengo que irme un par de horas, ya no lo puedo retrasar... te pido que vayas a Escorpio y te quedes allí, sin llamar la atención. Shaka tampoco está, pero volverá luego, también…

―Está bien ―respondió Kardia. La melodía que había escuchado antes de dormirse no se iba de su cabeza, y prestando atención se dio cuenta de que aún sonaba, como viniendo de algún lugar escondido―. ¿Encontraste algo útil en los papeles?

Temiendo divulgar un dato que a Kardia no le correspondía saber, Camus dudó sobre qué decir.

―Hay esperanza ―dijo luego de una larga pausa.

Kardia se dio vuelta un poco, para mirarlo de perfil. Se veía distraído.

―Camus… ¿qué es esa música?

―¿Qué música…? ―preguntó el acuariano. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la lluvia que caía.

―Nada… era sólo mi impresión ―mintió―. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

―Algunas horas ―contestó Camus. Kardia, que podía haber jurado que habían sido segundos, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y se volvió de inmediato hacia Camus, que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca―. Por favor, ve a Escorpio. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

De mala gana, Kardia se dejó escoltar hasta la salida de Acuario y se dirigió a Escorpio mientras Camus iba cuesta arriba. La melodía que no dejaba de sonar comenzaba a molestarle, sin mencionar que detestaba no poder hacer nada en esa situación.

Entró al templo de Escorpio y éste le pareció más silencioso que nunca. Comenzó a desesperarle cada vez más la idea de esperar a que los otros buscaran cómo resolver un problema sin tener cómo intervenir él mismo en el desenlace.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tomó una decisión. No sabía qué hacer ni sabía cómo, pero abandonaría el santuario en busca de su propia solución. Y la única clave que tenía para dar el primer paso era encontrar la fuente de la música. Al fin había podido identificarla: la había escuchado del flautista austriaco.

Caminó escaleras abajo bajo la lluvia siguiendo la pista de la melodía, seductora e inquietante como el canto de una sirena.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Milo.**

Después de una larga charla con Asmita acerca de la época y los habitantes del santuario, la segunda desde que había llegado, y donde además Dégel había intentado nuevamente instruirlo acerca de cómo controlar su temperatura, Milo se sentía aturdido. Entendía que Dégel también lo estaba, y probablemente lo considerara un intruso en el cuerpo de una persona que era evidentemente importante para él. Milo podía comprender la explicación de Asmita acerca de las almas y la reencarnación, pero era mucho más difícil cuando asimilarlo en carne propia.

¿Hasta qué punto eran Kardia y él lo mismo? ¿Y hasta qué punto lo eran los otros con respecto a las personas que conocía en el presente? Recordó a Sagitario, con su sonrisa amable, y no supo qué pensar. Se miró las manos y sintió su cuerpo latir, intentando reconciliarse con él. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía volver? ¿Si se quedaba en ese cuerpo, viviendo la vida del anterior dueño, sin volver a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, sin saber sobre su destino y sin poder ayudarlos?

Dégel lo había acompañado al templo de Escorpio, y ahora Milo estaba sentado en las escalinatas. Este santuario se sentía diferente al que conocía. Parecía estar rodeado de un aura distinta, y sus habitantes se veían más relajados. En comparación, el lugar donde él vivía parecía estar sumiéndose en las tinieblas. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, queriendo entender.

Algo le rozó la piel. Una sensación fresca y suave que lo hizo levantar la vista. A su alrededor nevaba con suavidad. Dégel estaba sentado a su lado.

―¿Qué es esto…? ―preguntó Milo.

―Nieve ―dijo Dégel con una sonrisa triste.

―¡Sé lo que es! No me refería a eso…

―¿Te molesta? Puedo hacer que pare…

―No... ―respondió Milo en voz baja, extendiendo el brazo para atrapar un copo con su mano.

―Quería pedirte perdón, Milo ―dijo Dégel.

―Está bien ―replicó el escorpiano, aunque estaba complacido por las disculpas de Dégel. Recordó que él mismo lo había atacado antes―. Yo también… supongo que… perdón por lastimarte antes…

―Ah… ¿te refieres a tu uña? No llegaste a clavarla. Fue sólo un raspón. No es la primera vez que tengo que evitarla, diría que hasta estoy acostumbrado ―dijo Dégel sonriendo un poco. Milo lo miró con curiosidad, y no pudo resistir hacer la pregunta que había estado guardándose desde hacía rato.

―¿Qué es Kardia para ti?

―Kardia… ―Dégel sonaba pensativo―. No sé… no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo. ¿Qué es Camus para ti?

―Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo ―fue la respuesta instantánea de Milo.

―Me parece bien. Yo no sabría decir si alguna vez he considerado a Kardia mi amigo. Creo que siempre ha sido algo un poco diferente de eso. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo empezó todo.

―Pero sobre eso… ¿está bien que así sea? Somos guerreros, y…

―¿Conoces de historia griega?

―Claro que sí.

―Entonces, ¿dirías que los que compartían vínculos especiales con sus compañeros de armas no eran buenos guerreros?

Milo no necesitó contestar. Internamente el escuchar esas palabras lo hizo feliz, en especial después de haberse descubierto sintiendo cosas por Camus que lo hacían sentir contrariado consigo mismo. Y de haber hecho lo que había hecho con Dégel. Se preguntaba lo que Camus pensaría de aquello, y mirando a Dégel recordó a Asmita diciendo: "Él también es Camus".

―¿Qué pasará ahora? ―preguntó Milo.

―Te prometo que arreglaremos esto. Tengo que ocuparme de algo que no puede seguir siendo pospuesto… ¿te quedarás aquí? Volveré pronto. Sólo recuerda nuestras instrucciones.

―De acuerdo.

Dégel se alejó de Escorpio llevándose la nieve, pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar solo a Milo o si no habría sido mejor encerrarlo por su bien, para que no interfiriera. Pero a pesar de que después del interrogatorio al que lo había sometido se encontraron con que Milo era más joven que Kardia, tenía la impresión de que el escorpiano no quería complicar aún más las cosas y no cometería locuras.

Sin embargo, al igual que Kardia, Milo detestaba más que nada en el mundo que le dijeran qué hacer. Y a pesar de sentirse más confiado, o quizás justamente por eso, necesitaba alejarse, estar solo por un rato para pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Se negaba a creer que no había nada en que pudiera ayudar. Apenas Dégel se alejó, Milo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del santuario.

Aunque no lo notara, alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

**Continuará :P**

**Aclaración:** Antes de leer el 10, recomiendo leer la parte de los gemelos de Lost Canvas (capítulos 152-153). Estos son los links para esos capítulos, para acceder a los links hay que juntar los espacios:

submanga . com /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/152/51212

submanga . com /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/153/51202

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Notas: **Un capítulo medio "lento" quizás, porque hablan demasiado y no pasa mucho, pero era necesario antes de pasar a otras cosas. Para el próximo no creo que tarde tanto porque lo tengo planeado.

_**De los comentarios:**_

**Angar: **Gracias por el apoyo y por tratar de inspirarme cuando estaba trancada! XD En el próximo capítulo habrá algo que creo que te gustará.

**Kimiko: **Obrigada~ Sí, esa vez quería usar el lado not-so-nice de Dégel, ese que aparece cuando está frente a quienes no son sus más cercanos. Y me pone contenta que tengamos una visión parecida de los Escorpio, a mí me divierte mucho escribir sobre ellos. Adoro a Escorpio, en la ficción y en la realidad, y eso que no soy Escorpio (ni Acuario XD). No sé si se me nota demasiado, jejeje. Son tan adorables e interesantes.

**Cass: **Gracias por pasarte! :D Pensé en vos cuando publiqué ese capítulo de Alba y Mani. Alba es un personaje que me encanta explorar, y aunque me diera lástima lo que le pasa en ese capítulo, quería utilizarlo aquí. Dégel estuvo mal, sí. Pero no tenía otra opción.

**Yoana: **Así que ves igual a Alba, él es interesante, creo que hay dos maneras de verlo; como un paranoico o como alguien realmente peligroso. Yo lo veo como paranoico por lo que pasó con Shion y por algo que pasó en el capítulo 150, donde aparece un enemigo con una técnica similar a la de Alba… y cierta persona dice que es como Alba, lo toca, y resiste sin problema su veneno. Y resulta que el enemigo se creía muy venenoso, cuando en realidad había gente que podía resistir su veneno… fue triste.

**Freya: **Ya habíamos hablado por otro lado, pero te super agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario tan detallado. Intento serle fiel a los personajes lo más que puedo y basándome en los mangas que tomé como referencia, espero lograrlo.

**Eiserne Lady: **Me hiciste reír con lo de que Milo parecía un gatito sacando las garras, es adecuado XD Como en este fic Milo es varios años más joven que en la serie clásica, trato de reflejar su juventud haciéndolo reaccionar como el Milo de Episodio G, y sí, así es Milo allí, exagerado en sus reacciones y medio inocente. Lástima que no puedo poner link a imágenes aquí… pero para ejemplo pueden si quieren ir a Submanga, buscar Saint Seiya Episodio G y por ejemplo en el capítulo 25 hay una pelea muy graciosa entre Aiolia y Milo (sus peleas parecen de preescolares, pero son super divertidas XD)

**Juna Gemini: **Gracias por pasarte por acá también, wai!!! n_n No pude resistir a lo del interruptor de luz, sería raro para alguien del pasado, me imagino... hasta Dégel se pondría a hacer eso! XD

**Puntuka1: **Este fue más largo, un poco… creo que no tan lleno de cosas como el otro, pero al menos más largo XD


	10. Contrarreflejo

**  
En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo se calma luego de escuchar la explicación de Asmita, que le habla sobre la posibilidad de la reencarnación, diciéndole que en ese caso, es probable que la razón por la que todo le pareciera familiar es que Milo y Kardia y Camus y Dégel son reencarnaciones. Milo acepta cooperar y hacerse pasar por Kardia para darles la oportunidad de buscar una solución al problema del cambio de cuerpos, pero en cuanto lo dejan solo, comienza a caminar con dirección a la salida del santuario, sin notar que alguien lo sigue._

_En el presente, Kardia comienza a escuchar una música que le trae recuerdos. Camus le pide que vaya al templo de Escorpio, ya que él tendrá que ausentarse por unas horas. En lugar de ir a Escorpio, Kardia decide ir al lugar al que lo lleve la melodía, porque no quiere quedarse haciendo nada mientras espera que los otros solucionen todo._

_Este capítulo está situado totalmente en la época de LC y contiene spoilers de capítulos avanzados (150+)_

* * *

**Milo.**

Al descender, Milo comenzó a sentir un pálpito de turbación; sabía que Libra estaba fuera del santuario en una misión junto con Aries, que Asmita estaba donde el patriarca, que el templo de Leo no tenía aún guardián. A medida que travesaba estos tres templos su cosquilleo interno se volvía cada vez más intenso cuanto más se acercaba a Cáncer. En su camino iba recordando algunas de las cosas que Asmita y Dégel habían señalado acerca de los guardianes de los templos.

"_No te dejes intimidar por Manigoldo de Cáncer, síguele la corriente y sé descortés con él si no quieres levantar sospechas. Es el discípulo del patriarca, y aunque pueda actuar como un niño grande es muy perspicaz."_

Habiendo conocido a su custodio en circunstancias poco felices, esperaba poder arreglar por sí mismo el problema que había iniciado antes de que se fuera de control. Al mismo tiempo, una parte de sí deseaba que no hubiera nadie en el templo, pero por desgracia no era así. Manigoldo lo vio acercarse y se cruzó de brazos, en pose provocadora. En realidad, Milo no estaba seguro de si debía pedir permiso o seguir adelante sin dar explicaciones, pero cuando eligió hacer lo segundo, la voz de Manigoldo lo hizo detenerse.

―Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Parece que alguien quiere atravesar mi templo haciendo de cuenta que soy invisible…

Manigoldo se apareció ante Milo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, parándose frente a él tan cerca que Milo pudo sentir su aliento.

―Permiso ―murmuró Milo, aunque sin evitar la mirada de Manigoldo.

―Te recuperaste rápido del "veneno"… ¿será que Dégel es tan buen enfermero? ―preguntó Manigoldo sonriendo, acercándose tanto que Milo debió dar unos pasos atrás.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Pelear? No vengas con rodeos ―dijo Milo levantando la voz al recordar el consejo de Asmita.

―Si quisieras pelear conmigo no tendrías ninguna oportunidad ―rió Manigoldo, para molestia de Milo, que empezaba a sentirse cada vez más tocado en su orgullo―. Tú sabes lo que quiero. La verdad.

En realidad, Milo había pensado en una excusa para enmendar el tema que había quedado pendiente, pero la actitud de Manigoldo le resultó tan irritante que la idea de intentar ganar su favor le dio asco.

―Averíguala si eres tan capaz como dices ser ―dijo Milo a modo de desafío olvidando todas las precauciones, alejándose del templo con los puños apretados. Manigoldo se prometió silenciosamente que así sería, aunque esta vez lo dejaría ir. Sonrió con complacencia mientras veía a Milo alejarse con dirección a Géminis.

"_Aspros de Géminis es uno de los mayores del santuario, y también uno de los más respetados y poderosos."_

Milo se detuvo ante las puertas del templo de Géminis antes de avanzar. La idea de conocer a su custodio le producía tanto expectación como nerviosismo. En el lugar de donde venía, Saga de Géminis había desaparecido hacía años y su templo estaba vacío. Tenía recuerdos de ese hombre. Cuando era niño aquella era una persona a la que admiraba, alguien bondadoso y fuerte, que sonreía pacientemente cuando Milo se arrojaba a sus brazos y le pedía que contara las viejas historias de los dioses y héroes griegos. Alguien que hablaba su mismo idioma y que lo entendía. Alguien a quien extrañaba.

Y como surgido de una hermosa visión que se abría paso a través de su memoria, allí estaba Géminis, a quien llamaban Aspros. Radiante y esplendoroso como el Saga que recordaba, o como lo que Saga hubiera llegado a ser de estar aún en el santuario, un hombre joven maduro y deslumbrante. Milo se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde estaba, sintiéndose de repente como si fuera de nuevo un niño de siete años. Aspros sonrió.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo con voz cordial.

Milo dudó sobre qué hacer a continuación. En parte quería quedarse, conocer a esta persona, pero sintió que no era lo adecuado y se obligó a despertar de la especie de somnolencia en que estaba cayendo.

―Quería pedir permiso… para atravesar el templo.

―Claro ―dijo Aspros haciéndose a un lado. Milo avanzó, mirándolo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, sin querer perderlo de vista, pero se detuvo cuando el otro volvió a hablar―. ¿Estás bien?

Tragando saliva, Milo se sintió sitiado. Intentó hablar con normalidad, aunque probablemente su tono lo delatara.

―Sí… pero debo irme.

Aspros asintió y Milo apuró el paso, queriendo dejar atrás el templo lo más pronto posible, temiendo cometer un error, pero justo antes de salir se dio la vuelta al sentir que algo le pisaba los talones. Había podido verlo apenas, moviéndose fuera de su alcance, algo que se escapaba de su rango visual pero estaba presente.

Una sombra…

Sacudió la cabeza como si con ese gesto pudiera alejar la sensación de inquietud que lo acosaba, y siguió su camino hacia el siguiente templo.

"_Con respecto a Aldebarán de Tauro, ten en cuenta que él intentará conversar contigo, y que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres que todo el santuario termine sabiendo."_

Era común que los santos adoptaran un nuevo nombre en el santuario, y en el caso de Tauro, sus guardianes tenían por costumbre tomar el de la estrella más brillante de su constelación protectora. Esa era la razón, como había explicado Asmita, de que Aldebarán se llamara igual que el Tauro del siglo XX, aunque su nombre real era Rasgado.

Lo primero que notó al acercarse al templo fue el bullicio. Las risas llegaban desde lejos, y pertenecían a un grupo de aprendices que se aglomeraban alrededor del enorme taurino, que sonreía complacido.

―¡Lo hicieron muy bien hoy! Pero mañana mejoraremos, ¿verdad? ―dijo Aldebarán.

―¡Sí! ―respondió un alegre coro.

Milo sonrió. Aldebarán notó que estaba allí y se dirigió a él de inmediato.

―¡Tenemos visita! ―exclamó.

―No, yo solamente quería… ―intentó replicar Milo.

―¿Cómo estás? Escuché que estabas enfermo. ¿Es cierto?

―Estoy bien…

―¿En serio? No sé, yo te veo un poco pálido ―dijo Aldebarán poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Milo.

―Tengo que seguir mi camino, ¿puedo atravesar tu templo?

―Claro. ¿Adónde vas? Si se puede saber, claro.

―A entrenar ―contestó Milo, esperando haber sonado suficientemente sincero. Aldebarán lo miró con suspicacia, pero finalmente se apartó.

―El entrenamiento es lo que nos vuelve más fuertes. Supongo que querrás recuperar el tiempo que perdiste cuando no podías hacerlo, ¿verdad? Así que me parece muy bien.

―¡Dije que estoy bien! ―repitió Milo antes de seguir su camino. Mientras se alejaba escuchó un cuchicheo que le hizo parar la oreja.

―El señor Escorpio me da miedo, es quien te dije que la otra vez me molestó… ―escuchó decir a un niño en voz baja.

―¡Shhh, que te va a escuchar! ―dijo una muchachita.

―Bueno, bueno. Después me cuentan mejor. Tan importante como el entrenamiento es el descanso, así que descansen bien hoy para estar más fuertes en el entrenamiento de mañana... ―intervino Aldebarán.

Las voces quedaron atrás y Milo llegó al silencioso templo de Aries. Su guardián era quien se convertiría en el patriarca en su tiempo, Shion. Asmita era el único a quien le había revelado esto, al contarle sobre su vida en el santuario del presente, cuando aún lo tomaban por loco.

Más tarde, al darse cuenta del significado de aquello, el virginiano le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie acerca del futuro y mucho menos de las dos personas a quienes Milo había señalado como legendarios sobrevivientes de esa época, Libra y Aries. Pero aún así, Milo deseaba haberse podido encontrar con ellos y conocerlos como habían sido entonces, jóvenes guerreros no diferentes de él mismo.

Se terminó de escabullir del santuario y llegó al pueblo de Rodorio, que conservaba mucho de lo que él recordaba. No quería que lo vieran; en Aries había guardado su Cloth en la caja y se había vestido con ropas normales que había tomado antes de salir de su propio templo. Se deslizó con rapidez entre las callejuelas, hasta llegar a los límites del pueblo, donde sabía que había un pequeño lago, o al menos así era en el futuro.

Se sintió aliviado de encontrarlo allí, y buscó un árbol bajo el cual sentarse para estar solo. De repente más que nunca deseaba no tener otra compañía que sí mismo, porque desde el momento en que había llegado allí había estado siempre acompañado por otros que le dictaban lo que debía hacer, algo que Milo detestaba.

Se recostó en un hueco que formado por el tronco del gran árbol y cerró los ojos. A través de sus párpados podía igualmente sentir la luz que se filtraba con suavidad a través de las hojas, y el rumor del agua lo adormeció llevándolo a otro lugar, una tierra cubierta por la nieve. Siberia. Dégel estaba a cierta distancia de él, sobre una colina helada, y él se estaba impacientando. No, no se trataba de él, sino de Kardia.

―_Dégel, ¿estás seguro de haber tomado la dirección correcta? Mis dedos se congelarán antes de llegar a Bluegrad ―oyó preguntar._

―_Cálmate y acércate, Kardia. Ya sabes por qué Atenea me encomendó esta misión. Fue porque yo crecí en esta tierra de hielo._

_Kardia sonrió, deleitándose ante el magnífico aire que Dégel presentaba en ese momento. Siguiendo su consejo, se arrimó hasta llegar a su lado._

―_Exactamente, te la dio a ti, no a mí. ¿Se puede saber por qué estoy aquí también?_

_Dégel no contestó, y Kardia no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabía la razón, aunque Dégel no se atreviera a mencionarla en voz alta. El acuariano se veía ensimismado, con sus ojos fijos en el desierto blanco que se extendía interminablemente ante ellos. Kardia aprovechó el momento para buscar un recoveco en la armadura de Acuario por donde deslizar sus manos hasta encontrarse con la suave piel del otro, que fue tomado por sorpresa._

―_Kardia…_

―_Me pediste que me acercara, ¿o no? Decídase, señor. ¿Quién lo entiende, si no? ―susurró Kardia, rozando con sus labios la nuca de Dégel mientras hablaba. Dégel no lo rechazó, pero habló con voz impasible._

―_Cuando lleguemos tendrás que comportarte… lo entendiste, ¿verdad?_

―_¿Comportarme? ¿Por qué, si no qué me harás? ―preguntó Kardia. Dégel se dio la vuelta, y lo calló con un beso intenso. Kardia correspondió al gesto con ardor y dejó que el intercambio le devolviera el calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo, olvidando que estaban en Siberia, un lugar inhóspito donde el invierno era eterno._

―_Recuerda la misión._

―_Descuida, Dégel… Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto. Mi corazón me lo dice… el oponente que siempre había deseado espera por mí. Puedo sentirlo, el momento se acerca. ¡La persona que encenderá la llama de mi corazón!_

―_No hagas cosas irreflexivas, Kardia… No vinimos aquí para morir… ―dijo Dégel, tomando a su compañero por las mejillas y apoyando su frente sobre la de él―. No quiero que mueras ―agregó en un susurro._

―_Eso es ridículo. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes tener control sobre todo lo que pasa? ―respondió Kardia sonriendo―. Todos mueren._

Milo cayó fuera del sueño de improviso, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse encandilado por un rayo de sol que le daba directamente en la cara. Se incorporó, un poco confundido por lo que había visto. El sueño le recordaba a los que había estado teniendo antes del cambio, pero este había sido mucho más claro e intenso. Se llevó una mano a sus labios, que se sentían tibios pero vacíos. Volvió la cabeza mientras se acomodaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que no estaba solo: había una sentada niña cerca de él.

―¡Disculpa! ¿Te asusté? ―preguntó la niña en voz baja―. Te estás escondiendo, ¿verdad?

―¿Eh? ¿Escondiéndome…?

―No te preocupes, no diré nada, Kardia. Pero prométeme que tú tampoco dirás que me viste.

Extrañado por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba la niña, Milo se preguntó quién podría ser. No conocía a nadie que se le pareciera y no creía que fuera buena idea preguntarle, por lo que esperó que ella le diera algún indicio.

―Entonces… ¿de qué te escondes? ―preguntó. La niña suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo pensativa.

―Supongo que hay veces en que todos queremos estar un poco lejos de todo y olvidarnos de quién se supone que debemos ser.

―Sí, es cierto… ―respondió Milo, sintiéndose identificado con las palabras.

―¿A ti te pasa igual, es por eso que estás aquí? ―preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

―Sí… más o menos… aunque al mismo tiempo quisiera que todo volviera a ser de la manera que solía ser. Volver el tiempo atrás. ―Milo se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo más de lo que había planeado, y para peor, diciéndoselo a alguien que no tenía idea de quién podía ser.

La niña se acercó al escuchar esto, y sus ojos brillaron con ternura. Puso una de sus manos sobre la de Milo, que sintió una energía dulce y amable recorrer su cuerpo, trayendo tranquilidad a su corazón.

―Puedo entender eso. Pero a veces para llegar a determinado sitio debemos recorrer ciertas rutas, que aunque puede que sean escabrosas por momentos, terminan por llevarnos adonde estamos destinados a estar. Hay ocasiones en que por intentar entender lo que nos llevó a un lugar, nos perdemos de apreciar el camino ―dijo la niña con suavidad. Milo asintió, aún sin entender la emoción que lo invadía. De repente la niña se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera escuchado algo―. Es hora de volver. ¡Recuerda que este será nuestro secreto, tú nunca me viste! ―susurró con una risita antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Milo intentó comprender la sensación de paz y alegría que le había producido el encuentro con esa niña desconocida. Se llevó una mano a la cara, atónito al descubrir las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Sentía que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros, pero no entendía la razón. No sabía que acababa de encontrarse con la diosa a la que servía, Atenea.

Se acercó a la orilla del lago para lavarse la cara, y por un segundo vio sobre el agua algo extraño en el reflejo de la copa del árbol. Una figura que se veía humana. Se volvió de inmediato, fijando la vista en las ramas, buscando un ángulo donde no le diera el sol. Había tenido la impresión de a ratos de que alguien lo seguía. Cada vez se había asegurado de estar solo, terminando por no encontrar rastros de nadie más, por lo que creyó que era su propia mente jugando con su inseguridad. Sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de que no era así. Alguien lo observaba.

―Sé que estás ahí. ¡Sal y enfréntate! ¡No seas cobarde! ―exclamó Milo, disgustado. No recibió más respuesta que el silencio. Ya no era capaz de ubicar la posición de la sombra. Creyó conveniente alejarse del lugar, pero al darse la vuelta vio que el intruso había salido de su escondite, y estaba parado justo frente a él. Milo contuvo el aliento.

Se trataba de un joven robusto, vestido con ropas simples, y con la cara cubierta por una máscara cruel que dejaba entrever su mirada incisiva. La visión le impresionó, descolocándolo, y el muchacho lo notó inmediatamente.

―Creí que querías enfrentarme.

―¿Quién eres tú…? ―preguntó Milo.

―¿Quién soy yo? ―fue la respuesta del otro, dicha de una manera que le hizo a Milo preguntarse si acaso había cometido un error por culpa de su precipitación. ¿Qué tal si Kardia conocía a esta persona? ¿Qué tal si acababa de hacer algo que lo dejaba en evidencia como el fraude que era?―. Sería más adecuado preguntar quién eres tú.

―¿No lo sabes, acaso? ―preguntó Milo, tanteando el terreno.

―¿No lo sé? Tú dime si lo sé o no.

―Soy Kardia de Escorpio… ¿estás jugando conmigo?

―Está bien. No era mi intención mostrarme ante ti, de todas maneras ―dijo el muchacho, dándole la espalda―. Tu secreto está a salvo, "Milo".

Escuchar su nombre viniendo de una persona que no se parecía a nadie que le hubieran mencionado ni nadie a quien conociera hizo que Milo se sintiera vulnerable y desprotegido, pero intentó mantener la calma.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó. El intruso se detuvo, dispuesto a escuchar―. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y quién eres tú?

―¿Por qué querrías saber quién soy yo?

―¿Por qué no…?

―No soy nadie… ―comenzó a decir, pero después de reflexionar unos momentos decidió cambiar su respuesta―. "Defteros".

**Continuará :P**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Notas:** ¿Un capítulo un poco corto? Está situado por completo en la era de Lost Canvas porque de haber incluido también la parte de Kardia en el presente, hubiera sido demasiado largo.

Aspros era el santo de Géminis en LC (capítulo 151), y Defteros vivía escondido de todos con su rostro cubierto por una máscara, por ser considerado una persona peligrosa que había nacido "bajo la estrella del conflicto" (capítulo 153). Me alegra MUCHO no haber mencionado a Géminis antes, porque recién ahora se supo esto.

La participación (o falta de ella) de Defteros en este fic dependerá mucho de lo que pase en LC en las próximas semanas. No quiero contradecir el canon del manga, y si Shiori fuera tan amable de explicar en la historia algunas cosas con más claridad, podría tener más libertad para usarlo. Espero que lo haga.

El sueño de Milo sobre Siberia tiene que ver con el viaje de Kardia y Dégel a Bluegrad en el capítulo 101. Este viaje está cronológicamente en el futuro, ya que en la época de este fic no comenzó la guerra santa, pero Milo como reencarnación de Kardia puede tener acceso a recuerdos ocasionales de todo lo que Kardia haya vivido.

Sobre Sasha, quería incluirla porque me gustaba la idea de que Milo conociera a una Atenea de verdad, porque en el santuario de su época no hay… y después de pensarlo bien decidí hacerlo pero sin que Milo supiera que se trataba de Atenea.

**Sobre los comentarios:**

**Kimiko: **Soy de Virgo, ¿y tú? ^^ Me quedé con la duda de por qué habrás pensado que yo sonaba a Acuario… ¡quiero saber! Eso sí, adoro a Escorpio, y siempre he tenido debilidad por ese signo. Así que tenés tres primos escorpianos? XD Genial que apruebes entonces! Yo creo que lo había mencionado, mi mejor amigo hombre es Escorpio, y en él me baso cuando necesito inspiración, es un show! XD

**Angar: **Ay, qué bueno saber que te puedo pedir inspiración (sau). Eso sí, la solución es más complicada de lo que parece… (el último capítulo lo tengo planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, es sólo cuestión de cuántas vueltas tienen que dar para llegar allí! XD)

**Freya: **Este capítulo fue un poco diferente de lo que tenía planeado al final, porque solamente incluí la parte de Milo. Virgo me parece el más adecuado para encontrar la solución en este caso, más que nada por ser en SS quienes están más conscientes del tema de la reencarnación y lo espiritual. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Puntuka: **Wow!!! o.o Empezaste a leer LC por causa de este fic? No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir eso ;__; Concuerdo con que LC puede ser triste, pero en realidad en el manga clásico también todos mueren. Claro que como es el autor original Kurumada, no me sorprendería que los reviviera en algún momento.

**Juna: **Gracias! Para saber de la música que empezó a escuchar Kardia tendrás que esperar un poco, jejeje. Quizás en el próximo si no se me alarga mucho.


	11. El canto de una sirena

**  
En capítulos anteriores:**

_En el presente, Kardia fue en búsqueda de la fuente de la melodía que escuchaba._

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo atraviesa los templos de Cáncer, Géminis y Tauro en su camino a la salida del santuario. Al llegar al pueblo de Rodorio, se refugia bajo un árbol junto a un lago, donde se sienta a pensar en qué debe hacer y tiene un sueño sobre Kardia y Dégel. Al despertar se encuentra con una niña desconocida, cuyas palabras lo reconfortan, y ésta le pide que no le diga a nadie que la vio allí. Aunque Milo no lo sepa, esta niña era Sasha, la reencarnación de Atenea. Luego de la partida de Sasha, Milo nota que hay alguien siguiendo sus pasos, y le pide que se deje ver. La persona que se muestra ante él es Defteros, que usa una máscara y conoce la verdadera identidad de Milo._

**

* * *

**

**Kardia.**

La llovizna caía suavemente cubriendo las piedras con una capa brillante. Le habían dicho que el santo de Libra estaba lejos del santuario, y que no indagara al respecto. El templo parecía estar abandonado. Atravesó Virgo, agradeciendo la ausencia de su custodio, y al acercarse al templo de Leo contuvo la risa recordando las palabras de Shaka acerca de su guardián.

"_Aiolia de Leo es valeroso y honesto. Es confiable, pero lo mejor es que nadie más sepa de nuestro secreto. Milo gusta de pelear con él. Si te cruzas con él siéntete libre de hacer lo mismo para que no sospeche."_

Esa era definitivamente una persona a la que tenía curiosidad por conocer, pero al llegar al lugar vio que estaba vacío. De momento no había nadie allí, aunque el ambiente no era desagradable como en el del siguiente templo al que llegó.

"_Evita a Death Mask de Cáncer, en lo posible. Y en el caso de que te lo encuentres, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo. Es una persona extraña. Ten cuidado con él."_

El lugar se sentía frío en una manera diferente al frío que transmitían Dégel o Camus; era un aire helado enrarecido y antinatural. También se veía más oscuro que cualquier otro templo que hubiera visto. Buscó a su dueño con la mirada y lo encontró apoyado contra una de las columnas. Se veía como una especie de Manigoldo malhumorado a la mañana siguiente de una larga noche de copas.

Tomó la decisión de avanzar sin decir palabra, apenas deteniéndose un momento como para pedir permiso. Algo le incomodaba profundamente sobre esta persona; podía parecerse a Manigoldo, pero las piezas no encajaban del todo. Death Mask apenas lo miró, y cuando dio vuelta la cabeza Kardia creyó ver una especie de sonrisa extraña en sus labios por unos segundos.

Distraído por un momento, casi tropezó con algo. Decidido a poner más atención afinó sus sentidos, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad notó que las paredes portaban una decoración tétrica. Estaban cubiertas por lo que parecían ser rostros de personas, y poco tardó en darse cuenta de que pertenecían efectivamente a cadáveres.

La cuarta casa se relacionaba con la muerte, pero ese era un espectáculo con el que nunca había esperado encontrarse. Creyó escuchar lamentos ahogados provenientes de las paredes lúgubres. El lugar se sentía como una puerta al infierno. El siguiente templo no serviría para apaciguar la sensación de incomodidad que lo estaba ganando.

"_Géminis desapareció misteriosamente hace muchos años. No hagas preguntas al respecto. Tampoco hagas preguntas sobre Sagitario."_

La casa de Géminis se alzaba en su camino, solitaria y silenciosa. Le carcomía la curiosidad con respecto a la falta de datos sobre su guardián, y al entrar en el lugar le llamó la atención que al contrario que en Libra, no sintió que este fuera un templo completamente abandonado. Un cosmos extraño y pesado lo envolvía.

Este santuario era un lugar mucho más oscuro del que él conocía. Se veía igual, pero se sentía diferente, tanto su gente como el aire que lo rodeaba. Como una fruta que luce normal pero se pudre desde adentro.

El siguiente templo, sin embargo, correspondía al santo que tenía por costumbre adoptar el nombre de la estrella más brillante de su constelación, y estaba rodeado por un cosmos amigable.

"_Aldebarán de Tauro es una persona fuerte, madura y de buen corazón. Puedes confiar en él, pero no des pistas sobre tu verdadera identidad."_

Aldebarán, lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo dejó atravesar el templo haciendo menos preguntas de las que esperaba. Se veía bastante más joven y menos robusto que el Toro que él conocía, pero aún así su presencia era imponente.

El primer templo, Aries, estaba vacío. Shaka había dicho que su guardián no vivía allí sino en Jamir. Al caminar a través del lugar lo siguieron los ecos de sus propios pasos. La melodía lo guió hacia las afueras del santuario, del que se escabulló con cuidado y sin problemas. Había guardado su armadura en la caja que ahora llevaba a los hombros, y manejar este cuerpo se le hacía fácil; todas las barreras que alguna vez podían haberlo restringido habían desaparecido.

El pueblo de Rodorio seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo, pero no tardó en notar elementos extraños, como algunos carros de formas extrañas que avanzaban por sí solos sin necesidad de caballos que tiraran de ellos.

Siguiendo la melodía se dirigió a la salida del pueblo y finalmente terminó por encontrarse junto a un camino amplio cubierto por piedra lisa. Sabía ahora el origen del sonido y estaba seguro de cuál era el lugar adonde debía ir: la misma ciudad de Atenas.

Poco después vio que un enorme carro con capacidad para varias personas se acercaba desde lo lejos. Notó que tenía escrito al frente un cartel que rezaba "Destino: Atenas", y sonrió. Se valió de su rapidez y destreza para subir al techo del carro de un salto sin que nadie lo notara, y una vez allí disfrutó de la sensación de ser golpeado por la llovizna. El viento y la velocidad del carro hacían que las gotas le hicieran sentir que estaba siendo acariciado por millones de agujas inocentes.

Cuando el vehículo llegó a la ciudad, Kardia se vio sorprendido por lo que vio. El lugar estaba colmado de gente y de pequeños carros que se movían sin caballos, luces que brillaban por sí solas, sonidos fuertes, colores. Descendió del gran carro cuando llegó éste pasó junto a la Acrópolis, e intentó esconderse de las miradas extrañadas que recibió de un grupo de personas que pasaba por allí cargando pequeñas cajas que despedían destellos. La confusión lo llevó a terminar chocando contra alguien que tenía algunos papeles en la mano.

―¿Estás buscando a alguien o vienes a alguno de los conciertos? ¿Quieres un programa? ―dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole uno de sus volantes con una sonrisa.

Un poco abrumado por el tumulto inesperado y la atención, que esta vez no le causaba ninguna gracia, Kardia retrocedió buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde poder pasar desapercibido. Entonces sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, una persona lo suficientemente rápida y habilidosa como para sorprenderlo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ―dijo una voz joven, arrastrándolo hacia las sombras de una antigua estructura. Kardia se dio la vuelta de inmediato, apuntando su Aguja Escarlata hacia el enemigo, hasta ver que se trataba de un chico joven que cargaba una caja en su espalda. Kardia dio un respingo y se detuvo. Aquella persona pertenecía al santuario.

―¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ―preguntó a su vez, esperando reconocer a quien tenía enfrente entre las penumbras.

―Cumpliendo con mi deber ―respondió el chico, avanzando un poco hasta que Kardia pudo verlo con más claridad. La caja pertenecía a la armadura de Leo, y ese chico se parecía al discípulo de Sísifo, Regulus. No se sorprendió, aunque le llamó la atención la actitud augusta que presentaba.

―"Aiolia"… ―dijo Kardia, recordando lo que Shaka había dicho acerca del santo de Leo.

―Ya sabes que un cosmos extraño ha estado rondando este lugar, fui enviado para asegurarme de que todos los asistentes estén a salvo en caso de que aparezca un enemigo.

―¿Los asistentes? ―preguntó Kardia.

―Los asistentes al Festival de Atenas. Y supongo que por eso estás aquí, sé que tú querías esta misión.

―¿Cómo que yo la quería…? ―exclamó Kardia, sin darse tiempo a pensar que no era la pregunta más adecuada. Aiolia lo miró con cierta molestia, pensando que estaba haciéndose el inocente.

―Ah, ¿ahora negarás que estabas quejándote hace un par de días de que yo fuera el enviado a esta misión porque era "diversión gratuita"? Sé que es porque tú querías venir. Dijiste: "Ir al Festival de Atenas a cuidar por la supuesta aparición de un supuesto enemigo no es una misión, es un premio, y Aiolia no se lo merece".

Kardia se imaginó la situación y rió. Estaba claro que Milo tenía una relación complicada con Aiolia, así que decidió contestar dando una respuesta que estuviera acorde a los deseos del otro escorpión.

―Te equivocas. Seguramente debo de haber dicho "ese idiota no se lo merece".

Aiolia enrojeció de rabia y perdió la compostura, dejando totalmente de lado su mesura.

―¡Tú cállate, bicho! ¡Nadie te mandó a que estuvieras aquí, te guste o no es mi trabajo y no el tuyo! ¡Pero claro, no soportabas que te dejaran afuera! ¡Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía!

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a los insultos de Aiolia, Kardia fijó su atención en el papel que tenía en las manos y lo leyó con cuidado, aunque le costaba entender lo que estaba escrito allí.

"_Festival de Atenas_

_El clásico festival anual retorna a la Acrópolis con sus variados espectáculos"_

La música se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, y se entremezclaba con otros sonidos. Ahora podía identificar la fuente con claridad, y ésta era un viejo edificio no demasiado lejos de donde ellos estaban. Lo había visto en el siglo XVIII, ya que formaba parte de las ruinas de la Acrópolis, con las que estaba familiarizado.

―Viene de allí… ―susurró Kardia mirando en dirección al teatro. Aiolia lo miró sorprendido. Kardia estaba ahora en alerta, y el león dorado reconoció el cambio, aunque no era capaz de identificar el porqué de la reacción del otro.

―¿El Odeón de Herodes Ático? ―preguntó Aiolia, afinando sus sentidos para intentar percibir a qué se refería el escorpión.

―¡Sí! ―Kardia corrió hacia el lugar, en donde un concierto estaba tomando lugar. Se coló veloz y cuidadosamente entre los recovecos hasta terminar siendo parte de la audiencia, que escuchaba encantada a un niño de no más de diez años que tocaba la flauta sobre el escenario.

―Milo, ¿qué demonios…? ―dijo la voz de Aiolia a sus espaldas. Kardia se dio la vuelta de mal humor.

―¿Me estás siguiendo? No soy tu niñera, ¿sabías?

―¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú eres el que está en falta aquí y el que me siguió en primer lugar!

―¡Cállate la boca, imbécil! ―dijo Kardia entre dientes, creyendo que comenzaba a entender la razón de la difícil dinámica entre estos dos.

En el escenario, el niño había terminado su actuación. Los comentarios de los espectadores remarcaban que aquel chico era "en verdad un prodigio". De lo que Kardia era seguro es que ahora sabía dónde había escuchado esa música, y que ese chico, aunque varios años más joven, se parecía enormemente a la persona que había conocido en la misión en Viena a la que había ido con Dégel… la misión que había desencadenado el problema en el que estaba metido.

Tomando en cuenta la explicación de Shaka, supuso que se podía suponer que esa persona era la reencarnación de quien él había conocido en el siglo XVIII. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando antes de retirarse del escenario el niño levantó la vista hacia la audiencia, la fijó en Kardia y sonrió. Kardia fue invadido por una sensación de familiaridad. Estuvo seguro en ese instante que el chico sabía quién era. No le importaba su corta edad, tenía que hablar con él.

Se abrió paso con rapidez entre la gente, terminando tras el escenario. Se escondió en la trastienda y vio al niño siendo escoltado por un adulto que le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Kardia esperó al segundo en que el pequeño flautista quedó solo para tomarlo de un brazo y llevarlo a la esquina donde se estaba ocultando. El niño lo miró con sorpresa, pero no pareció asustarse. La voz de Aiolia volvió a sonar.

―¿Te has vuelto loco, artrópodo? ―preguntó Aiolia con alarma.

―¡Métete en tus asuntos, gatito! ¡Sé lo que hago! ―respondió Kardia, irritado. La respuesta a todo podía estar allí, y no dejaría que Aiolia arruinara su oportunidad. Tomó al niño por los hombros y lo miró con firmeza―. Escucha, tú. Necesito tu ayuda.

―No lo creo ―respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Su mirada autosuficiente era tal como la recordaba, aún cuando tuviera varios años menos.

―¿Qué? Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

―Eres un loco. Haré que te arresten.

―¡No mientas! ¿Quién eres tú?

―¡Milo, basta! ―insistió Aiolia―. ¿Qué quieres con ese niño? No es más que un flautista prodigio… está en el programa… "Sorrento".

―Entonces, "Sorrento", déjate de hacerte el indiferente… ¡tú iniciaste esto, dime cómo revertir el proceso!

―¿Yo? Cada cual es responsable por sí mismo… quienquiera que seas ―respondió Sorrento sin dejar de sonreír.

Kardia se sintió frustrado. La chispa de reconocimiento que había visto antes en sus ojos había desaparecido. Bajó la guardia un momento y recibió un golpe de flauta que lo desconcertó. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

―¡Ese malcriado…!

―No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. La respuesta que buscas está en la otra dimensión… ―dijo Sorrento volviéndose una vez más hacia ellos antes de desaparecer entre los músicos que se preparaban a salir al escenario.

Aiolia y Kardia se miraron el uno al otro con suspicacia. Aiolia no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y Kardia temía haber dado demasiado a entender.

―¿Qué diablos significa todo esto, Milo?

―Nada que te importe ―respondió Kardia. Se sentía molesto, pero a pesar de todo había obtenido una respuesta. Una que no entendía. Quizás fuera hora de volver al santuario

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Shaka.**

Shaka no se sorprendió cuando al volver a su templo notó que Kardia había salido de Escorpio. Había supuesto que podría pasar, sabiendo que Kardia no se resignaría a esperar sentado a que arreglaran todo por él. En eso se parecía a Milo, y a pesar de que se preocupó, confió en que volvería pronto al santuario y que tendría cuidado de no empeorar las cosas. Después de todo, se trataba de un santo dorado.

En cuanto a él mismo, había conseguido traer consigo después de bastante esfuerzo algunos documentos más relacionados con la Guerra Santa anterior, para buscar pistas en el pasado que los ayudaran a resolver la situación presente. Se sentía contrariado por arriesgarse de tal manera haciendo algo de lo que el patriarca no estaría orgulloso, pero entendía que era necesario, y de todas maneras los devolvería a su lugar.

Decidió esconderlos de momento en el fondo de un viejo armario, y al correr los objetos que estaban en los estantes se encontró con que había algo guardado allí. Un papel enrollado. Lo retiró con cuidado, y al tocarlo tuvo la certeza de que aquello también pertenecía al siglo XVIII. Puso su mano sobre él y las palabras escritas fluyeron en su cabeza, acompañadas por una voz familiar.

"_No sé por qué escribo esto, quizás porque sé que nunca podrás leerlo y que yo nunca podré decírtelo. Te he observado desde lejos, a veces teniendo la sensación de que sabes que estoy aquí, pero sin el valor de enfrentarte. Hay ocasiones en que cuando hablas solo he tenido la sensación de que te diriges a mí, pero no creo que sean más que ilusiones. _

_Escucho lo que dicen sobre ti y quisiera decirles que están equivocados, que he visto tu dedicación y que entiendo tus dudas. Quisiera poder atravesar el espacio que nos separa, pero el abismo es demasiado profundo, y mi oscuridad solamente te mancharía. Quizás en otra época y en otro lugar, en otro tiempo y en otro espacio, si podemos encontrarnos, podría decirte que yo sí creo en ti. Hasta entonces me conformo con contemplarte desde lejos, desde las sombras a las que pertenezco._

_Defteros"_

―Defteros… ―repitió Shaka, abriendo los ojos que contra su voluntad se habían humedecido. Contempló la carta, escrita con una letra tosca y descuidada, y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para evitar que cayeran sobre ella, sorprendido por su propia reacción. Algo cálido se había encendido en su pecho, y una imagen llegó hacia él, un eco del pasado impregnado en el papel.

_Alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás, tomándole la mano con cuidado, arrebatándole el papel que había encontrado._

―_Asmita… ―dijo Defteros, cerrando sus dedos sobre la carta sin abrir._

―_Espera… quería saber lo que decía. Estaba dirigido a mí, ¿o no? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí esa carta? ―preguntó Asmita sonriendo._

―_No tiene importancia. Ya no. Pertenece al pasado. _

―_Me gustaría ser yo quien juzgara eso, ya que estoy involucrado._

―_Confía en mí ―pidió Defteros, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Asmita, que se dio vuelta y recorrió el pecho de Defteros con sus manos, dibujando el contorno de los músculos. _

_Defteros olía a tierra caliente, había traído consigo el aroma de la isla donde ahora habitaba. Era Asmita quien en general lo visitaba a él, pero esta vez él lo había sorprendido apareciéndose en el santuario, usando para llegar hasta Virgo las mismas habilidades para esconderse que había usado en el pasado, cuando vivía entre penumbras. _

_Asmita atrajo a Defteros contra sí y degustó el intenso ardor de su boca, el latir de su cosmos poderoso._

―_Deberías considerar quedarte… alguien capaz de atravesar dimensiones y destruir galaxias no debería encerrarse en una isla ―susurró Asmita, dejándose acorralar por Defteros, que terminó por cubrirlo con su cuerpo por completo._

―_Esa es mi elección. ¿No dices siempre que cada uno debe tomar sus propias decisiones? No me gusta este lugar. Si estoy aquí es porque tu cumpleaños es sólo una vez al año._

Volviendo al presente, Shaka sacudió la cabeza, confundido por las imágenes y las sensaciones. Su corazón latía de repente a toda velocidad. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba aquella visión, pero a través de ella una revelación llegó a él como un rayo que cae en un día despejado.

Guardó los documentos con cuidado y fue hacia la salida de su templo. Tenía que encontrar a Kardia, pero a quien vio fue a Camus, que parecía inquieto a pesar de estar haciendo todo lo que podía por ocultarlo.

―Shaka, ¿dónde está…? ―preguntó Camus en voz baja.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo Kardia, apareciendo en la entrada del templo. Acababa de volver de Atenas, y había llegado en el momento justo. Camus suspiró aliviado, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una llena de dureza.

―¿Adónde te habías metido? ―preguntó el acuariano.

―En busca de un posible remedio para esto. ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados acaso?

―Lo que quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿no te das cuenta que esta es una situación difícil?

―¿Me lo dices a mí? ¿Quién está en un lugar y cuerpo que no le pertenece? Por eso mismo quiero encontrar una solución, hasta donde sé ustedes tienen tan poca idea como yo sobre lo que hay que hacer a continuación. ¿O crees que eres el único capaz de encontrar respuestas?

Kardia había ido avanzando hacia Camus más y más con cada palabra, hasta terminar nariz a nariz con él, que le sostuvo la mirada.

―Tranquilícense ―dijo Shaka―. Concuerdo en que deberías tener cuidado, Kardia, ¿pero has encontrado algo que nos pueda ser útil?

―"La respuesta está en la otra dimensión" ―dijo Kardia automáticamente, repitiendo las palabras de Sorrento. Camus lo miró con extrañeza y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello no parecía ser una respuesta, y sin embargo algo en esas palabras le tocaba un resorte interior.

Shaka asintió, como si esa frase confirmara lo que él venía pensando.

―Necesitamos a alguien que sea capaz de manipular el tiempo y el espacio ―dijo Shaka. Camus lo pensó por un momento.

―¿El tiempo y el espacio? Pero tú puedes hacer eso…

―Puedo, pero mis habilidades no son suficientes para lo que necesitamos hacer. Estoy hablando de poder mover a otra persona eficientemente a través de dimensiones.

―Dimensiones... ¿Géminis? ―intervino Kardia, olvidando lo que le habían dicho respecto al santo de ese signo. Camus y Shaka callaron por un buen rato, y Kardia se dio cuenta de cuánto incomodaba sacar a relucir ese tema.

―Quizás, si tuviéramos la posibilidad de contar con él. Pero no es así.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces tendremos que recurrir a la única persona que pienso que puede tener la capacidad de ayudar en este momento. Alguien con la suficiente capacidad para transportar a alguien más a través del espacio-tiempo.

―Shaka, ¿estás pensando en…? ―comenzó a decir Camus, que venía siguiendo con atención el razonamiento. Shaka asintió.

Por el momento se veía como la única posibilidad que se asomaba en el horizonte, aunque era consciente que podría traer problemas, en especial porque significaba que deberían involucrar a más personas en el enredo, y la persona a la que necesitaban se mantenía a distancia del santuario. Suspiró, y dejó escapar el nombre de entre sus labios…

―Mu de Aries.

**Continuará :P**

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Notas: **Sí, tardé. Entre que estaba esperando aclaraciones de algunas cosas en los nuevos capítulos de LC (que no obtuve) y que necesitaba hacerle un fic a una amiga por su cumpleaños... y que estaba con ganas de hacer un oneshot de Dégel x Kardia… y que quería hacer un fic para el cumpleaños de Milo (8 de noviembre), se me fue pasando el tiempo. Sí hice esos tres fics, pero dejé a Fiebre de lado. ¡Perdón! XD

Sobre este capítulo, tenía varias dudas, en especial de cómo quería que Kardia llegara a Atenas, y lo que pasaría allí. No quería que fuera forzado su encuentro con Sorrento, que era algo que tenía ganas de hacer. El Odeón de Herodes Ático es efectivamente un teatro donde se hacen conciertos, pueden buscar información. El Festival de Atenas existe, se hace anualmente desde 1955 y se ofrecen en él todo tipo de espectáculos.

**En el próximo capítulo volveré al ritmo de mitad pasado y mitad presente.**

Sobre los comentarios:

**Kimiko: **¿Así que eres de Sagitario? No lo hubiera imaginado. No hubo Acuario x Escorpio esta vez u.u Creeme que no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de oportunidad. Eso puede que cambie pronto. Sobre Géminis y su rol en este fic, entiendo que tengas miedo después de leer ese fic mío de Saga x Milo XD Pero no pasará nada así… aquí Géminis se portará bien, además que Defteros es muy buena gente. Espero que hayas leído esos capítulos de LC sobre la historia de los gemelos.

**Freya: **Sí, yo voy esperando a que Shiori aclare cosas en su manga para incorporarlas con seguridad… no quiero ir contra el canon XD Espero no meter la pata, gracias por comentar!

**Anubis Death Angel: **Gracias por tus palabras :3 Intento ir más o menos rápido con esta historia, pero como es complicada me toma un tiempo ir armando las piezas, pero les agradezco mucho la paciencia! Igualmente también me da mucho ánimo que me pida que la sigan, el feedback siempre es apreciado. Y sí Dégel x Kardia son mi pareja favorita de LC *o* (¡por si no se me nota!)

**Cass:** Gracias!!! Y ya que estoy te agradezco otra vez por tu dibujo, no sabes cómo lo aprecio! Lástima que no pueda compartirlo aquí. Y qué bueno que estás tan al día con el manga, en este caso es muy útil XD

**puntuka91: **Sobre cómo sabe Defteros quién es Milo… ¡tu respuesta no estuvo en este capítulo, pero estará en el siguiente! XD Y sí, soy Virgo, pero mi ascendente Escorpio… aunque del ascendente me enteré la semana pasada cuando encontré mi carta natal, que me la había hecho hace años y andaba perdida por allí.

**Angar:** Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya XD En este capítulo hubo algo de Defteros x Asmita XD ¡Te lo dedico!

**Juna y angel**: gracias por sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir!! :3

**miizahem: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo trato de hacerlos largos, pero a veces depende de la ocasión y de lo que me lleve escribir lo que tengo planeado XD ¡Les agradezco su paciencia!

Con respecto al nombre de Defteros/Deuteros, pondré aquí el comentario que hice al respecto en el fic "La Bestia Adormecida", porque entiendo tu planteamiento y creo que a otra gente le puede interesar también.

Defteros y Deuteros son dos maneras válidas de escribir su nombre. Sobre por qué escribo "Defteros", esta es mi razón:

"_Deuteros es una manera de escribirlo que eligen algunos traductores, un tipo de spelling posible. Así como algunos ponen Atenea, pero otros ponen Athena, y algunos ponen Sisyphus mientras que otros ponen Sísifo._

_En japonés está escrito con una sílaba que refleja que hay una F en la palabra. "DeUteros" tiene que ver con la raíz griega que significa "segundo" en antiguo griego. En griego moderno, Defteros, con F, como aparece escrito en katakana (el tipo de alfabeto japonés que se usa para escribir su nombre), significa, literalmente, "segundo". _

_Esto también se lo pregunté a una chica griega que conozco, le escribí las dos palabras y le dije que me dijera si alguna significaba algo para ella. Eligió "Defteros", diciendo que significaba "el segundo". Sin embargo, algunos eligen adaptar esa palabra al escribirla en español, escribiendo "deuteros", aunque el nombre se lee "defteros". "Defteros" fue lo que la chica griega identificó al toque, por corresponderse con el sonido._

_Pero incluso así, algunos diccionarios griegos transcriben la palabra "segundo" como "deuteros" y otros diccionarios como "defteros"._

_Según un diccionario de griego:_

_δεύτερος (defteros) m, nominativo, sg_

_1. segundo (numeral) _

_2. inferior, de menor calidad o rango_

_Según otro diccionario de griego:_

"_Segundo"_

_Palabra original: δεύτερος_

_Transliteración: deuteros_

_Yo me inclino por Defteros porque los símbolos que se usan en japonés al escribir la palabra se corresponden con la manera de escribirlo con F y no con U. Sin embargo, eso no invalida la opción "Deuteros". Eso sí, tengan en cuenta que "Defteros" es la manera en que suena, lo digo porque lo escuché dicho por una griega... y porque fue la manera de escribirlo que ella identificó"._

Gracias por los comentarios, por leer y (nuevamente) por la paciencia… como dije, en el próximo volveré al formato de mitad en el pasado y mitad en el presente. ¡Intentaré demorar menos que esta vez!


	12. Déjà vu

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_Milo está en las afueras de Rodorio, donde se encontró con Defteros, quien parece conocer su verdadera identidad._

_En el presente, Kardia llega a Atenas siguiendo la pista de la melodía, y termina en la Acrópolis, donde se realiza un festival musical. Allí se encuentra con Aiolia, que fue enviado a ese lugar como precaución, ya que hay un cosmos sospechoso en los alrededores. Kardia se da cuenta de que la melodía que escuchaba proviene de un niño, Sorrento, una versión más joven del flautista misterioso al que conoció en Viena. Cuando Kardia confronta al niño, éste le dice a Kardia que la respuesta que busca está "en la otra dimensión". En el santuario, Shaka tiene una visión sobre Defteros y Asmita, y se da cuenta de que necesita la ayuda de alguien que sea capaz de manejar el pasaje entre dimensiones. Cuando Kardia regresa de Atenas, Shaka le dice a Camus que la única persona que los puede ayudar es Mu._

_

* * *

_

**Kardia.**

―¿Mu de Aries? ―preguntó Kardia, recordando lo que Shaka le había contado―. ¿El que vive en Jamir?

Camus se cruzó de brazos. No parecía tan seguro como Shaka de que ese fuera el camino adecuado a seguir, y su lenguaje corporal lo dejaba en claro. Kardia se sintió por fuera de la discusión, quedándose con la impresión de que los otros habían estado hablando sin consultarle. Camus habló en voz baja.

―Pero Shaka… eso significaría que deberíamos ir con él o que él debería venir hasta aquí, y cualquiera de las opciones me parece inviable. Además, no estamos seguros de que funcione. Él no querrá venir, y si nosotros fuéramos allí, tres personas ausentándose del santuario sin una buena justificación sería demasiado sospechoso.

Otro problema era que enfrentar a Kardia con Mu supondría dejarle saber a Kardia que Aries había seguido un camino distinto al del resto de su generación, al ser uno de los dos sobrevivientes. El santo de Aries del siglo XVIII era Shion, quien después de la guerra se había convertido en patriarca. Era probable que Mu no fuera la reencarnación de nadie que Kardia conociera, y que a través de eso Kardia pudiera deducir datos sobre el pasado.

Shaka entendió las dudas de Camus y asintió, para molestia de Kardia, que no entendía el motivo del intercambio de gestos cómplices entre los otros dos.

―En todo caso serían dos, no creo que debieras venir si tomamos ese camino. Además, tus habilidades no servirían en este caso, mientras que las mías podrían complementar las de Mu ―respondió Shaka, sin inmutarse por la expresión de disconformidad de Camus―. Pero incluso si fuéramos dos sería igualmente peligroso, sí. Y la posibilidad de que Mu acepte venir aquí queda descartada.

―Pero es un santo dorado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no quiere venir? ―intervino Kardia. Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un silencio que le hizo sentir que su pregunta era muy inconveniente―. ¿Qué tipo de lugar es este…?

―No es el momento de responder preguntas, sino de actuar. Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad, ¿entiendes? ―dijo Shaka con seriedad.

Kardia apretó los puños. Era el primer plan con posibilidad de resultados reales, así que decidió aceptar el liderazgo de Shaka. Miró de reojo a Camus, que venía evitando su mirada, y sintió cierta tristeza. Se alejó unos pasos del grupo.

―¿Qué es lo que propones entonces, Shaka? ―preguntó Camus.

―Tengo una idea. Pero antes tendremos que hablar con alguien para que actúe como nuestro intermediario.

―¿Alguien más? ¿Y dejarle saber lo que está pasando?

―No hay otra opción. Tendremos que ir con la persona más cercana a Mu… Aldebarán de Tauro.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kardia se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

―¡No! ¡No pueden! Se lo dirá a todo el mundo ―exclamó, acercándose otra vez. Camus detuvo su avance, parándose frente a él.

―Aunque involucrar a más gente no sea lo mejor, esta vez no hay otra opción. Además, Aldebarán es de confiar. No tienes que preocuparte.

La mano de Camus se posó sobre el pecho de Kardia, que se calló de inmediato. La sensación le era familiar, y se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, y simplemente se miraron a los ojos esperando a que el otro hablara. Finalmente fue Shaka quien rompió el silencio.

―Hablaré con Aldebarán. Pero antes necesito intentar algo más… les pido que me dejen solo para que pueda concentrarme ―dijo Shaka, señalando sin demasiada sutileza el camino hacia la salida.

―Claro, Shaka ―susurró Camus―. Gracias ―agregó, antes de retirarse llevándose consigo a Kardia.

Recorrieron el camino hasta la octava casa en silencio, y una vez que llegaron allí Camus pareció dudar entre si seguir adelante o quedarse. Kardia notó su indecisión y lo tomó del brazo cuando Camus atinó a alejarse.

―Camus ―dijo Kardia, y su voz hizo eco en el templo. Camus dejó escapar un suspiró y se volvió hacia él―. ¿Es así como tratas a Milo?

La pregunta no le sorprendió, pero le incomodó terriblemente. Una vez más, Kardia intentaba entrar en temas que no le correspondían. Y esta vez su expresión era más seria que cualquier otra que le hubiera visto antes, como si estuviera decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto.

―¿Te parece que este tiempo que llevas aquí es suficiente para juzgar cómo actúo? ―respondió Camus.

―¿Por qué no contestas? ―insistió Kardia.

―Tú no eres Milo.

―Si él tiene que lidiar contigo todos los días, me alegro de no serlo. ―Kardia sonrió con un aire de picardía que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en una llaga, y era exactamente lo que buscaba. Como era de esperarse, Camus no estaba tan complacido.

―¿Por qué quieres provocarme? ¿No te basta con que estemos metidos en esto por tu culpa, no soportas estar un segundo sin ser el centro de atención?

La expresión de Kardia se volvió seria.

―No es sobre mí, es sobre Milo. ¿Qué es Milo para ti?

―¿Por qué debería interesarte eso? ―Aquello era justamente lo último sobre lo que quería hablar, aunque tenía claro que no podía evitar el tema para siempre. Desde hacía un tiempo, la relación que tenía con Milo había comenzado a sentirse diferente.

―Porque si Shaka tiene razón, Milo es mi futuro. Y creo que tiene razón. ¿No lo crees tú? ¿No lo sientes?

Viendo en los ojos de Kardia, Camus sintió un escalofrío. Si había estado evitando mirarlo directamente era porque las respuestas que buscaba a sus dudas sobre su relación con Milo podían estar allí, y les temía.

―¿Y entonces qué? ―preguntó Camus, resignándose. Kardia sonrió y se acercó más a él. Esta vez Camus no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera cuando Kardia puso sus labios contra los suyos.

―¿Ves que no es tan difícil? ―preguntó Kardia sin apartarse.

―Lo es. No quiero complicar las cosas más de lo que ya están ―respondió Camus, aunque no tenía la fuerza para rechazar a Kardia.

―Si no lo afrontas se volverá peor. No puedes esconder la basura bajo la alfombra para siempre.

―Creo que dadas las circunstancias estamos de acuerdo en que no eres la mejor persona para dar lecciones de cómo vivir la vida.

El tono de voz de Camus era severo, pero bajo él se ocultaba la inseguridad. En realidad, él mismo sabía muy poco de la vida. Había pasado por varias cosas a pesar de su juventud, pero también era consciente de que no era más que un niño al que habían obligado a crecer demasiado rápido, al igual que todos quienes habían sido criados para ser santos. Y Kardia, con toda su irreverencia, poseía un tipo de madurez que a él le faltaba.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó Kardia―. Creí que vivir la vida trataba sobre aprovechar las oportunidades, no huir de ellas. Si me equivoco al hacer algo, no quiero que sea porque no lo intenté… ¿a qué le temes, Camus? ¿De qué te escondes?

Camus negó con la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, y Kardia sonrió esperando la respuesta.

―No quiero que mis sentimientos obstruyan mi forma de actuar ―balbuceó Camus. Kardia rió.

―Qué paradoja. ¿Pero no son los sentimientos los que nos motivan a actuar, justamente? ―dijo Kardia bajando el tono de voz. Sin que él lo notara, su pregunta se había vuelto casi un ruego. A pesar de sonar desafiante, en el fondo buscaba una confirmación de su planteamiento. En sus ojos llenos de emoción, Camus vio al Milo que conocía, y susurró su nombre acariciando la mejilla de Kardia con el dorso de su mano. La expresión de Kardia se volvió más suave, y puso su propia mano sobre la de Camus―. ¿Qué es Milo para ti? ―repitió―. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

―¿Tú? ―preguntó Camus. Se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado e intentó retroceder, pero Kardia avanzó de repente hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Kardia habló en un hilo de voz, mientras Camus trataba de decidir qué hacer, si apartarlo o rodearlo con sus brazos.

―Si yo soy él… espero haber aprendido. Espero que él no sea como yo. Que no cometa los mismos errores… Perdóname.

―Kardia. ―Camus hundió sus manos en la melena de Kardia y finalmente lo abrazó con ternura, dejando de lado por unos instantes sus inhibiciones. Al tiempo que lo hacía, un recuerdo lejano se abrió paso.

―_No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Kardia ―dijo Dégel, acorralando a su compañero contra la pared._

―_No puedes pedirme eso ―respondió Kardia. No era la primera vez que Dégel se lo pedía, ni sería la última._

―_Me hiciste preocupar. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta._

_Kardia sonrió, estirando el brazo para tocar los labios de Dégel._

―_¿Ah, sí? ¿Te hice preocupar? Interesante… ―dijo con tono burlón._

―_No es interesante._

―_Sí lo es ―replicó Kardia, atrayendo a Dégel contra sí._

―_No lo es ―respondió Dégel, aunque sin resistirse al gesto de invitación._

―_Entonces muéstreme su furia. Si eso lo hace sentir mejor ―dijo Kardia, haciendo uso de la falsa cortesía con la que gustaba de provocarlo._

_Dégel meneó la cabeza. Se veía frustrado. Sabía que Kardia disfrutaba de cada ápice de atención que recibía, incluso si era por las razones equivocadas, y que hacer protestas sólo serviría para aumentar su ego, pero incluso así las palabras se le escapaban de la boca._

―_No me hará sentir mejor._

―_¿Qué te haría sentir mejor, entonces?_

―_Que no hagas más este tipo de locuras ―dijo Dégel con seriedad. _

―_¿Entonces debería dejar de hacer "locuras" solamente para que tú no tengas que preocuparte? ¿Quién está siendo egoísta ahora?_

_Dégel lo miró con expresión dolida, una que tenía claro que a Kardia nunca le había gustado ver. Cuando Kardia cerró los ojos, Dégel lo rodeó con sus brazos._

Todo lo que había estado sintiendo antes no eran más que impresiones vagas, pero aquello era diferente. Una pieza que había estado por mucho tiempo desencajada acababa de acomodarse dentro de Camus.

Un deseo más allá de sí mismo guió su voluntad, y pronto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Kardia, deseando sentir la piel bajo su armadura, ansiando fusionarse con él. Se estaba dejando llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, y esta vez no le importaba.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

―¿"Defteros"? ―preguntó Milo―. ¿"El segundo"?

Defteros observó a Milo, preguntándose si había cometido una equivocación mostrándose ante él. Ciertamente había cedido a un impulso, quizás porque a pesar de las diferencias, ambos estaban en situaciones que los ponían en una posición que implicaba no solamente guardar un secreto, sino _ser_ un secreto.

Había nacido como el gemelo de Aspros, el santo de Géminis, y desde el principio estaba condenado al ostracismo por cargar con el estigma de la estrella de la mala fortuna. Lo creían maldito. Vivía oculto en el templo de su hermano y pocos conocían su existencia, así que se había acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido. Observaba desde las sombras todo lo que ocurría.

―Guardaré tu secreto, y tú el mío ―dijo Defteros, intentando sonar firme mientras se maldecía por su falta de cuidado. ¿Tanto deseaba tener contacto con otros como para haberse dejado descubrir?

―No me parece justo. Tú sabes más de mí que yo de ti. ¿Por qué me seguiste…? ¿Por qué usas esa máscara…?

Milo se dio cuenta de que el chico frente a él estaba incómodo con sus preguntas y de que a pesar de intentar aparentar frialdad, parecía tan interesado en Milo como Milo en él. Y más aún, cuando consiguió mirarlo directamente a los ojos por primera vez, lo que vio fue una sincera preocupación.

―Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Inconscientemente, Milo terminó por asentir, y un parpadeo bastó para que perdiera de vista al muchacho enmascarado, que pareció desvanecerse en el aire en cuestión de segundos. El ambiente volvía a sentirse silencioso y solitario, tanto que Milo manejó la posibilidad de haber tenido una alucinación. Pero Defteros aún lo vigilaba desde lejos, esta vez decidido a ser más cuidadoso. Asmita le había confiado la tarea, y Defteros no traicionaría su confianza.

El sol se había movido sobre el cielo, que estaba tomando un color diferente. Milo no sabía lo que había querido ir a buscar cuando salió del santuario, pero sentía haberlo encontrado. Decidió que era hora de volver, y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el camino de retorno. Llegó a Aries cuando el sol se ponía, y entró al templo distraídamente, cuando una voz en tono de reproche lo detuvo.

―Claro que puedes pasar.

Milo se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz, que resultó ser un chico más joven que él, que vestía la armadura de Aries. La sorpresa lo paralizó. ¿Acaso no había dicho Asmita que estaba fuera del santuario? Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente y las palabras se le atragantaron en cuanto cobró conciencia de que estaba ante el futuro patriarca del santuario. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

―Perdón ―musitó Milo, inclinándose respetuosamente. Shion frunció el ceño, extrañado.

―¿Lo dices por lo del otro día? Está bien, no te preocupes… ―dijo Shion. Aún estaba luchando por quitarse la inquietante imagen de sí mismo que Kardia le había proyectado unos días atrás, y lo último que quería era que se lo recordaran.

―Me refiero a no pedir permiso… creí que no estaba.

―Deja de burlarte hablándome así, Kardia ―Shion se cruzó de brazos. Kardia gustaba de hacer bromas, y todo ese supuesto respeto le parecía el preámbulo a alguna en la que no quería caer desprevenido―. Esa misión a la que fuimos resultó más fácil de lo que creíamos, así que estamos de vuelta.

Milo levantó la vista lentamente, intentando convencerse de que debía tratar a Shion como a una persona normal, pero encontrarse con su mirada le trajo de vuelta un recuerdo que creía muerto y enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Era un episodio que había ocurrido cuando Milo era un niño, pero cuyos detalles volvieron a él con total claridad.

_Sabía que había hecho mal al colarse en ese lugar, y aún peor al permanecer allí escondido. Ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, pero no estaba listo. Sabía que lo buscaban, pero no había respondido a los llamados, tenía demasiado miedo. Tiempo después la sala había quedado silenciosa, y unos pasos solitarios se habían acercado a su escondite._

―_Milo, puedes salir. No tengas miedo ―habían sido las palabras cómplices del hombre de la sotana._

―_No soy Milo ―respondió, revelando involuntariamente el lugar exacto de su escondite._

―_¿No? ¿Cómo te llamas, entonces? ―preguntó el patriarca. Milo no quería responder. Le temía. Aún a su corta edad, había escuchado cosas horribles sobre ese hombre. Que tenía mil años, que podía hacer desaparecer a la gente sin dejar rastro, que mataba niños. Y él, que había aprendido hacía poco tiempo lo que era la muerte, no quería morir. Cerró los ojos, esperando no ser visto, pero al parecer no funcionó, porque un par de manos lo tomaron, alzándolo en el aire―. No tengas miedo, Milo._

_Milo tomó coraje y abrió los ojos con timidez. Le sorprendió que el hombre no llevara puesto su casco. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro, que aunque anciano, no era como el del monstruo que había imaginado. Al igual que Mu, se veía diferente de la mayoría de las personas. Sus ojos parecían tristes._

―_Perdón, señor ―dijo Milo, temiendo la sanción que estaba seguro que se vendría sobre él. _

_Pero el castigo no llegó. En lugar de eso, el patriarca Shion lo recostó contra su pecho y comenzó a entonar una melodía que le resultaba conocida por alguna razón, susurrando palabras suaves en un idioma extraño y meciéndolo en sus brazos hasta que Milo se adormeció, sin llegar a comprender las razones del actuar de quien se decía era el hombre más severo en el santuario. Despertó horas después en su propia cama, y llegó a convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño. Nunca había vuelto a ver la cara del patriarca._

Darse cuenta de que aquello realmente había ocurrido no lo ayudó a sentirse más cómodo con la situación. Se trataba de su patriarca, y uno de los legendarios sobrevivientes. Aquella persona tenía que ser muy especial. Y al no saber Asmita que volvería tan pronto, no había recibido instrucciones de cómo tratar con él.

―Creo que debería irme ―dijo Milo.

―Sí, Dégel preguntó por ti ―respondió Shion, que deseaba que el Escorpión saliera de su templo cuanto antes. Milo se despidió y siguió su camino, todavía impresionado por el encuentro.

Apenas llegó a Virgo, sintió que el aire estaba enrarecido. Dégel fue quien salió a su encuentro, tomándolo del brazo en cuanto lo vio y arrastrándolo a una sala lateral.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?! ―preguntó, molesto. Milo se sorprendió; era la primera vez que lo veía enojado. Dégel ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, en su lugar lo llevó frente a Asmita, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos. Se veía agotado, como si estuviera siendo aplastado por un enorme peso.

―Milo… ―susurró Asmita. Milo estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero Dégel lo detuvo.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasa, Asmita…?

―Soy Shaka. Tomé prestado el cuerpo de Asmita para hablar contigo, pero no podré mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo.

―¡Shaka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Camus…?

―Kardia está en tu lugar ―murmuró Dégel, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo. Al parecer, había logrado hablar un poco con Shaka antes de que Milo llegara.

―¡Escucha! Intentaremos hacer el cambio a través de Mu ―dijo Shaka.

―¿Mu? ―preguntó Milo.

―Se necesita una persona que pueda manejar el transporte de terceros entre dimensiones. Aries es el único que puede hacerlo aquí. Pero para que haya una mayor posibilidad de éxito… ―La voz de Shaka tembló, y el cuerpo de Asmita comenzó a estremecerse. Dégel se apresuró a ir a su lado y lo sostuvo con cuidado, mientras que Milo observaba con estupefacción.

―¿Estás bien, Asmita? ―preguntó Dégel una vez que los espasmos cesaron.

―Sí, pero Shaka se fue. Lo siento. ―Asmita estaba cansado y decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber podido contribuir a mantener el vínculo durante el tiempo suficiente para que el mensaje llegara de manera completa, pero sonrió cuando Dégel le susurró una serie de palabras de las que Milo apenas pudo distinguir una: "Gracias".

Desde las sombras, Defteros se maldijo por no poder intervenir. Las palabras de Shaka resonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que Aries tenía que ser una segunda opción. Nadie dominaba el pasaje entre dimensiones como Géminis.

**Continuará.**

·

·

·

**Notas:**

**1. **El próximo capítulo lo tengo casi hecho, nomás me vinieron dudas... más que nada en cuanto a si una historia como esta puede tener un público que la siga o no. Me pregunto esas cosas, y cuando me las pregunto no sé si vale la pena seguir publicando o no! XD Con los oneshots no me pasa... que los lea quien los quiera leer si es que alguien quiere, pero siendo este un multichapter que requiere una atención constante, lo siento como algo diferente y me entran dudas de si vale la pena cuando no sé si hay realmente un interés =/ En fin.

**2. **Ando medio emo XD Y este capítulo está medio raro, no pasó mucho y quizás fue un poco caótico, pero me pareció necesario para el desarrollo de los personajes (en especial el tema de Camus y Kardia). ¿Será que la historia se acerca al final, o será que no…?

De los comentarios del capítulo pasado:

**Freya, **gracias por el super comentario, sé que andas con problemas de conexión así que lo aprecio el doble T_T Me alegra que te haya dado una impresión parecida a la de Desencadenante, creo que hasta ahora ese sigue siendo uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Yo también amo a Sorrento ^^ Y me gusta tratar de poner referencias al mundo real para darle más fuerza a las historias, ¡así que me pone contenta que lo aprecies!

**Angar, **no descarto la posibilidad de más Defmita en el futuro… como Shiori no me dijo al final desde cuándo se conocían, me decidí a usar la primera idea que había tenido, y si Shiori me contradice patalearé mucho… así que más vale que no lo haga XD

**Kimiko, **ya te había contestado la review, pero gracias de nuevo por el apoyo. Como te decía, eres la persona que más se acercó a entender lo que Sorrento había querido decir en el capítulo anterior... jejeje.

**Eiserne Lady, **entiendo que te costara entender la parte de Defteros. Por eso si te perdés mucho, te recomiendo leer la saga de los gemelos de Lost Canvas para entender mejor. Eso empieza en el capítulo 152 de Lost Canvas.

Y gracias **juna **y **angel** ^^ Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de animarme =)


	13. Cuenta regresiva

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el presente, Shaka plantea la necesidad de usar a Aldebarán como intermediario para convencer a Mu de que ayude a revertir el proceso del cambio de cuerpos. Por otra parte, Camus termina por reconocer su conexión con Kardia y sus sentimientos por Escorpio._

_En el siglo XVIII, Shaka hace contacto utilizando el cuerpo de Asmita de manera temporal, para explicar el plan para intentar regresar a Milo y Kardia a la normalidad, pero no consigue mantenerse allí el tiempo suficiente. Defteros, que se mantiene escondido y ha estado vigilando en secreto a Milo a pedido de Asmita, escucha que el plan involucra la utilización del poder de Aries, y no está seguro de que sea lo más adecuado._

* * *

**Kardia.**

Kardia sintió el peso del colchón ceder contra su espalda, y la vieja cama crujió débilmente bajo su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado allí, pero Camus estaba ahora sobre él, devorándolo con sus ojos brillantes de ansiedad, apenas pudiendo contenerse para no avanzar. La escarcha había terminado por derretirse del todo, dejando al descubierto a la persona que se escondía debajo.

El peor enemigo de Acuario eran sus emociones; surgían a borbotones desde su interior, amenazando con sabotear su buen juicio y su concentración. Controlarlas hasta un nivel donde parecieran haber desaparecido era su manera de luchar contra la manera en que interferían en su razonamiento.

En apariencia, pensó Kardia, Camus podía ser más eficiente que Dégel a la hora de disimular, pero el costo era que daba la impresión de vivir aplastado bajo el peso de sus sentimientos ocultos, encerrándose en su mundo helado, y siendo más severo consigo mismo que Dégel.

Sin embargo, la persona que tenía frente a sí ahora estaba despojada de todo artificio. Las armaduras también habían quedado de lado, y Kardia observó fascinado la manera en que los gestos de Camus se aceleraban a medida que dejaba aflorar su excitación.

Lo guió a través de su cuerpo, que respondía con entusiasmo al tacto de Camus, y recorrió a su vez la piel de Camus con sus dedos, con su lengua, con un ansia de siglos que su cuerpo no podía esconder. Comenzó a sentir el poder de la combinación de sus cosmos, fuego y hielo, ardiendo juntos. Había llegado el momento en que el calor y el frío ya no importaban, se fundían en una misma sensación de placentero contraste, y solo faltaba que sus cuerpos se unieran para alcanzar la totalidad.

Camus se dejó llevar hasta descubrir preciosas sensaciones en zonas de su cuerpo de las que ni siquiera era consciente, a pesar de haber entrenado duro, a pesar de querer creer que dominaba todo de sí. No sabía qué era lo que lo empujaba, pero a pesar de estar actuando impulsivamente se sentía en control. Para Kardia, en cambio, estaba claro qué era lo que movía a Camus. Porque durante un momento todas las diferencias desaparecieron, y la persona a la que vio frente a él no era otra que aquella a la que él tan bien conocía.

―Dégel ―murmuró Kardia, sin darse cuenta de que la palabra se había escapado de su boca, cargada de anhelo.

Camus pareció despertar de un ensueño y se apartó. Kardia se incorporó un poco, haciendo a un lado la melena rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos. Se mordió la lengua. La burbuja había explotado y estaban de vuelta en la realidad.

―Esto no está bien ―dijo Camus, en un intento por convencerse de sus palabras. A pesar de todo, no se había sentido ofendido por haber sido llamado "Dégel". Un nombre era un accesorio temporal, pero aquello le había recordado una realidad que tenía que respetar. Por esta vez, Kardia guardó silencio esperando que Camus prosiguiera―. Ese cuerpo. No puedo seguir adelante sin el consentimiento de Milo. No es justo para él.

―Este cuerpo te quiere ―dijo Kardia en voz baja―. Puedo sentirlo…

―Tú estás preparado. Pero vienes de otro lugar, y de otras circunstancias. ¿Cómo saber que Milo está listo? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en la situación inversa? ―preguntó, mientras recuperaba de a poco su ritmo normal de respiración―. Puede que compartan una misma esencia, pero están en diferentes lugares del camino… así como Dégel y yo. Supongo que ustedes caminaron ya un trecho que a nosotros nos falta por recorrer.

Contemplando cómo Camus intentaba retomar la calma, Kardia no pudo sino cambiar su expresión de decepción por una tenue sonrisa nostálgica. Camus acarició esos labios blandos y recordó lo que había ocurrido antes del cambio de cuerpos, cuando Milo intentaba decirle algo que él nunca había terminado de escuchar por simple cobardía. Se odió.

―Entiendo… ―susurró Kardia, enredando un mechón del pelo de Camus en uno de sus dedos. Miró al señor de los hielos a los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que éstos brillaban con lágrimas.

Esta vez cuando Camus se acercó a él lo hizo delicadamente, para apretarlo con ternura en un abrazo íntimo y cariñoso, pero lleno de reverencia.

―Te quiero ―creyó escuchar Kardia decir a Camus, y esta vez fue él quien sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Camus sintió la presión de las manos de Kardia que se aferraban a su espalda. Las manos de Milo. El cuerpo de Milo, suave y tibio…

Se recostaron uno junto a otro, compartiendo un silencio dulce, un momento de paz. Olvidaron todo lo que los rodeaba, seguros de que no había razón para preocuparse; todo volvería a su cauce.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

Aunque todo volvía a estar aparentemente bajo control después de la breve aparición de Shaka, la sensación de que el aire había cobrado una densidad especial seguía estando presente.

Asmita aún temblaba, cubierto por el abrazo de Dégel, que se puso de pie sosteniendo al virginiano para llevarlo hacia la recámara. Una vez que estuvieron sentados sobre la cama, Dégel intentó hacer que su compañero se recostara sobre ella, pero Asmita se rehusó. Milo los observaba a distancia. La ansiedad lo carcomía.

―Evidentemente no estaba listo para esto... ―dijo Asmita, que no estaba para nada satisfecho con la reacción negativa de su cuerpo al intercambio―. Me tomó por sorpresa. Pero debería haber estado preparado.

―No digas eso. No digas nada. Descansa ―dijo Dégel, que estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. La cantidad de energía necesaria para abrir y mantener una brecha en el tiempo requería un tipo de fuerza fuera de lo común; nunca había visto nada igual.

―No, el mensaje está incompleto. Tengo que retomar el contacto.

―No creo que sea conveniente que lo intentes cuando estás en estas condiciones…

Dégel se sentía contrariado. Saber que Kardia estaba bien le había quitado un peso de encima, pero al mismo tiempo la corta conversación con Shaka le había revelado que el motivo del problema tenía relación con Cronos.

Por un lado sabía que la intervención de Asmita era imprescindible, y que sus habilidades podrían ser de gran ayuda para una resolución rápida del asunto. Por el otro, lo que acababa de ocurrir le recordaba que un enfoque precipitado podría dañar severamente a alguna de las partes, pero Asmita estaba más decidido que nunca a seguir adelante.

―No dejaré que tomes decisiones por mí, Dégel. Un retazo de información no nos servirá de nada. Intentarán hacer el cambio… ¿cómo, cuándo, cómo saber que es la mejor manera?

Lo que Dégel no terminaba de comprender era que él tenía un genuino interés en todo lo que estaba pasando; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Asmita sentía que estaba ante un reto digno de su atención, algo que lo desafiaba, dándole al mismo tiempo la extraña oportunidad de explorar un mundo de posibilidades que nunca hubiera imaginado.

La angustia de Dégel llegaba hacia él como una corriente fría. Dégel sabía que no podía esconder lo que sentía de él; siempre había sido así. Asmita veía más allá de su cortina de hielo, hacía tiempo que se había resignado a ello. Frente al guardián de la sexta casa, Acuario se volvía más vulnerable, porque era entonces que su punto débil quedaba al descubierto, y este no era otro que sus propias emociones.

―No quiero que te pongas en peligro, es suficiente con lo que está pasando como para añadir más problemas…

―Confía en mí ―dijo Asmita en un suspiro, mientras recorría con sus dedos las facciones de Dégel, que asintió suavemente cerrando sus ojos unos momentos.

Cada vez más incómodo y ya incapaz de mantenerse al margen por más tiempo, Milo tuvo que interrumpir la conversación.

―Necesito saber si hay algo más que Shaka haya dicho… ―dijo. La mirada que recibió de Dégel lo hizo sentirse diminuto. Empezaba a percibir que realmente estaba molestando, y era una sensación sumamente desagradable.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Milo. Haremos lo posible para ayudarte ―respondió Asmita―. Pero ahora quiero que los dos se retiren. Yo haré mi parte… creo que deberían saber cuál les corresponde a ustedes.

―¡Asmita! ―protestó Dégel.

―Fuera.

Resignándose a aceptar que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Dégel salió del templo de Virgo llevándose consigo a un Milo que no podía ocultar su desazón. Las palabras de reafirmación que esperaba de Dégel no llegaban, y el hecho de descubrirse deseándolas hacía que su frustración fuera en aumento. Ahora mismo Dégel parecía más preocupado por Virgo, sin mencionar que el verdadero dueño de su atención era Kardia.

Mientras tanto, en Virgo, Defteros salió de su escondite, pero tardó en decidirse a hablar. A pesar de haber intentado aparentar fortaleza frente a Dégel, Asmita sentía que sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas por el contacto con Shaka.

―Asmita… creo que Acuario tiene razón, deberías descansar ―susurró Defteros, arrodillándose frente a Asmita con ojos suplicantes.

―Hay muchas cosas que debería hacer ―respondió Asmita―. ¿Qué crees tú que podríamos hacer, Defteros?

―¿Yo…?

―Sí. Después de haber escuchado lo que dijo Shaka, debes de estar pensando en lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

―Si se trata del manejo de dimensiones, el poder de Géminis probablemente sería más útil para un caso como este que el de Aries...

La voz de Defteros se volvió inaudible, pero Asmita se encargó de continuar con la idea que el gemelo no terminaba de redondear.

―El poder que tú tienes…

―¡No! No me refiero a eso… Pero quizás Aspros…

Asmita negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala principal del templo, seguido por Defteros, que intentaba detenerlo.

―No, Defteros. No quiero involucrar en esto a más gente. Además, tu hermano… no creo que sea la persona adecuada.

―¿Por qué no? Yo no puedo mostrarme así como así… además, no confiarán en mí…

―¿Y si no tuvieran otra alternativa? ―preguntó Asmita, acomodándose en la posición de loto.

―No estás hablando en serio. ―Defteros no podía creer que Asmita le estuviera sugiriendo intervenir.

―Necesito saber lo que Shaka está planeando en el futuro para encontrar una manera de coordinarnos. No quiero interrupciones, pero piensa en lo que te dije. De todas maneras, es probable que se necesite la participación de más de una persona para tener una mejor chance de éxito, y aún así no es seguro que lo consigamos.

Asmita comenzó a ser cubierto por un cosmos brillante que iluminó la oscuridad de la sala. Defteros sabía que ahora de nada valía intentar razonar con él, porque probablemente ya no estuviera allí. Después de haber visto el efecto del encuentro con el futuro, Defteros hubiera preferido dejarlo todo en las manos del otro Virgo, pero sabía que Asmita no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y ahora solamente restaba esperar a que volviera de su meditación trayendo alguna respuesta.

Un eco de pasos se abrió camino a través de las sombras del templo de Virgo, y Defteros se apresuró a fusionarse con ellas para evitar ser descubierto.

·

·

·

**Mu. **

El aire frío de Jamir sopló a través de las montañas, y Mu sonrió al sentir la llegada del visitante. Aunque prefería la soledad, la compañía de Aldebarán era siempre bienvenida, cualquiera fuera la excusa. Aldebarán confiaba en él, era gentil con él, y no hacía preguntas innecesarias.

Era común que Mu se encontrara con la sospecha cuando miraba en los ojos de los otros, incluso a veces un cierto miedo, pero el taurino le devolvía una mirada limpia y franca, libre de prejuicios.

En cuanto Aldebarán estuvo ante su casa, Mu se teletransportó hacia donde él estaba, apareciendo justo detrás de él y apoyando su frente contra la robusta espalda de su amigo. Aldebarán rió. Aún cuando creía estar acostumbrado, seguía sorprendiéndose con las apariciones sorpresivas de Mu. El ariano sonrió complacido cuando Aldebarán se dio la vuelta para verlo, y el toro se alegró de ver esa expresión en su rostro.

―¡Me quieres matar del susto! ―exclamó Aldebarán.

―Dijiste que esta vez estarías preparado ―respondió Mu.

―Que sea la próxima entonces.

Mu asintió. Le gustaba que algo siempre quedara para una próxima vez porque significaba que había una promesa implícita de retorno. Ahora, sabiendo que había una razón tras la visita de Aldebarán, quería demorar el hablar del tema. Cuanto más rápido se resolviera, más pronto partiría Aldebarán, y eso no era lo que él quería. Por supuesto que estaba siendo egoísta.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la edificación, Aldebarán se ocupó de retardar también el momento de la explicación mientras comentaba con Mu diferentes novedades relativas al santuario acerca de todo y todos menos Virgo, Acuario y Escorpio. A decir verdad, Aldebarán no sabía cómo empezar a hablar porque tampoco terminaba de creer lo él mismo lo que había escuchado, pero finalmente se decidió a comenzar el relato de una vez.

Shaka había ido a verlo viéndose bastante desmejorado, como si acabara de volver de un largo viaje, para pedir su ayuda. En primer lugar le había hecho jurar que mantendría en secreto lo que escuchara, que se trataba de algo que nadie más debía saber bajo ninguna circunstancia, apenas revelando que era algo que se relacionaba con Milo y Camus.

Aldebarán prometió cumplir con el voto de silencio, y Shaka comenzó a hablar. Las palabras de Shaka resultaron estar lejos de lo primero que Aldebarán había imaginado, e ir mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido ocurrírsele.

Se trataba de un problema que había surgido a partir del contacto de un objeto imbuido con el poder de Cronos. Shaka hablaba de "un intercambio de conciencias". Por causa de esto, la conciencia de Milo estaba atrapada en un lugar del pasado, y su cuerpo en el presente estaba ocupado por el Escorpio de la anterior Guerra Santa. Sus poderes no eran suficientes para intentar revertir el proceso, pero confiaba en que si combinaba las habilidades de Virgo con las de Aries habría una chance de hacerlo. Y si había alguien que podía convencer a Mu de ayudar, ese era Aldebarán.

Aldebarán había escuchado con cuidado y en silencio hasta el final, para luego hacer algunas preguntas que Shaka respondió intentando ser tan claro como le fuera posible. Recordando que se había encontrado con Milo un tiempo antes ese mismo día, el taurino simplemente no podía terminar de creerlo. ¿Aquel no era Milo, entonces? No, había dicho Shaka.

Finalmente, le había pedido a Shaka que lo dejara hablar con Milo, o quien fuera que estuviera en su lugar. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y escuchar la confirmación de boca de los otros para terminar de aceptar que la historia era posible.

Poco después de abandonar el templo de Tauro, Virgo había vuelto trayendo consigo a Escorpio, que con los ojos somnolientos y la melena más despeinada que de costumbre daba la impresión de haber sido sacado de la cama. Detrás de ellos venía Camus, que tampoco estaba en uno de sus mejores días.

Aldebarán había cruzado los brazos al enfrentarse al extraño trío, pidiendo explicaciones más claras. Esa vez Camus había tomado el liderazgo apelando a su ayuda, mientras Escorpio lo observaba con suspicacia. El ruego de Camus, quien siempre se caracterizaba por su autosuficiencia, fue suficiente para convencer a Aldebarán.

Quizás no entendiera del todo cómo era posible que las cosas se hubieran salido de control de tal manera, pero no podía permitir dejar pasar la oportunidad que había de volverlas a la normalidad. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance. Pero la decisión última de intervenir era por supuesto de Mu, y Aldebarán no quería que Mu se sintiera presionado a nada.

Mu escuchó la historia de Aldebarán sin mostrar demasiado interés. Parecía demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos, como en que el té que estaba preparando estuviera a la temperatura correcta.

―Ya veo ―comentó Mu, poniendo dos tazas sobre la mesa―. Entonces Shaka quiere que intente arreglar algo que es consecuencia del manejo inadecuado de un objeto divino. De entrometerse con el poder de un dios.

―Así es, fue el resultado de un acto de muy mal juicio. Pero Milo no tuvo la culpa. Y entiendo que crean que eres el único que puede ayudar.

Pensándolo con cuidado, Mu no estaba tan seguro de que valiera la pena intentarlo siquiera, pero ver la expresión del rostro de Aldebarán lo hizo reconsiderar, y quiso exponer su punto de vista con cuidado.

―Ni siquiera hay garantías de que pueda hacer algo, me gustaría escuchar el plan de Shaka. Para que pudiera funcionar, en primer lugar debería separarse el alma de la persona del cuerpo que ocupa. Luego, lo mismo debería hacerse en el otro cuerpo, en el tiempo correspondiente, y finalmente que cada una de estas partes de conciencia fuera enviada simultáneamente adonde pertenece, para que hubiera una chance de intercambio. Estamos hablando de un tipo de técnica diferente a la que yo estoy acostumbrado a llevar a cabo. Tratándose de algo tan sutil, varios factores podrían arruinar el proceso, y no estoy seguro de tener lo que se necesita para conseguir un resultado. Quizás el intentarlo solamente complicaría más las cosas.

―¿Complicarlas más…?

―Un daño fue hecho, pero no se ha perdido ningún santo. Si no intervenimos, Milo se quedará en el pasado y el dorado del pasado se quedará aquí. Eso significaría que de todas maneras cada era tendrá su Escorpio, y quizás así es como estaba destinado a ser por alguna razón.

Aunque entendía lo que Mu estaba planteando, Aldebarán no estaba cómodo con la idea de abandonar a un compañero a su suerte en una situación de este tipo. Eran un equipo, y él había aprendido a valorar a cada uno de ellos, jurándose estar donde y cuando lo necesitaran.

―Pero Milo… ―comenzó a decir Aldebarán, solo para ser interrumpido por Mu, que levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Si algo sale mal, uno de los dos podría perderse durante el proceso, Aldebarán. El que Shaka te haya dicho que el Escorpio del pasado vivió hasta la Guerra Santa de ese período no es garantía de nada. No han siquiera tenido acceso a los registros completos. Ese dato solamente nos da a entender que uno de los dos se salvará, no necesariamente ambos. O no. Podría tratarse de otro santo que junto con el título tomó también el nombre del anterior portador de la armadura, como a veces se puede dar. ¿No es cierto, "Aldebarán"?

―Entiendo. Lo que sabemos del pasado no da ninguna garantía de que podamos ayudar a Milo. Por eso dices que podría ser mejor no intentarlo, para salvarlos a los dos ―dijo Aldebarán con cierta tristeza. Aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, quizás esa era realmente la única alternativa segura.

―Es mucha responsabilidad ―murmuró Mu, con la mirada perdida.

―No te preocupes. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas que es mejor.

La mano de Aldebarán cubrió las de Mu, que se apoyaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Mu sonrió y soltó sus manos para tomar a su vez la de Aldebarán entre las suyas.

―Lo pensaré ―dijo en voz baja. Aldebarán mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

―¿En serio…?

―Sí, pero necesito tiempo.

―Claro que sí. Todo el tiempo que consideres necesario.

―Una noche... ―La voz de Mu se perdió en un susurro, y Aldebarán se inclinó hacia él para escuchar mejor―. Quédate. Esta noche.

Un manto de estrellas envolvía las montañas de Jamir, y en Grecia el santuario también estaba terminando de ser cubierto por él. Era el fin de un largo día y no quedaba más que esperar la decisión de Mu, en cuyas manos estuviera quizás el destino del pasado y del presente.

**Continuará?**

·

·

·

**Notas: **En etapa emo y preguntándome si vale la pena seguir con la historia como hasta ahora, pero bueno... XD

Kimiko: Gracias :) Camus creo que esconde mucho su sentir porque no lo sabe controlar... de ahí su obsesión por mostrarse frío... Qué suerte que te gustara Kardia, y gracias por comentar como siempre T_T

Freya: A Camus le agarré la mano, sí... me siento más segura con él, ya no tengo pánico a manejarlo... creo que terminé por entenderlo XD Y que me lo diga una acuario ascendente acuario es importante para mí. Gracias T_T Como ves, sí siguió un poco, pero tenía que parar antes de... pasarse de la raya XD

Juna: Gracias por el comentario T_T Me alegra saber que hay alguna gente que lee. Besos!


	14. Límites

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_Al sentir que Dégel y Camus son la misma persona en esencia, Kardia está dispuesto a seguir adelante y acercarse más a él, pero Camus lo detiene diciendo que aunque comprende que sus almas son las mismas el cuerpo y la madurez de cada uno es diferente, por lo que quiere esperar por Milo para dar un paso más allá._

_En el siglo XVIII, Milo se siente ignorado. Asmita le sugiere en secreto a Defteros que intervenga con el poder de Géminis para ayudar con el cambio, pero Defteros no está tan seguro. Después de decirle que lo piense, Asmita vuelve a intentar comunicarse con el presente. _

_Nuevamente en el presente, Aldebarán va a visitar a Mu en Jamir para explicarle la situación y pedirle ayuda con el cambio de cuerpos, pero Mu no está seguro de que pueda ni de que convenga intentarlo, así que pide una noche para pensarlo._

_

* * *

_

**Milo.**

Cuando llegaron a Escorpio, Dégel pareció dispuesto a seguir con su camino, pero Milo respiró hondo y tiró de su brazo para instarlo a detenerse.

―Dégel... ―susurró. Estaba debatiéndose entre si continuar o no. Esperó la reacción de Dégel, pero éste no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

―No digas nada ―contestó Dégel con un tono de voz helado. Milo suspiró y pudo ver la huella de su propio aliento en el aire, que había bajado en temperatura.

―¿Primero me pides que no haga nada y ahora que no diga nada?

No le parecía justo. De repente sentía haberse convertido en un accesorio inútil. Buscó la mano de Dégel y la apretó en la suya. Quería volver a hablar con él, tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero ahora una barrera se había levantado entre ellos. La respuesta que vino de Dégel le recordó demasiado al Camus con el que se había enfrentado poco antes del cambio.

―No quiero que las cosas se compliquen aún más.

Al escuchar esto, Milo soltó la mano de Dégel. Le dolía darse contra esa muralla cuando poco tiempo antes había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero claro, todo aquello había estado en realidad destinado a Kardia, no a él.

―Entiendo, "señor". Que sea como a usted le parezca ―dijo Milo en voz baja. Escuchó los pasos de Dégel alejándose y tuvo la esperanza de sentirlos detenerse y volver atrás, pero eso no ocurrió.

Pronto el templo quedó vacío, y Milo se dirigió hacia la puerta, desde donde se podían ver los templos que levantaban más arriba. El cielo estaba ahora completamente cubierto por la noche. Se sintió tentado a seguir a Dégel para enfrentarlo y pedirle una mejor explicación, pero a mitad de camino se tragó sus ansias y volvió a su templo. Subió al techo como solía hacer a veces, recostándose allí para ver las estrellas. Quería demostrar que no importaba lo que pasara, no necesitaba a nadie. Aunque no fuera cierto.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y cerró los ojos, estremecido por el recuerdo del beso de Camus, pero al mismo tiempo el incidente le parecía tan irreal como un sueño lejano. Quizás hubiera sido un accidente. Quizás se lo había imaginado. Mientras que Milo no podía olvidarlo, pero Camus parecía haber querido dejarlo atrás al instante.

Recibir los besos de Dégel había sido diferente, pero le habían producido la misma sensación de dulce placer. Como si se tratara de la misma persona con una actitud diferente. Se había sentido _correcto_. Antes de saber quién era en realidad, Dégel no había parecido tener vergüenza de sentir ni de estar con él. Quizás él fuera el problema al final de cuentas.

Despertó de repente al sentir una gota caer en sus labios entreabiertos, y le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que estaba lloviznando muy suavemente. Se había quedado dormido en ese lugar, y en una posición no demasiado cómoda. A pesar de que el cielo estaba empañado por la humedad, podía verse que la posición de las estrellas había cambiado. Habían pasado al menos un par de horas.

Se incorporó un poco, refregándose los ojos, y notó entonces que no estaba solo. Parado al borde de la cornisa, de espaldas a él, estaba Dégel. La luna brillaba pálidamente a través de la neblina y le daba un tono mortecino a su aura. Lo vio estirar la mano para sentir las gotas de la lluvia que comenzaba a tomar fuerza, y finalmente volverse hacia él. Dégel acababa de aparecerse de la nada en su lugar secreto. Milo no sabía si sentirse invadido o esperanzado.

―Una vez... ―comenzó a decir Dégel. El corazón de Milo corazón latía con ansiedad, pero para su decepción, las palabras se esfumaron antes de terminar de formar una oración completa. Dégel se sentó a su lado en silencio. Parecía meditar sobre cómo continuar―. Una vez recibí una orden inusual del patriarca.

»Me pidió que fuera al templo de Escorpio, dijo que había alguien enfermo y que quizás mi aire frío podría controlar su alta temperatura. Me pareció extraño. ¿Te imaginas? Que requirieran de mis servicios para algo tan banal como una fiebre. Entonces fue la primera vez que hablé de verdad con Kardia, sobre quién era, sobre lo que sentía... Él tenía tu edad, y estaba muriendo. Aquella vez fue cuando pude ver la persona que era Kardia detrás de su máscara.

»Algo cambió a partir de ese día. Fue como si desde aquel entonces cada uno se hubiera convertido involuntariamente en guardián de los secretos del otro. Acepté lo que vino a continuación sin cuestionarlo demasiado. Por alguna razón, no quería pensar en eso. Entonces no me di cuenta de cómo las cosas fueron evolucionando. Y un día... cruzamos una línea...

―¿Una línea...? ―preguntó Milo, mirándolo de reojo.

―Quise hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido. Pensé que estaría bien así. Pero me equivocaba. No había vuelta atrás.

―¿Por qué me dices esto...?

―Aquella vez me costó entender las cosas desde el punto de vista de Kardia. Ahora pensaba... me di cuenta de que no hablamos sobre cómo te sientes con todo esto.

Milo escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. Aunque no terminaba de comprender lo que Dégel contaba, sus palabras lo impresionaban. Cerró los ojos para cortarle paso a las lágrimas.

―¿Por eso viniste? ¿Por qué estás aquí, al final?

―Aquí es donde vino Kardia aquella vez. ―Milo sintió la mano de Dégel sobre su cabeza, pero no quiso volverse hacia él.

―¿Y cuando dices que cruzaron una línea hablas sobre sexo? ¿Sobre lo que me hiciste a mí?

La mano de Dégel se congeló donde estaba, y unos segundos después Milo sintió que la retiraba.

―En realidad me refería a otra cosa, pero... sobre lo que te hice... perdóname. De haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho. Creía que eras él... pero no fue justo para ti vivir eso de esa manera.

Un tiempo antes, Milo hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero después de la conversación con la niña en el pueblo ya no estaba tan seguro. Luego de pensarlo mejor había superado la rabia del primer momento, y el recuerdo que le quedaba de la experiencia le producía una sensación cálida.

―Quizás así es como tenía que ser ―susurró Milo, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Dégel―. Y después de todo, nosotros estamos conectados, ¿no es así? Tú y Camus... Kardia y yo. ¿No lo sentiste así en ese momento?

Dégel asintió, pero daba la impresión de estar librando una lucha interna consigo mismo.

―No noté la diferencia ―admitió. La confesión lo hacía sentir culpable, pero estaba siendo sincero.

―Yo tampoco, pero luego pensé... Camus no querría esto conmigo.

―¿Cómo sabes que no? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que él quiere?

―No sé. Es lo que creo. Las cosas son diferentes allí. Incluso si es como Asmita dice sobre que somos lo mismo. Supongo que no es tan así. Así que debería dejar de fantasear con idioteces y dedicarme únicamente a mis deberes como santo... de la manera en que él lo hace. Es lo que corresponde al final, ¿no crees?

Milo se puso de pie, alejándose de Dégel y saltando desde el techo para volver al interior de su templo. Pero esta vez, al contrario que la anterior, Dégel fue tras él para buscarlo. Al verlo aparecer, Milo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. No quería mirarlo a los ojos y ver al Camus que no podía tener. Pero cuando Dégel se acercó de todas formas y lo abrazó con lentitud, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso, Milo no pudo hacer nada para resistirse.

―Él te quiere ―murmuró.

―¿Y cómo puedes tú estar tan seguro? ―preguntó Milo. La respuesta tardó en concretarse, tanto que Milo estuvo a punto de romper el silencio él mismo. Pero finalmente se mantuvo callado hasta que Dégel habló.

―Porque tú me recuerdas a como era Kardia hace tiempo... y lo que me has contado me hace darme cuenta de que Camus es como yo solía ser.

―Dégel...

―No quisiera equivocarme en el futuro de la misma manera que en el pasado. Pero si lo hago, si hice algo que te hiciera doler, espero que me puedas perdonar. Perdona a Camus. No hay manera de que no te pueda querer, Milo.

En el espacio de unos momentos, Milo había vuelto a sentir que todo estaba en su lugar. Se apoyó en Dégel, dejando que él lo cubriera con su abrazo, olvidando los nombres, la época y el lugar, y se esforzó por grabar en su memoria cada una de sus palabras, para tenerlas siempre presentes. No tuvo dudas de que aquel era Camus.

Cuando Dégel se apartó de repente, Milo se sintió desconcertado, pero entonces notó la presencia de un cosmos extraño en el templo. La expresión de Dégel lo alarmó un poco. La silueta en la puerta le resultó familiar, pero tardó en creer lo que veía. Ese casco...

―Patriarca Sage ―dijo Dégel en tono respetuoso. Milo sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. No sabía qué tan preparado estaba para ese encuentro.

―Dégel, ¿recuerdas que habíamos acordado encontrarnos en el observatorio esta noche? ―preguntó Sage. Dégel se puso tenso. Esa noche se produciría un fenómeno estelar poco corriente. Lo había olvidado a último momento―. Supuse que podrías estar aquí, y veo que no me equivoqué.

―Estaba en camino. Le pido disculpas por eso, pero aún estamos a tiempo si la noche nos lo permite.

―Creo que dada la inusual naturaleza del fenómeno vale la pena intentarlo ―dijo Sage. Milo aún estaba inseguro sobre cómo comportarse. No le habían dicho suficiente sobre el patriarca, y para peor Sage no tardó en dirigirse a él―. Kardia, me alegro que estés mejor. ¿La misión se desarrolló sin dificultades?

―Sí... y le doy la bienvenida a mi templo ―respondió Milo, preguntándose si estaba diciendo lo correcto. Dégel pareció incómodo.

―Entonces deberíamos aprovechar para ir al observatorio sin demoras ―intervino Dégel, intentando desviar el tema. Sabía que aunque la visita de Sage pareciera casual, no lo era.

―Es cierto, se acerca la hora y deberíamos darnos prisa ―dijo Sage asintiendo―. Aunque me interesa que Kardia nos acompañe.

―¿Kardia? Pero...

―El conocimiento es siempre productivo de una u otra forma. ¿Qué crees tú, Kardia?

―¡Claro! Es cierto, señor ―respondió Milo, para frustración de Dégel. A veces Sage arrastraba a Kardia a algunas de sus lecciones, pero Kardia nunca se había mostrado demasiado entusiasta al respecto. De hecho, hacía muy poco por ocultar su disgusto.

―Pero Kardia, deberías descansar... fue un largo día, y no estás del todo bien aún ―dijo Dégel.

―¡Estoy bien! ―exclamó instintivamente Milo, sin caer en la cuenta de que no era la mejor de las respuestas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, miró a Dégel con ojos arrepentidos.

―Entonces, ¿vamos? ―Sage emprendió su camino, sin darles demasiado tiempo a pensar en una nueva excusa, y Dégel y Milo no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo.

·

·

·

**Mu.**

―Mi respuesta definitiva es "no" ―dijo Mu.

―Pero... ¿estás seguro? ―preguntó Aldebarán. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, sonaba bastante decepcionado.

―No quiero hacerlo. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Entiendo que te resulte extraño, pero no quiero poner una puerta en la torre.

―Está bien, está bien. Entiendo ―respondió Aldebarán, resignado pero sonriendo.

Mu sonrió también, y se abrazó a Aldebarán, satisfecho. A Aldebarán le gustaban los trabajos físicos. A veces sugería hacer algunas reformas en su casa para que ésta fuera lo que él consideraba más cómoda, y el tema de la puerta era uno recurrente. En general Mu se negaba por estar conforme con lo que tenía, pero la gran cama en la que estaban acostados ahora era un regalo que había decidido aceptar.

―Y sobre el otro tema... ―susurró Mu, apoyando su mano sobre los músculos del pecho de Aldebarán y deslizándola sobre ellos―. Lo intentaré.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―dijo Aldebarán, que después de las explicaciones de Mu sobre los problemas que podía traer, había comprendido su negativa inicial.

―Sí. Pero tendrá que ser a distancia. No iré al santuario, y no creo que sea conveniente que más personas vengan aquí, si lo que quieren es mantener el secreto. Deberían tener cuidado.

―Entiendo. Les haré saber eso. Confío en tu criterio.

―Lo sé. Gracias por eso ―agregó Mu. Aunque no le interesara lo que otros pensaban, se sentía bien sabiendo que podía contar con Aldebarán. Se acercó a su boca para besarla, y la mano de Aldebarán apartó el pelo de su espalda para acariciarla mientras lo atraía contra él.

―Es una suerte tenerte.

―Que lo intente no significa que vaya a tener éxito.

―No me refería a eso. No importa lo que pase... eres una persona valiosa. Me gustaría que no estuvieras tan lejos.

―A mí también me gustaría... que no estuvieras lejos. Pero cada uno de nosotros tiene sus razones, ¿verdad?

Aldebarán asintió. No le gustaba la idea de que Mu viviera fuera del santuario, pero cuando otros buscaban criticar su actitud, él siempre era el primero en defender su decisión aunque no llegara a comprenderla.

―Ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada.

―Tú también, Aldebarán.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Mu se mordió el labio inferior, y desvió la vista para fijarla en la ventana cercana desde donde se podía ver el cielo nocturno. La noche en Jamir estaba nublada.

―Lo comprenderás en algún momento.

·

·

·

**Asmita. **

Había logrado salir de su cuerpo, y mientras se concentraba para intentar dirigirse al lugar de donde venía Shaka, una oscuridad cada vez más espesa lo rodeaba. No se trataba del mismo tipo de sombra al que estaba acostumbrado, sino a un aire denso que lo ahogaba cuando intentaba avanzar.

A través de la meditación, Virgo podía moverse en espíritu a través del espacio y las dimensiones, y el tiempo era una de ellas. Pero no era tan fácil. Dependiendo del destino, el uso de esa habilidad requería la implementación de una cierta cantidad de energía, determinación y concentración.

Energía no era algo que le sobrara en ese momento, pero la situación era urgente y ameritaba el esfuerzo. Debía sobreponerse a las dificultades para lograr comunicarse con Shaka, pero algo lo detenía. No quiso dejarse ganar por la frustración. El santuario cambiaba a su alrededor, podía sentirlo. El tiempo pasaba dejando su huella, las paredes se gastaban, los años fluían a través de él.

Pero mientras su espíritu viajaba a través de las eras y él se acercaba al momento deseado, sentía que cada vez se le hacía más difícil el avance. Supo que se acercaba al momento correcto, y sin embargo, algo estaba muy mal. Parecía haber una barrera cargada de un cosmos desagradable que le impedía el paso.

En cuanto Asmita se dispuso a intentar cruzarla, algo surgió desde la oscuridad y lo tomó por sorpresa, sujetándolo desde atrás. Aunque su cuerpo era intangible, cuando esa energía lo atrapó Asmita se sintió nuevamente presa de una forma, como cuando estaba en el mundo material. Pudo sentir las manos de una persona tomar su cuello y su cintura con firmeza.

―¿Qué tipo de intromisión es esta? ―preguntó una voz profunda y suave en su oído. Asmita se mantuvo en silencio. La sensación de estar sometido a algo que no conocía le resultaba incómoda, aunque no podía dejar de estar intrigado―. ¿Quién eres? Tú no perteneces aquí.

―Estoy explorando los límites de mi habilidad para viajar fuera del cuerpo ―respondió Asmita con calma.

―Este es tu límite ―dijo la voz. Asmita percibió que la poca energía que le quedaba se disolvía al menor intento de repeler al ser que lo retenía. Él había decidido avanzar a pesar de las advertencias de su propio cuerpo para tomar una pausa, pero su adversario estaba en su mejor forma, y en su elemento. Podía sentirlo―. Vuelve al lugar donde perteneces, Virgo.

Asmita se tensó. De repente tomó conciencia de que esa presencia y ese cosmos se le hacía familiar. Los dedos del desconocido aprovecharon la cercanía para recorrerlo desvergonzadamente antes de enviarlo de regreso a su cuerpo y su época, donde se sintió caer sin tener control sobre sí, como si lo hubieran arrojado desde la cima de una montaña. Apretó los dientes, sin querer dejarse ganar por la rabia y la vergüenza que de repente sentía. Estaba de vuelta en el siglo XVIII, y en el mundo material.

Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que alguien lo sostenía. Pensó en Defteros, pero no sintió rastro de su cosmos en el templo. En cambio, escuchó la voz de Aspros que se dirigía a él.

―Entiendo tu dedicación, pero creo que llegaste a tu límite.

_Límite._

La palabra sonó tal como la que había escuchado en su oído unos momentos antes cuando estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Confundido, se preguntó si habría sido Aspros quien lo había traído de vuelta, o si había tenido una visión. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que alguien lo había detenido, enviándolo de regreso. El contacto con la piel de Aspros le recordó la sensación que acababa de experimentar en el pasaje entre dimensiones.

―Estoy bien ―susurró Asmita, apartando a Aspros.

―Tienes que descansar ―insistió el gemelo.

―¿Tú me trajiste de vuelta?

―No sé de qué hablas. Alguien preocupado por tu seguridad me pidió que viniera a asegurarme de que estabas bien. Para poder cuidar de otros y cumplir con nuestra función adecuadamente primero debemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, ¿no te parece?

Asmita guardó silencio, intentando recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo antes de ponerse de pie.

―Gracias por tu preocupación, no hace falta que permanezcas aquí. Descansaré.

Aspros mantuvo su atención sobre Asmita hasta que éste desapareció tras una de las puertas de la parte residencial. Antes de salir del templo, instruyó a algunos sirvientes para que permanecieran alerta para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Estaba molesto, y no sabía por qué. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba fuera de control.

Entretanto, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Asmita se recostó sobre la cama, un artículo que usaba con poca frecuencia. Confiaba en que el sueño quizás le traería respuestas, y se concentró lo que necesitaba antes de dejarse llevar por él.

Esta vez el cuerpo le reclamaba hacer una pausa con urgencia, y sabía que era hora de escucharlo. El encuentro inquietante de antes le había dejado una reminiscencia amarga que le recordaba a lo que había sentido al escuchar a Milo hablar acerca del futuro.

Tenía la certeza de que quien había detenido su avance pertenecía a ese lugar, aunque no se correspondiera con ninguna de las personas que Milo había descrito. Un habitante de las sombras, un espíritu maligno cuya energía no podía dejar de relacionar con algo que ya conocía: el poder de Géminis.

Según el relato de Milo, en el santuario del futuro el templo de los gemelos estaba vacío desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero aquello era una mentira, y la persona que había detenido el avance de Asmita no era otro que Saga de Géminis, que estaba más al tanto de lo que ocurría en el presente de lo que cualquiera de los implicados imaginaba.

**Continúa :P**

·

·

·

**Notas: **Este capítulo costó salir porque la historia llegó a un punto en que me complica un poco la simultaneidad de los eventos.

La parte de Dégel y Milo... fue un poco demasiado reflexiva, pero era necesaria. Los tenía abandonados desde hacía tiempo. Estaba muy tenso todo ahí, y a Dégel le costó expresarse XD Ahora que más o menos hablaron lo que tenían que hablar me siento más libre XD

La parte de Asmita espero que no esté demasiado confusa, pero es mi favorita de este capítulo. De los comentarios:

_Cass_: Gracias! :) Vos me seguís desde el principio, aunque no siempre comentes sé que estás allí (espero XD) y que me des ánimos me hacen sentir bien por eso mismo. Además que me hiciste aquel dibujo! T.T Lástima que no pueda poner links aquí (ffnet no me deja), pero cuando termine y ponga los capítulos en SSY, haré referencia *_*

_Anubis:_ Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegro que te gustaran Defteros y Asmita también! Sí, son una pareja linda, aunque no muy conocidos aún. Ojalá ganen más fans!

_Freya: _En este capítulo no hubo Camus XD Pero bueno, espero que igual lo hayas disfrutado, había que darle espacio al otro Acuario que se había quedado relegado! Y sí, Camus bajó la guardia... una vez que lo analizamos en profundidad, Camus es como decíamos, un personaje muy apasionado. Y ahora va a estar más preparado para enfrentar lo que pase con Milo. Mu es un pícaro en Episodio G, y tiene una excelente química con Alde, por eso exploté eso XD Soy una de las 2 o 3 fans de esa pareja XD

_Yekaoi:_ Gracias T_T Como te decía, soy muy insegura con lo que escribo porque hace un año que me metí en esto nada más. Eso y sumado a que tenía que actualizar en varios lados fue lo que me llevó a dejar de publicar esta historia en SSY... pensé que no importaría. Voy a tenerme más confianza en el futuro. De todas maneras, cuando la termine pondré allí todos los capítulos que faltan. SSY fue lo que me dio al principio la fuerza de seguir por un par de gente que me dio mucho ánimo, y entre ellas estabas vos! Por eso aprecio mucho tu opinión y también a SSY. Pensaré en ustedes y la terminaré :) Porque además, desde el primer capítulo tengo planeado el final y el epílogo (lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo llegar allí XD)

_Juna:_ Gracias :) Camus se dio cuenta que no sería lo mejor ni algo justo para Milo... considerando que ese es el cuerpo de Milo XD Eso sí, cuando vuelva Milo va a estar con todas las ganas XD

_Eiserne:_ Acá viste lo que pasaba en realidad con Degel... Degel es medio así, no se da cuenta de algunas cosas. No sé si lo habrás visto aún en el manga, pero para ciertas cosas, como para darse cuenta del efecto que causa en otros, puede ser medio lento XD Creo que es parte de su encanto, como el de Milo es la impulsividad. En el futuro, Kardia nada más le abrió el camino a Milo... Milo tendrá lo que desea XD Gracias por tu comentario!

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo y gracias por el apoyo! :)**


	15. Despertares

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el siglo XX, Mu acepta colaborar a distancia pero no da garantías de que el plan funcione._

_En el siglo XVIII, Dégel habla con Milo acerca de sus sentimientos y cómo evolucionó su relación con Kardia. Finalmente aparece Sage, y le pide a Milo que lo acompañe a hacer una observación del cielo junto con Dégel._

_Por otra parte, Asmita intenta atravesar la barrera del tiempo para comunicarse con Shaka, pero es detenido y enviado de vuelta por una fuerza oscura que resulta ser Saga de Géminis, aunque él no conoce su identidad._

* * *

**Milo.**

Milo no tenía idea de que Dégel asistía al patriarca en la lectura de las estrellas, y la noción se le hacía de lo más extraña. Este patriarca era diferente del que regía su santuario, que se mostraba misterioso e inaccesible. Recordó su encuentro con Shion, intentando atar cabos y adivinar lo que pudo haberlo convertido en ese tipo de persona. Definitivamente, algo no parecía encajar.

El patriarca Sage se mostraba amable y severo al mismo tiempo, pero Dégel se encargaba de atajar las preguntas incómodas para cubrir la falta de conocimiento de Milo de la situación en la que habían terminado. Cada vez que Sage se acercaba peligrosamente a Milo, Dégel llevaba la conversación con inteligencia hacia áreas relacionadas con la astronomía y la filosofía.

Prestándole atención a las pistas de Dégel sobre el comportamiento de Kardia en los comentarios que de vez en cuando le hacía al patriarca, Milo se dio cuenta de que la actitud que debía tomar era de desinterés y aburrimiento, así que hizo lo posible por mostrarse de esa manera aunque en realidad estaba fascinado por lo que veía y escuchaba. De a poco pudo ver que Dégel se iba relajando cada vez más, y también el patriarca, que conversaba con él con confianza.

Cuando el patriarca se hubo retirado, Dégel dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dijo que hubiera querido preguntarle sobre el contenido de la caja que habían ido a buscar a Viena, pero temía que aquello levantara sospechas, y que lo haría al día siguiente. También le contó más directamente sobre la molestia de Kardia cuando el patriarca lo obligaba a acompañarlos en alguna de sus lecciones teóricas.

A pesar de todo, Milo había disfrutado de la reunión, de tener la oportunidad de aprender de una persona que destilaba tanta sabiduría, y de observar la sonrisa que aparecía de tanto en tanto en el rostro de Dégel. Una vez más, esa época se mostraba mucho más luminosa que la suya propia.

―¿Crees que haya sospechado algo? ―preguntó Milo.

―Es posible, pero lo más probable es que crea que estamos ocultando algo relacionado con la enfermedad de Kardia.

―¿Eh? Pero él sabe al respecto... ¿no fue él quien te envió con Kardia la primera vez?

―Sí, pero aún así... ha estado observando la evolución de Kardia con atención ―dijo Dégel, sin esforzarse por ocultar su preocupación.

Milo se llevó una mano al pecho, para sentir el corazón de Kardia. Se había acostumbrado un poco más a ese cuerpo, pero lo sentía terriblemente limitado. Se preguntaba qué tipo de esfuerzo debía de hacer Kardia para manejar sus técnicas, cómo había llegado podido llegar a ser un santo dorado.

―¿Es Kardia fuerte...? ―preguntó tímidamente. Era una duda que le incomodaba expresar, porque sentía estar preguntando algo sobre sí mismo. Dégel lo miró y sonrió, como si la pregunta no lo sorprendiera.

―Claro que sí ―respondió, acercándose a Milo―. No dejó que una desventaja tan poderosa como esa se interpusiera en su camino para lograr lo que quería... ¿qué te parece?

―Puedo entender por qué ―dijo Milo, sintiendo que las palabras de Dégel encendían su orgullo.

―Pero ―susurró Dégel, poniendo él mismo una mano sobre su pecho―, me alegro de que no la tengas en el futuro.

―Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que el futuro sea un mejor lugar ―confesó Milo en un susurro, mordiéndose la lengua para no continuar. Sabía que no debía hablar acerca de eso. Se lo había prometido a Asmita, pero una parte de sí quería contarle todo a Dégel y escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

Dégel comprendió que lo mejor era no hacer demasiadas preguntas, y desvió el tema para comenzar a contarle historias de su tierra natal. Milo no recordaba que hubiera habido una oferta concreta para que pasara la noche en Acuario, fue un acuerdo al que llegaron sin darse cuenta.

La noche había avanzado, y los dos habían tomado conciencia de que no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ahora; estaban sometidos a las acciones de quienes estaban en el futuro. Todo podía cambiar de un momento a otro, y cualquier instante podía ser el último que compartieran.

Esta vez no habían compartido más que un abrazo, pero había estado bien así. Milo terminó quedándose dormido sobre el pecho de Dégel cuando éste relataba una vieja leyenda celta sobre un rey que guardaba un secreto. No necesitaba escucharla completa, recordaba que una vez de Camus se la había contado cuando eran más pequeños. Sabía que al final, el secreto que el rey había guardado con tanto cuidado era descubierto de todos modos, y que las consecuencias no eran tan graves como él creía que serían.

El amanecer encontró a Milo enroscado en un soberbio revoltijo de sábanas. Dégel, que ya estaba levantado, le dio los buenos días. Milo desenredó torpemente la maraña de telas y aprovechó un momento en que Dégel pasó junto a la cama para tirar de su brazo y obligarlo a acercarse. Buscó su boca y le dio un beso adormilado sin mediar palabra.

―¿Milo...? ¿Kardia...? ―preguntó Dégel en cuanto Milo lo dejó respirar. De repente no sabía qué pensar.

Esta vez Milo pareció despertar de verdad. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. La situación se le había hecho tan natural que no la había cuestionado, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de quién era él. Poco a poco recordó que no su nombre no era Kardia, y que aquel no era su tiempo. Retrocedió un poco, bajando la cabeza. No sabía si reírse o pedir perdón.

―Milo... ―dijo en voz baja.

―Está bien ―murmuró Dégel, acomodándose los lentes que llevaba puestos, y poniendo un poco de orden en el pelo de Milo.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Milo, al percatarse de que Dégel tenía un libro en sus manos.

―Ah... ¿esto? ―Dégel extendió el libro hacia Milo, que lo tomó en sus manos―. Es que tuve un sueño acerca del lugar donde están las ruinas del templo de Poseidón... Quería verificar algunos datos al respecto. También tengo que hablar con Asmita... anoche después de que te dormiste fui a asegurarme de que estuviera descansando, pero me preocupa su evolución.

―Quiero ayudar. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

―De momento tenemos que esperar por Asmita y averiguar lo que había en la caja, pero para eso hablaré con el patriarca. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no despertar sospechas. Lo conveniente sería que hoy fuéramos a entrenar como un día cualquiera.

Aunque no del todo convencido, Milo asintió, intentando resignarse a la idea de que no había nada que hacer más que esperar.

·

·

·

**Kardia.**

A la mañana siguiente, Kardia despertó con un sonido extraño colándose en sus oídos. Le costó identificar que se trataba del movimiento de las hojas de un libro. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, vio que Camus estaba en el suelo rodeado por una montaña de documentos, ensimismado en la lectura. La imagen le resultó familiar. Le parecía ya haber vivido aquello.

Pensó en preguntar algo, pero en lugar de eso hizo a un lado el montón de sábanas, se refregó un poco los ojos, se bajó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre Camus por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―exclamó Camus, que estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no había notado que Kardia se le acercaba. Kardia intentó ver por encima de su hombro.

―¿Qué haces tú? ―preguntó Kardia con voz todavía adormecida. Camus apartó de inmediato lo que tenía en las manos del campo visual de Kardia―. Ah... ¿es algo que no debo ver?

Camus se dio la vuelta hacia él, y su mirada lo dijo todo. Lo que fuera que había estado leyendo no era agradable. Kardia intentó evitar que sus ojos se fueran hacia la carpeta que el acuariano acababa de dejar a un lado.

―Mu de Aries se comunicó con nosotros... dice que intentará ayudarnos ―susurró.

Kardia se sentó frente a Camus en el suelo, escudriñando la expresión de su rostro en busca de pistas.

―Entiendo... ¿y a qué viene esa cara? ¿No confías en él?

―No es que no confíe... es que Shaka ha tenido problemas para entrar en contacto con el pasado, y...

―¿Problemas? ―interrumpió Kardia. Esta vez sintió un escalofrío. Camus notó el cambio de actitud y se maldijo por no haber cuidado sus palabras. No era beneficioso dejar entrever sus dudas ante la persona que resultaría más afectada en el caso de que algo fuera mal.

―De todas maneras, dice tener un plan. Sería muy peligroso realizarlo dentro de las Doce Casas, donde podríamos tener dificultades para manejar adecuadamente las energías sin interferencias, o podríamos despertar sospechas. Para llevarlo a cabo necesitamos ir adonde se erigen las ruinas del templo de Poseidón, junto a la costa...

―¿Por qué ese lugar?

―Tiene que ver con el tipo de poder que reside allí. Shaka te lo explicará mejor.

―¿Y tú crees que funcionará? ―preguntó Kardia, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared. En lugar de contestar de inmediato, Camus le dio la espalda. No la mejor de las señales.

―No sé.

No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no funcionaba. A estas alturas, Kardia y Milo eran para él igual de importantes, habiendo comprendido que se trataba de dos caras de una misma moneda.

·

·

·

**Asmita.**

En sueños, Asmita se ahogaba en un denso océano. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo, y desde la superficie llegaba un eco difuso que no podía escuchar por más que lo intentara. Sabía que se trataba de un mensaje importante, pero no había manera de alcanzarlo.

Lo que lo liberó del remolino fue el cantar a los pájaros de la mañana cuando finalmente despertó. El sonido lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato. Había dormido más de lo que había planeado, más que en mucho tiempo, pero no había sido un sueño reparador. Recordaba sensaciones confusas, retazos de mensajes inconexos que se agolpaban y que no lograba descifrar.

Todavía sintiéndose desorientado, palpó su propio cuerpo y apoyó los pies sobre el suelo. Algo estaba mal. Su pelo chorreaba agua, y su piel estaba empapada como si lo hubiera sorprendido una tormenta furiosa. Lamió sus labios y reconoció el inconfundible sabor salado del mar Egeo.

Tuvo la certeza de que aquello era un mensaje, aunque no entendiera la manera en que había llegado a él. Dos palabras se repetían en su mente: "Cabo Sunion".

·

·

·

**Kardia.**

Cabo Sunion era donde se encontraban los restos del antiguo templo de Poseidón del que hablaba Camus. El lugar se conservaba tal como Kardia lo recordaba, quizás un poco más castigado por el tiempo. Shaka estaba sentado en posición de loto en el medio de las ruinas. Al mirar de reojo hacia Camus, Kardia notó que su tensión crecía a medida que se acercaban. Llevaba un largo rato sin hablar, pero cuando llegaron ante Shaka, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

―¿Qué es lo que pasará exactamente? ―preguntó, como formalismo. Él ya lo había escuchado, pero quería que Kardia lo supiera.

―Separaré el alma del cuerpo físico a través del Rikudou Rinne. De esa manera podré alivianar el peso que cae sobre los hombros de Mu. En ese momento, Mu intervendrá intentando transportar esa alma de vuelta a su cuerpo original en el siglo XVIII.

Kardia esperó a que Shaka continuara, pero aquello parecía ser todo lo que había por explicar. La sensación que venía teniendo sobre que aquel plan tenía huecos y había cambiado con respecto al original se acentuó. Algo no estaba bien.

―Pero... ¿solamente ustedes dos? ¿Esto no debería ser balanceado? ¿Quién intervendrá del otro lado? ¿Asmita...?

Camus, que había hecho las mismas preguntas cuando Shaka le había explicado cómo funcionaría el intento, desvió la vista.

―Eso sería lo ideal ―dijo Shaka―. Que desde el otro lado se hiciera lo mismo que desde aquí. Alguien que separara el alma de Milo y alguien que la transportara hacia este tiempo y este cuerpo al mismo tiempo que nosotros lo hacemos desde aquí hacia allí. Eso es lo que intenté decirle a Asmita... Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de haber podido transmitirle el mensaje con claridad.

―Pero en ese caso... ¿deberíamos intentarlo ahora de todas maneras? ―intervino Camus.

―Cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar, más difícil de sostener se volverá esto. Para compensar lo que nos falta es por lo que Mu sugirió realizar esto en un lugar que estuviera dotado de una energía divina. Aquí está contenido parte del poder de Poseidón, que podría servir como potenciador de nuestro propio poder, para elevarlo y lograr el nivel que nos hace falta. Apoyándonos en la energía de este lugar sagrado, intentaremos enviar a Kardia allí y traer a Milo hasta aquí de vuelta al mismo tiempo.

A Kardia no le sorprendió descubrir a Camus meneando suavemente la cabeza mientras Shaka hablaba. No estaba convencido de que fuera a resultar. Apenas notó que estaba siendo observado, Camus detuvo su gesto. Pero la expresión amarga de su rostro seguía dejando en evidencia sus dudas.

―¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ―preguntó Kardia.

―¿Lo peor...? Que no tengas adónde regresar ―respondió Shaka con sinceridad―. Que tu conciencia se pierda.

―Está bien. Porque sé que eso no pasará ―dijo Kardia, mirando Camus―. Sé que no nací para morir de esa manera... lo presiento, ¿sabes, Camus? Así que no pongas esa cara ―agregó con una sonrisa.

―¿Estás listo, entonces? ―preguntó Shaka, poniéndose de pie. Antes de que pudiera responder, Kardia sintió la inconfundible mano de Camus tomar la suya, atrayéndolo con contra sí para abrazarlo con ternura.

―De una manera u otra volveremos a vernos ―murmuró Camus antes de dejarlo ir.

Kardia asintió, aprovechando para robarle un beso sin prestarle atención a la presencia de Shaka. Al principio sintió la resistencia de Camus, que no creía que aquel fuera el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de demostraciones. Pero a través de ese beso Camus comprendió que Kardia no estaba tan seguro como decía estarlo sobre el éxito del plan, y él mismo se vio obligado a enfrentar sus propias dudas, luchando por no dejarse abrumar por ellas.

Ese beso tenía sabor a despedida, no solamente de él mismo sino también de Dégel, que era parte de él. Camus se sintió a un paso de pedirle a Shaka que no siguiera adelante. Quizás terminarían por empeorar aún más las cosas. Había leído en los registros que había habido un Escorpio luchando en la Guerra Santa anterior, pero las incertidumbres volvían a asaltarlo. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Era Milo tomando el nombre de Kardia? ¿O era Kardia que había regresado a su propia época? De ser así, ¿dónde estaría Milo?

―Perdón... ―susurró Kardia, interrumpiendo su cascada de pensamientos. Camus no supo responder. Shaka esperó pacientemente el momento en que Kardia se apartó de Camus y contestó finalmente a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente―. Estoy listo.

―Acuéstate, será más conveniente ―dijo Shaka. Kardia obedeció de mala gana, y Camus se arrodilló junto a él.

Shaka se concentró. El puente entre Jamir y Grecia estaba tendido a través de la comunicación telepática con Mu, y no era el momento de dudar. Su voz fue suave pero firme cuando susurró el nombre de la técnica que abriría la primera puerta: "Rikudou Rinne".

Pudo sentir la conciencia de Kardia despegarse del cuerpo de Milo, y la energía de Mu interviniendo para capturarla y transportarla más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

**Continuará =P**

* * *

**Notas:** Tardé mucho en hacer este capítulo... así que para quienes estaban esperando, pido disculpas. Tengo que fijarme en un montón de cosas para seguir adelante con este fic sin contradecir al manga T_T En el proceso de hacer este capítulo desvarié tanto que se me ocurrieron ideas para un oneshot de Dégel y Kardia (muy pronto XDDD)

Rikudou Rinne es la técnica que utiliza Virgo para separar el alma de un cuerpo y luego enviarlo de paseo a diferentes tipos de infiernos, para que se quede en uno de ellos. En la serie clásica, Shaka la utilizó con Ikki, y en Lost Canvas Asmita la utilizó con Tenma. Para este proceso me pareció adecuado para usar como "primer paso", y que de allí Mu pudiera transportar el alma hacia otra parte, porque sus técnicas de teletransporte son mucho más amplias que las de Virgo.

Técnicamente me hubiera servido también Cáncer para ese primer paso, porque tiene el Sekishiki Meikai Ha, que separa también el alma del cuerpo, pero por su falta de fiabilidad Cáncer no era la persona adecuada para colaborar XD

La idea de que fueran a Cabo Sunion se la debo a mi amiga Circe.

Cabo Sunion/Sunión/Sounion (es llamado por diferentes nombres) existe en la vida real (pueden buscarlo en Internet), allí están realmente las ruinas del templo de Poseidón.

En el universo de Saint Seiya, también es un lugar donde hay una serie de prisiones, en una de las cuales Saga encerró a Kanon. Alli Kanon encontró el tridente de Poseidón, símbolo de su poder, sellado por Atenea... ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó entonces? Si lo recuerdan pueden tener una pista sobre el resultado de este intento.

De los comentarios:

Hator: Gracias!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya te había contestado pero mil gracias =) Saber que ahora querés a Dégel y Kardia... yay! Es genial. Las que apoyamos a Escorpio uke debemos unirnos XD

Freya: Gracias por tu review detallada T_T Me alegra que no solamente te guste Camus XD En este hubo de todos un poco y con cada uno me divertí de maneras diferentes. Lo de Saga... jeje, veré qué puede pasar.

Eiserne: Esta vez los hice esperar aún más... ¡perdón! El antiguo patriarca es buena onda, pero quién sabe... capaz Manigoldo le fue con algún cuento o quiso ver qué había de raro por allí XD Saga detuvo a Asmita porque lo vio como una amenaza que llegaba desde afuera... Recordemos que Saga no está en el poder legítimamente, sino que es un intruso.

Kimiko: Gracias =) Je! Hacía tiempo sí... no estaba segura de que estuvieras por ahí, como no contestaste mi mensaje tampoco! Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por los buenos deseos.

Y gracias angel =P


	16. Cabo suelto

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el siglo XX, Camus, Shaka y Kardia se dirigen hacia Cabo Sunion para intentar la transferencia de almas. Mu puso como condición para ayudar que debían buscar un lugar que estuviera rodeado de un poder divino, para compensar el hecho de no tener la ayuda de Asmita, por no haber podido comunicarse con él._

_En el pasado, Asmita presiente algo, pero no sabe de qué se trata._

* * *

**El presente.**

Por un momento solamente hubo quietud y silencio, hasta que de repente Camus sintió que su piel se erizaba a causa de la presencia de una energía poderosa. Observó el cuerpo de Milo y después a Shaka, que se veía intensamente concentrado en su tarea. Temiendo interrumpir y lamentando no poder ser de mucha ayuda, Camus no quiso moverse ni decir palabra. La ansiedad lo carcomía, pero debía controlarla. El tiempo y todo cuanto lo rodeaba parecía haberse congelado. Él estaba solo. No era una sensación agradable.

Una ráfaga de viento le devolvió la sensación de continuidad. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente Shaka comenzó a moverse también. Abandonó su posición y se acercó a él, arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Milo. Puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Milo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo, y meneó la cabeza.

―¿Qué...? ―preguntó Camus, incómodo.

―Algo salió mal ―respondió Shaka, con voz aún calmada. Camus se tensó, y tocó la piel de Milo, imitando a Shaka por reflejo. La sintió fría. Tomó su mano, que le impresionó por lo blanda y fláccida.

―¿De qué hablas?

―No fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta ―dijo Shaka en voz baja―. Esto está mal.

―Pero entonces, ¿quien sigue aquí es Kardia...? ¿Por qué no reacciona...?

Camus miró al cuerpo que tenía delante de sí, sin estar seguro sobre qué sentir. Tenía la sensación de estar al borde de un gran abismo. Las palabras de Shaka continuaban sonando suaves y calmadas.

―No hay nadie allí, ni Kardia ni Milo. Ese cuerpo es una cáscara vacía.

―Imposible... pero respira. Está vivo.

Shaka torció la boca en un gesto de incomodidad. Creía que existía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Milo se quedara desocupado, pero decidió callar. Además, no aceptaría un fracaso tan fácilmente. Lo que estaba en juego, además de su preocupación por la situación, era también su orgullo. Algo había fallado terriblemente, y de una manera u otra era su culpa.

―Pienso que tenemos aún tenemos chance. Al menos de traer a Kardia para luego volver intentar un cambio...

―¿Perdieron a Kardia...? ―Camus también hablaba en un tono calmo, intentando convencerse así mismo de que lo estaba, mientras congelaba cada vez más el aire a su alrededor, sin intención. Tenía la certeza de que había sido un error haber intentado el intercambio sin tener la colaboración de los otros.

―Esto no es simple, Camus. Estamos hablando transportar a dos personas al mismo tiempo a través del tiempo y del espacio.

―¿Pero qué hay de lo que dijeron sobre que este lugar era especial...?

Una vez más, Shaka pareció un poco molesto.

―Lo es. Pero supongo que el procedimiento no es el correcto... debería haber insistido con el intentar comunicarme con el pasado... esto debería hacerse de manera simultánea.

Mientras se concentraba, Shaka había tenido la impresión de que en ese lugar no había nada que funcionara como apoyo extra. No había ningún poder divino que los ayudara a cumplir con su tarea. Quería descartar la idea por ridícula, pero no podía. Ahora no importaba cuál hubiera sido el error. Se ocuparía de arreglarlo.

·

·

·

**El pasado.**

Milo se asomó al campo de entrenamiento dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Dégel: actuar de manera normal. Avanzó sin mostrar la inseguridad que sentía, y de a poco comenzó a sentirse más relajado. Tenía listo un "Métete en tus asuntos" para la persona que se atreviera a molestarlo, aunque afortunadamente no necesitó usarlo. Buscó disimuladamente a Asmita, a quien no había visto desde el día anterior ni al descender, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Aunque parecía un día corriente, y el ambiente le recordaba a sus propios entrenamientos tanto que la ansiedad desaparecía con rapidez, algo le molestaba. No podía concentrarse. Su mirada volvía una y otra vez al mar que se veía a lo lejos. Se acercó a un desnivel y desde allí se quedó contemplándolo, hechizado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba llamándolo.

―¡Kardia! Vamos. ―Se trataba de Sísifo, que estaba tomándolo del brazo. Milo se apartó con rapidez. Su presencia le provocaba todavía sentimientos encontrados. Su desconcierto aumentó cuando notó que a poca distancia de ambos estaba también Capricornio, al parecer esperando por ambos.

―¿Qué?

―Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Sísifo―. No podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que responder a una convocatoria urgente del patriarca.

Solamente entonces Milo cayó en la cuenta de que a su alrededor el ritmo de movimientos se había acelerado, y el ambiente parecía tenso. Para él, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido durante un lapso que podía haber sido horas o minutos. No tenía idea de qué era lo que había pasado. Se apartó de Sísifo, acercándose a su vez a El Cid y dejándose guiar escaleras arriba, pero poco después creyó sentir que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Convencido de que se trataba otra vez del enmascarado, se dio la vuelta en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera estar escondiéndose. Observó con cuidado cada detalle, pero no pudo encontrar rastro de él. Además, si estaba allí, no podía estar tan cerca como él lo había sentido. Durante un momento había creído tenerlo justo detrás, casi pisándole los talones. Retomó su camino al ser urgido por Sísifo, pero de repente sintió que algo lo arrojaba al suelo. Una fuerza imponente e invisible estaba sobre él, empujándolo hacia abajo.

Logró sacársela de encima justo antes de que Sísifo y El Cid volvieran sobre sus pasos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de seguir adelante, Milo miró hacia atrás, pero solamente vio a una persona a lo lejos: Manigoldo de Cáncer. Se había detenido también, y lo veía fijamente. Milo se preguntó si acaso tendría algo que ver con lo que acababa de pasar, pero creyó no era el momento de enfrentarlo.

Unas decenas de metros más atrás, Manigoldo devolvió la mirada furiosa que recibió del escorpiano, y lo observó alejarse. Desde que era pequeño, Manigoldo convivía con algo que pocos podían comprender. A él mismo le había tomado tiempo entender que no todos veían lo que él podía ver: las sombras de los muertos que quedaban en la tierra luego de haber dejado atrás sus cuerpos. A veces tenían la forma del cuerpo que habían abandonado en la tierra, y otras las de pequeñas luces que se asemejaban a insectos. Cuando era niño, a veces se agolpaban a su alrededor como mosquitos en verano, y él intentaba espantarlas a manotazos. Después había aprendido a compartir su espacio con ellas, a ignorarlas, y a veces a buscarlas.

Pero ahora acababa de presenciar algo inusitado. Había visto la sombra de Kardia tal como veía a veces veía a las de las de quienes habían muerto, con la diferencia de que Kardia estaba bien vivo. La había visto atacar su propio cuerpo físico, y desaparecer apenas Sísifo se daba la vuelta. Después, para sorpresa de Manigoldo, el Kardia del cuerpo físico había mirado en dirección a él, como si creyera que aquello era obra suya. Evidentemente, no había visto al otro Kardia.

"Manigoldo", susurraba ahora alguien en las cercanías.

Manigoldo sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino. No estaba de humor para escuchar a ninguna alma en pena, pero la voz insistió. Venía de un lugar que no podía precisar si estaba lejos o cerca, hasta que pareció sonar dentro mismo de su cabeza, lo que colmó su paciencia.

―Déjame en paz y sal de aquí si no quieres que te envíe yo mismo al lugar adonde perteneces ―gruñó Manigoldo.

―Maleducado ―respondió otra voz, una que definitivamente sonaba muy real.

Reconociéndola, el canceriano se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Shion, como surgido de la nada. Distraído por lo otro, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar. Manigoldo resopló y continuó adelante apurando la marcha, molesto consigo mismo por su propia deficiencia de atención.

―No estaba hablando contigo, idiota. Además tú no puedes venir a hablarme de modales.

―¿Con quién hablabas, entonces?

―¿Acaso yo te pregunto de qué hablas cuando estás solo reparando tus cosas?

―¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ―preguntó Shion, levantando de repente el tono.

"Manigoldo", repitió la voz espectral.

―¡Basta! ―gritó Manigoldo, buscando la fuente del sonido. Tardó en encontrarla, hasta que por fin cuando fijó la vista detrás de Shion, vio que la figura de Kardia se dibujaba contra los suaves rayos de sol, un poco difusa.

"Habla con Dégel. Debe ser un proceso bilateral. Virgo y Géminis. Tiene que ser pronto, tiene que ser ahora."

―¿Manigoldo...? ―preguntó Shion, confundido.

―¿Qué diablos...? ―Por alguna razón, la visión de este doble lo inquietaba más que lo que debería, quizás porque nunca había visto nada igual.

―¿Estás bien?

Para frustración de Kardia, que tenía problemas para manifestarse con eficacia, Manigoldo hizo un gesto de desdén y le dio la espalda para seguir adelante. Shion hablaba sobre una disrupción de energía en Cabo Sunion, y que era por esa razón que se convocaba una reunión. Manigoldo no había llegado a sentir la supuesta disrupción, pero podía verse que ponía mucha atención a cada palabra.

Habiendo visto el proceso que Shaka había seguido, Kardia entendía la razón del fallo. Si Milo seguía aferrado a su cuerpo sin que nada lo hiciera desprenderse, no había manera de que él pudiera tomar el lugar que le correspondía. La fuerza bruta tampoco resultaba, al parecer. Dos personas simplemente no eran suficientes, y ahora no podía comprender lo que ocurría consigo mismo.

Sentía que por momentos perdía la noción de su propia individualidad y el control sobre ella. Era una sensación parecida a la que había experimentado en Viena, pero menos placentera y más inestable. Estaba empezando a temer olvidarse a sí mismo.

Entretanto, Manigoldo llegó al lugar de la reunión, que duró poco tiempo. El patriarca explicó brevemente la situación y habló de la necesidad de proteger las Doce Casas hasta asegurarse de qué había causado el incidente. Todos fueron enviados a su propio templo con excepción de Dégel, que convenció al patriarca de ser el enviado a investigar.

Manigoldo notó que se veía tenso, tanto que se le dificultaba esconderlo, por más que estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Cuando pasó a su lado, Manigoldo estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero decidió mantenerse callado. No se pondría en ridículo por causa de un estúpido fantasma.

Finalmente, Manigoldo terminó siendo el último en dejar la sala y comenzar el descenso hacia su templo. Al llegar a Virgo disminuyó la marcha. Asmita estaba en su posición habitual, como si no se hubiera movido desde hacía horas, y Manigoldo tuvo de pronto una iluminación.

―Tú... ―dijo Manigoldo con tono molesto. Acababa de darse cuenta de cuál podía ser la causa de lo que había visto―. ¿Te parece divertido jugar conmigo?

―No creo que sea un buen momento para jugar ―contestó Asmita con suavidad, después de un largo rato―. Vuelve en otro momento.

Manigoldo sabía que Asmita podía desprenderse de su cuerpo y manifestarse lejos de él. También podía enviar visiones a otras personas. Géminis también era capaz de hacerlo, pero no le veía sentido a que esto hubiera sido obra de Aspros.

―No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero no vas a burlarte de mí con tus estúpidas ilusiones.

―¿Ilusiones...? ―repitió Asmita, sin echarse para atrás cuando Manigoldo se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

―No me molestes, ¿entendido? Lo lamentarás ―amenazó Manigoldo, dándose la vuelta para alejarse. Sorpresivamente, Asmita abandonó su posición y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

―Espera. ¿Qué es lo que viste? Puede ser útil...

―¿Cómo...? ¿Útil para qué?

―Podría ser una señal.

―No lo creo. Presentarse como el doble de alguien... suena a algo que tú harías más que a una señal.

―¿El doble de quién? ―Esta vez, Manigoldo notó que Asmita sonaba genuinamente interesado. De repente tuvo la corazonada de que él no era el responsable―. En la cultura nórdica, por ejemplo, ver al doble de alguien puede tener un significado especial.

Manigoldo sonrió. La idea de saber algo que tenía intrigado a Asmita le parecía interesante, y quería aprovechar la ocasión. De ninguna manera saciaría su curiosidad al instante. Pero analizando las palabras de Asmita, tomó nota mental de ir a hablar con Albafica en cuanto pudiera. Considerando el lugar del que provenía, quizás él tuviera respuestas.

·

·

·

**El presente.**

―Shaka... ―susurró Camus. El aludido llevaba un largo rato en silencio, utilizando las redes invisibles para comunicarse con Jamir.

―Mu está intentando localizarlo, no podemos hacer más que esperar ―dijo Shaka en voz baja.

―Esperar... ¿pero qué se supone que debemos hacer mientras?

El aire continuaba enfriándose, y Shaka estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un fenómeno natural sino de la molestia de Camus tomando forma, aunque él se mostrara distante.

―No te preocupes, no fallaré.

La declaración de Shaka estaba cargada de firmeza, e hizo que Camus levantara la vista hacia él. Aunque delgado, se veía imponente. Si había alguien con el poder de manejar esa situación en particular y resolverla, esa persona tenía que ser Shaka.

Lo distrajo el golpe suave de una gota sobre su nariz. Poco después le siguió otra, y otra más. La lluvia había vuelto. Camus atinó a tomar el cuerpo de Milo contra sí para protegerlo del agua, aunque tocarlo le producía una extraña sensación desagradable. "No es más que una cáscara", había dicho Shaka. Y era exactamente así como se sentía, un recipiente vacío.

Shaka, a su vez, bajó la cabeza. La lluvia le iba quitando con rapidez buena parte del aire de grandeza que presentaba unos momentos atrás. Quien pudiera leer más allá de su apariencia entendería que se sentía derrotado.

―¿Y se supone que debemos esperar aquí? ―preguntó Camus con una voz que sonaba casi somnolienta. Shaka se quedó donde estaba, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara. Estaba evaluando la situación.

―Sería lo más conveniente. En el caso de que Mu consiga localizarlo, lo traería a este mismo lugar, y si no estamos... podría ser confuso... ¿entiendes?

Camus asintió con lentitud. Siempre buscaba tener todo bajo control, y esta era una ocasión en la que no había nada que pudiera hacer. A pesar de eso, bajo su apariencia indiferente su cerebro trabajaba buscando una solución, aunque se hundía cada vez más en la impotencia. Tuvo la impresión de que Shaka seguía hablando dirigiéndose a él, pero sus palabras no llegaban.

Por eso ni siquiera escuchó que alguien se acercaba al lugar donde ellos estaban. Tampoco percibió que Shaka se había puesto en alerta. No notó nada hasta que escuchó una voz familiar cortando a través de la espesura de sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Fue tomado por sorpresa, tanto que por un momento su cabeza se despejó. Se quedó en donde estaba, pero buscó con sus al dueño de la pregunta, porque no podía creerle a sus oídos. Aquello no era algo que ninguno de los dos esperara.

Shaka, poniendo su cuerpo como barrera delante de él, estaba inmóvil. Lo había calculado todo: la posibilidad de que el experimento funcionara, la de que no, la de que fuera un éxito parcial, la de ser descubiertos por alguien.

Tenía un plan de contingencia para cada posible situación que pudiera surgir, pero había dejado una pieza afuera. Una persona que temporalmente no estaba en el santuario, y que no había contado con que volviera. Como por arte de una magia oscura, allí estaba ante ellos, el único cabo suelto de su plan.

El guardián de la sexta casa penas alcanzó a decir el nombre del recién llegado, mientras sentía que el orden de acciones posibles que había desarrollado con tanto esmero se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

―Shura...

**Continuará =P**

·

·

·

**Notas:** Capítulo sin mucho shounen ai (necesito arreglar eso en el próximo, en este no había lugar por las cosas que pasan).

De nuevo, tardé mucho... Tuve mucho trabajo este mes, y recién me liberé este jueves, además de que me resultaba tenía dudas de cómo manejar la historia a este punto. Con la ayuda de mi amiga Circe me organicé mejor (ella sugirió lo de Mani y me pareció bien, además que me ayudará con Shura XD)

El viernes vi "Avatar"... creo que viendo la película pensaba: "Esto me recuerda a algo...", y escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta, con el tema del traspaso de la conciencia y los cuerpos que no son más que recipientes, a qué me recordaba... XD

El próximo capítulo está planeado, y de hecho le corté algunas cosas a este para no hacerlo aún más caótico con tantas perspectivas diferentes. Este va desde el punto de vista de Manigoldo más que nada.

Gracias a quienes comentaron, a Silvia (¡por hacerme saber lo que pensabas en dos lados a la vez!), juna, angel, Hator (te debo la versión más lime del capítulo en que Dégel y Milo están juntos, la buscaré mañana para ver si necesita cambios)... alguien mencionó que tenía la sensación de que Kardia flotaría durante un rato... ¡BINGO! XD ¿Debería darle un premio?


	17. Medidas extremas

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el pasado, la conciencia de Kardia está dando vueltas por el santuario, pero no tiene cómo volver a entrar a su cuerpo. Manigoldo, que puede ver fantasmas, lo ve pero no sabe si escuchar su mensaje. Además, a raíz de la descarga de energía provocada por el intento de intercambio, el santuario se puso en plan de emergencia._

_En el siglo XX, Shaka explica que la transferencia falló, y que de momento el cuerpo de Milo está vacío. A pesar de que tiene la intención de permanecer en el mismo lugar por el caso de que Mu consiga al menos traer a Kardia de vuelta, surge un inconveniente: aparece Shura._

* * *

__

Mini aclaración: La interpretación de Shura que usaré en este fic será la del manga Episodio G. Shura es una buena persona y fiel a Atena, que fue manipulado por Saga para ir tras Aioros, y cree estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

**El pasado.**

Cuando Dégel llegó a Cabo Sunion, lo encontró tranquilo y silencioso. Poco después, Asmita apareció a cierta distancia. Dégel no se sorprendió de verlo allí. Al atravesar el templo de Virgo para descender hasta ese lugar, Asmita le había hecho saber que lo esperaría abajo, en espíritu.

Se veía real, aunque Dégel sabía que era una imagen proyectada. El cuerpo verdadero de Asmita estaba en su propio templo, como tantas otras veces en que lo dejaba allí para ocuparse de otros asuntos, a veces incluso sin solicitar permiso, como era el caso.

―El lugar está limpio ―dijo Asmita, continuando con la conversación que habían iniciado en su templo poco antes―. Pero algo me preocupa.

―¿Entonces, crees que esto pueda haber tenido relación con el tema de Kardia y Milo? ―preguntó Dégel, acercándose al borde del precipicio que daba al mar.

―Es posible. Pienso que Shaka intentó enviarme una señal. El mensaje llegó de manera distorsionada, pero tengo la certeza de que él quería que viniera aquí.

Dégel guardó silencio. Durante la noche había soñado también con ese lugar. Cuando el caos estalló estaba lejos de Milo, y apenas había podido hablar a solas con él unos momentos al atravesar Escorpio. Se veía distraído. Le preocupaba.

―¿Qué sugieres que hagamos a continuación?

―El estado de alerta no nos conviene... limita nuestros movimientos dentro del territorio del santuario porque cada uno debe permanecer en su propio templo. Tenemos que deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible.

―Temo que Sage sospeche de todo esto... ―dijo Dégel en voz baja. Asmita suspiró y se acercó a él, apoyando sobre su espalda una mano que sintió cálida, aunque no fuera más que una ilusión.

―Cuando vuelvas dile que no encontraste nada fuera de lo normal. Que Poseidón sigue donde está, pero que pudo haber habido un brote sorpresivo de energía, aunque eso no significa que haya despertado... como se da a veces con los volcanes durmientes.

Dégel meneó la cabeza. Sabía que Sage tenía la experiencia y la inteligencia suficiente como para desbaratar su red de mentiras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si se lo proponía.

―No sé cuánto tiempo más podamos sostener esta situación.

―La verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que ocurrió, así que si le dices eso no será una mentira ―susurró Asmita, adivinando sus pensamientos. Dégel lo miró de reojo. Asmita estaba de cara hacia el mar―. Ve con Milo, pregúntale si sintió algo. Estaré vigilando este lugar e intentando establecer un contacto con el futuro. Quizás el mensaje tenía que ver con que este era un lugar propicio.

―Y tu templo...

―Ah, sí ―dijo Asmita con una sonrisa, su imagen elevándose y tomando la posición de loto―. También estoy allí. De hecho, parece que tengo un visitante, tendré que atenderlo antes de que se impaciente.

―Ten cuidado, Asmita... no es necesario que hagas tantas cosas a la vez.

Asmita no necesitaba ver ni tocar a Dégel para percibir que su rostro estaba contraído por la pesadumbre.

―No hace falta que te preocupes por mí ―respondió, mientras su figura se diluía en el aire―. Aunque es interesante...

Dégel lo vio desaparecer y se volvió, dispuesto a emprender su camino de regreso con lentitud.

En Escorpio y a la espera de algo que no tenía idea de qué era, Milo se sentía intranquilo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y su cuerpo se sentía más extraño que de costumbre. Un cosquilleo constante venía recorriéndolo desde el momento en que se había desatado el incidente que pusiera al santuario patas arriba. Ahora tenía la impresión de estar caminando sobre una nube. Y cuando Dégel le había preguntado cómo estaba al pasar por su templo, Milo había balbuceado una respuesta que ahora no estaba seguro de recordar.

Lo peor era que no podía afirmar que algo fuera de lo común estuviera ocurriendo. Quizás se trataba de algo normal para ese cuerpo que funcionaba de manera diferente al suyo, no podía afirmarlo. Le preguntaría a Dégel cuando lo viera.

Se acercó a la puerta del templo que daba hacia abajo, y observó el templo anterior, Libra. Era la casa del viejo maestro de Cinco Picos, que era en esta época un joven menor que Kardia. Se preguntó qué clase de persona sería. Apenas lo había visto en la reunión.

Su sucesión de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por algo que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Otra vez volvía a sentirlo. Había un intruso en los alrededores. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, aprontándose para atacar. No podía tratarse de Manigoldo, que estaba ahora en su propio templo. Tenía que ser alguien más. Y lo que era peor, tenía el atrevimiento de introducirse en su templo sin permiso, algo imperdonable.

Milo avanzó a través del laberinto de columnas. Quien fuera que fuera esa persona, parecía estar esforzándose por hacer notar su presencia, y Milo estaba dispuesto a responder a la provocación sin ningún tipo de piedad.

La pista lo llevó a la parte residencial, y terminó en una pequeña habitación con lavatorio en la que había también un antiguo espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba roto. Observó su reflejo cortado a la mitad por la fisura de la superficie, y sonrió al encontrar la imagen que le devolvía tristemente adecuada a su situación. Pero no se entretuvo demasiado con aquello. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

―Sé que estás en alguna parte, idiota. ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí cara a cara? ―preguntó Milo, dirigiéndose a quien fuera que lo venía siguiendo, y atento a cualquier movimiento en las cercanías.

―Estoy aquí ―respondió una voz rasposa. Milo se dio vuelta, miró hacia arriba, hacia abajo, sin entender de donde provenía. Nada.

―Sal de ahí entonces ―dijo Milo a modo de desafío.

―Tú eres quien tiene salir, imbécil. ―Fue la respuesta que recibió, haciéndolo enfurecerse.

―¿Qué demonios te crees que eres?

―Mira dónde estás, y mírate bien ―dijo la voz, ganando en fuerza. Escuchar eso hizo que Milo se volviera más consciente de lo que tenía frente a sí: el espejo. Avanzó hacia él, y no notó nada diferente. Pero la voz continuó hablando, y ahora sonaba como si estuviera justo a su lado―. Ese es mi cuerpo, devuélvemelo.

―¿Kardia...? ―preguntó Milo.

Estaba confundido por lo que escuchaba, pero al acercarse más al espejo vio algo extraño en el reflejo. Había alguien en el lugar donde él mismo había estado parado hacía unos momentos. Tal como si se hubiera desprendido de su propia imagen. Un doble de sí mismo. Su mirada llegaba con intensidad a través del reflejo. Definitivamente, era Kardia.

―¿Así que me ves? ―preguntó Kardia, con una extraña sonrisa.

―Si tú estás aquí, ¿quién está mi cuerpo? ―preguntó Milo. Miró hacia atrás con disimulo, pero no vio nada. La imagen de Kardia estaba presente únicamente en el espejo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, vio que Kardia se había acercado más a él, y le hablaba ahora al oído.

―Ese no es mi problema. Mi problema es que tú estás en el mío, y que quiero que salgas ahora. Mi tiempo se acaba.

―¿Cómo podría...? Si fuera tan fácil, ¿no te parece que ya lo habría hecho? ¡Además, esto fue tu culpa! ―exclamó Milo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su irritación. Kardia rió, y Milo terminó desahogando su furia contra el espejo, provocándole una nueva rajadura.

―Si somos la misma persona es tu culpa también, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Kardia.

―¡¿Cómo puedes reírte en una situación como...?! ―Milo se detuvo en seco al ver que Kardia había acercado su mano, o mejor dicho el reflejo de ella, a su mejilla―. ¿Qué diablos haces ahora?

―¿Sientes esto? ―preguntó Kardia, acariciando su piel con suavidad. Milo lo sentía, aunque seguía sin poder ver a Kardia si no era a través del espejo.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―replicó Milo, indignado e intrigado al mismo tiempo.

Kardia no contestó, y simplemente continuó con lo que había empezado, deslizando luego los dedos por el cuello de Milo, que se estremeció por el contacto.

―Lo sientes, ¿verdad? ―insistió Kardia. Finalmente Milo dio su respuesta, asintiendo en silencio. Kardia sonrió.

Le había costado orientarse para llegar hasta Escorpio. Varias veces había creído que su conciencia se perdería en la nada, y que se olvidaría de sí mismo. Pero ahora estaba finalmente encontrando la manera de manifestarse y de controlar su espíritu a voluntad. El espejo lo ayudaba a enfocar su energía. Se maravilló al ver que cuando se concentraba en que su imagen reflejada acariciara la melena de Milo, su propia melena, ésta realmente se movía, empujada por una fuerza que hubiera parecido una brisa invisible a los ojos de otros.

―¿Qué había en la caja? ―preguntó Milo, devolviendo a Kardia a la realidad.

―Un objeto relacionado con la armadura de Cronos ―respondió Kardia, continuando con su experimento, poniendo hacia atrás con cuidado los mechones de pelo que caían desordenadamente sobre los hombros de Milo, dejando libre el cuello.

―¿Lo tocaste...? ―exclamó Milo, alarmado.

―Créeme... tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

―¿Cómo está Camus?

Escuchar esta pregunta hizo que Kardia se detuviera, y se sintiera casi avergonzado por la mirada llena de expectación de Milo.

―Se preocupa demasiado ―respondió Kardia, sonriendo con melancolía―. Es una buena persona. Pero ahora lo que necesito es que confíes en mí para que volvamos a la normalidad. ¿Lo harás?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Milo con cierta suspicacia.

―Cierra los ojos ―Kardia habló con voz firme. Milo vio en la imagen del espejo la determinación de su mirada. Evidentemente tenía un plan.

―Dégel se preocupa también ―dijo Milo, cerrando los ojos―. Por ti.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio tan profundo que Milo pensó que volvía a estar solo, pero justo antes de que abriera los ojos para comprobarlo, sintió que Kardia volvía a acercarse a él. Primero creyó sentir un beso en la frente, pero luego, de un momento a otro todo cambió.

Una fuerza imponente lo empujó contra el suelo, y poco después descubrió que no podía moverse. Era lo mismo que había ocurrido en las escaleras un tiempo antes. Pero esta vez era peor. Tampoco podía respirar. Entreabrió los ojos y consiguió ver en el reflejo del espejo que Kardia estaba sobre él, cerrando los dedos sobre su garganta.

Incrédulo, Milo intentó resistir el ataque, pero al entregarse a sí mismo con tanta docilidad había terminado poniéndose en una posición demasiado vulnerable. Quiso articular el nombre de Kardia, pero no consiguió más que acelerar el proceso de asfixia. Kardia procedió entonces a dar una explicación, en un tono de voz apagado.

―"En situaciones cercanas a la muerte, muchas veces las personas abandonan su cuerpo". Eso dijo Shaka. Además de que es algo de conocimiento común, ¿verdad? Entonces, si llevo este cuerpo al borde de la muerte, tú saldrás de allí y yo podré entrar. ¿Entiendes? Yo ocuparé mi lugar y tú podrás volver a tu época, donde tienes un futuro, donde tienes una oportunidad...

Milo escuchó las palabras mientras que su alrededor todo se volvía oscuro. En realidad, pensaba, la idea de Kardia tenía bastante sentido, por más extremista que sonara. Una parte de sí se preguntaba qué pasaría si el plan de Kardia funcionaba, pero su cuerpo no era encontrado a tiempo. ¿Se quedaría el pasado sin Escorpio? ¿Qué diría Dégel?

De todas maneras, ya era tarde para estar con ese tipo de consideraciones. Milo tomó la decisión de dejarse llevar por la corriente. Kardia era parte de él mismo. No tenía sentido resistirse.

·

·

·

**El presente.**

Aún sin terminar de digerir el desarrollo inesperado de los hechos, Shaka intentó reaccionar a la llegada del santo de Capricornio con naturalidad.

―Shura, no sabía que hubieras vuelto ―dijo por lo bajo.

Shura no creyó necesario dedicarle tiempo a explicar que estaba efectivamente de vuelta, ni las razones tras su regreso. Acababa de volver. Aquello era bastante obvio de por sí, y ahondar en eso no era una prioridad.

―De camino a las doce casas pude sentir algo extraño en esta zona. ¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Shura, con toda la intención de acercarse a Camus. Había notado que estaba sosteniendo a alguien en los brazos.

―Estábamos entrenando ―explicó Shaka, interponiéndose en su camino para detenerlo por unos segundos―. Sentimos una energía proveniente de este lugar y vinimos a asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien.

―Continúa ―urgió Shura al ver que Shaka se callaba, y se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a Camus, que no había dicho ni una palabra―. Escorpio ―dijo al ver cuál era la tercera persona. Sin perder un momento se dio la vuelta, haciendo una rápida revisión visual del área, en busca de lo que fuera que había causado el problema―. ¿Está herido? ¿A qué nos enfrentamos?

Obedeciendo a un gesto de Shura, Camus se puso de pie sin soltar el cuerpo de Milo, pero continuó callado, y Shaka se apresuró a contestar.

―Cuando llegamos aquí, Milo colapsó... pero no parece haber nada fuera de lo común en este lugar, pienso que quizás fuera el resultado de algún remanente de energía que puede haberse activado. Como se da a veces con los volcanes durmientes.

La mirada aguda de Shura dejaba en claro que la teoría de Shaka no lo convencía del todo, y Shaka no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que tenía todos los ojos posados sobre él. Shura se acercó a continuación a Camus, para hacer un examen superficial de la situación de Milo y dar su veredicto.

―Milo es un caballero dorado, esto no puede ser consecuencia de un evento ordinario y no debería ser tomado a la ligera. Será necesario que todos vuelvan a sus puestos y estén listos para defender el santuario en el peor de los casos.

Haciendo lo posible por no parecer sospechoso, Shaka intentó negociar. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejar Cabo Sunion vacío, no justamente en un momento como ese.

―¿No sería conveniente que alguien se quedara aquí a vigilar? ―preguntó con cautela.

Shura pareció considerar la propuesta durante unos segundos, pero para decepción de Shaka, se mostró firme en su decisión anterior.

―Nuestra obligación primera es defender las Doce Casas, no sabemos lo que podría pasar aquí. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Están todos en sus lugares correspondientes? ―preguntó, poniéndose en marcha e instando a los otros dos a que lo siguieran.

―Aldebarán está de momento fuera del santuario ―respondió Shaka, que comenzó a caminar a paso lento, intentando no mostrar su descontento.

Camus lo siguió, sin hacer comentarios. Aferraba el cuerpo de Milo con fuerza mientras su cerebro trabajaba analizando cuál sería el más adecuado curso de acción, sin llegar nunca a ninguna conclusión. Shaka temió por un momento que terminara decidiendo congelar a Shura para librarse de él.

―Hay que hacerle saber que tiene que volver sin demoras ―continuó Shura―. Y Shaka, dadas las circunstancias será conveniente que te quedes en Aries.

―¿Aries...? ―repitió Shaka, creyendo que había escuchado mal. La idea no lo sorprendía, pero de todas maneras lo sintió como un baldazo de agua fría.

―Como te darás cuenta, no podemos permitir que el primer templo con defensa sea recién el cuarto de las Doce Casas. Tenemos que usar los recursos que tenemos de manera inteligente.

Shaka asintió, aunque sabía que todas esas medidas eran inútiles. No había ninguna amenaza. Mientras caminaban notó que la lluvia había dejado ahora paso a una delicada cortina de nieve. Sospechando que era una consecuencia de la incomodidad de Camus, Shaka entreabrió los ojos para dirigirle una mirada furtiva.

―En ese caso, creo que Camus debería permanecer en Escorpio con Milo, o de lo contrario ese templo quedará desprotegido ―dijo Shaka con calma―. Incluso si Milo despierta, no sabemos en qué condiciones está... no me parece conveniente dejarlo solo en su templo, una falla en la defensa podría suponer un peligro para el santuario si la seguridad se ve amenazada. ¿No te parece, Camus?

―Sí, es cierto... ―susurró Camus después de un largo silencio.

Shaka esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de Shura, que durante un buen trecho se mantuvo callado, hasta que llegaron por fin a las puertas del primer templo.

―Está bien ―dijo Shura, sin querer detenerse demasiado tiempo.

―Esperaré instrucciones ―murmuró Shaka―. Camus, cuídalo... ―agregó antes de que se alejaran demasiado, rogando por que Camus tuviera el criterio para manejarse adecuadamente con Shura.

En el camino al siguiente templo habitado, Shura aprovechó para hacerle algunas preguntas a Camus, que respondía escuetamente sin querer ampliar demasiado lo que Shaka había dicho, porque no tenía la seguridad de haber escuchado bien. No quería contradecirlo. Atravesaron Cáncer, donde Shura le informó a Death Mask del estado de alerta, y cuando más adelante llegaron a Leo, Aiolia apareció en la puerta para recibirlos.

―Shura, estás de vuelta... ―dijo Aiolia, acercándose a ellos. Al hacerlo reparó en Camus, y su expresión se tiñó de preocupación―. ¿Qué pasó con Milo...?

―Estamos en estado de alerta, hubo una situación inesperada en Cabo Sunion ―respondió Shura.

―¿Está él bien? ―preguntó Aiolia, mirando fijamente a Camus, que asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

―Quédate donde estás y mantente atento ―dijo Shura, apoyando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Aiolia antes de alejarse.

Poco después, Leo quedó atrás, y Shura y Camus continuaron su camino hacia arriba. Para Camus, la caminata estaba volviéndose eterna. Para cuando llegaron a Escorpio, el camino estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Shura lideraba la marcha y Camus lo seguía por inercia, desconectado del mundo real y perdido en el de sus pensamientos. Hasta que de repente, Shura se detuvo.

Algo había cambiado. Camus también lo sintió. Había durado apenas un segundo. Miró a su alrededor, pero el camino estaba desierto. Entonces miró hacia abajo, y vio que Milo tenía los ojos entreabiertos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Shura se acercó de inmediato. Camus buscó una respuesta en la mirada de Milo, pero no vio más que confusión. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿A quién tenía allí? ¿Milo, Kardia...?

**Continúa.**

* * *

**Notas:** Sí, esa es la gran pregunta, ¿es Kardia o Milo?

En fin, esta vez no tardé un mes XD Y creo que la próxima tampoco tardaré un mes, porque el capítulo siguiente también lo tengo bien planeado, es cosa de inspirarme para escribirlo nada más.

En esta ocasión quiero agradecer mucho a quienes comentaron, me hicieron feliz T_T Y además me dieron ánimo para no tardar tanto esta vez. Mil gracias. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Circe por sus consejos de cómo manejar a Shura.

Freya: ¡Super gracias! Me alegro de que varias cosas te sorprendan. A mí a veces me pasa que cambio algo en el momento en que lo estoy escribiendo, y termina pasando algo que no esperaba o de una manera que no esperaba.

Cass: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me pones feliz cuando lo haces =) Alba no entró en este capítulo por falta de espacio, pero saldrá en uno de los próximos. A veces mis cálculos no son correctos XD

Hator: ¡Te dedico este capítulo! Acá tuviste el encuentro de Kardia y Milo que querías XD Justamente, era lo que estaba en mis planes. Y efectivamente, Shura no está para cooperar. Está para entorpecer las cosas XD

Elyon: Bien, ahora sé que eras vos la vez pasada XD Como te decía, no importa, aunque te hayas olvidado de loggearte creo que aún mereces un premio. Ya verás cómo se desarrollan las cosas, no diré nada de tus predicciones... me gusta que traten de adivinar.

Silvia: ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y gracias por los ánimos... andaba necesitándolos.

Honeyxblood: Gracias por tu comentario en este fic y en los otros =) Me alegro de que la historia te resulte entretenida. A mí me gustan escribir y me gusta poder compartir ese gusto con otra gente ^^

Jaelinna: ¡Hola y gracias por tu super comentario! Sobre Asmita y Defteros, no lo descarto. A mí también me gusta, ya viste que hubo un flashback sexy de ellos dos unos capítulos atrás, y los he mencionado en otros fics. Todo depende de si consigo meter con naturalidad más escenas en la historia.

Además aprovecho a agradecer a quienes leyeron "Psyche", porque hubo recibí varios comentarios de gente sin cuenta a quienes no pude agradecer en ese lugar =) Me sorprendieron.


	18. Orgullo y prejuicio

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el pasado, Kardia logra llegar hasta Milo y comunicarse con él. Ataca su propio cuerpo con la esperanza de que cuando éste esté a punto de morir, el alma de Milo se desprenda y pueda volver a la época que le corresponde._

_En el siglo XX, Shura le pide a Shaka que se quede en Aries y al resto que permanezca en sus puestos, por considerar que el santuario está en estado de alerta. Al llegar a Escorpio, hacia donde Camus llevaba el cuerpo de Milo, Milo despierta... ¿o es aún Kardia?_

* * *

**El presente.**

Al ver que Camus no atinaba a moverse, Shura lo empujó con delicadeza hacia el interior del templo, para que dejara a Milo sobre una plataforma de piedra.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Shura reclinándose sobre Milo e intentando ver a través de su mirada confundida. El otro asintió apenas con la cabeza―. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Cabo Sunion, Escorpio?

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Camus se tensó al ver que en lugar de contestar, el aludido lo buscaba con los ojos, como pidiendo una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido.

―Si no lo recuerdas no te preocupes, no tienes por qué hablar ahora ―susurró Camus―. Shura se encargará de investigarlo.

―¿Shura...? ―preguntó a su vez el chico. Daba la impresión de no tener idea de dónde estaba parado. Y Camus, a pesar de su falsa actitud de tranquilidad, se sentía igual. Shura era el único que se mostraba completamente funcional, pero también era el único que no sabía nada de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

―Es importante que me digas si recuerdas algo ―insistió Shura. La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo fue negativa, haciendo que Shura se pusiera en movimiento rápidamente, sin querer perder más tiempo en ese lugar―. Volveré luego.

Camus observó a Shura alejarse, y luego al chico que tenía enfrente, sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Finalmente, el otro habló con voz adormilada, pero que aún conservaba un cierto tono irónico.

―Todavía soy Kardia ―dijo, incorporándose hasta sentarse y dándole la espalda a Camus.

No se sentía con el valor de verlo a los ojos. Sabía que Camus esperaba a Milo, y no quería enfrentarse con su decepción, sabiendo que él era el causante. Había pasado un momento de confusión sin entender dónde se encontraba, pero poco después le había quedado claro que estaba en el cuerpo de Milo, un cuerpo ligero y sano... que no le correspondía. Algo lo había arrancado del pasado, enviándolo lejos antes de que pudiera completar su plan. Ahora su mente estaba en blanco.

Se miró las manos y estiró los dedos. Se preguntó si Milo estaría bien, después de lo que había pasado, después de lo que él le había hecho. Se preguntó qué pensaría Dégel, y si acaso no habría empeorado las cosas una vez más. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para preguntarse quién diablos era Shura y por qué nadie se lo había mencionado. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso hubiera sido real.

Sintió que la mano de Camus le tocaba el hombro, pero aún así permaneció inmóvil.

―Kardia... ―dijo Camus en una cuidadamente voz suave y artificialmente controlada. Kardia sonrió con amargura al escuchar su nombre, y luchó por mantener la sonrisa aún cuando vio que Camus se paraba frente a él.

―Perdón ―susurró, acompañando la palabra con un tono que algunos podrían haber malinterpretado como sarcasmo, pero no era más que una manera de disimular su vergüenza. Estaba realmente arrepentido, y cuando vio la expresión de pena de Camus, ya no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se deshiciera―. Milo debería estar aquí

Cuando vio a Camus acercarse cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio la reacción del otro, por más que creía que no recibiría una respuesta.

―Pero me alegra que estés bien ―dijo Camus, rodeándolo en un abrazo afectuoso. Kardia no estaba seguro de merecerlo, pero lo necesitaba, y no se resistió demasiado.

Mientras Camus se limitaba a apretarlo con ternura, Kardia supuso que el maldito se estaba tragando las emociones, como de costumbre. Que pensaba en Milo, pero que no quería dejar en evidencia su decepción.

Pero Kardia tenía razón solamente en parte. Aunque él no lo supiera, el alivio de Camus por su retorno era sincero, porque él había temido que el fracaso del procedimiento significara que Kardia se perdería para siempre. Y Kardia era tan parte de Milo como Milo lo era de Kardia. No quería que ninguno de los dos desapareciera.

Kardia apretó los labios. Tenía en su mano ahora convertidos en polvo los restos un adorno de piedra que había arrancado de la plataforma donde había despertado. Le atormentaba su propio fracaso. Quizás hablarle a Camus sobre su encuentro con Milo sería peor. Le lastimaría demasiado saberlo. Aquello volvía a dejar en evidencia que Kardia no era más que un intruso que se las arreglaba para continuar complicando las cosas.

Intentaba adivinar lo que pensaba Camus, pero por otra parte no quería saberlo. Tenía miedo, y no quería pensar en eso. Le gustaba la sensación de calidez que le transmitía el abrazo, y de a poco se fue adormeciendo. Su mente buscaba escaparse, y ahora estaba vagando por el valle de los recuerdos.

_Los brazos de Dégel también eran acogedores. Un buen lugar donde dejarse ir a veces, donde olvidarlo todo. A veces despertaba rodeado por ellos. Era una sensación agradable, hasta que descubría que Dégel estaba concentrado en algo que nada tenía que ver con él._

―_Deja el libro _―_se quejaba Kardia, al ver que la atención de Dégel estaba puesta en la lectura y no en él. No le gustaba compartir a Dégel, y mucho menos si se trataba de un montón de papeles viejos. _

―_Sí, Kardia _―_decía Dégel por reflejo, sin soltar el libro._

―_¿Acaso vas a decirme que te gusta más el libro que yo? ―insistía Kardia._

_Dégel suspiraba con desgano, sin soltar el libro, y repetía lo mismo de siempre._

―_Ya conoces la respuesta._

_Pero en realidad, Kardia no estaba seguro de saberla. Muchas veces terminaba pensando que en el mundo perfecto de Dégel no había lugar para él. Odiaba la sensación de estar compitiendo contra objetos inanimados. No era justo. Era él solo contra millones de ellos. Venían en todas formas y colores, trataban de diferentes temas. _

―_¿Por qué no me la dices directamente? ―preguntaba Kardia, arrancando el libro de las manos de Dégel, consciente de que le molestaría perder rastro de la página en la que se había quedado y pasaría horas buscándola._

―_¿Qué quieres exactamente que te diga, Kardia? ―respondía Dégel. _

_Kardia sonreía, gateando sobre las sábanas, buscando el beso que abriría la puerta a lo demás. Al llegar a ese punto Dégel se rendía. Se quitaba los lentes y colocaba el libro en un lugar seguro antes de seguirle el juego, para recorrer el camino que los llevaría a unirse..._

―Kardia ―susurró la voz de Camus. La burbuja que lo rodeaba se rompió, y Kardia volvió de golpe a la realidad―. Shura se acerca.

―¿Quién es Shura...? ―preguntó Kardia. Aún no estaba del todo despierto, pero percibía la urgencia y alarma en la manera de hablar de Camus.

―Shura de Capricornio, la persona que estaba aquí antes. Escucha. Haz de cuenta que aún te sientes mal. Di que estábamos entrenando y que nos dirigimos a Cabo Sunion luego de sentir una energía extraña allí, pero que no recuerdas nada más, ¿entendido? ―preguntó Camus, haciéndolo recostarse sobre la plataforma de piedra. Kardia asintió―. Y no menciones a Sagitario ―agregó en voz baja.

·

·

**El pasado.**

La idea de Kardia era simple: llevar su cuerpo hasta el borde de la muerte, momento en que Milo saldría de él, dejando el espacio para que Kardia pudiera entrar, y Milo volver al lugar que le correspondía. Milo no se había planteado cómo, suponía que Kardia tenía un plan. Si Kardia había llegado hasta allí, entonces una manera de ir hacia el futuro era posible. Confió ciegamente en él. ¿Cómo no confiar? Kardia también era parte de él. Aquella era de alguna manera también su idea.

Pero una vez que Milo había tomado la decisión de dejarse llevar, algo había ido mal. El peso que Kardia ejercía sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido de repente. Cuando intentó retomar el aire, sintió que un ardor seco le dificultaba la respiración, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que no estaba solo.

El hombre de la máscara al que había visto antes, Defteros, estaba allí. Tenía la mano estirada hacia él, como si se hubiera congelado en el medio de una acción, pero su mirada nerviosa dejaba en claro que no estaba seguro de haber actuado bien. Milo se incorporó, apoyándose en sus codos, todavía recuperando el aliento.

―¿Qué haces...? ¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó Milo, tosiendo las palabras y clavando sus ojos rojos de rabia en él. Entre las pocas cosas que le quedaban claras, una de ellas era que Defteros era más poderoso que lo que aparentaba ser. Y que acababa de hacer algo importante.

―No sé ―respondió Defteros, replegando su brazo. Era la pura verdad, no tenía idea.

Después de la situación de caos desatada en el santuario, Asmita había vuelto a pedirle a que fuera a vigilar a Milo. Al llegar al templo de Escorpio y encontrarse con un panorama tan inesperado, Defteros había actuado por reflejo, repeliendo la invisible presencia extraña con una de las técnicas de Géminis, sin detenerse a pensar más que "Vuelve al lugar de donde viniste". Y a juzgar por la mirada de odio de Milo, había cometido un error.

Milo se levantó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared para ayudarse.

―Lamentarás haberte metido con Milo de Escorpio. ―Un parpadeo después, Defteros perdió de vista a Milo y sintió un dolor penetrante en su cuello. Antes de que pudiera palpar la herida, el mismo dolor intenso le atravesó la palma, y cuando quiso retroceder, lo sintió en la espalda. Estaba siendo rodeado. Un cuarto golpe lo derribó, dejándolo de rodillas―. Te voy a dar a elegir entre decirme quién eres en realidad o tener la muerte más dolorosa que puedas imaginar.

Defteros observó cómo la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que Milo hablaba muy en serio. Las heridas le ardían, quemándolo por dentro, comenzando a paralizarlo, y aquello era apenas el principio.

―Si me matas podrías morir ―llegó a articular Defteros―. No puedo permitir eso.

―¿Y ahora intentas decirme cómo debo actuar? ―preguntó Milo, al tiempo que descargaba otro golpe contra Defteros, que permaneció donde estaba, temblando de dolor.

De hecho, él mismo estaba sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba, y que se volvía en su contra. A pesar de esto, se extrañó de la falta de contraataque de su oponente. ¿Estaba burlándose de él o era más débil de lo que había creído?

―Quiero ayudar ―murmuró Defteros―. Es un favor para Asmita.

―¿Asmita...?

Aprovechando el momento en que Milo fue distraído por la mención del nombre familiar y bajó la guardia, Defteros se movió con rapidez hacia él, apresándolo en sus brazos para intentar detener sus movimientos. Milo se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía menos fuerza restante de la que creía, y que la fuerza de Defteros era realmente equivalente a la de un santo dorado.

―¿Qué sientes? ―preguntó Defteros, mirándolo a los ojos. Milo respondió con un gruñido, pero la pregunta fue suficiente para volverlo consciente de que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Cada golpe que venía asestando elevaba cada vez más su temperatura―. No estás preparado para manejar ese cuerpo. Tienes que detenerte.

―¡No necesito niñeras! ―exclamó Milo.

Logró deshacerse de Defteros y se movió con celeridad para evitarlo, preparándose para volver a atacar. ¿Acaso Defteros estaba sugiriendo que no quería lastimarlo? ¿Por eso no contraatacaba? ¿Cómo podía faltarle el respeto de esa manera? Avanzó, olvidando el calor, el dolor y todo lo que lo rodeaba, ciego por la ira, dispuesto a terminar con él.

―_Khan_ ―escuchó decir antes de que una barrera se interpusiera entre él y Defteros, impidiéndole arremeter contra él. Dio unos pasos atrás, y cuando logró despejarse y mirar hacia adelante vio a Asmita parado frente a él, junto a Defteros, tras una barrera invisible.

―¿Tú también? ―dijo Milo entre dientes―. ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Y no deberías estar en tu templo?

Asmita suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia Milo. No era momento de explicar que podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, ni que solía dejar su cuerpo atrás para desplazarse a otras partes si era necesario. La prioridad era tomar control de la situación y calmar a Milo, que no se daba cuenta del estado de su cuerpo ni de que estaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

―Si te tranquilizas y me cuentas lo que ocurrió, te explicaré algunas cosas sobre esta persona ―dijo Asmita con calma.

―Esa persona echó a Kardia y me viene siguiendo. ¿Y entonces tú tienes algo que ver con esto, Virgo? ―espetó Milo.

―¿A Kardia...? ―preguntó Asmita mientras arqueaba una ceja, ignorando el resto de los reclamos para concentrarse en lo que le interesaba.

―Vine aquí como me pediste ―dijo Defteros, dirigiéndose también a Asmita―. Había una presencia extraña en el lugar, sobre él... estaba asfixiándolo.

―¿Una presencia extraña?

―¡Era Kardia! ―interrumpió Milo―. Dime adónde lo enviaste...

―Tranquilo ―dijo Asmita, deteniendo a Milo antes de que intentara abalanzarse sobre Defteros otra vez, y aprovechando para examinar el estado en que estaba―. Dime lo que pasó.

En realidad le inquietaba lo que estaba escuchando. Al parecer había estado demasiado concentrado en otras posibilidades como para considerar que eso era lo que podía haber causado la disrupción de energía. ¿Acaso los otros habían intentado hacer el intercambio sin contar con su ayuda? ¿Había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar el problema por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo?

―No sé lo que pasó. Pero Kardia tuvo que haber encontrado un camino para venir. Tenía un plan, y ese hombre lo arruinó todo.

Defteros bajó la cabeza y sintió que miles de agujas lo atravesaban a toda velocidad, en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El veneno continuaba corriendo por sus venas, dificultándole los movimientos.

―Acordé protegerte ―susurró, logrando únicamente enfurecer más a Milo, que no creía necesitar ninguna protección.

―¿Utilizaste alguna técnica contra esa presencia, Defteros? ―preguntó Asmita.

―"Another Dimension" ―respondió Defteros con dificultad.

Aunque había notado que el nivel de cosmos de Defteros estaba dentro del rango de un santo dorado, Milo se sobresaltó al escuchar ese término. No entendía. Esa técnica le correspondía a Géminis, pero Milo ya había conocido al santo que ocupaba ese puesto, y no era la misma persona.

―¿Another Dimension? ¿Qué diablos...? ―La sorpresa lo estaba haciendo olvidar su enojo por el momento. La expresión de Asmita, por otra parte, era de preocupación, y ésta se intensificó cuando sintió el cosmos de Dégel acercándose al templo de Escorpio.

―Tendré que hablar con ambos. Milo, por ahora te voy a pedir que no menciones a Defteros ante nadie, ni siquiera Dégel.

―Eso es ridículo... ¿quién es él? ―preguntó Milo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Ahora que el nivel de adrenalina había bajado, volvía a notar que el cuerpo le pesaba por el esfuerzo.

―Una persona poderosa, alguien que podría ayudarnos ―dijo Asmita.

Milo lo miró de reojo con desdén, y vio que Defteros todavía se sacudía por el efecto de la Aguja Escarlata. Su propio cuerpo también temblaba de dolor. En el caso de Kardia, el uso de la Aguja Escarlata podía convertirse en una técnica espejo cuyo efecto se reflejaba en las dos partes involucradas.

Antes de abandonar la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta del templo, Milo decidió entonces hacer una última cosa. Se movió hacia Defteros y detuvo su hemorragia presionando en el punto correcto.

―Esto no significa que te haya perdonado ―advirtió.

Cuando Milo salió, Asmita decidió quedarse atrás, confiando en que el escorpiano respetaría sus consejos. Suponía que su presencia no era bienvenida de momento, y estaba en lo cierto. Milo descansó unos instantes entre las sombras del templo, esperando poder recuperarse antes de encontrarse con Dégel.

**Continúa.  
**  


* * *

**Notas:** Tomando el título del capítulo de una novela de Jane Austen porque... era adecuado XD Me tardé dos días más de lo pensado porque el martes estaba hecha bolsa _ Así que espero no haberme divagado demasiado en este capítulo. Creo que lo que más me gustó hacer de él fue el flashback.

"Khan" es una técnica de defensa consistente en una barrera invisible, que Virgo usa en la serie.

Recomiendo nuevamente que lean la parte de los gemelos de Lost Canvas si no lo hicieron para entender bien el tema de Defteros (en la página submanga, buscan Lost Canvas y leen desde el capitulo 152 al 159)... pero en resumen, Defteros es el hermano de Aspros, el verdadero santo de Géminis. Vive escondido en el santuario y usa una máscara. Muy pocos saben de su existencia, y lo consideran maldito aunque es una buena persona.

Gracias por los comentarios!!!

Hator: Lo de Kardia y Milo sabía que te gustaría. Justo vos habías dicho que tenías ganas... jejeje! Si Escorpio es sexy, imagino que dos Escorpios es más sexy aún.

Elyon: Una vez más le atinaste a la teoría correcta XD Todavía no podía devolver a Kardia porque era un intento desprolijo de arreglar todo el asunto XD Gracias por comentar!!! Me gustó la creencia que mencionas sobre el espejo.

Juna: Gracias!!!! ^__^ Qué bueno que te gustara lo de Kardia y Milo.

Honeyxblood: No estaba segura de cómo había quedado lo de Kardia y Milo, pero me gustó escribirlo... me alegro tanto de que les haya gustado! =D Gracias a vos por dedicarle tiempo a decirme lo que pensás ^^

Cass: Gracias! También me gustan mucho los espejos. El recurso lo había usado antes en Fiebre, pero esta vez quería hacerlo de manera diferente. Si pensaste en que habría un besito está bien, porque yo también lo pensé XD Pero al final decidí que no y lo dejé librado a la imaginación, jejeje. Ah, y la aparición de Alba que había mencionado está planeada, pero me está llevando más tiempo del que creía llegar allí XD

Yekaoi: Yay! Como te dije, aprecio mucho tu comentario porque seguís Fiebre desde hace tanto tiempo T_T Me pone feliz que te guste.

Freya: Como dice Jaelinna, Shura es buena gente, nada más que no sabe la realidad de las cosas, así que por eso me pareció interesante para ponerlo aunque me cueste manejarlo.

Jaelinna: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Asmita y Defteros también me gustan, y justamente aparecieron en este capítulo, veremos qué pasa luego, los personajes van acomodándose por ellos mismos a veces XD


	19. La trastienda

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el pasado, Milo descubre que quien interrumpió el intento de intercambio de Kardia fue Defteros, quien creyendo que Kardia era un intruso, lo expulsó con la técnica Another Dimension. Asmita aparece en el templo de Escorpio de forma incorpórea para evitar que Milo ataque a Defteros._

_En el siglo XX, Kardia se pregunta si decirle a Camus sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado, y Camus le indica brevemente cómo actuar cuando Shura vuelva para preguntar sobre lo que pasó en Cabo Sunion._

* * *

**Kardia.**

Después de hacerlo volver a acostarse sobre la plataforma de piedra empujándolo con suavidad hacia abajo, Camus soltó también la mano de Kardia, y tomó el mismo lugar de pie junto al pedestal que había ocupado antes de que Shura abandonara el templo un rato antes.

El consejo sobre no mencionar a Sagitario despertaba la curiosidad de Kardia, haciéndole querer justamente ahondar en el tema. La novena casa estaba notablemente vacía en ese santuario, y no hacer preguntas sobre eso había sido una de las primeras instrucciones que había recibido. ¿Por qué volver a recalcarlo en este preciso momento?

Escuchó a Shura acercarse con paso firme y entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y concentrándose en esforzarse por cumplir con el pedido de Camus de no hablar de más.

―Milo ―dijo Shura, en un tono un poco más suave que la vez anterior―. ¿Estás mejor?

Mordiéndose la lengua, Kardia asintió con la cabeza.

―Todavía está un poco confundido ―intervino Camus. Shura levantó la mirada hacia él, inspeccionándolo con ojos críticos. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Kardia, mientras Camus guardaba silencio.

―Necesito que me digas lo que recuerdas. Es importante. Cualquier dato será útil.

Kardia se tomó unos momentos para recordar lo que Camus le había instruido que debía contar. Esta era una ocasión en la que incluso él se daba cuenta de que improvisar no era lo mejor.

―Estábamos entrenando. Sentimos una energía extraña que venía de Cabo Sunion y nos dirigimos allí. No sé lo que ocurrió después ―respondió en voz baja.

―¿Cómo se sentía esa energía, podrías describirlo? ―preguntó Shura.

A Kardia le molestaba la insistencia, y todo lo que quería era sacarse de encima a aquella persona. Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, notó que tenía la garganta seca. No quería decir nada que pudiera volverse en su contra. Para disimular su ansiedad y evitar el impulso de mirar a Camus, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

―No sé. Algo fuerte. No recuerdo.

―Camus, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ―Shura estaba ahora con la vista posada en el acuariano, que trataba de mantener la compostura y disimular el pánico que sentía ante la posibilidad de que Kardia dijera cosas que no debía.

―Eso mismo. Seguimos la pista de esa energía hasta Cabo Sunion. Milo colapsó cuando llegamos allí.

―¿Tuvo algún tipo de comportamiento inusual antes? ¿Dijo o hizo algo extraño?

―No.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente antes de que yo llegara?

―No lo sé ―susurró Camus, inseguro sobre qué contestar―. Unos minutos.

―¿Minutos? ¿Y permanecieron allí sin hacer nada?

Hubo un silencio que se alargó más de lo previsto. Camus estaba tardando en encontrar su respuesta. A Kardia le parecieron siglos.

―No estoy seguro del tiempo. Sentimos que era nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que no hubiera una amenaza mayor allí antes de abandonar el lugar.

―Nuestra primera obligación es proteger el santuario.

Cada vez que Shura volvía a indagar en el asunto, Camus se iba sintiendo más acorralado y más cerca de perder el control de la situación. Volvió a esperar un tiempo prudencial para contestar, asegurándose de elegir bien las palabras.

―Actuamos con ese ideal en mente. Aunque es posible que no hayamos tomado la decisión más correcta.

Durante unos eternos segundos, Shura y Camus intercambiaron miradas de evaluación mutua. Camus había logrado mostrarse lo suficientemente convincente y frío, y Shura decidió que no había razones para sospechar de su versión. Finalmente se puso en marcha para investigar por sí mismo en Cabo Sunion, por órdenes del patriarca.

Apenas se encontraron solos, Kardia se levantó, no pudiendo aguantar más la inquietud. Venía de hacer gran esfuerzo para controlarse, y ahora no sabía hacia dónde enfocar su energía. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Camus, que todavía se sentía un poco apabullado.

―Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? ―preguntó Kardia con impaciencia.

―Nada. Esperar a que la alerta pase y tener aún más cuidado ahora que Shura está en el santuario. Cuando vuelva de investigar, le diré que estás dispuesto a defender el templo a pesar de todo, pero que dadas las circunstancias, me preocupa que no estés aún en las mejores condiciones. Que el que yo permanezca aquí esta noche para asistir en la defensa del templo en el peor de los casos es lo más conveniente para la seguridad del santuario.

·

·

·

**Milo.**

A medida que se dirigía a encontrarse con Dégel, Milo intentaba calmarse. El pedido de Asmita de no mencionar al enmascarado le resultaba ridículo, a estas alturas. Antes había decidido callar, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes. Al diablo con todo, pensaba mientras veía a Dégel aproximarse con aire distraído. Le diría cada detalle de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era importante.

Pero extrañamente, cuando llegó a la sala principal del templo, Dégel estaba ya atravesando la puerta de salida. Algo parecía no encajar en la línea de tiempo, y la idea de que Dégel no se hubiera detenido para al menos hablar con él aunque fuera un segundo antes de ir a ver al patriarca también estaba fuera de sus planes.

―¡Dégel, espera! Tenemos que hablar... ―dijo Milo, yendo tras él, sin llegar a alcanzarlo.

El acuariano estaba ya de camino a la siguiente casa para cuando Milo llegó a la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta un momento para responderle, aunque sin aminorar la marcha.

―Hablaremos luego. Tengo que reportarme con el patriarca, es importante. Mantente en tu puesto, vendré en cuanto pueda.

Tomado por sorpresa, Milo se quedó helado ante la frialdad de Dégel. Entendía que fuera imprescindible ir a ver al patriarca, pero en este caso, lo que él tenía para decir era sumamente importante.

Desesperado al ver cómo se alejaba, intentó transmitirle su urgencia utilizando telepatía, pero Dégel parecía haberlo bloqueado. Sabiendo que debía permanecer en el templo, Milo tuvo que tragarse su rabia, e intentar no pensar en las veces en que Camus le había hecho lo mismo.

Dentro del templo de Escorpio, Defteros aún se recuperaba del ataque que había sufrido. Parecía estar solo ahora, pero no era así.

―¿Los envolviste en espejismos para que no se encontraran cara a cara de verdad? ―preguntó, reaccionando a la voz de Asmita que acababa de susurrar algo dentro de su cabeza. La imagen serena del virginiano volvió a tomar forma frente a él. Era un cuerpo astral que se veía perfectamente sólido.

―Era eso o hacerlo olvidar ―respondió Asmita―. No puedo arriesgarme a que Milo hable de más ahora. Si lo hiciera, Dégel podría tener problemas para mostrarse tranquilo frente al patriarca. De esta manera, de momento Dégel pensará que habló con Milo y que él no le dijo nada fuera de lo normal, y Milo que no llegó a tiempo para hablar con Dégel.

El razonamiento de Asmita podía tener sentido, pero no era más que una solución temporal. Además, algo seguía inquietando a Defteros, que había activado por reflejo una técnica de Géminis, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

―Me preocupa que detecten nuestros movimientos ―musitó.

―Lo que hiciste fue muy poco cuidadoso. Pero confío en tus habilidades para pasar desapercibido, y deberías confiar también en las mías ―declaró Asmita. Defteros apartó la vista de su imagen. Sabía que podía confiar en Asmita, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo―. Además, algo queda claro ahora más que nunca.

―¿Qué...?

Defteros sintió la mano irreal de Asmita apoyarse a un lado su cuello y hacerle levantar la cabeza.

―Si no encontramos otra manera, es probable que seas la pieza que nos falta para arreglar esto.

―No, tiene que haber otra manera. No hay garantías de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

―Tienes un manejo más amplio de dimensiones que yo, y es lo que necesitamos. Si Kardia llegó hasta aquí, eso significa que allí tienen una persona capaz de hacerlo también. Solamente falta balancear el proceso desde este lugar.

―No estoy seguro de poder usar la Another Dimension como un medio de transporte hacia otro lugar específico... Quizás en estos momentos Kardia esté perdido en la nada...

―¿Tan poca fe tienes en nuestra destreza? Además, esto no es algo que harías solo. Se trata de combinar la fuerza y habilidades de varias personas para trabajar por un objetivo.

―¿De qué hablan? ―interrumpió Milo, apareciendo desde la puerta sin aviso, aparentemente molesto por encontrarse con ambos aún allí, aunque en realidad deseaba ajustar cuentas con ellos.

Se apoyó contra la pared. La sangre que corría por sus venas se sentía todavía demasiado caliente. Y el panorama ante él le resultaba extraño. Por un lado estaba Defteros, alguien tan fuerte como un dorado, que portaba una extraña máscara, y que aunque pareciera potencialmente feroz, lo miraba ahora con ojos arrepentidos.

Por otra parte estaba Asmita, que supuestamente no estaba realmente allí, pero parecía estarlo. Era una ilusión perfecta. Si Shaka tenía esa habilidad, Milo no estaba al tanto de ella. Se preguntó si acaso alguna de las veces en que había compartido momentos con Shaka, Shaka no había estado verdaderamente presente físicamente. La idea se le hacía un poco perturbadora.

―Milo, voy a necesitar que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió, paso a paso ―dijo Asmita.

―Pregunté de qué hablan, y quiero saber quién es él de una vez, y adónde envió a Kardia ―exigió Milo con prepotencia, señalando a Defteros.

Defteros se sintió incómodo, porque él mismo no estaba seguro. Recordaba haber pensado en hacerlo regresar al lugar de donde había venido justo antes de ejecutar la técnica, pero no tenía idea del resultado. A su lado, Asmita estaba en silencio, evaluando cuánto decir y cuánto callar.

―Digamos que él es alguien que tiene el poder para poder ayudarnos a devolverte a tu lugar de origen.

La respuesta no contentó a Milo. Asmita estaba consiguiendo irritarlo con sus evasivas, y Defteros ni siquiera hablaba.

―¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué clase de persona es? ¿Y por qué usa esa máscara?

―Una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas llevaron a que fuera juzgado de manera errónea. Por esa razón debe esconder su presencia ante los demás, ya que otros podrían malinterpretar sus intenciones ―respondió Asmita sin ser demasiado específico, para mayor frustración de Milo.

―¡Habla claro!

―Lo que importa es que está de nuestro lado, y que sus habilidades están al nivel de un caballero dorado. Pero seguramente ya te diste cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Asmita no le daban a Milo ninguna tranquilidad. Por supuesto que había notado el potencial de Defteros, pero todo lo que Asmita decía servía para reafirmar sus dudas en lugar de contestar sus preguntas. Miró a Defteros con desconfianza, preguntándose por qué si se trataba de alguien tan confiable, vivía escondiéndose de todos.

―Tengo derecho a saber más. ¿Y por qué no quieres que hable con Dégel?

―Esta noche todos debemos permanecer en nuestros templos. Si le hubieras dicho a Dégel sobre lo que ocurrió hoy aquí, eso serviría solamente para preocuparlo por horas por algo que está completamente fuera de su alcance. Técnicamente, los poderes de Acuario no son útiles en este caso. No hay nada que él pueda hacer.

―¿Los poderes de Dégel no son útiles y los de este don nadie sí? ―dijo Milo con ironía, aunque su actitud era más una cuestión de orgullo.

―No se trata de quién es más poderoso, sino de quién es más adecuado. Defteros tiene un poder equivalente al del caballero de Géminis, y por lo tanto puede manejar dimensiones.

―¿Géminis...? ¿Entonces es quien perdió la armadura contra el que ahora está en el puesto, acaso? ¿El que quedó segundo...? ―preguntó Milo, todavía sin entender. La pregunta pareció incomodar a Asmita, a pesar de la expresión neutral que se esforzaba por mantener.

―No. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que su nivel está a la altura de un dorado. Y que en estos momentos tienes que confiar en lo que estoy diciéndote, y decirme todo lo que ocurrió. Cada detalle puede ser útil.

Observando al par que tenía frente a sí, Milo se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección. Asmita tenía razón. No era una opción, debía confiar en él.

Mientras tanto, a medida que la noche caía sobre el santuario, en el templo de Aries Shion se aburría.

En Tauro, Aldebarán disfrutaba del último resto que quedaba del vino que Sísifo le había traído de regalo, saboreándolo despacio.

En Géminis, Aspros se preguntaba dónde estaría Defteros, y cuál sería la razón por la que venía sintiendo movimientos energéticos inusuales, que no parecían venir desde afuera sino desde adentro. Se dirigió a la puerta posterior de su templo y observó el camino que iba hacia arriba con recelo.

En Cáncer, Manigoldo seguía pensando en lo que había visto. La sensación de que había energías extrañas en los alrededores también le molestaba. Iría a ver a Albafica al día siguiente, si es que él lo dejaba acercarse. Rió para sus adentros, imaginando diferentes resultados posibles del encuentro, desde los más viables a los más inverosímiles. Estiró una de sus manos, imaginando que lo tocaba, y enseguida la cerró, sintiéndose ridículo.

En Virgo, el cuerpo de Asmita flotaba en posición de loto en el medio del templo, como de costumbre.

En Libra, Dohko se sentía solo, y miraba hacia el cielo estrellado con cierta nostalgia.

En Escorpio, Milo contaba su relato con desgano. Al menos, la temperatura de su cuerpo se había normalizado.

En Capricornio, El Cid estaba parado en la puerta del templo, listo para cumplir su deber en el caso que fuera necesario.

En Sagitario, Sísifo rogaba por que no hubiera peligro real.

En Acuario, Dégel llegaba de ver al patriarca sintiéndose preocupado. Esta noche tendría que quedarse en su propio templo, y Milo en el suyo. Buscó un grueso volumen exótico donde creía recordar haber leído algo acerca de viajes extracorporales, buscó algo donde anotar, y comenzó a buscar los pasajes específicos a la luz de la vela.

En Piscis, para Albafica la noche era igual a muchas otras. Las rosas eran quienes lo acompañaban, como siempre. Durante un momento que duró apenas un suspiro, creyó sentir una caricia que le recorría la espalda. Cerró los ojos esperando poder revivir la sensación que acababa de experimentar y susurró un nombre que escapó al viento sin llegar a ser escuchado por nadie.

·

·

·

**Kardia.**

Camus le había pedido que permaneciera en la cama hasta que Shura volviera a pasar por el templo para dirigirse a Capricornio, donde se quedaría apostado toda la noche.

Se suponía que para resultar convincente, Kardia tenía que jugar el papel de convaleciente, una idea que detestaba. No podía estarse quieto, y mucho menos cuando ese cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado. Físicamente se sentía bien, aunque su cabeza diera vueltas por otras razones.

Se quitó la armadura y para distraerse se dedicó inspeccionar los objetos de la habitación, en especial algunos que no podía entender cómo funcionaban ni para qué servían, prender y apagar la luz incontables veces, activar y desactivar un aparato del que salía música, atrapar algún insecto con su uña.

Cuando creyó escuchar que alguien se acercaba a su habitación, se apresuró a meterse en la cama y hacer un esfuerzo por no moverse. Se envolvió descuidadamente en las sábanas cubriéndose completamente con ellas hasta por encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando fingir que estaba durmiendo. Se daba cuenta de que quien se aproximaba no era Camus. Debía de ser Shura.

La puerta se abrió después de un breve y suave llamado al que Kardia no respondió. Efectivamente, se trataba de Shura. Kardia permaneció tan inmóvil como le era posible, incluso cuando Shura entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama. Para su sorpresa, poco después el estricto guardián de la décima casa comenzó a susurrar algo, creyendo que el otro dormía.

―Cuando eras niño y ocurrió lo de Aioros, me llenaste de preguntas que no sabía cómo responder, porque en realidad yo también era también todavía un niño ―dijo para empezar. Kardia temió entonces que Shura fuera a apartar las sábanas, pero no lo hizo. Apenas sintió un roce sutil sobre ellas antes de que el discurso continuara―. A decir verdad, aún hoy no sé si podría contestar a todas ellas y hablarte de todo lo que significa ser un caballero. Pero todos estamos juntos en este camino, compartiendo el mismo objetivo, sirviéndonos de apoyo el uno al otro. Por eso, cuando luchamos no somos solamente responsables de nuestras propias vidas, sino de las de nuestros compañeros del presente, del pasado y del futuro. Y por eso siempre tenemos que seguir adelante. Sé que estás a la altura de esa responsabilidad, Milo.

Sin más trámite, Shura se levantó y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de sí. Kardia permaneció en su lugar, petrificado. Acababa de escuchar algo que no esperaba, y mucho menos viniendo de esa persona. En cierto sentido se sentía un ladrón. Eso no había estado destinado a él, pero resonaba en su interior como si lo estuviera, haciéndolo sentir algo muy intenso. Abrumado por el peso de sus pensamientos, que se volvían más densos, se quedó en el lugar donde estaba.

Al rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez era Camus quien entraba. Acomodó algunos objetos en su camino, levantó otros del suelo, y finalmente se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Shura, donde se quedó un buen tiempo sin decir nada.

―Estamos solos, podemos hablar ahora ―dijo Camus. Esperaba que Kardia respondiera, pero el otro permanecía extrañamente silencioso―. ¿Kardia? ―preguntó, apartando las sábanas que le cubrían la cabeza. Sin tener más con que cubrirse que su propio pelo, Kardia se incorporó con pesadez, manteniendo la cabeza baja, y abrazó a Camus, que respondió estrechándolo con afecto―. ¿Sentiste algo mientras estabas fuera?

―Lo arruiné ―respondió Kardia, sonriendo para sí. Las lágrimas se le escapaban, y no quería que Camus las viera. Camus buscó apartarlo para verlo a los ojos, pero Kardia se mantuvo apretado contra él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyándose en su hombro.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Camus, resignado a no poder sacarse a Kardia de encima.

―Arruiné todo. No creo que esto tenga vuelta atrás. Creo que condené a Milo a quedarse con mi cuerpo. Al final les fallé a todos, no solamente a Dégel, también a ti.

―Kardia...

―Me han llamado egoísta. Pero si siempre he querido actuar rápido es porque no me sobra el tiempo. Quiero intentar vivir sentir todo cuanto pueda en el tiempo que tengo. De todas formas yo no iba a llegar muy lejos, pero tú sí tenías la chance, ¿entiendes? ¿Será que me habrás entendido al final? ¿Dégel...?

En silencio, Camus se dejó apretar y escuchó todo lo que Kardia necesitaba decir, hasta que sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un silencio húmedo. Entendía, sí. Aunque aquello estuviera dirigido en realidad a Dégel, estaba en parte aliviado por escucharlo. Le parecía que se trataba de una explicación obvia que sin embargo había estado esperando recibir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato, Kardia se aflojó un poco. Camus aprovechó para tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo, esperando poder hablar con él frente a frente. Puso un par de dedos bajo el mentón de Kardia para hacerle levantar la cabeza con delicadeza, pero Kardia a su vez tomó la mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios. Un momento más tarde, Camus se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia él. La distracción le había costado un beso sorpresivo, y ahora tenía a Kardia encima.

―¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ―preguntó Camus, apartando a Kardia con firmeza.

―Lo que quiero hacer ―respondió Kardia, volviendo rápidamente al ataque.

La segunda vez Camus logró reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, y lo empujó hacia abajo, contra la cama, inmovilizando sus extremidades. Kardia sonrió, como si la posición no le resultara tan incómoda a pesar de todo.

―Ya hablamos sobre esto. Creí que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo ―murmuró Camus. Kardia se rió en voz alta―. ¡Hablo en serio!

―No entiendes. Es diferente ahora. Eso ya no importa. El Milo que conoces no volverá. Yo soy lo único que te queda de Milo. Tú eres lo único que me queda de Dégel... Es todo lo que tenemos...

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Estuve a punto de conseguirlo, de poder volver a mi cuerpo. Pero fue imposible... y creo que lastimé a Milo en el proceso.

―¿Viste a Milo? ―Al recordar que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a Milo, Camus disminuyó automáticamente la presión que estaba ejerciendo para mantener a Kardia quieto.

―Si este intento falló, no creo que podamos conseguirlo. Y tú estás pensando exactamente lo mismo, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una vez, Camus?

―No digas eso.

―Estoy diciendo simplemente lo que tú no te atreves a admitir que estás pensando.

Camus negó con la cabeza, aunque aquella fuera la verdad. Contra sus dedos, la piel de Kardia latía, tibia y flexible. La piel de Milo. Soltó sus manos, dejando libre a Kardia, que de todas maneras no se movió de donde estaba. Camus tenía la intención de alejarse. Demasiada tentación.

―Milo ―susurró Camus, acariciando con suavidad el contorno de los rasgos del otro. Kardia le sonrió con melancolía, y se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que Camus se acercó para besarlo. Era un beso triste, casi amargo, pero intenso. A través de él, Kardia sintió que Camus estaba aceptando la pérdida de sus esperanzas.

Mientras tanto, en Tauro, Aldebarán había vuelto desde Jamir, permitiéndole a Shaka regresar a su templo. Mu lo había devuelto a Grecia a regañadientes al ser Aldebarán informado de la alerta. También era Mu quien después de lograr detectar a Kardia flotando en otro plano, lo había ayudado a volver.

En Cáncer, la noche, la tensión y la soledad volvían al ambiente aún más lúgubre que de costumbre. Death Mask creyó escuchar que los rostros de las paredes susurraban algo, y eso lo distraía. Era hora de recordarles cuál era su lugar.

En Leo, Aiolia caminaba de un lado a otro, como fiera enjaulada. Milo era un idiota, pero no era débil. Por lo tanto, él quería una buena explicación de lo que fuera que había pasado, y la obtendría en cuanto le fuera posible salir del templo.

En Virgo, Shaka meditaba, intentando reestablecer el vínculo que había perdido con el pasado.

En Capricornio, Shura estaba alerta, sin bajar la guardia a pesar de no haber encontrado nada sospechoso en Cabo Sunion.

En Piscis, Afrodita estaba tranquilo. Sin importar lo que pasara, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nada ni nadie podía pasar a través de él.

Y por último, en la sala del patriarca, Saga dejaba que el agua tibia envolviera su cuerpo desnudo. Por un momento había temido que el movimiento en Cabo Sunion tuviera que ver con Kanon, pero había podido comprobar rápidamente que no era así.

Sabía que el santuario no estaba siendo amenazado, y por el relato de Shura podía deducir la verdadera causa del problema. Por el momento, no encontraba razones para intervenir. La situación no le parecía grave, pero los tenía bajo la mira. Mientras no se metieran en su camino, los dejaría actuar. Le resultaba moderadamente entretenido verlos intentar salir del laberinto que ellos mismos habían construido.

Se preguntó si el otro Virgo insistiría en volver a intentar invadir su territorio, y casi deseó que fuera así. Se preguntó también si acaso debería ir a prestarle una visita a Escorpio. Después de todo, quizás fuera él quien estaba realmente destinado a formar parte de su ejército, y no Milo.

**Continúa :P**

* * *

**Notas: **A medida que me voy acercando al final, se me hace más difícil... estos dos capítulos más recientes han sido un poco densos, pero tenía que avanzar con cuidado porque estoy en terreno escabroso. Pido disculpas.

A propósito, Shura aquí no sabe que Saga es el patriarca. Como dije antes, estoy tomando la versión de Shura Episodio G, que no es un mal tipo, sino un tipo engañado. El discurso de Shura de este capítulo es una mezcla de discursos cursi de Saint Seiya, con elementos que vinieron de una conversación con mi amiga Circe XD

Y además, esta vez tardé bastante. Últimamente tengo inspiración e ideas, pero me cuesta el tema de la motivación XD Así que agradezco mucho a quienes me han dado ánimo :3

**PREGUNTA para quienes leen: ¿De qué signo son? ~Tengo curiosidad~**

Si se animan y no me lo dijeron antes, ¿pueden contarme?

Honeyxblood: Gracias por tus lindas palabras ^_^ Más cuando era un capítulo que era un poco denso (bueno, este también).

Elyon-Delannoy: ¡Sí, Defteros era todo apachuchable en el pasado! ¡Cambió cuando se fue a la isla Kanon, pero antes era tan buenito e inocente! XD Pobrecito. Gracias por comentar como siempre =)

Neith Akemi: ¡18 veces gracias para ti! Ya te dije que aprecié mucho que me dijeras con tanto detalle lo que habías pensado del fic, y que te tomaras el trabajo de hacerlo en cada capítulo aunque los leíste todos de una, wow! Eso es muy importante para mí :3

Eiserne Lady: Sobre este capítulo en particular, desde ya te digo que NO TE PREOCUPES. Porque creo que te preocuparás con cierta parte. Pero no temas XD Y gracias por el comentario, fuerza para Chile.


	20. Las fronteras de la realidad

______

______

______

__

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_En el pasado, Milo le cuenta a Asmita lo que ocurrió con Kardia y su intento fallido de intercambio de cuerpos. Asmita le propone Defteros que ayude a volver las cosas a la normalidad._

_En el siglo XX, Kardia y Camus se disponen a pasar la noche en el templo de Escorpio, donde Kardia le dice a Camus que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

* * *

**El presente.**

Kardia solía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en el momento. Camus, por otra parte, estaba tan acostumbrado a controlar sus sentimientos que cuando los dejaba brotar libremente terminaba siendo avasallado por ellos. La combinación era peligrosa cuando los dos estaban desesperados, como era el caso.

Convencidos de que no quedaba nada por hacer y sin poder pensar con claridad, estaban dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro. Después de todo, Kardia era parte de Milo, y Dégel era parte de Camus. Ambos entendían esto, pero habían acordado mantener la distancia. Kardia había ayudado a Camus a comprender cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Milo, y justamente por eso quería esperar por él. Sin embargo, si todo estaba perdido, ¿cuál era el propósito de esperar, cuando apenas se tenían el uno al otro? ¿Esperar por qué, cuando ya no quedaba nada?

Si cerraba los ojos, Kardia podía reconocer a Dégel en la manera de moverse de Camus, su manera de besar, de abrirse paso entre su ropa con urgencia y cuidado al mismo tiempo. Pero la verdadera razón por la que quiso cerrarlos fue para evitar tener que ver las lágrimas que Camus ya no podía contener.

Esa visión hacía que su corazón se encogiera, y le daba la desagradable sensación de estar siendo poco respetuoso consigo mismo. Pero no existía manera de interrumpir la reacción en cadena. Tampoco sabía cómo pedirle perdón a Camus, quien parecía dispuesto a seguir adelante hasta el final.

El acuariano ya no tenía control sobre sus propias acciones. Estaba haciendo todo lo que predicaba que debía evitarse: dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Sabía bien que aquello no terminaría bien, pero no podía detenerse.

Continuó hasta que escuchó una voz que lo hizo parar en seco. Estaba seguro de que no provenía de su interior, sino de algo que se había colado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces...? —preguntó Kardia, sin soltarse—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Espera —respondió Camus, poniendo un poco de distancia entre los dos para evitar que Kardia volviera a colgarse de su cuello—. Hay alguien.

—¿Alguien...? —dijo Kardia, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Camus tenía la certeza de haber escuchado con claridad la palabra "Alto". Al prestarle más atención reconoció a su dueño, que le estaba enviando un mensaje telepático.

—¿Shaka...?

—¿Shaka? —repitió Kardia—. ¿Qué viene a entrometerse...?

—Toma mi mano, cierra los ojos y concéntrate —dijo Camus, obedeciendo a una orden silenciosa que estaba recibiendo de Shaka.

Con cierto recelo, Kardia hizo como le indicaban. En el momento en que cerró los ojos se sintió arrastrado hacia un torbellino, y una luz lo cegó. Cuando consiguió volver a abrirlos todo a su alrededor había cambiado.

Ya no estaba en el oscuro templo de Escorpio, sino en un bello campo repleto de flores que destilaban un aroma dulce, y pétalos que flotaban suavemente al ritmo de una melodía imperceptible.

A unos pasos de él estaba Camus, quien vestía una túnica que se amoldaba a su cuerpo con gracia. Al volver su atención hacia su propia persona se dio cuenta de que él estaba vestido de la misma manera. Se acercó a Camus y palpó la tela de su toga. Él a su vez pasó los dedos entre su melena, quizás también para comprobar qué tan real era aquello. Una brisa sutil dirigió su atención hacia adelante; los pétalos parecían estar indicando un camino.

—¿Qué es esto...? —preguntó Kardia—. ¿Fuimos transportados a otro lugar...?

—Tranquilo, no te apresures —respondió Camus, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Mira hacia allí.

A lo lejos se veían algunos árboles, y a la sombra de ellos meditaba Shaka, que vestía lo mismo que ellos. A medida que se acercaban, Kardia pudo notar más detalles. El suelo que pisaban era suave y se adaptaba a cada uno de sus pasos. Las flores se apartaban, dejándoles la ruta libre para avanzar, y luego volvían a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Shaka una vez que llegaron hasta él.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar es este? —preguntó Kardia.

—Esto no es más que un espacio creado en mi mente al que ustedes han sido invitados. En realidad, ustedes siguen estando en el templo de Escorpio, y yo en el templo de Virgo.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Para qué?

—Porque dado que cada uno de nosotros está confinado a nuestros templos, pensé que sería mejor y menos confuso encontrarnos de esta manera.

—¿Menos confuso...? —Kardia no estaba tan convencido. Una diminuta ave de color extraño acababa de posarse en su mano y lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad digna de un ser humano. Nunca había visto una criatura así.

—Me alegra que hayas podido volver, Kardia. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en tu viaje?

Kardia bajó la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sido del todo claro con Camus sobre lo que había sucedido.

—Llegué hasta el pasado, pero no pude hacer nada para volver a mi cuerpo... Y sentí que algo me expulsaba —respondió el escorpiano en voz baja—. Me preocupa Milo —agregó, mirando a Camus de soslayo.

—Si es que fuiste expulsado, fue hacia un espacio donde Mu fue capaz de encontrarte gracias a que tú mismo intentaste conectarte con un cosmos familiar que te guiara de vuelta. Eso es positivo, nos da esperanza de encontrar la manera de volver las cosas a la normalidad por nuestros propios medios.

—¿Por qué dices que te preocupa Milo? ¿Llegaste a verlo? —preguntó Camus. Kardia asintió. Tenía al pequeño pájaro entre sus manos y sus patitas se cerraban sobre las yemas de sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas.

—Quizás lo haya lastimado en el proceso.

Adelantándose a Camus, que abrió los ojos alarmado, Shaka intervino para calmar los ánimos de los dos.

—No subestimes a Milo, ni te subestimes a ti mismo. Para mañana la alerta sobre el santuario se habrá levantado. Quiero que tengan paciencia y confíen en mí. Que estén atentos para el momento en que les avise que estamos listos para volver a intentar un cambio. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... —susurró Camus.

—Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Descansen —dijo Shaka, haciendo un gesto que hizo que los pétalos que bailaban perezosamente a su alrededor comenzaran a agruparse.

El pájaro voló de las manos de Kardia, y Camus se protegió con el antebrazo del viento en el que la brisa se estaba transformando.

Cuando abrió los ojos volvía a estar en el templo de Escorpio. A su lado, Kardia yacía sobre la cama, inmóvil. Después de un rápido análisis, Camus comprobó que simplemente dormía profundamente. No sabía decir si era obra de la intervención de Shaka o un sueño natural producto del cansancio, pero era mejor así.

Acarició con delicadeza la piel que quedaba al descubierto por entre las telas, y prometió ser más fuerte. Lamentaba haber estado a punto de dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación.

·

·

·

**El pasado.**

Un rayo de sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana despertó a Milo, dándole justo en los ojos. En algún momento del interrogatorio exhaustivo de Asmita se había quedado dormido; de lo sucedido le quedaba solamente una vaga sensación de disgusto. Tenía la impresión de que había huecos en su memoria. Se sentía incómodo.

En las cercanías, dos voces que hablaban en voz baja se detuvieron como por arte de magia en cuanto él les prestó atención. Se incorporó y vio que eran Asmita y Dégel quienes estaban allí, a poca distancia de la cama. Dégel se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué es esto...? —preguntó Milo, refregándose los ojos.

—Buenos días, Milo —saludó Asmita—. La alerta fue levantada.

—Ya veo... —musitó Milo, sin demasiado entusiasmo y con la impresión de que Asmita llevaba allí demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Se volvió hacia Dégel y un chispazo de memoria lo despertó del todo, recordándole que aún no había podido discutir con él acerca del incidente con Kardia—. ¡Dégel, tenemos que hablar...!

Dégel asintió torpemente, le lanzó una mirada extraña a Asmita y luego fue hasta la cama, donde se sentó junto a Milo.

—Asmita me contó sobre Kardia.

Milo se quedó en silencio y miró a Asmita con estupor. Aquello era algo que él habría querido poder decirle a Dégel personalmente. La idea de que lo hubiera escuchado de alguien más le molestaba profundamente. Tenía la impresión de haber sido estafado.

—¿Cómo que le dijiste...? —preguntó Milo, incrédulo.

—Necesitabas descansar, te guste o no aceptarlo —dijo Asmita sin inmutarse por la crítica.

—No vengas a decirme lo que yo necesito —gruñó Milo.

—Pero es cierto —terció Dégel, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo, que se volvió hacia él.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, rozó el cuello de Milo con suavidad, donde eran ahora visibles algunas manchas sobre la piel, consecuencia del ataque fallido de Kardia. Milo llevó su propia mano hacia la garganta por reflejo, cayendo en la cuenta de que sentía un poco de dolor, pero su mirada permaneció decidida.

—No hay razón que justifique que me dejen por fuera de cosas que me involucran. Estoy entrenado como soldado, esto no es más que un rasguño para mí.

—Pero ese no es tu cuerpo y por lo tanto no lo conoces bien. Tienes que confiar en nosotros y en nuestro criterio.

La serenidad de Asmita estaba irritando a Milo más que calmarlo. Buscar apoyo en Dégel parecía inútil; él se veía decaído y ausente. Aunque Milo no lo supiera, esa noche ni siquiera había dormido.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Milo con un cierto tono descreído.

—Mi plan sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

"Antes" sonaba como un concepto vago, y en esos momentos Milo estaba teniendo problemas para recordar.

—¿El mismo? ¿Y qué hay del objeto de la caja...? ¿No cumpliría ninguna función?

—La pieza que contenía la caja era parte de lo que se utiliza para sellar la armadura de Cronos, que está guardada en un lugar debajo de la estatua de Atenea. Saber esto solamente nos sirve para conocer el origen del problema: el contacto con un objeto infundido con el poder de Cronos creó una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo que se activó cuando Kardia usó su técnica más extrema.

Mientras que Milo asentía, Dégel la meneaba la cabeza en negación. No podía creer que no hubiera podido prever algo así, y se daba cuenta de que se trataba en parte de su propio error.

Ahora el incidente de Kardia en Viena tenía mucho más sentido, pero en su momento se había conformado con la explicación más simple, temiendo ir más allá. La voz de Milo, que tenía un acento y manera de expresarse diferente a la de Kardia, sonó muy cerca de Dégel, pero él apenas escuchaba.

—¿Entonces la solución no puede ser volver a tocar ese objeto?

Su entusiasmo llamó la atención de Dégel, cuyos ojos estaban ahora más abiertos que nunca. Asmita suspiró y elevó su mano en un gesto para pedirle que se detuviera.

—No es tan simple. Eso podría funcionar o podría terminar empeorando las cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabemos qué provocó que este cambio se diera de esta manera y no de otra. Quizás podría haber sido diferente. Sería muy ingenuo de nuestra parte caer en el facilismo de creer que volver a tocar el objeto hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Pero ni siquiera consideras que es posible que esa sea la solución? —preguntó Milo, molesto por el tono de Asmita, que se expresaba con una autoconfianza que él encontraba demasiado exagerada.

En realidad no había habido demasiado progreso hacia una solución, ¿cómo podía descartar las palabras de otros tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso creía que era el único con la capacidad de encontrar la salida correcta?

—Podría ser que lo fuera —admitió Asmita—. ¿Pero cómo puedes saber que el mismo proceso se dará a la inversa? En el mundo en que vivimos existen diferentes realidades y dimensiones. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no terminarías siendo llevado a otra de ellas, a un espacio-tiempo diferente?

La idea planteada por Asmita intrigó a Milo tanto que le hizo olvidar temporalmente su disgusto. A su lado, Dégel también se veía interesado.

—¿Un espacio-tiempo diferente...? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dimensiones paralelas?

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Muchas veces nuestra visión del tiempo y el espacio es muy limitada. También lo es nuestra concepción de nosotros mismos, que tendemos a creer solamente en lo que vemos. Como sabes bien, la realidad se compone de más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Incluso podemos existir en varios lugares al mismo tiempo. Por ejemplo, piensa en un árbol que crece y se ramifica.

Milo asintió, teniendo la sensación de haber escuchado aquella comparación antes. Era demasiado familiar, tanto que algo hizo brotar palabras de su boca para continuar el razonamiento de Asmita, como si se lo supiera de memoria por alguna razón misteriosa.

—"A algunas ramas les llega con más fuerza el sol, otras están más abajo y viven a la sombra, quizás algunas sean escogidas por un animal para hacer un nido, a otras les crecen frutos, otras son derribadas pronto por una tormenta… todas pasan por experiencias concretas diferentes, en diferentes partes del espacio ocupado por ese árbol, pero todas nacen de él"

Tanto Dégel como Asmita parecieron sorprendidos al escuchar a Milo hablar de esa manera.

—¿Milo...? —preguntó Dégel, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla. Milo lo sorprendió inclinándose hacia él y apoyando la frente en su hombro. Después de dudar durante unos momentos, Dégel lo rodeó en un abrazo, aunque sin entender demasiado el porqué de su reacción.

—Estoy escuchando, continúa —susurró Milo.

—Es como dijiste... Hay que imaginar que la corteza de ese árbol es el alma de una persona y el área que ocupa es el espacio-tiempo en su totalidad. Aunque cada rama represente diferentes vidas a través de las eras y de las dimensiones, todas forman parte del mismo árbol. Cada rama es especial y existe por sí misma en un lugar del espacio diferente, formando al mismo tiempo parte de una misma cosa. Así es como tú y yo y cualquiera de nosotros no estamos limitados a una realidad, sino que existimos en varias, pero generalmente somos conscientes de solamente una a la vez.

Al parecer, Milo había renunciado a pedir mayores explicaciones y se quedó callado, pero Dégel intervino entonces con una pregunta.

—¿Pero en ese caso cuál es el universo "verdadero"?

—No existe tal cosa como un universo verdadero, cada uno lo es dentro de su propio espacio —respondió Asmita—. Pero en resumen, si Milo toca ese objeto podría quizás terminar no solamente en otro tiempo, más atrás en el pasado o más adelante en el futuro, sino también perdido en la nada, o en otro universo. Quizás terminara en un mundo donde la historia sea diferente de como la conoce, o en uno donde él ni siquiera existiera.

Después de la explicación de Asmita hubo un largo silencio. Milo continuaba apoyado en Dégel y tenía ahora los ojos cerrados. No estaba durmiendo, pero parecía haberse encerrado en un capullo, o ser presa de un extraño trance.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó Dégel en voz baja.

—No podemos confiar en que el objeto funcione de la manera que deseamos solamente porque suponemos que podría ser así, cuando en realidad nosotros no tenemos ningún control sobre él ni sobre la manera en que trabaja.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces tengo una idea, pero para eso tendrías que confiar en mí, Dégel...

—¿Estás hablando del enmascarado? —preguntó Milo en tono despectivo, saliendo de su dormitar.

Dégel se sobresaltó al entender de qué estaban hablando: el gemelo de Aspros de Géminis. No todos sabían de su existencia en el santuario, pero él había escuchado al respecto. Se decían cosas terribles sobre él y su nacimiento.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Asmita...? —dijo Dégel, sin esconder su indignación.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? —replicó Asmita con calma.

—¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en esa persona?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no, si no has tratado con él? —Dégel, que quedó descolocado por la pregunta de Asmita, apretó los puños—. ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? Créeme que no hay mejor manera de mantener discreción sobre este asunto que recurrir a él.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta de que esa persona podría traicionarnos? Está escrito en las estrellas...

A pesar de querer mantener su neutralidad, a Asmita le molestaba cada vez que se enfrentaba con afirmaciones que venían de conclusiones tan apresuradas.

—Casi nadie sabe que esta persona existe, y las historias que se cuentan sobre él son tomadas casi como leyendas. Sería un colaborador invisible, que tiene más razones para esconderse que para delatarnos. Su poder está al nivel del nuestro. En este caso, necesitamos la colaboración de Géminis o Aries. Pero el poder de Shion es aún limitado.

—¿Por qué prefieres tratar con alguien que nació maldito antes que con un santo dorado?

—Porque Shion no tiene la capacidad, y porque no confío en Aspros. Y a ti tampoco te gusta la idea de ir con él —agregó, adivinando la expresión de contrariedad de Dégel al escuchar el nombre del otro gemelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra salida...? —susurró Dégel.

—Sé que te cuesta confiar en él, pero no te pido eso. Te pido que confíes en mí y en mi criterio.

Mientras Dégel meditaba en silencio, Milo observaba a Asmita con una mirada cargada de dureza desde la posición más alejada a la que se había apartado cuando la discusión había comenzado.

Después de lo que pareció una larga meditación, Dégel volvió a acercarlo contra sí tomándolo por el brazo, y susurró una pregunta en un tono que sonaba tan entristecido que hizo que a Milo se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión, Milo? —preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente y apartando los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

—No sé si confío en él —confesó Milo—. Pero confío en ti y en lo que decidas hacer.

Asmita esperó la respuesta mostrándose tan calmo como siempre, aunque se sentía un poco impaciente. Creía que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Estaba seguro de tener la llave de la solución en sus manos, simplemente debía colocarla en la cerradura correcta. Finalmente Dégel se dirigió a él, y hablando en voz baja.

—Está bien... Confiaré en ti.

·

·

·

**El presente.**

El día siguiente, Kardia despertó sintiendo que había dormido demasiado tiempo. El sol brillaba ya alto en el cielo, pero al parecer lo habían dejado dormir. Camus ya no estaba allí; la cama estaba vacía.

Al salir la habitación encontró una bandeja con un desayuno cuidadosamente servido. Los sirvientes estaban de vuelta, lo que significaba que la alerta había sido levantada. No recordaba haber soñado nada durante la noche, pero recordaba haber hablado con Shaka, que opinaba que tenían una buena chance de solucionar el problema.

Sin embargo, Kardia aún estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrido en su visita al pasado. Temía haber afectado el curso de los hechos de manera negativa. A pesar de que le hubieran prohibido leer los registros del pasado, ahora sentía que debía hacerlo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Necesitaba saber que no había terminado por causar un desastre.

Tomó unos bocados del desayuno y salió de su templo. Shaka había conseguido acceso a algunos archivos guardados en la sala del patriarca gracias a la confianza que éste le tenía. El observatorio de Star Hill era el otro lugar donde sabía que podría encontrar escritos sobre la historia del santuario. Podría ser peligroso intentar infiltrarse en cualquiera de los dos lugares sin permiso.

Star Hill era un lugar prohibido, mientras que el templo del patriarca podía ofrecer una mejor oportunidad, en especial si lograba entrar en algún momento en que el patriarca no estuviera allí. Pero antes tendría que reconocer el terreno para saber si era posible. ¿Qué tipo de patriarca tenía ese santuario? ¿Dónde estaba la diosa?

No se detuvo a pensar por mucho tiempo, y siguiendo un impulso comenzó subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas. La suerte estaba de su lado: los templos siguientes estaban vacíos. Suponía que Camus debía estar atendiendo algún asunto, y se alegró de no tener que encontrarse con Shura.

El aroma que envolvía Piscis era imponente, pero tampoco había nadie allí. El camino que iba hacia la sala del patriarca estaba libre. Por primera vez, Kardia sintió un atisbo de inquietud, pero aún así siguió adelante.

Llegó ante el templo del patriarca y entró. Tenía planeado lo que decir para no despertar sospechas. Aquella visita sería simplemente para tantear el terreno, se repitió a sí mismo. El interior de la sala se parecía a lo que recordaba, pero tenía un aire diferente.

Estaba a punto de avanzar para anunciar su llegada cuando escuchó una voz suave proveniente de sus espaldas.

—Ah, Escorpio, eres tú —dijo la persona misteriosa, saboreando cada letra de la frase. Al darse la vuelta Kardia vio al caballero Piscis apoyado contra una columna. Sonreía. Parecía mucho más cómodo en su piel que Albafica, aunque era igualmente hermoso, y llevaba una rosa en sus manos.

—Piscis.

—Qué apropiado que hayas venido —dijo el pisciano, mientras acomodaba la rosa entre su larga melena ondulada.

—¿Apropiado...?

—No es momento de jugar, Afrodita. El patriarca quiere verte, Escorpio —dijo una segunda voz, más ronca.

Instantes después, Kardia vio al caballero de Cáncer surgir desde entre las sombras. Al igual que Piscis él también sonreía, pero no de manera cálida. Su sonrisa era casi siniestra. Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su espalda, empujándolo hacia un pasillo lateral. Sorprendentemente, se trataba de Piscis.

—Vamos, te está esperando.

—¿Esperándome...?

Una puerta se abrió ante Kardia, y de ella manó un denso vapor caliente. Olía a hierbas. Guiado por Cáncer y Piscis, Kardia se abrió paso entre el vaho. Estaba en una habitación enorme que pocas veces había visto: el baño del patriarca, con su enorme piscina de estilo antiguo.

Había un hombre parado de espaldas a la puerta en el medio de las aguas. Una larga cabellera cubría su espalda desnuda. Kardia fue impulsado hacia adelante, hasta que sintió que sus propios pies entraban en contacto con la humedad.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo el hombre de la piscina sin darse vuelta.

—Que te diviertas, Escorpio —comentó Death Mask mientras iba de camino a la salida, seguido por Afrodita, que disimuló una suave risa.

La puerta se cerró y Kardia quedó a solas con el patriarca, que lentamente se volvió hacia él y comenzó a avanzar en su dirección. El agua se escurría por su cuerpo joven a medida que el nivel de profundidad del fondo bajaba, marcando sus músculos con generosidad, y acompañando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando levantó la cabeza dejando ver claramente su rostro, Kardia contuvo el aliento. Lo reconocía. Lo había visto antes. La diferencia era que este hombre exudaba un aura espeluznante.

—¿"Aspros"? —preguntó el hombre, robando el nombre de los pensamientos de Kardia, que intentó inmediatamente cerrar el pasaje hacia su mente para evitar que algo más se filtrara. No esperaba ser invadido sin permiso, así que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso—. ¿En eso piensas cuando me ves? —insistió, aproximándose hasta tenerlo frente a frente—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¿Patriarca...? —murmuró Kardia.

—Soy Saga de Géminis —susurró el aludido, deslizando una mano sobre la nuca de Kardia para acercarlo hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla del escorpiano—. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Continúa XD**

* * *

**Notas: **El medio del capítulo es un poco denso, me disculpo. ¡Asmita habla MUCHO, es un loro! Pero quería que todas esas cosas que él explicó quedaran claras ahora que se acerca cada vez más el final, para contestar algunas interrogantes sobre la trama y poder seguir adelante. Lo del árbol y el alma es algo que Shaka había dicho en el capítulo 7.

Intentaré demorar menos con el próximo, y les agradezco muchísimo a los que comentaron la otra vez y contestaron a mi pregunta sobre de qué signo son XD Me sorprendieron porque fueron bastantes, y me gustó conocer más gente que lee el fic =) Recibir comentarios tan detallados y llenos ánimos me hacen querer darle para adelante.

Jibriru: Gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado en mis otros fics y también en este! Me pone feliz que te tomaras el trabajo y que te gustaran *_* Espero que me sigas acompañando.

honeyxblood: Gracias por la recomendación de la música y por estar siempre ahí. Si me quieren recomendar o comentar una música que crean que le vaya bien a algo, adelante. La música a veces sirve para inspirarse.

Freya: Muchas gracias! :3 El Defteros de antes de la Isla Kanon era un tiernito dulce, efectivamente. Y es exactamente como decís... Kardia será lo que Camus necesitaba para abrirse a Milo.

mar: Muchas gracias por leértela toda y comentarme! XD Y gracias por la motivación, se necesita a veces, besos!

Andy: Qué bueno conocer a alguien que sigue la historia desde el principio! Gracias por identificarte y comentar. Claro que entras en el rango de lectores, un abrazo para vos y gracias por contestar la pregunta. Besos!

Hator: Hola Hator! Gracias por el comentario :3 Este capítulo te lo dedico, creo que hay algo que te habrá gustado especialmente XD

Neith Akemi: Gracias como siempre y además gracias por responder la pregunta =D Veo varias personas de Libra y son unas tiernas. Mi madre es de ese signo también XD Y cómo es eso de la caricatura? No me quedó claro, jajaja XD

Amary: Otra librana! Gracias por el comentario, tenés buen gusto con los personajes XD Besos!

Elyon-Delannoy: Gracias por estar ahí siempre! Y por decirme cosas tan dulces sobre que me esperarás T_T Ahora me tardé mucho también, creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero con suerte la próxima no demoraré tanto. Y arriba con tu fic!

Rukia: Hola! Un gran gusto conocerte también! Gracias por contarme que lees y desde hace mucho tiempo ya :3 Es lindo conocer a esos lectores escondidos. Albafica y Manigoldo son personajes que me gustan mucho también =)

Eiserne Lady: Como te decía, ahora que sé tu signo entiendo, es como si fueras Milo comentando y diciendo: "No quiero que Kardia esté con Camus!" XD Qué tierna. Gracias por los buenos deseos

jaelinna: Hola! Así es, el final está cada vez más cerca... y aquí al fin actualicé. No temas, que Milo tendrá a Camus para él. Como decíamos antes, esta experiencia Kardia será la que ayudará a Camus a aceptar todo lo que siente por Milo. Camus es un tierno en el fondo (en el manga es un tierno con sus alumnos, es una lástima que en la serie de anime eso no lo mostraron... pusieron a Cristal en su lugar... pero era él!). Gracias por el comentario :3

Kagome-Black: Hola! Si odiabas el final del capítulo anterior, creo que odiarás más el de este... pero trataré de no demorar al menos XD Me alegra que te guste y gracias por acompañarme... besotes!


	21. La verdad desnuda

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_En el pasado, Asmita convence a Dégel para que acepte la ayuda de Defteros._

_En el presente, Shaka le pide a Kardia que tenga paciencia, pero Kardia está demasiado preocupado, así que visita la sala del patriarca para investigar la manera de conseguir los registros y comprobar que todo esté en orden en el pasado. Afrodita y Death Mask aparecen y lo conducen ante el patriarca, que se revela con su verdadera identidad, Saga_.

* * *

**El pasado.**

Defteros llegó al templo de Géminis y pasó a la parte residencial con todo el sigilo que le fue posible. Atrás habían quedado Escorpio y Virgo, donde Asmita estaba ahora meditando intensamente.

Sobre su espalda cargaba el peso de un secreto. Aspros era la persona que siempre lo había defendido cuando eran niños, cuando tantos habían querido deshacerse de él, cuando nadie confiaba en él, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que esconderle la verdad.

Entró a un pequeño dormitorio y encontró sobre la cama uno de los libros con los que Aspros solía enseñarle por su cuenta las cosas que no podía aprender de otra manera. No solamente le hacía un lugar en su vida, sino que además compartía sus conocimientos con él. ¿Ocultarle lo que sabía no sería acaso traicionarlo?

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Aspros, apareciendo repentinamente en la entrada de la habitación. Defteros se quedó en blanco por un momento. Su hermano lo conocía como nadie. Tendría que notar que algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podría mentirle?

―Cuando fue declarado el estado de emergencia decidí quedarme en donde estaba, pensé que sería peligroso moverme de allí con todo el santuario alerta ―respondió Defteros con la cabeza gacha, apenas atreviéndose a mirar hacia la puerta.

―¿No hay nada más que tengas para decirme?

Tal como había previsto, Aspros se veía desconfiado. Efectivamente sabía bien que le estaban ocultando información.

―Sentí una energía extraña y estuve a punto de actuar ―dijo Defteros. Necesitaba decir una parte de la verdad, aunque fuera de manera solapada, para aliviar el peso―. Tendré más cuidado, no te preocupes. No me dejaré ver.

Con aquello, la expresión Aspros se ablandó. Se acercó a su hermano sonriendo con amabilidad, aunque aún tenía ciertas reservas.

―Sí, deberías tener cuidado. Aunque seas bueno para pasar desapercibido, bien podrían descubrirte también. Ya llegará el momento en que seas libre de ir adonde quieras, pero entretanto tenemos que cuidarnos. No pierdas la calma.

Defteros sintió la mano de su hermano apoyarse sobre su hombro, e intentó luchar contra las ansias de contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Aspros. El aludido levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano a los ojos. Su mirada era clara y sincera, llena de preocupación. Era la hora de definir cómo actuaría, y Defteros tomó una decisión irreversible.

·

·

·

**El presente.**

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Saga treparon por el cuello de Kardia e inmovilizaron su rostro apretando sus mejillas como si fueran garras.

―No respondes. Y no tienes idea de quién soy ―observó Saga, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa displicente. Le divertía la intensidad de la furia contenida en los ojos de Kardia, su lucha evidente por no dejar escapar su bestia interna.

―Géminis desapareció hace años... ―murmuró Kardia. Repetía las mismas palabras que le habían dicho Shaka y Camus, pero de poco le servía ahora saber aquello cuando no había recibido ningún otro tipo de explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso le habían dicho eso para no revelarle que él era ahora el patriarca? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

―Y sin embargo, no te sorprende verme ―continuó Saga, sin aflojar la presión―. Estás preguntándote cómo reaccionar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué deberías hacer? ¿Qué deberías decir? ¿Qué haría Milo si me viera? ¿Cuánto sabe él?

Kardia apretó los dientes, tragándose su frustración. Desde su llegada a ese santuario había podido sentir que el lugar estaba rodeado por una atmósfera enrarecida. Con la excusa de no influir en él y en su manera de actuar cuando volviera al pasado, Camus y Shaka le habían explicado muy pocas cosas: solamente aquellas que consideraban imprescindibles que supiera para manejarse. Pero no se necesitaba saber demasiado para darse cuenta de que ese santuario estaba construido sobre la desconfianza y el miedo.

La persona que ahora lo interrogaba despertaba algo en él. Un cosquilleo de excitación que le hacía brillar los ojos y sonreír a pesar de estar en las manos del otro. Una sensación de adrenalina que aparecía pocas veces, cuando sentía que algo realmente lo desafiaba. Saga destilaba poder, aunque no portara en ese momento ninguna armadura. Y Kardia no podía dejar de pensar en qué rival maravilloso sería aquel, si tuviera oportunidad de enfrentarlo. En la rojiza mirada enigmática de Saga, estaba viendo lo que nadie más podía ver: aquella era la fuente de la oscuridad que rodeaba el santuario. Aquel era un enemigo. ¿Cómo podían vivir allí sin notarlo?

―¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó Saga con imponencia―. ¿Quieres que te arranque las respuestas a la fuerza?

―Eso suena interesante ―contestó Kardia. La actitud de Saga no lo intimidaba, sino que le generaba aún más entusiasmo. Miró directamente a sus ojos, y notó la molestia que eso producía en el otro, que quiso dejar en claro su supremacía.

―Creo que necesitas que te enseñen quién manda.

En cuestión de segundos Kardia fue despedido por el aire y cayó en aguas más profundas, donde tuvo que luchar por volver a flote. El balneario del patriarca era ridículamente amplio. Cuando lo consiguió vio que Saga estaba a cierta distancia. Había caído con tanta violencia que la fuerza del impacto contra el agua le había dado la impresión de haber sido atravesado por varios cuchillos a la vez, y se había sentido bien. Kardia sonrió. La sangre correr por sus venas con un ímpetu que hacía arder sus emociones.

―Soy Kardia de Escorpio. Quiero que sepas eso y que lo recuerdes bien después. ―Se preparó para atacar, relamiéndose los labios.

Lo que ni él ni los otros sabían era que Saga tenía ya una cierta idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su intención verdadera no era más que asegurarse que quien estaba allí era alguien igual de fuerte que Milo, alguien a quien pudiera utilizar en su ejército. Eso era lo que importaba. Si quería respuestas podría obtenerlas de otra manera. Cualquier otro problema que surgiera era manipulable, porque las personas lo eran. Probaría su fuerza para decidir qué hacer con él.

―Veamos si eres digno de esa posición ―dijo Saga.

―Me parece bien ―respondió Kardia, desprendiéndose de su armadura con un gesto que ella obedeció al instante. Si iba a pelear, que fuera en igualdad de condiciones. De lo contrario, no tendría gracia ganar.

Se tomó un tiempo para sentir su cuerpo, tan diferente al que manejaba en su época. La primera vez le había dado problemas, pero ahora estaba seguro de saber cómo aprovechar la ventaja de estar sano. Era el momento de poner a prueba la fuerza que podía alcanzar. Avanzó hacia Saga con una rapidez que lo volvió invisible.

Pero Saga conocía los movimientos de Milo, y a pesar de las diferencias pudo lograr evitar a Kardia y contraatacar con un golpe de cosmos. Kardia consiguió escaparse, y Saga lo vio proyectarse poco después hacia él con la misma sonrisa demente de antes. Al percibir el destello especial de sus ojos entendió cuál era su plan: buscaba inmovilizarlo utilizando "Restricción".

La técnica arrastraba al oponente hacia un pánico que lo paralizaba. Saga había visto a Milo aplicarla antes, y Kardia iba en camino a intentar usarla contra él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Kardia, antes de llegar a ponerla en práctica fueron sus propios movimientos los que terminaron siendo trancados por cadenas invisibles que lo atrajeron hacia algo que estaba detrás. La voz de Saga se escuchó, pero no pareció venir de la persona que estaba frente a él.

―¿Intentas aplicar "Restricción"? ¿Contra mí? ―preguntó Saga, apoyando la boca contra su oído. Era Saga quien trababa su avance y lo detenía. El cuerpo del gemelo, sus músculos, su piel mojada, se estaban materializando contra su espalda. Estaba atrapado en una telaraña de cosmos creada por él, y sus manos detenían las suyas. Lo que estaba adelante no era el verdadero Saga, sino una ilusión―. No fuiste lo suficientemente rápido. Vi crecer a Milo y conozco sus técnicas. Esperaba que tuvieras algo más que ofrecer.

―Si prefieres que sea diferente, está bien ―dijo Kardia intentando volver la cabeza para ver a Saga, sin éxito. Saga estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo quieto, pero sin embargo tenía al mismo tiempo la incómoda sensación de que Kardia no estaba realmente resistiéndose a máxima potencia.

Algo fallaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba más lento. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo muy poca fuerza sobre Kardia. El vapor del agua caliente se había vuelto mucho más denso y estaba tomando un color diferente.

―Qué es esto...

―Niebla tóxica. El veneno puede venir en diferentes formas. A mí no me afecta. Ahora, a ti...

Saga se despegó de Kardia, empujándolo hacia adelante. Kardia se levantó con rapidez, buscando hacia dónde había ido a su oponente, pero el vapor mismo le impidió encontrarlo enseguida. Una vez que se disipó, Kardia pudo distinguir que estaba rodeado por un grupo de figuras que formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Todas se veían como Saga.

―¿Te vas a quedar allí? ―preguntó una de las imágenes.

―¿Qué significa esto...?

―¿No piensas atacar? ―dijo otro de los Sagas, desde atrás. Kardia apretó los puños. Le molestaba sentirse acorralado por una técnica que consideraba cobarde, pero al mismo tiempo el progreso de la situación le resultaba apasionante.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―intervino un tercero. Kardia giró sobre sí mismo, analizando a cada uno de los personajes.

―Al contrario ―dijo Kardia, trazando una huella sobre el agua con su afilada uña―. Nunca me había sentido mejor.

Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y avanzó con rapidez hacia una de las figuras con la intención de atacarla, pero justo antes de llegar a ella desvió su trayectoria para impulsarse hacia el costado, donde estaba el verdadero Saga. Aunque sorprendido por el movimiento, Saga llegó a reaccionar a tiempo, y levantó una mano. Desde la palma, Kardia sintió brotar una energía que le atravesaba directamente el cráneo hasta internarse en su cabeza, quitándole el control de sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, como si estuviera siendo manejado por un titiritero perverso.

―Suficiente ―declaró Saga, acercándose con solemnidad a Kardia, que no tenía cómo resistirse.

Lentamente, Saga recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de los músculos del escorpiano, examinándolo. Acarició su cara y miró dentro de sus ojos vacíos. Ya tenía la respuesta que más le interesaba, una idea de su fuerza. Cualquier otra cosa que quisiera saber podría buscarla en su mente, y luego manipular sus recuerdos para asegurarse de que olvidara el incidente.

Cada santo tenía su especialidad. Géminis podía manejar la mente de sus enemigos y utilizar ataques psíquicos de un nivel solamente comparable al de Virgo. Y él contaba además con el secreto de una técnica prohibida que le daba aún más ventaja. Kardia estaba a su merced, y no había habido nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo.

Poco a poco, en sus brazos, Kardia fue hundiéndose en una oscuridad extraña e incómoda, un sueño del que temía no poder escapar, y donde todo se confundía. Le pareció sentir frío, y después calor. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Dégel llegando hasta él a través del espacio denso donde se encontraba. Le pareció que su corazón se detenía, que algo se lo tragaba...

―¡Milo!

El grito atravesó el cerebro de Kardia y lo arrancó del lugar tibio en el que estaba. Su cabeza estaba siendo levantada fuera del agua por alguien más. Primero buscó desesperadamente tomar una bocanada de aire, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba, y al recomponerse un poco miró a su alrededor.

Reconoció el escenario como una de las salas del templo de Escorpio. Estaba en la piscina que servía como balneario, y la persona que lo sostenía, quien acababa de sacarlo del agua, era Aiolia de Leo.

―¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué está pasando...? ―Kardia apartó a Aiolia violentamente, tosió parte del líquido que accidentalmente había ingerido y retrocedió, deteniéndose a respirar profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera llegado de una sesión de entrenamiento intenso, pero su mente estaba vacía. No entendía demasiado lo que estaba haciendo allí.

―Eso me pregunto yo. Podrías haberte ahogado. Actué porque no respondías. Estabas bajo el agua ―intentó explicar Aiolia a los tumbos.

―¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí metiéndote donde nadie te llama? ―exclamó Kardia indignado.

―Supe lo de Cabo Sunion ―Aiolia habló por lo bajo y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No quería dejar al descubierto su preocupación, que era la que lo había llevado hasta allí, ni confesar que un mal presentimiento lo había urgido a buscar a Escorpio hasta dar con él.

―¿Y qué? No es tu problema. No pasó nada allí.

―No te veías nada bien ayer.

―¿Crees que me interesa lo que pienses sobre cómo me veo? ―rió Kardia. Aiolia permanecía serio. No llevaba puesta su armadura, sino ropa civil que estaba completamente empapada y lo hacía verse como un gato desorientado luego de haber sido sorprendido por la lluvia.

―Te veías... muerto, Milo. ―Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, le preocupaba que lo que fuera que había pasado el día anterior tuviera consecuencias negativas, y aún más después de llegar a Escorpio y encontrarse con aquel panorama. Quizás habría que vigilarlo de cerca.

―Ya ves que no lo estoy. No tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te concierne.

―¡Claro que me concierne! ¡Somos compañeros de armas! Si mueres de una forma tan estúpida nos avergonzarás a todos. ―Escuchar esto hizo que Kardia apretara los puños. Estaba tentado a enterrar uno en el rostro de Aiolia―. Aunque digas que no es mi problema, parece que no estás bien todavía. Deberías descansar.

Kardia tenía un recuerdo borroso de haber entrado al agua, pero había un espacio en blanco entre ese momento y el extraño despertar que acababa de experimentar. Frente a él, Aiolia esperaba por una respuesta, y a juzgar por su actitud inquisitiva, no se iría hasta obtenerla.

―Descansaré, tienes razón. ―Kardia sentía que llegaba el momento de intentar sacarse de encima al león dorado de una vez, así que decidió tragarse su orgullo para conseguirlo―. No volverá a pasar. Vete.

Aiolia abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no llegó a hablar. Kardia le dio la espalda y se acercó a la orilla de la pequeña piscina, donde apoyó el mentón en los antebrazos, respirando hondo. Escuchó a Aiolia salir del agua y alejarse, y se sintió aliviado. Esta vez no estaba con ánimos de pelear ni de responder nada. Él mismo tenía la impresión de que necesitaba respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera podía recordar.

Antes de abandonar también la piscina, se detuvo unos momentos a ver su reflejo en el agua. Le llamó la atención la claridad con la que su imagen se reflejaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo inusitado, y el color era de un azul más claro, un celeste pálido. Entendió de repente que no eran sus ojos los que lo miraban, y los reconoció. Eran los ojos de Shaka, que solamente había visto una vez, poco después de llegar. Dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Shaka tomó forma sonora. La sintió distante, pero a pesar de eso fue capaz de percibir de qué dirección provenía.

"Sigue mi voz para llegar hasta donde estoy. Se acerca la hora."

**Continúa :P**

* * *

**Notas: **Capítulo más corto que de costumbre, aunque me tardé bastante T_T He tenido problemas para encontrar inspiración, a pesar de tener claro cómo sigue y termina la historia.

Para refrescar la historia de Aspros y Defteros para quienes no la hayan leído en el manga, Aspros quería convertirse en patriarca para poder liberar a su hermano Defteros del tipo de vida a escondidas que tenía que llevar, usando una máscara.

Como mencioné en la historia, Virgo y Géminis tienen la capacidad de manipular la memoria. Shaka lo hizo con Ikki en Saint Seiya clásico, haciéndole olvidar que se habían conocido antes de la batalla de las 12 Casas. Saga tiene además el Satán imperial que es todavía más pesado, a eso se refería.

La técnica de la niebla tóxica NO existe... aunque lean que sí en algunos sitios, no existe. Sin embargo, me pareció interesante así que me tomo la licencia de tomar la idea porque me niego a creer que Escorpio tenga tan poca variedad de ataques XD

¡Ah! Saga envió a Kardia de vuelta a Escorpio enviando la Another Dimension después de borrarle la memoria, aunque eso no lo especifiqué.

¡Gracias por los comentarios y por su fidelidad! Me dan fuerza n_n Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo... también depende de si me pongo triste o contenta por cómo le vaya a mi país en el mundial ~Uruguay~ (jajaja).

Neith: Esta vez hubo descanso de los Virgos, que tuvieron mucha cámara la vez pasada XD Y sobre Aspros, eso que dijiste me recuerda a un proyecto de fic que tengo planeado, pero como ando con poca inspiración no me he puesto a escribirlo aún XD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Hator: Sabía que te gustaría lo de Saga XD Incluso te dejo un hueco para que te imagines lo que quieras (?). ¡Besos!

Eiserne: T_T Gracias por la paciencia. En general no he sido nunca de escribir rápido, pero cuando recién empezaba con Fiebre sacaba uno cada dos semanas, en estos capítulos ha sido el doble porque se me va haciendo más escabroso el camino. Pero terminaré ^^

Honeyxblood: Tenías razón sobre la respuesta de Kardia, ¡más bien él estaría encantado de tener un adversario como Saga! XD Porque al contrario que Milo, Kardia no sentiría ningún respeto especial por él. DM y Afro no saben que Milo no es Milo, nada más cumplen órdenes de Saga... pero me alegra que te gustara su participación XD

Jaelinna: ¡Hola! Ahora sabes qué hacía Saga... igual no te preocupes, Acuario y Escorpio serán capaces de sortear todas las dificultades XD Acá tenés un capítulo más corto, pero era esto o esperar más ;_; Gracias por apoyarme, me alentás mucho ^^

Patricia: ¡Hola! Esta vez también tardé mucho en actualizar... perdón n_n Cuanto más avanzo más cuidado quiero poner, por eso me tomo mi tiempo. Quisiera ir más rápido, pero depende de cómo ande de inspiración. Camus ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente, gracias a Kardia... nada más resta que vuelva Milo para que pueda decírselo! No temas... yo creo que Camus es un tierno en el fondo XD Muchas gracias por leer =)

Sheryl: ¡Me alegro que te guste el fic! XD Espero no mantenerte despierta tanto tiempo de nuevo. ¡Besos y gracias!

Elyon: 'Hola y gracias! Te tardaste en leer pero más me tardé yo en actualizar *snif* A Asmita sí le encanta escucharse hablar. A Virgo en SS general... aunque pocos entiendan lo que él quiere decir! XD

Fuuma: No me molestan para nada las reviews largas, al contrario XD ¡Aunque me traumaste! XD Gracias por las cosas lindas que dijiste, aunque en parte fue algo que dijiste, la parte no tan buena, lo que me hizo demorar tanto en actualizar esta vez... La verdad es que siempre vas a encontrar algún error de tipeo o palabra repetida, por eso existe la profesión de corrector incluso para los escritores profesionales (y yo no soy escritora profesional XD).

Cada tanto yo reviso los capítulos anteriores y arreglo cosas, por eso vas a encontrar algún error más en los últimos, que no han sido revisados tantas veces. Igual tu comentario fue útil, pero si me traumé es porque no es que le ponga menos cuidado a los capítulos últimamente... al contrario, les pongo mucho cuidado y más que al principio, porque justamente me voy acercando al final y la historia tiene muchas puntas XD

¡GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA, GENTE! Luego voy a subir aquí los oneshots de SS clásico que solamente puse en Amor Yaoi de a poco.

¡Suerte a sus equipos en el Mundial, si es que están por allí! =) ¿No sé de qué país son los que leen? Pero espero que tengan suerte... sean del país que sean ^^


	22. Punto de encuentro

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_En el pasado, Asmita convence a Dégel y a Milo de dejar que Defteros ayude en el intercambio de almas. Más tarde, Defteros se encuentra con su hermano en el templo de Géminis y se pregunta si llegó el momento de confesarle a Aspros lo que está pasando con Milo y Kardia._

_En el presente, Saga enfrenta a Kardia para probar si es digno de llevar la armadura de Escorpio. Una vez que Kardia prueba ser un oponente de cuidado, Saga lo envía de vuelta a su templo, borrándole la memoria de la pelea. En el templo de Escorpio, Kardia escucha el llamado de Shaka, que le pide que siga su voz_.

* * *

**El presente.**

Inmediatamente después de recibir el mensaje telepático de Shaka, Kardia salió del agua. Sin secarse demasiado, se vistió con la ropa dejada por los sirvientes que encontró a la salida y se puso en marcha.

Al atravesar Leo, creyó en un primer momento que la casa estaba vacía, tal como los dos templos anteriores. Pero luego notó que Aiolia observaba desde las sombras del templo, entre las que había ocultado su presencia. Kardia no quería darle ninguna importancia a aquel entrometido, se decía. Aún así, por alguna razón, antes de salir de él sus labios formaron las palabras de una despedida que no llegó a emitir en voz alta.

En el templo de Cáncer, Death Mask no pronunció palabra, pero sí le dedicó una tétrica sonrisa que de haber sido en otro momento lo hubiera hecho molestarse lo suficiente como para iniciar un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, ahora iba con prisa, y tenía que llegar adonde estaba Shaka, así que se tragó sus ganas de partirle la cara y colgarla en la pared.

Cuando llegó a Géminis percibió que ahora, a diferencia antes, el lugar se sentía definitivamente vacío. A pesar de eso, algo le molestaba aún. Era un vacío artificial, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Se detuvo unos momentos, indeciso sobre qué hacer. De repente tenía la impresión de haber perdido algo que tenía que ver con esa casa. El insistente llamado del cosmos de Shaka fue lo que lo hizo sacudir la cabeza para que pudiera despejarse y por fin seguir adelante.

En Tauro, Aldebarán también sonreía, pero su expresión era diferente a la de Death Mask. Le hizo saber telepáticamente a Kardia que Mu estaba preparado, y le deseó buena suerte. Esta vez Kardia también sonrió, pero tampoco quiso permanecer allí más de lo necesario. No había tiempo que perder.

Al ir alejándose de las Doce Casas, no miró hacia atrás. Sentía urgencia por salir de allí, y sentía tristeza por quien tuviera que quedarse a vivir en ese lugar.

Siempre siguiendo el rastro dejado por Shaka, penetró en una zona boscosa que creía conocer bien. Poco después se dio cuenta de que el laberinto de árboles se volvía cada vez más denso y confuso, y empezó a dudar. La vegetación fue cambiando hasta que Kardia comenzó a sentir que estaba en un bosque completamente diferente. Incluso aparecieron flores y plantas que no recordaba haber visto nunca, excepto quizás en los cuadernos de Dégel alguna vez. El final del camino, de donde venía el mensaje que estaba recibiendo, estaba marcado por un hermoso conjunto de cascadas.

―Bienvenido ―dijo la voz de Shaka, dentro de su cabeza.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó Kardia, confundido al no ver a nadie.

―Delante de ti.

Al prestar atención al espacio que estaba frente a él, Kardia pudo observar cómo la imagen que veía se diluía de a poco, dejando ver que Shaka y Camus estaban allí. Shaka meditaba sentado en posición loto, rodeado por un cosmos cálido.

―¿Qué es esto...? ―inquirió Kardia, dirigiéndose a los dos―. ¿Es una ilusión?

Shaka no contestó. Ahora parecía estar completamente ausente.

―No exactamente ―dijo Camus, extendiendo su mano a modo de invitación―. Acércate.

Kardia avanzó unos pasos y con sus dedos tocó algo con una textura similar a la de una burbuja. Entró en ella y la examinó con asombro. Era una especia de cúpula que cubría una buena parte del terreno junto a la cascada.

―¿Qué lugar es este?

―Estamos en las inmediaciones de la llamada Fuente de Atenea. Es un lugar muy poco concurrido, y desconocido para muchos ―respondió Camus―. No podemos volver a arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren tan fácilmente.

―¿Y esta burbuja gigante es obra de Shaka?

―No, la preparé yo ―murmuró Camus―. Shaka tendrá que concentrar su energía en la comunicación con el pasado. Utilizarla para escondernos sería demasiado, así que decidí probar manipular el agua para que sirviera como camuflaje.

―Increíble... ¿cómo lo lograste?

―Utilizando el agua disponible creé una capa de hielo elástico que está trabajada de manera que refleja imágenes selectas de nuestro alrededor, escondiendo nuestra presencia para quien esté por fuera.

―¿Como un espejo? ¿Por qué no me vi reflejado, entonces?

―Elegí ciertas imágenes con anterioridad para capturarlas en el agua que forma la burbuja. Esas son las imágenes que se reflejarán. Fuiste capaz de vernos únicamente cuando disminuí la intensidad del efecto.

Mientras explicaba, Camus tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje, pero su atención estaba puesta en Kardia, que a su vez lo observaba en silencio. A pesar de la expectativa, ahora ambos se sentían más calmados. Había algo diferente en el aire fresco de esa zona. Ese paraje no era afectado por la energía desagradable que rondaba las Doce Casas.

―Llegó realmente la hora, ¿verdad...? ―preguntó Kardia.

―Sí. Comenzaremos en cuanto Shaka lo disponga ―contestó Camus, carraspeando para disimular un temblor en su voz. Kardia miró de reojo a Shaka, que seguía concentrado y aparentemente ajeno a la conversación ellos dos, y se acercó a Camus.

―Podría ser en cualquier momento, entonces...

―Estás húmedo... ―comentó Camus, al notar algunas gotas de agua que caían perezosamente desde la melena de Kardia hacia la tierra.

―¿Y qué? ¿No puedo bañarme sin tu permiso, ahora? ¿O acaso querías venir conmigo?

―Kardia... hablo en serio.

―Yo también ―dijo Kardia con un tono provocador. Camus meneó la cabeza, aunque sonreía―. ¿Esta es tu manera de empezar a despedirte?

La pregunta hizo que Camus se pusiera tenso.

―No es una despedida. Es como te dije la vez anterior, de una u otra manera volveremos a encontrarnos.

―¿Y se supone que eso debe ser un consuelo? ¿Qué te hace creer que me gusta la idea de tener que volver a aguantar tus sermones? ―bromeó Kardia, apuntando a Camus con la aguja escarlata. Camus respondió tomando su mano para invitarlo a acercarse.

―No es una despedida ―repitió, apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero.

Kardia lo escuchó susurrar lo mismo un par de veces más, como si se tratara de una fórmula mágica. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el cosmos agradable que Camus estaba compartiendo con él. El mismo que tantas veces antes había sentido emanar de Dégel en el pasado.

·

·

·

**El pasado.**

Sin saber bien por qué había acudido allí, Milo se encontró ante las puertas del templo de Capricornio. No entró. Simplemente se sentó en las escalinatas y allí se quedó, observando el panorama desde lo alto. Asmita se había ido a hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, según él algo muy útil. Dégel también había tenido que marcharse.

Por un lado, Milo apreciaba tener su momento de soledad. Por el otro, detestaba con pasión la idea de tener que esperar. Había pensado en ir a entrenar para pasar el tiempo, pero aunque esa hubiera sido su primera intención, en su lugar había terminado caminando en dirección opuesta, un templo más arriba.

Quizás porque sentía curiosidad por aquel guardián del que poco sabía, y que con su aire atento y diligente le recordaba a Shura. De todas maneras ya no le quedaba tiempo para averiguar qué tan parecidos eran. Según Asmita, todo se acabaría pronto, para bien o para mal.

―¿Kardia? ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―Era la voz de El Cid la que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Milo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, ni de cuándo se había acercado a él el custodio del templo.

―No ―murmuró Milo instintivamente. El Cid respetó su respuesta, y no insistió. Permaneció inmóvil, mirando hacia el horizonte desde la cima de las escalinatas. Entonces Milo se sorprendió a sí mismo dejando escapar algo más―. Hay algo que me preocupa.

Al escuchar sus propias palabras, que habían salido de su boca sin su permiso, se mordió la lengua. No debía haber hablado. Pero para su alivio, El Cid no pareció extrañado por la espontánea confesión.

―Entiendo. Pero si te preocupa es porque es algo que todavía no ha ocurrido.

―En realidad sí ocurrió, pero... algo más va a ocurrir después. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Solamente esperar.

El Cid guardó silencio por un buen rato. Parecía estar meditando sobre el significado de aquella confidencia. Creía entender de qué se trataba, aunque no fuera así. Conocía bien la historia de Kardia. Y aunque las palabras con las que contestó fueran dirigidas a Kardia, estas resonaron profundamente en Milo.

―Si no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿por qué te preocupas? Pasará de todas formas, cuando llegue el momento. El lugar en el que vivimos no es el futuro, sino el presente.

La ironía de aquella frase hizo a Milo sonreír con melancolía. Bajó la vista, y al rato notó que un pétalo llegaba arrastrado por la brisa, hasta quedarse flotando frente a sus ojos como si reclamara su atención. Milo lo observó con intriga, y después de unos momentos de desconcierto lo tomó en sus manos. Al hacerlo, sintió que algo se abría paso a través de su mente. Era la voz de Asmita.

_"Sigue mi cosmos para llegar hasta donde estoy. Se acerca la hora."_

El mensaje era claro y contundente. Milo se puso de pie de inmediato.

―Gracias ―dijo para despedirse de su anfitrión.

Inició el descenso, y pronto Capricornio quedó atrás. Siguiendo el rastro de cosmos de Asmita, Milo atravesó los templos con rapidez, contestando pocas preguntas. Se sentía ansioso. La sutil pista de energía que lo guiaba estaba llevándolo a un lugar más allá de las Doce Casas.

Al salir de la zona de los templos tomó un atajo que lo llevó hasta un campo de entrenamiento vacío. Solitario en el suelo vio un objeto que le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para hacer que se detuviera. Se trataba de un sombrero cónico de estilo asiático.

Se acercó para verlo mejor, lo levantó y lo examinó con cuidado. Un recuerdo estaba llegando a él. Se colocó el sombrero, y al cerrar los ojos, una parte dormida de su memoria despertó.

_El anciano maestro Dohko de Libra, uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la antigua Guerra Santa, vivía en China, y nunca se movía de allí. Milo creía que su experiencia era invaluable para el santuario, y sin embargo, una y otra vez, el maestro se negaba a acudir a los llamados del patriarca cada vez que era convocada una reunión dorada. En lugar de utilizar su conocimiento para apoyar a los más jóvenes en momentos de emergencia, el legendario caballero se quedaba en su lejano retiro._

_A Milo no le interesaba que dijeran que era viejo, que le había sido otorgada una misión especial ni nada por el estilo. Para Milo aquellas eran simples excusas. No había manera de justificar su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no era el deber de un santo estar a la orden del santuario?_

_La última vez había sido suficiente para él. Se había convocado una reunión, pero como de costumbre, ni Mu ni Dohko habían venido. La rabia que Milo venía acumulando llegó entonces a su punto máximo de ebullición. Quería respuestas, y si aquel viejo no se dignaba a mover su trasero para dárselas, entonces sería él quien iría a verlo._

_Y fue eso exactamente lo que hizo. Una vez que la crisis del santuario fue superada, Milo se puso en camino hacia los bosques de China. Su destino era Cinco Picos, donde vivía el viejo maestro. Atravesó antiguas ciudades abandonadas, valles, desiertos y montañas en busca del lugar señalado. _

_Cuando de acuerdo al mapa se acercaba a su destino, comenzó a escuchar el suave sonido del agua de una cascada, y empezó también a percibir que alguien lo seguía de cerca. El fisgón intentaba pasar desapercibido camuflando su presencia entre la vegetación, pero estaba dejando huellas demasiado evidentes. Por un buen trecho Milo decidió ignorarlo, pero finalmente se cansó del juego y detuvo su marcha. _

―_Es en vano que intentes esconderte ―dijo Milo, volviéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba el espía―. Sal._

_El aludido emergió desde detrás de un arbusto, y a Milo no le sorprendió de que tratara de un niño. Pero a pesar de su corta edad, su mirada era seria y noble, al igual que su manera de andar. Podía tener poca experiencia, pero había algo especial en él._

―_¿Por qué me sigues? ―preguntó Milo._

―_El maestro dijo que un invitado estaba por llegar desde muy lejos... ―admitió el niño. Parecía un poco intimidado por la actitud amenazante de Milo._

―_¿El maestro...? ¿Te refieres al maestro de Cinco Picos? ¿Lo conoces?_

―_Es mi maestro ―respondió el niño con orgullo. Milo lo examinó de pies a cabeza, como buscando en él algo que pusiera en evidencia que realmente fuera así._

―_Llévame con él._

―_Claro. Lo ha estado esperando._

_Aunque la naturalidad con la que había sido hecha aquella declaración despertaba su curiosidad, Milo no tuvo tiempo de pedir explicaciones. El niño se abrió paso por el bosque, y en esta ocasión fue Milo quien tuvo que seguirlo a él._

_El sonido del agua se volvía cada vez más fuerte. En la última parte del camino sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se encontraron ante la visión de una majestuosa cascada. Al borde de un risco junto a ella estaba sentado el viejo maestro de Libra. Se veía diminuto, como si el paso de los siglos lo hubiera aplastado sin piedad. El sombrero que cubría su cabeza no ayudaba, tampoco. Aún así, había algo superior y solemne en él. _

_Ante aquel hombrecito arrugado de aspecto frágil, Milo olvidó su enojo por unos instantes, y sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. El patriarca también era un sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior, y sin embargo frente a él no sentía esa emoción._

―_¡Ah! Shiryu ―dijo el viejo. Milo notó que el niño que lo había guiado hasta allí se paraba más derecho―. Gracias por indicarle el camino a nuestro huésped. _

―_¡Es un honor! ―se apresuró a responder Shiryu._

―_Te contaré el resto de la historia luego. Puedes volver a entrenar._

―_Sí, maestro ―respondió Shiryu, obedeciendo la orden para dejarlos solos. Milo se aproximó al borde del peñasco, y el viejo levantó la vista para mirarlo desde debajo de su gran sombrero cónico._

―_Me alegra que hayas venido, Escorpio. La verdad es que no recibo demasiados visitantes._

―_No vine a hacerle compañía... ―refunfuñó Milo. El agua de la cascada estaba empapándolos, pero Dohko no parecía inmutarse por ello, ni tampoco por la actitud de Milo, que distaba de ser amable._

―_¿De veras? Ya veo._

―_Vine a hacerle una pregunta ―dijo Milo, apretando los puños. Dohko asintió levemente, sin mostrarse ansioso ni mostrar molestia alguna por el tono que Milo utilizó―. ¿Por qué permanece aquí? Usted peleó en la Guerra Santa anterior. Su experiencia sería invaluable para el santuario. Cuando hay momentos difíciles... necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria. Siempre he creído que los santos debían tener como primera prioridad el santuario. _

_Entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos, el viejo maestro observó a Milo. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos._

―_¿Siempre lo has creído?_

―_¿Se está burlando de mí acaso? ¿Por qué elige quedarse aquí cuando podría ayudar con su presencia a hacer del santuario un lugar más seguro y proteger a Atenea?_

―_Si esa es tu pregunta, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Una vez, un filósofo y su amigo paseaban junto al río. "¿Ves los peces nadar allí? Realmente están disfrutando", comentó el filósofo. Pero su amigo replicó: "Tú no eres un pez, así que no puedes saber si realmente están disfrutando". Entonces, ¿sabes lo que respondió el filósofo?_

_Meneando la cabeza, Milo se cruzó de brazos._

―_No. Pero su amigo tenía razón._

―_El filósofo respondió: "Tú no eres yo. Así que ¿cómo sabes que yo no sé que los peces están disfrutando?"_

―_Bien. Veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. _

_A estas alturas Milo había aceptado que tendría que irse sin su respuesta, pero al parecer el viejo no había terminado de hablar. _

―_Una última cosa. Ven, acércate._

_Dohko le apuntaba con su bastón. Milo se acercó, pero Dohko le indicó con un gesto que no era suficiente. Milo terminó arrodillándose frente al viejo, confundido por su manera de actuar. Y aún más confundido se sintió cuando Dohko extendió una de sus manos arrugadas y la apoyó sobre su pecho._

―_¿Qué hace? ―preguntó Milo, echándose hacia atrás._

―_¿Cómo está tu corazón?_

―_¿Mi corazón?―repitió Milo, tocando el mismo lugar en el que Dohko había puesto la palma de su mano―. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa...? ¡Perfectamente bien!_

―_¿En serio? ―Dohko sonrió, y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo taciturno―. Me alegro... me alegro mucho._

―_Esto es inútil. Usted no va a responder ninguna de mis preguntas._

―_Pero si las he respondido. Y te diré algo más. Hay cosas que creemos entender a la perfección, pero que en realidad desconocemos. Cuando vemos apenas una parte del panorama, nos empecinamos en completarlo utilizando elementos que habitan en nuestra imaginación. Y así es muy fácil que nos equivoquemos._

―_Y usted no parece muy dispuesto a ayudar a aclarar las cosas para que yo las pueda entender._

―_Milo. ¿Sabes cómo evitar que una gota de agua se seque?_

―_¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?_

―_No solamente contigo, sino con todo. _

―_Usted dígame, entonces._

―_Pero si tú ya deberías conocer la respuesta..._

El recuerdo se apagó, y Milo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

―¡Hola, Kardia! ―decía una voz alegre. Milo se dio vuelta buscando a su dueño, pero no vio a nadie―. ¡Aquí! ―insistió la voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio entonces que desde la cima de una columna una persona agitaba uno de sus brazos. Se trataba de Dohko. Lo había visto fugazmente antes, durante la reunión dorada, pero todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

El hombre que en sus recuerdos se asemejaba a una pasa de uva se veía ahora como un joven lleno de vitalidad. Sin embargo, sin importar su apariencia, Milo volvía a sentir que la piel se le erizaba.

Dohko saltó desde su columna y aterrizó frente a él. Era bastante bajo en estatura y no llevaba puesta la armadura sino un sencillo ropaje, pero Milo seguía impresionado. No conseguía encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a él.

―Ah... esto... es suyo... ―tartamudeó Milo, quitándose el sombrero.

―Sí, gracias ―respondió Dohko, tomando el objeto en sus manos con una sonrisa―. Le gusta escaparse de vez en cuando. A veces parece tener vida propia. Me recuerda a una vieja historia ―agregó, mirando hacia el cielo―. Luego te la contaré si quieres, cuando vuelva del pueblo.

Antes de que Milo pudiera pensar en algo que contestar, Dohko comenzó a alejarse y levantó nuevamente la mano, esta vez para despedirse. Milo también tenía que seguir su camino, pero le quedaba algo más por preguntar, y lo hizo a toda voz.

―¡Espere! ―exclamó. Dohko se dio la vuelta, expectante―. ¿Sabe cómo evitar que una gota de agua se seque?

A Dohko le hubieran llamado la atención los modales tan respetuosos del otro de no haber sido porque creía que bromeaba. Milo, por su parte, no se daba cuenta de que la formalidad con la que estaba hablando no era lo más adecuado para el caso.

―Mi maestro me hizo la misma pregunta una vez.

―¿Entonces conoce la respuesta?

―Sí. ¿Cómo evitar que una gota de agua se seque...? ―dijo Dohko, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera evocando un recuerdo―. Arrojándola al mar.

―¿Qué significa eso para usted...?

―Lo que decía mi maestro era que la gota de agua es parte de un todo. Puede que por sí sola no parezca valer demasiado. Como las palabras de una historia. ¿Puedes saber de qué trata un cuento si conoces apenas un par de palabras sueltas? Cuando te das cuenta de que cada pequeño elemento es un fragmento de algo más grande es cuando entiendes que todo forma parte de un conjunto que va más allá de lo que vemos a simple vista.

―¿Como las acciones de alguien?

―O como las almas en el tiempo, ¿no te parece? ―acotó Dohko, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse la vuelta―. ¡Adiós!

Mirando hacia atrás, Milo pudo ver no solamente cómo se alejaba Dohko, sino también el empinado camino de las Doce Casas. Era el mismo santuario en el que él vivía y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Y al pensar que aquello podía ser una despedida, no podía evitar sentirse presa de una nostalgia agridulce.

―Adiós... y perdón ―susurró.

Volvió a concentrarse en la huella de cosmos que lo guiaba hacia Asmita, y después de dejar atrás el campo de entrenamiento llegó a un área boscosa. Se fue adentrando en ella cada vez más, y a medida que lo hacía la vegetación se fue volviendo cada vez más espesa y extraña. Por unos instantes desconcertantes, Milo perdió la noción de dónde se encontraba. A pesar de eso, el escenario tenía algo que le resultaba familiar y cuanto más avanzaba más tenía la certeza de cuál era el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo. _La fuente de Atenea._

Apareció ante él en todo su esplendor: un conjunto de cascadas donde corría un agua cristalina de brillo sobrenatural. Se arrodilló junto a la orilla del manantial que le devolvió su reflejo, y sonrió. Detrás de él se materializó poco después la figura de Dégel. Milo lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo de agua.

―Un lugar precioso, ¿no lo crees? ―comentó el acuariano, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo―. En las cercanías crecen algunas plantas que son únicas. Y es muy poco concurrido.

―Entonces realmente llegó la hora, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Milo. Dégel se apartó, escondiéndose de su mirada inquisidora.

―Asmita consiguió comunicarse con Shaka. Lo que fuera que estaba impidiéndole lograrlo finalmente dejó el camino libre.

Milo se incorporó y fue tras Dégel, que se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol y acababa de abrir un libro.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

―No empieces con eso tú también... ―se quejó Dégel.

―¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo empezaste poniendo esa cara! ―exclamó Milo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

Viendo la mirada decidida e intensa de Milo, Dégel entendió que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno, así que se dio por vencido y habló en tono sigiloso de un tema que hasta entonces no había tocado.

―Sé que se supone que no debo preguntarte sobre el futuro. Pero me preocupa que haya una amenaza en tu santuario. Es por algo que Asmita mencionó, y que me hizo pensar...

―¿Una amenaza...? ―preguntó Milo, sin soltar el libro que apretaba contra su pecho.

―Sólo... ten cuidado, ¿sí?

La advertencia dejó a Milo reflexionando. Lo que estaba viviendo en esa época reafirmaba muchas de sus certezas, pero también le generaba otras tantas dudas. Dégel lo invitó a sentarse junto a él y Milo le devolvió el libro, como gesto de buena voluntad.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Milo―. En el caso de que haya un problema nosotros nos ocuparemos, como nos corresponde. Es nuestro deber.

―Sí... ―musitó Dégel. Marcó la página del libro en que se había quedado con el pétalo de una flor que había caído desde el árbol y lo dejó a un lado.

―¿De qué trata esa historia? ―preguntó Milo, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Dégel.

―Si quieres te puedo leer un fragmento...

Pero en lugar de volver a tomar el libro, rodeó a Milo con su brazo izquierdo, acercándolo más contra sí. Cerró los ojos y así se quedó, escuchando el canto de los pájaros, algunos de los cuales no podía identificar, y compartiendo un momento de silencio.

A unos metros de donde ellos estaban pero fuera del alcance de su vista, Asmita se concentraba en mantener el puente con el futuro. Todo estaba listo. Solamente faltaba un elemento para poder llevar adelante el experimento.

El tiempo corría, y Defteros aún no aparecía por ninguna parte.

**Continuará =P**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola después de tanto tiempo! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? u.u Ojalá me recuerden... La razón de mi ausencia la expliqué en el fic "Insomnio" que publiqué hace unos días, pero en resumen, tuve un enorme bloqueo potenciado por el Mundial (sí u,u). Hablando del mundial, felicidades a los españoles en el caso de que alguna persona de allí lea el fic.

Con respecto a Fiebre, incluso después de salir del bloqueo, tenía muchas dudas de cómo incluir a El Cid y a Dohko, que eran los únicos dorados que no habían intervenido en la historia. Hubo una sugerencia de una amiga fan de Capricornio que me ayudó en su momento (hace meses XD), pero no me decidía a cómo encararlo. Eso también me hizo demorar más de lo previsto.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron comentarios. Hubo momentos en que realmente pensé en abandonar la historia porque llegué a creer que mi bloqueo era algo permanente, pero allí varia gente me animó sin saberlo, diciéndome lo que pensaban del fic y haciéndome saber que lo leían.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía abandonarlo, por ustedes y también por mí, porque el final está pensado desde el principio (lo que se alargó fue el contenido del medio XD) y con él he podido explorar muchas cosas.

Así que si siguen allí leyendo LES AGRADEZCO POR LA PACIENCIA. Sus palabras son muy valoradas por mí.

**Sobre el capítulo:** Ahora sí que estamos muy cerca del final. Este es un capítulo con poco yaoi y capaz no muy interesante, pero que tenía que hacerlo para que la historia avanzara. ¡No podía dejar solamente a Dohko y a El Cid afuera!

Preguntas que pueden surgir:

¿Por qué desapareció la barrera que impedía que Shaka y Asmita se comunicaran? Porque Saga ya averiguó lo que quería saber y por lo tanto ya no está interfiriendo.

¿Dohko joven sabe que Milo está en el cuerpo de Kardia? No.

La Fuente de Atenea NO aparece en el manga ni en el anime, pero tampoco la inventé yo. Fue mencionada en una historia publicada en paralelo al anime llamada "El gran amor de Athena". Allí se dice que cerca de estas cascadas hay un templo donde se cura a los heridos.

Las historias como "El gran amor de Athena" eran publicadas en la época en que salía la serie en televisión, para llenar huecos de cosas que no habían quedado claras en el anime, pero lo que pasó luego fue que el autor de Saint Seiya avanzó con el manga y contradijo muchas de estas historias.

Sin embargo, como la Fuente de Atenea es simplemente un lugar que bien podría existir dentro del territorio del santuario, decidí usarlo.

La historia de los peces me la crucé buscando cuentos chinos y se le atribuye al filósofo Zhuangzi =)

La explicación de la gota viene a que Milo no se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo Dohko en Cinco Picos (vigilar que el sello de los espectros no se rompa) es importante, porque no tiene toda la información, y Dohko no puede explicárselo. Milo juzga entonces las acciones de Dohko sin conocer el trasfondo. En Episogio G, Milo REALMENTE está enojado con Dohko y Mu porque ellos no van a las reuniones, así que tomé eso como base para esa situación.

La pregunta sobre la gota de agua no sé de dónde proviene... en mi caso la vi en una película que se llama "Samsara", y cuenta la historia de un monje budista que quería conocer lo que era la vida más allá del monasterio.

Este monje esperaba encontrarle un significado a su vida, pero al final falló al ver el panorama completo. Al final, como su visión siguió estando limitada a sus deseos egoístas, en lugar de entender el mundo que lo rodeaba terminó dándose contra las paredes y huyendo de las cosas que se le presentaran como un desafío.

**Sobre los comentarios:**

Akira: Quería publicarlo en el día de tu cumple, pero luego me atrasé y es que no sé cuándo los lees XD Igual, como tuve tan presente tu fecha al hacerlo, te lo dedico XD

Diana: ¡Ohhh, muchas gracias! Me puso muy feliz que dejaras un comentario así T_T Cuando me deja comentarios gente que no tiene cuenta no tengo cómo contestar hasta que publico el siguiente capítulo, así que espero que leas este agradecimiento. ¡Decís cosas muy lindas!

Freya: Contigo he podido hablar ya, pero gracias como siempre, por como me das para adelante cuando dudo y me insistís. Eso es bueno a veces también, un poco de presión XD

Ayame: Gracias por leer aunque no conozcas mucho de LC =) Me pone contenta que hayas podido captar la esencia, porque me parece que puede ser un fic enredado para quien no conozca los dos universos XD (y tiene mucho spoiler). En la época de este fic tanto Aspros como Defteros son buenos. Es luego que hubo un problemita, pero si alguna vez lees LC te enterarás mejor de qué pasó XD Así que también sos Virgo? Igual que yo =D

Sabaku no Marron: ¡Gracias por comentar! Si Sísifo fuera al presente... él iría directo a ver a Atenea y notaría que hay algo raro cuando no se la dejaran ver creo yo XD

Elyon-Delannoy: Aquí me doy cuenta de que realmente hace mucho que no actualizo, porque haces un comentario de la primera fase del Mundial XD Sobre la manera en que Kardia trató a Aioria el capítulo anterior, la razón era que él no entendía lo que pasaba. Y además, habían discutido antes... en un capítulo anterior de Fiebre, Kardia se encontró con Aioria en Atenas (hace muuuchos capítulos de eso, tuve que ir a fijarme cuál, y fue el 11 XD). Pero sí, la razón por la que hago que Escorpio y Leo se lleven medio mal es por Episodio G, donde son como perro y gato. Gracias por comentar como siempre =)

Jibriru: ¡Gracias! Este capítulo es otro caso de "dejar las cosas claras antes de seguir". Quería resolver lo de El Cid y Dohko para pasar al principio del final. Gracias por acompañarme en todos los capítulos. Besos =)

Neith: ¡Hola! Gracias. Sniff, otro comentario muy antiguo. Perdón por demorar XD En el caso de que te acuerdes de mí, te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Leo me daba igual, pero por manejarlo un par de veces me empezó a caer mejor. ¡Y ahora se está contando mejor su historia en el manga de Lost Canvas!

Honeyxblood: El anterior fue un capítulo corto pero cargado de cosas... este es más largo pero más lento... espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho! Gracias por tu apoyo!

Hator: Hola, desaparecida XDDD No existe la técnica de la niebla, no XD Pero quedaba bien para la ocasión y es una técnica factible! Por eso me gustó la idea y me pareció útil. Gracias por comentar!

Jaelinna: Gracias! Sí, Saga retrasó un poco las cosas... pero ponete en su lugar: se dio cuenta de que había intrusos en su santuario. Él será corrupto, pero defiende su régimen de corrupción XD Defteros y Asmita? Puede ser, puede ser. Le debo un fic de eso a Akira. Y yo puede que tarde mucho, pero al final cumplo cuando prometo XD

Katsikara: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿En serio crees que Camus era más emocional al principio? Yo tengo la sensación de que fue al revés, Camus estaba más frío en el inicio y luego se empezó a deshielar ("dégel" XD) un poco. Besotes.


	23. Donde los senderos se bifurcan

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_En el presente, Shaka, Camus y Kardia esperan la señal del pasado para comenzar el intercambio._

_En el pasado, Asmita, Dégel y Milo están en el lugar indicado, pero Defteros, una de las piezas clave para poder actuar, aún no aparece.  
_

**

* * *

**

**El pasado.**

Envuelto en una luz cálida, Asmita estaba profundamente concentrado. Había logrado volver a establecer el contacto con su yo del futuro, y esperaba el momento en que todo estuviera listo para intentar el intercambio.

El tiempo era un material delicado con el que trabajar, y más aún considerando que estaban transportando a un tercero a través de él. Estaban intentando solucionar un problema creado por la intervención de un poder divino. Para conseguirlo, combinarían diferentes fuerzas.

De cada lado, Virgo abriría el camino, desprendiendo la conciencia de cada Escorpio del cuerpo físico que ocupaban. En el futuro, los poderes de manipulación de dimensiones de Aries empujarían la conciencia de Kardia hacia el pasado. Al mismo tiempo en el pasado, Géminis haría lo mismo para enviar a Milo hacia el futuro.

Desde las dos orillas del tiempo, el cosmos de Virgo serviría como un faro a través del espacio, y la voluntad de los escorpianos tendría que ayudar a Aries y Géminis a encontrar ese faro, que sería lo que evitaría que se perdieran en el camino. No había lugar para fallas. En teoría estaba todo preparado. Pero en la práctica, algo faltaba. _Alguien. _

Conectado con los recuerdos del bosque que lo llevaban hacia el futuro donde estaba Shaka, Asmita podía oír los susurros de otros tiempos. En su presente escuchaba a Dégel y Milo conversando en voz baja, pero también captaba las sombras de personas que visitarían ese paraje días, semanas, años, décadas, siglos después.

Entre la llovizna de sensaciones que lo bañaba, Asmita pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba con sigilo y se arrodillaba frente a él sin decir palabra. Estaba teniendo problemas para distinguir a qué tiempo pertenecía esa presencia, pero su cosmos le resultaba familiar. Sintió que la mano de esa persona se acercaba a su mejilla haciendo el gesto de acariciarla pero sin llegar a tocarla, y reconoció por fin su energía.

―Estás aquí ―susurró Asmita.

Tomado por sorpresa, Defteros se tensó, apartando la mano de inmediato. Temía haber interrumpido la concentración de Asmita, que era justamente la razón por la que no había hablado hasta el momento.

―Te prometí que así sería ―musitó el geminiano.

―Tienes dudas... ―Asmita advertía la incomodidad de Defteros, que había estado a punto de confesarle el plan secreto a su hermano. Defteros estaba dividido entre dos lealtades.

―Pero estoy aquí de todas formas ―murmuró el gemelo, que sabía que de nada valía intentar negar lo que Asmita decía―. Aunque no sé si pueda ayudar. No sé si la técnica de Another Dimension pueda tener el alcance que tú dices.

―Utilizando Another Dimension abres una brecha entre dimensiones y envías a alguien a través de ella. Sé que eres capaz de aprovechar el potencial que eso ofrece. Lo que conocemos como "el tiempo" es solamente una de las capas que conforman ese espacio. Además, no estarás solo.

―¿Y si fallo...?

De repente, Asmita volvió la cabeza. Había escuchado algo. Defteros acompañó con su mirada el movimiento y vio a Milo parado a unos metros de ellos, observándolos con severidad. Detrás de él apareció Dégel, cuya expresión no era mucho más amable.

―No confío en él ―declaró Milo, apuntando a Defteros con el dedo.

―No tienes otra chance más que confiar ―replicó Asmita con tranquilidad. Milo apretó los puños. Sabía que era así, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

―Entonces, ¿están listos del otro lado, Asmita? ―preguntó Dégel, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Milo.

―Sí. Creo que es hora de comenzar.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en el bosque. El resto de los participantes se quedó callado. Defteros miró a Asmita de reojo; quería decirle que aún no estaba seguro de estar preparado, pero sabía que hacerlo no serviría de nada.

―¿No podría resultarle sospechoso a alguien que haya tanto despliegue de energía condensado en un solo punto? ―preguntó Defteros. Estaba en realidad pensando específicamente en su hermano, aunque no hubiera mencionado su nombre.

―Considerando que usaremos nuestras propias técnicas y estamos en horario de entrenamiento, no tiene por qué resultar sospechoso ―respondió Asmita.

―En el caso de que alguien se acerque de improviso, yo puedo hacer algo al respecto para ocuparme de esa persona ―repuso Dégel.

―¿Qué debo hacer yo, entonces? ―intervino Milo, que empezaba a sentirse excluido.

―Ven aquí, acuéstate ―le indicó Asmita pacientemente.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo, Milo acató la orden. Desde abajo observó el panorama a su alrededor. Le molestaba estar en esa posición. Todos se veían como gigantes, y el hombre de la máscara no terminaba de convencerlo. Al menos, Dégel se arrodilló a su lado acortando la distancia entre los dos.

―¿Y ahora...?

―Tranquilo. También vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda, Milo ―continuó el virginiano―. Aunque nosotros abriremos el camino, tu voluntad es fundamental para guiar a quienes impulsan el viaje a través del espacio-tiempo. Tienes que enfocarte en reconocer el cosmos de Shaka y de Camus del otro lado.

―Entendido... ¿pero qué es lo que pasará, cómo será el camino...?

―No estoy seguro ―admitió Asmita―. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú.

Milo respiró hondo. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de la adrenalina que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Antes de cerrar los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Dégel, que se veía más preocupado que expectante, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que si todo funcionaba esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

―Dégel...

El acuariano pareció por un instante estar al borde del pánico. Apoyó la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios de Milo, en un esfuerzo inconsciente por detener sus palabras.

―No es una despedida... ―susurró Dégel en un tono suplicante. No quería escuchar un adiós. Por más que quisiera negarlo, la idea lo aterraba.

Pero Milo sonrió. Aquello le hacía recordar algo más. De pronto sabía cómo continuar la frase. La había oído ya antes...

―De una u otra manera volveremos a encontrarnos.

Dégel asintió, algo menos contraído, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Milo cerró los ojos. Su nivel de impaciencia había bajado, y estaba dejando lugar a una sensación de confianza. Quizás tuviera que ver con el cosmos de Asmita que se volvía cada vez más imponente.

El momento se acercaba. La conexión estaba hecha. El caballero de Virgo pronunció las palabras de la técnica que desprendería la conciencia de Milo del cuerpo de Kardia: "_Rikudou Rinne". _

Siguiendo las instrucciones que había recibido, Defteros esperó al segundo en que sintió que Asmita había conseguido separar la mente del cuerpo para actuar. Dégel se quedó pasmado al ver la manera en que el gemelo enmascarado se transformaba. Asmita tenía razón, su cosmos era equiparable al de un santo dorado. Defteros se condujo con seguridad, ejerciendo sobre el espíritu de Milo su propia técnica, la que lo enviaría a través del tiempo:

―_Another Dimension!_

·

·

·

**El presente.**

―Es hora ―sentenció Shaka. Su voz interrumpió el tranquilo momento que compartían Camus y Kardia, que se apartaron el uno del otro―. Mu está listo en Jamir, y también están listos quienes están del otro lado.

Camus se quedó congelado al escuchar eso, inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Aunque hubiera estado esperando el anuncio, el que llegara sin ningún tipo de preámbulo lo dejó desarmado.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―preguntó Kardia, acercándose a Shaka.

―Lo mismo que la vez anterior ―dijo Shaka. Un aire frío llegó hasta él, y eso fue suficiente para que pudiera adivinar que era provocado por Camus, a quien sus palabras le habían hecho recordar que "la vez anterior" había sido un rotundo fracaso―. Pero esta vez es diferente. Lo haremos de la manera correcta ―agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose tanto a Kardia como a Camus.

―¿Quién está del otro lado...? ―Kardia, que no estaba informado acerca de la participación de Defteros, estaba intrigado. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que le estaban ocultando algo jugoso.

―Eso es irrelevante de momento ―respondió Shaka, queriendo desviar la atención del tema―. Lo que importa es que cuando yo desprenda tu conciencia de este cuerpo, desde Jamir el santo de Aries te empujará hacia el pasado, donde están esperándote. Para llegar allí tu voluntad también es esencial, porque servirá como guía para la persona que estará ayudándote a moverte a través del tiempo. Tienes que buscar el cosmos de Asmita y de Dégel, no lo olvides.

Kardia sintió que la mano de Camus se apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Ya no quedaba espacio para dudas ni demoras, era hora de moverse. Una parte de él se sentía excitada por la idea de enfrentarse a algo desconocido.

Al igual que había hecho en la ocasión del primer intento, se acostó en el suelo boca arriba, y de la misma manera, Camus se arrodilló junto a él. A Kardia le causaba gracia ver cómo Camus intentaba mantener una expresión neutral a pesar de que su mirada lo traicionaba. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación le impresionó.

―Estaré esperándote ―murmuró Camus, esbozando una sonrisa.

Las palabras de Camus se metieron dentro de Kardia, llegando hasta un lugar recóndito donde desataron una emoción que llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. No era lo que esperaba que ocurriera. Ahora era él quien se había quedado sin respuesta.

―Gracias ―fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar los ojos.

Una energía poderosa y cálida se acumulaba a su alrededor. Escuchó a Shaka pronunciar la fórmula de la técnica que daría comienzo al intercambio: _"Rikudou Rinne"_. Se sintió rodeado por cuerdas invisibles que lo elevaban y tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo se desintegraba.

Algo lo hizo abrir los ojos de repente, pero para su sorpresa se encontró en el mismo lugar. Camus estaba arrodillado a su lado, y Shaka concentrado en su tarea. Se incorporó, confuso, seguro de que todo había vuelto a fallar. Pero al hacerlo se notó mucho más liviano, y al mirar hacia atrás vio que su cuerpo, o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Milo, yacía sobre el pasto. Él ya no estaba allí.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizar la situación, porque una segunda energía intervino, empujándolo lejos de ese lugar tan rápido que no pudo volver a mirar hacia atrás. Kardia reconoció la sensación. Eso era obra de Aries. Kardia había sido teletransportado por Shion algunas veces. Tenía recuerdo muy extraño, y definitivamente inolvidable de la primera vez. En esta ocasión, al igual que en aquella, se sintió extraviado. No había manera de saber si estaba yendo hacia adelante o hacia atrás, hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sí mismo se encontró en un lugar diferente. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el silencio. No se trataba de un silencio molesto, sino de uno acogedor, aunque cargado de una densidad especial. Notó que llevaba puesta una toga, y al mirar a su alrededor vio que se encontraba en una gran construcción de estilo griego. Estaba llena de ventanas a través de las cuales entraba la luz, pero al acercarse ellas no pudo distinguir qué era lo que había afuera.

El lugar estaba repleto de estanterías colmadas de objetos. Le pareció reconocer algunos, aunque no recordaba específicamente el origen de todos ellos. Se acercó a uno de los estantes y se paró frente a un telescopio que estaba seguro de que era el mismo que estaba en la biblioteca de Dégel. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Cerca de ese lugar estaba lo que parecía ser una uña escarlata, pero poco después su atención se fijó en algunos libros, y sintió la necesidad de abrir uno de ellos. "Poseidón" fue la única palabra que llegó a leer antes de ser interrumpido por un ruido. Había alguien más allí.

Dejó el libro en donde estaba y avanzó a través de la sala, mirando de reojo otros objetos que descansaban en las estanterías. Algunos daban la impresión de ser muy antiguos, mientras que otros se veían como las máquinas que había encontrado en el siglo XX.

En una de las esquinas de la sala vio a lo lejos un espejo. Al acercarse, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Aquello no era su reflejo, se movía diferente. Finalmente comprendió. Quien estaba allí era Milo, que se veía tan desconcertado como él.

―¿Kardia? ―preguntó Milo.

Se acercó a Kardia con cierta suspicacia, y cuando estuvo en frente lo miró de arriba a abajo. Ahora podía notar que era un poco más alto que él. Una versión más crecida de sí mismo, en apariencia al menos. Kardia fue más allá y extendió el brazo para tocar a su contraparte, pero Milo retrocedió de inmediato para evitarlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí...? ―preguntó Kardia.

―¿Yo? No sé... se suponía que intentarían hacer el intercambio de cuerpos, pero terminé apareciendo en este lugar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí...?

―Parece que estamos en la misma situación ―dijo Kardia sonriendo. Siguió avanzando a través del recinto buscando una salida, pero cada vez que atravesaba una puerta, ésta la llevaba a otra sala también poblada de objetos. Era un recorrido interminable. Milo lo seguía de cerca.

―¿Estamos atrapados, entonces? ¿Estamos muertos? ¿Qué está pasando?

―¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber? ―exclamó Kardia con fastidio. Se sentía lo suficientemente irritado como para comenzar una pelea física, pero al volverse hacia Milo vio que éste estaba distraído examinando una galera que había encontrado una de las estanterías como para reparar en él.

―Tiene que haber una pista que nos indique dónde estamos y cómo salir de aquí...

―Espera ―dijo Kardia. Milo levantó la vista―. Mira aquello ―agregó, señalando una sala que se vislumbraba más allá.

Parecía ser más luminosa que las salas anteriores. Kardia se apresuró a llegar a ella, y Milo fue detrás. Al llegar se quedaron los dos sin habla, maravillados por lo que veían. Era un espacio majestuoso, adornado por imponentes columnas, en el centro del cual flotaba un enorme reloj de arena.

―Cronos... ―murmuró Milo con reverencia.

―Claro, porque Cronos tiene tiempo de ocuparse de nosotros ―rió Kardia.

―¡Ten más respeto! ―exigió Milo, alarmado por su irreverencia. Kardia no cambió su actitud.

―Ahora, si pudiera enfrentarme con Cronos... eso sí sería excitante, ¿ves?

―Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices ―gruñó Milo.

―¿Es una amenaza? ¿Me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, acaso? ―preguntó Kardia sin dejar de sonreír, aunque en realidad estaba tan al borde de la desesperación como Milo―. ¿Sabes acaso lo que deberíamos hacer ahora, señor sabelotodo?

Molesto con Kardia y con la situación entera, Milo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del gran reloj de arena.

―Si al menos pudiéramos saber dónde estamos...

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio que Kardia se acercaba a él para bloquearle el paso hasta que lo tuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Le estaba haciendo un gesto para pedirle que se quedara quieto y guardara silencio.

―Escucha ―dijo Kardia―. Ese susurro.

Milo obedeció de mala gana, y al prestar la suficiente atención, fue capaz de distinguir en el aire un tenue murmullo, casi imperceptible. Era una voz familiar. Kardia intentó encontrar el lugar de procedencia, aunque parecía estar llegando desde todas partes. De pronto algo en su interior la reconoció. Se trataba de Virgo.

―¡Shaka...! ―exclamó Milo.

―¿Asmita...? ―secundó Kardia.

―Sí. Lamentamos no tener la energía para manifestarnos aquí por completo ―dijo la voz susurrante.

Intuitivamente, Milo y Kardia comprendieron que aquella presencia representaba a los dos Virgos, no solamente a uno. Kardia fue quien hizo entonces la pregunta clave, quitándole de la boca las palabras a Milo.

―¿Dónde estamos?

Debieron esforzarse para escuchar la respuesta, que de todas maneras no fue del todo clara. El sonido tenía la resonancia de un eco lejano.

―En un lugar donde todos los caminos se encuentran y se separan. Donde se acumula la información de todo lo que existe, existió y existirá.

―¿Cómo...?

―Un espacio de transición entre varios mundos. Un lugar intermedio.

―¿Entonces no estamos muertos? ―preguntó Kardia. Aquello le preocupaba desde que había llegado allí. No podía morir aún. No de esa manera.

―No. Están a medio camino del lugar al que tienen que llegar.

Kardia suspiró y Milo se adelantó unos pasos, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar al dueño de la voz.

―¿Y cómo podemos llegar allí?

―Si están varados en este lugar es porque algo los distrajo. Desde aquí se puede llegar a diferentes universos. Ustedes pueden elegir el sendero que desean recorrer.

La voz de Virgo se desvaneció por completo, y con ella el mensaje que traía. Milo resopló con frustración.

―Asmita me dijo antes que tenía que buscar el cosmos de Shaka y de Camus, pero este lugar...

No necesitaba completar la frase para que Kardia entendiera a qué se refería. La energía presente en ese espacio era abrumadora. Era difícil enfocarse en algo en particular cuando recibía tantas pistas encontradas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿lo habían intentado siquiera?

―Quizás nos preocupamos tanto por buscar una salida o una explicación a por qué estábamos aquí que olvidamos las instrucciones iniciales... ―reflexionó Kardia. Milo asintió, un poco avergonzado. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, los dos habían estado a punto de dejarse ganar por la angustia.

Intercambiaron una mirada melancólica a través de la que acordaron una tregua. En realidad cada uno entendía muy bien por lo que pasaba el otro. Porque a pesar de que lo hubieran olvidado, eran la misma persona, aunque no lo fueran... eran dos ramas del mismo árbol.

Extendiendo su mano, Kardia invitó a Milo a acercarse. Milo respondió al gesto tomándola, aún con cierto resquemor. Pero cuando lo hizo, ocurrió lo inesperado. Algo cambió.Una puerta se estaba abriendo, una señal estaba llegando a él.

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentirlo. Alguien pronunciaba su nombre a lo lejos. Podía sentir el cosmos de Shaka y de Camus indicándole el camino que debía seguir. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Kardia y entendió. A juzgar por la expresión entre estupefacta y conmovida de Kardia, él había experimentado la misma sensación.

Para Milo, Kardia era la puerta hacia el otro lado. Para Kardia, la puerta era Milo. Volvió su atención hacia la mano que había tomado y no le sorprendió que pareciera estar a punto de fusionarse una con la suya. De repente estaba claro lo que debía hacer.

―Entonces este es el final ―dijo Milo.

―O el principio ―replicó Kardia, atrayendo a Milo contra sí.

Ahora Milo no ofrecía resistencia. Se dejó envolver en un abrazo que se sintió como un reencuentro, y empezó diluirse en él. Poco a poco los límites entre los dos fueron dejando de existir, hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en uno solo.

El lugar que lo rodeaba había perdido también su forma, convirtiéndose en una masa de energía. Antes de que él mismo se disolviera en ella, una fuerza lo arrancó de allí. Estaba siendo llevado hacia otra parte. Estaba volviendo al lugar al que pertenecía.

**Continuará =P**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Bueno, al menos demoré menos que la vez anterior XD Según mis cálculos queda muy pero muy poco para terminar la historia, tan poco como dos o tres capítulos. Así que ahora lo que tengo que tomar es el impulso final.

Al planear esta parte pensé que me gustaría que Kardia y Milo visitaran un lugar donde se encontraran elementos pertenecientes a diferentes épocas y realidades. También hay algo de inspiración derivada del concepto de los llamados "registros Akáshicos".

Entre que jugaba con el tema de un lugar donde todos caminos se encontraran, recordé también el título de un cuento que se llama "El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan" (Borges), que casualmente tiene que ver con mundos paralelos. Así que con el perdón de Borges le hago un homenaje con el título del capítulo XD

Este fue un capítulo especialmente complicado porque tenía que ver con una parte muy importante de la historia: la manera en que se resuelve el conflicto principal que se viene arrastrando desde el principio. Así que espero que haya quedado aceptable al menos, jeje. A propósito, en Saint Seiya G y Saint Seiya Next Dimension, los relojes de arena gigantes tienen que ver con Cronos.

A quienes leen aún y comentan, gracias por su paciencia. Los veo en el próximo capítulo para empezar a despedirnos.

Respondiendo los comentarios de la gente que aún lee XD!

beautiful-sadness: ¡Gracias! ^^ Creo que esa era la primera vez que me dejabas review, pero me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho *_* Me gusta saber cuando alguien sigue mis historias, así que me haces feliz contándome que las lees.

Elyon-Delannoy: ¡Holas! Esta vez pasó menos tiempo XD Gracias por todos los comentarios ^^ ¡Qué bien que te gustara la parte de Dohko viejo! A la mayoría creo que le emboló un poco XD Ya ves, Defteros se había portado bien al final. Suerte y ánimos con lo tuyo ^^

Chris M Black: Perdón por hacerte trasnochar XD Tengo la impresión de que en Amor Yaoi no me sigue mucha gente, así que muchas gracias por darte a conocer ^^

Akira: ¡Aha! ¡Ahí estabas! Gracias por comentar, sabes que aprecio tu comentario... BTW, me debes dos y no habrá Defteros x Asmita hasta que los hagas *cara de ojos entrecerrados* XD!

Jibriru: Te dedico este capítulo =) Porque siempre estás ahí diciéndome lo que piensas no solamente con esta historia y me das mucho ánimo ^^ Así que muchas gracias

Freya: ¡Gracias! También te gustó Dohko XD Soy feliz. El capítulo de Dohko estaba dedicado a una amiga que es super fan de él, pero para el resto quizás no haya sido tan interesante, así que cuando alguien me dice que sí disfrutó de esa parte, me pongo contenta. Y sí, el final está muy cerca...


	24. El principio del fin

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_Combinando sus habilidades, Shaka, Asmita, Mu y Defteros comienzan el proceso de enviar a Kardia y Milo a sus cuerpos verdaderos. _

_Después de atascarse momentáneamente en el limbo del tiempo, Kardia y Milo son capaces de encontrar el camino que los conduce de vuelta a su propia época, y se dirigen hacia allí..._

_

* * *

_

**El pasado.**

Sin poder hacer nada más que observar, Dégel esperó. Podía percibir las energías poderosas que se agrupaban a su alrededor, combinándose de una manera violenta, hasta que de repente, de improviso, se apagaron. Defteros y Asmita permanecieron en su misma actitud de concentración, pero el flujo se detuvo. Tampoco había cambios en Kardia. ¿O se trataría aún de Milo?

―Se acabó ―declaró Asmita.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Dégel.

―Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer.

―Pero, ¿funcionó? ―la mirada de Dégel fue desde Asmita hacia Defteros, que dio vuelta la cabeza. La magia del esplendor que había se había manifestado en él unos momentos antes estaba desvaneciéndose.

―Eso espero. Lo sabremos cuando despierte. Pero hay algo dentro de él, ¿lo sientes?

Dégel puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kardia y asintió. Había alguien allí, sutil pero claro como el murmullo de un manantial corriendo bajo la superficie. Estaba tan distraído intentando reconocer el tenue cosmos que dormía en su cuerpo que no notó que alguien se acercaba al lugar donde estaban. Defteros, en cambio, fue el primero en ponerse en guardia, y desapareció en un instante entre la espesa vegetación, sin dejar rastros de su presencia detrás.

Alertando también la llegada del intruso, Asmita se tensó. Pensó en crear una ilusión que los volviera invisibles, pero luego cambió de idea. No había tiempo de escudarse. La persona que se acercaba era alguien que podría ser capaz de ver más allá de los espejismos: Aspros de Géminis.

El brillo dorado de su armadura brotó de entre los árboles del bosque. Una vez ya en el claro, al lado de Asmita, que estaba sentado sobre la hierba y de Dégel, que estaba arrodillado junto a Kardia, el recién llegado se veía majestuoso.

―¿Qué ocurrió aquí...?

―Ah, Aspros... ya veo por qué me había parecido sentir la presencia de Géminis en los alrededores ―dijo Asmita.

Aspros pareció descolocado. Él había llegado allí siguiendo el rastro de una combinación curiosa de energías entre las que podía reconocer la de Defteros, pero Virgo se comportaba como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

―¿Qué pasó con Escorpio?

―Estábamos entrenando ―dijo Asmita, que tenía el discurso preparado de antemano para justificar la situación―. Kardia se excedió un poco... no te preocupes, está bajo control.

―¿Otra vez? ―Había algo que hacía que la historia no terminara de cerrarle a Aspros, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía razones reales para sospechar. Lo que estaba contando Asmita era perfectamente posible, y Asmita lo tenía claro.

―Sabes cómo es Kardia... además, si va a probar sus límites, mejor que sea dentro de un ambiente vigilado, ¿no te parece?

En ese caso, Asmita sabía que la enfermedad de Kardia, su impulsividad y lo difícil que podía ser a veces controlarlo jugaba a favor de la credibilidad de la mentira que estaba inventando. Receloso, Aspros pasó a su lado y se arrodilló junto a Kardia.

―De todas maneras, me extraña que tú estés aquí, Virgo ―comentó Aspros de una manera que sonaba casual pero dejaba en claro su suspicacia. Luego puso una mano sobre la frente de Kardia para sentir su temperatura, y se dirigió a Dégel―. No está caliente.

―Yo ya me encargué de eso ―respondió Dégel. Era la primera vez que hablaba, y a Aspros le llamó la atención su actitud, no por lo reservada sino por lo titubeante.

―Deberías llevarlo a su templo.

―Eso nos disponíamos a hacer ―intervino Asmita, abandonando su posición. Dégel asintió, acomodó a Kardia en sus brazos y se puso de pie―. ¿Vienes o te quedas? ―agregó, hablándole a Aspros.

―Adelántense ―respondió el mayor, dándoles la espalda. A Dégel le inquietaba dejarlo allí. Era evidente que había notado algo inusual, y probablemente Defteros estaba aún en los alrededores. ¿Qué tal si al final el otro gemelo los traicionaba? Miró a Asmita, pero él estaba ya unos pasos por delante, así que Dégel se limitó a seguirlo.

El recorrido hacia las Doce Casas fue mayormente en silencio, como si los dos temieran que Aspros pudiera escuchar sus palabras o sus pensamientos a la distancia. Al llegar a los templos, Dégel, que recordaba las sospechas de Manigoldo, agradeció especialmente que Cáncer estuviera vacío.

En Virgo, Asmita le pidió que siguiera adelante solo. Era así como lo habían planeado desde un principio, pero igualmente, Dégel dudó. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder, pero finalmente siguió adelante.

Hasta que no quedó solo, Asmita no dio muestras del cansancio que sentía. Se sentó en posición de loto y respiró hondo. Había estado usando una buena cantidad de energía para mantener abierto el canal de comunicación con Shaka. Sus dedos temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía flojo, para su fastidio. Tenía que recuperar su energía.

Entretanto, Dégel continuó hasta Escorpio, donde se quedaría hasta que Kardia despertara. Los sirvientes le facilitaron el acceso hacia la parte residencial y lo guiaron hasta un cuarto amplio, sin hacer preguntas. Presumían que Kardia había tenido una crisis y que Dégel estaba allí para ayudarlo, y aunque estuvieran equivocados, esas suposiciones era sumamente convenientes.

Luego de asegurarse de trancar la puerta, Dégel dejó a Kardia sobre la cama. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Parecía dormir, aunque de una manera mucho más plácida que de costumbre. Tampoco era el sopor agitado de las veces en que lo asaltaba la fiebre. No parecía estar sufriendo, pero la falta de signos ningún tipo era lo que más asustaba a Dégel. No había habido ningún cambio en él desde el incidente del bosque, y Dégel empezaba a temer que se quedara así para siempre.

Le quitó la armadura parte por parte, y luego empezó a deshacerse de la suya. Cuando terminó, se encontró de nuevo sin nada entre manos. Buscó ropa en un viejo armario y halló allí unas prendas sencillas y bastante holgadas. Vistió a Kardia con ellas, con la esperanza secreta de que el movimiento provocara alguna reacción en él, pero no fue así.

Apretó a Kardia contra sí, intentando percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él, captar algún tipo de señal. Después de vacilar un poco, besó sus labios y le pidió en un susurro que regresara. Esta vez no serviría de nada su aire frío, porque la temperatura no era demasiado alta. Estaba por encima de lo que sería común para una persona normal, pero era normal para él. Se acostó a su lado primero, apoyó el oído contra su pecho después, y se detuvo a contar los latidos de su corazón, pero no encontró nada fuera de orden.

Sin poder creer que realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo examinó con cuidado, dándolo vuelta, apartando la melena de su camino, buscando algo que no sabía qué podía ser. Pero no era más que una manera de distraerse a sí mismo. Frustrado por su falta de éxito, volvió a acomodar a Kardia sobre la cama, aunque manteniendo una de sus manos entre la suya. Pensó en ir por sus notas hasta Acuario; quizás habría algo útil en ellas, pero eso implicaría abandonar el lugar.

No sabía qué hacer. Levantó la cabeza. Por la ventana penetraba la luz del atardecer. Al seguir uno de los rayos hasta una repisa cercana, notó que sobre ella yacía un libro cuya cubierta le resultó familiar. Al verlo más detenidamente creyó reconocer que se trataba de uno que había dado por perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Debía de haberlo olvidado allí, aunque no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto.

Quiso acercarse para verlo mejor, pero algo lo detuvo. Una ola de calor subía por su brazo. La mano de Kardia estaba aprisionando la suya. Kardia tenía sus ojos, abiertos pero fatigados, puestos en él. Parecía no estar seguro de si estaba dormido o despierto, y de hecho Dégel se preguntó también si no estaría soñando él mismo.

El acuariano se quedó inmóvil, parado junto a la cama. Su cerebro no encontraba la manera de ordenarle a su cuerpo cómo actuar. Fue Kardia quien hizo el primer movimiento, incorporándose un poco.

―¿Dégel? ―preguntó, tirando de la mano que le servía como vínculo con Dégel hasta que consiguió que este se sentara sobre la cama―. ¿Dónde estoy...?

Su voz sonaba adormilada, pero Dégel reconoció el tono, y la manera inconfundible que tenía de pronunciar su nombre. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, apoyó una mano sobre el costado del cuello de su compañero, y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar.

―¿Kardia...? ―susurró débilmente. Los ojos del otro brillaron iluminados por una chispa de afirmación, y segundos después Dégel se encontró sintiendo que los dedos de Kardia recorrían su rostro con ansiedad, reconociéndolo, y luego buscaban su boca, sin darle tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En Virgo, Asmita percibió el despertar completo del cosmos de Kardia y sonrió para sí. Llevaba puesta una túnica holgada. En el lugar en el que estaba se respiraba el vapor del agua caliente que los sirvientes habían preparado para él. Pero faltaba hacerse cargo de algo más: la persona que observaba desde las sombras. Asmita se dirigió a ella con un tono de reproche cariñoso.

―¿Defteros? ¿No vas a salir?

El gemelo enmascarado emergió de su escondite, pero se mantuvo lejos, a una distancia respetuosa.

―No iba a espiarte ―aclaró, aunque a Asmita no podía importarle menos.

―Aspros se dio cuenta de que estabas en el bosque cerca de nosotros, ¿verdad?

―Hablamos cuando ustedes se fueron ―musitó Defteros, desde el rincón de la habitación donde estaba refugiado―. Me preguntó acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Le dije que mientras estaba entrenando allí había notado la llegada de ustedes, pero que me había alejado para asegurarme de que no me vieran.

La mentira que había tenido que contar le pesaba. Su desazón se transmitía a través de su voz y en su actitud. Asmita se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su pecho, deslizándola luego hasta su abdomen. Defteros levantó la vista y dio un respingo al ver que Asmita ya no llevaba puesta la túnica de hacía unos momentos. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, pero la naturalidad con que Asmita se manejaba no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

―Ven ―dijo Asmita, tomándolo de la mano. Caminó hasta el borde del agua del balneario que estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde Defteros se detuvo, negándose a avanzar más.

―Estoy sucio ―se disculpó.

―Por eso te estoy invitando ―respondió Asmita. Defteros miró a su alrededor, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Recordó a su hermano y se sintió culpable. Miró a Asmita y sintió el sabor de la tentación esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

Sabía que Asmita no iba a aceptar excusas, y que era tarde para volver atrás. Se quitó la ropa vieja que llevaba encima y se dejó guiar por Asmita hacia el agua, que estaba cargada con el cosmos agradable del virginiano. Primero lo cubrió la calidez del líquido, y luego la del cuerpo de Asmita, igual de tibio y resbaloso.

―No me gusta mentirle a mi hermano... ―dijo Defteros. Asmita conocía bien ese discurso, lo había escuchado antes. Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo agresivo acerca de lo que verdaderamente pensaba de Aspros.

―Lo sé.

A pesar de las atenciones de Asmita, Defteros no lograba salir de su círculo de culpa. Solía ser así muchas veces. Era difícil lograr aflojar las cadenas invisibles que limitaban las acciones de Defteros. Sin embargo, con el tiempo habían llegado a compartir una intimidad que en un principio hubiera resultado impensable.

Intentando desligar la atención de Defteros de los pensamientos nocivos que lo abrumaban, Asmita deslizó sus dedos hacia su entrepierna. Sintió la reacción inmediata y el calor que se acumulaba, pero Defteros aún no lograba dejar de lado su carga, y susurró en voz temblorosa:

―No quiero que piense que lo traicioné...

―No lo traicionaste ―afirmó Asmita.

―Actué a sus espaldas.

―Él no tiene por qué saber todo lo que haces en cada momento. Vivir tu vida no es traicionarlo. Si tu hermano te quiere, entonces quiere que seas independiente, no que vivas en función a él. No tienes que estar pidiendo disculpas por tomar tu propio camino.

Mientras explicaba su punto de vista, Asmita continuó su recorrido del cuerpo de Defteros, hasta que se encontró con el límite de la máscara. Molesto, buscó entre el pelo de Defteros las tiras que la sostenían en su lugar para destrabarlas, pero él se resistió, como era de esperarse. Sujetó las manos de Asmita y lo echó hacia atrás, aunque sin soltarlo, para asegurarse de que se quedara quieto.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, levantando ligeramente la voz.

―No es necesario que la tengas puesta ahora ―contestó Asmita. Siempre había problemas cuando intentaba convencerlo de que se quitara la máscara, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Intentó avanzar, un poco divertido por la manera en que Defteros trataba de mantenerlo lejos.

―No me digas lo que es necesario para mí. Es así como debe ser.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué utilidad tiene? ¿Según quién? ¿Para complacer a quién?

Aprovechando el desbarajuste temporal que le había causado a Defteros con su aluvión de preguntas, Asmita se las ingenió para volver a hallar su camino hacia él. Encontró que el gemelo seguía estando tenso, pero que había decidido dejar de resistirse cuando Asmita procedió a quitarle la máscara. No obstante, cuando su cara quedó al descubierto Defteros la cubrió con sus manos.

―Yo no debería estar aquí siquiera, no es lo que corresponde... se supone que yo no debo existir para el resto del santuario... para el resto del mundo.

Asmita tomó las manos de Defteros y las apartó. Acarició su rostro con sus dedos y con sus labios, tanteando sus rasgos, explorando el interior de su boca, sonriendo al encontrarse con los colmillos que sobresalían en su dentadura.

―Si no existieras, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho...?

En realidad, Defteros creía que Asmita habría encontrado otra manera. Pero de momento se rindió a él, y comenzó a responder a sus caricias. Le costaba, porque no creía que fuera correcto. No sentía que pertenecieran al mismo nivel, por más que Asmita quisiera hacerle creer que sí. En cierta forma, le parecía una locura que Asmita le cediera tantos derechos sobre su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar sus dudas. Dejó que sus impulsos lo guiaran, y que su boca, que no estaba acostumbrada a probar cosas refinadas, experimentara el sabor de la deliciosa piel de Asmita. Como las otras veces en que la había probado, descubrió lo hambriento que estaba, y sus ansias por fin derribaron el muro que los separaba, hasta que ya no hubo dos sino uno.

Creyó escuchar que Asmita murmuraba algo, pero concentrado en mantener el ritmo, le costó entenderlo. Apoyó los dedos sobre los labios de Asmita con suavidad y palpó entonces la palabra que estaba pronunciando, una que lo hizo temblar: _Gracias._

**CONTINUARÁ =P**

**Notas:** Dije que faltaban dos capítulos, ahora me rectifico... ¿Por qué? Porque decidí dividir en dos este capítulo, que iba a ser el penúltimo. La segunda parte del encuentro de Dégel y Kardia y resolución del pasado sería en el siguiente. Y luego queda lo de Camus y Milo, que será el último capítulo. Esta fue la resolución del tema de Defteros y Asmita. Fin de eso xD

Ahora, tengo una pregunta importante, para los que todavía leen: ¿Qué prefieren?

a) Que demore menos en actualizar pero publique un capítulo más corto

b) Que demore más en actualizar pero publique un capítulo más largo.

En estas semanas he tenido mucho movimiento por mis estudios. El año educativo termina en esta época por aquí, a partir del 20 más o menos seré libre XD En este caso decidí publicar ahora un capítulo más corto porque los siguientes días quizás se me complique, así que lo publico ahora para no demorar más, pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre qué modalidad prefieren.

Sobre los comentarios, recibí de gente que no conocía y me alegré mucho =D Déjenme de veras decirles que si no fuera por los ánimos que me ha dado mucha gente, no sé si hubiera tenido la voluntad de terminar, a pesar de tener la historia planeada xD ¡Por eso muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo!

Jibriru: ¡Gracias! Sí, el tema del libro sobre Poseidón lo quise poner como guiño al futuro de Kardia. Y la manera en que describís lo que son Kardia y Milo, así los siento yo, exactamente... con una esencia similar, pero diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Eiserne Lady: Gracias xD Acá está... ¡la primera parte del reencuentro! Luego se vienen las otras... perdón por el suspenso xD

Luna-sj: ¡Gracias~! Verás que otra vez demoré bastante... pido perdón por eso xD Esta vez mi excusa no es el mundial, es que realmente no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir, y el que tuve se lo dediqué a escribir un fic para el cumple de Milo. ¿Conclusión? La culpa de que demorara en actualizar esta vez es de MILO.

beautiful-sadness: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Definitivamente la actitud de Camus cambiará ahora, no es el mismo Camus del principio, Kardia le ayudó a darse cuenta de cosas que le costaba admitir... así que definitivamente notarás eso cuando se encuentre con Milo =)

Elyon-Delannoy: Te tardaste, pero yo también, así que me lo merezco (?). Si te gusta Defteros, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo =) Gracias como siempre por estar ahí.

Freya: Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que decís, no tienes idea cómo me animas cuando me hablas de esa manera. A veces me pongo insegura, pero siempre me das para adelante =)

AivlisZodiac: ¡Gracias! Jeje, al final Kardia no vio a Defteros. No me pareció que sería conveniente... ¿me pregunto cuánta gente sabría sobre Defteros en el santuario? Por como hablan en el manga, era un secreto para muchos...

Chris Melian Black: Sí, en Amor Yaoi no me comentan mucho en general. El fic en que me dejaron más comentarios fue el más lemon que hice (un fic que no puse aquí xD). Me desmotiva allí la gran cantidad de vistas con respecto a la poca cantidad de veces en que recibo comentarios. ¡Por eso te agradezco que te dieras a conocer y comentaras aquí! =)

Demm: ¡Gracias por dedicarme tu día a leer el fic! Y gracias por leer los otros también XD Aprecio mucho los comentarios cuando se toman el tiempo, saber lo que les gusta también me da ánimos.

LadyIceKiller: Gracias~ Me gustaron mucho tus comentarios. Espero que hayas recibido el enlace que te mandé con Camus sonriendo en el manga! Al pobre Camus le quitaron escenas en el anime, y con esas escenas le quitaron también parte de su personalidad... ¡él sonríe y demuestra ternura, pobre! T_T

Miiz: ¡Hola y gracias de nuevo, por dejar tantos comentarios detallados de tantos capítulos! Aunque ya los contesté, te repito que lo aprecio montones, estuvieron muy interesantes. ¡Y qué emoción que alguien amara a Dohko! XD Es bueno saber que tiene fans.

En fin, como había mencionado en el fic que hice para el cumple de Milo, si se preguntan en qué ando cuando demoro mucho (aunque espero no demorar tanto xD) pueden chequear mi blog. La dirección es: lostcanvas punto netau punto net (el punto se escribe con un punto y no en letras, pero lo pongo así porque si no ffnet no me deja ¬_¬).

¡Besos y gracias por su apoyo!


	25. Dégel y Kardia

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_Esta vez, por haberme tardado tanto, pongo un RECORDATORIO COMPLETO de casi TODO lo que ha pasado, por si alguien quiere refrescar la historia xD Intenté resumir lo mejor que pude las cosas más importantes._

_**Inicio: **_En el siglo XX, Camus, que ha estado evitando a Milo, anuncia que se irá por largo tiempo a Siberia, donde tendrá que entrenar discípulos. Milo por su parte ha estado teniendo sueños extraños y sintiéndose enfermo últimamente. Época en que se desarrolla este presente: Poco después de Episodio G, varios años antes de la serie clásica.

En el siglo XVIII, Kardia y Dégel vuelven al santuario después de una misión, y Kardia activa el Katakeo al tener una visión perturbadora sobre Shion. Dégel consigue controlar su temperatura, pero lo lleva a descansar a su templo. Época en que se desarrolla este presente: Entre 3 y 4-5 años antes de la guerra santa (Dégel y Kardia: 18-19 años). Depende de la cronología de LC (no definida del todo aún oficialmente).

De cualquier manera, Camus y Milo son varios años menores que Kardia y Dégel en esta historia.

_**En el siglo XX: **_Kardia despierta en el futuro. Cuando Camus se encuentra con él, nota inmediatamente que hay algo mal y siguiendo un presentimiento, lo lleva con Shaka. Kardia insiste en que vino del pasado, y cuenta la historia de su misión más reciente con Dégel (donde la encarnación anterior de Sorrento jugó un papel importante), que involucró un artefacto relacionado con el dios del tiempo, Cronos.

Shaka cree que es posible que por causa de eso haya ocurrido un intercambio de cuerpos, y llega a la conclusión de que probablemente Milo esté en el pasado, ocupando el lugar de Kardia. Todos acuerdan no contar nada acerca del intercambio de cuerpos, ni siquiera al patriarca. Shaka decide intentar comunicarse con Asmita en el pasado y logra un contacto breve a través de una visión.

Camus le pide a Kardia que se quede en Escorpio, para no enredar más las cosas, pero Kardia no soporta esperar así que decide salir a escondidas del santuario, siguiendo la pista de una melodía extraña. De esa manera llega a Atenas, donde la melodía lo guía hasta un festival que se realiza en un anfiteatro.

En ese lugar se encuentra con Aiolia, que está cumpliendo una misión, y con el Sorrento del presente, que en esa época es solamente un niño. Sorrento le dice a Kardia que "la respuesta que busca está en la otra dimensión". Kardia vuelve al santuario y le cuenta a Shaka y Camus lo que ocurrió. Shaka llega a la conclusión de que necesitan a alguien con el poder de transportar a alguien a través del tiempo y el espacio para solucionar el problema.

Al no contar con Géminis, la otra posibilidad es Aries. Para esto recurren a Aldebarán para que actúe como mediador entre ellos y Mu, luego de explicarle lo que está ocurriendo. Aldebarán va entonces a Jamir a pedirle ayuda a Mu, quien acepta colaborar a distancia, pero sin dar garantías de que pueda funcionar.

Entretanto, Shaka intenta comunicarse con Asmita para coordinar esfuerzos, pero no es del todo exitoso. A pesar de no contar con ayuda del pasado, decide intentar el intercambio de todas maneras. A pedido de Mu, el intento de intercambio se realiza en Cabo Sunion. Mu espera que el poder de Poseidón que supuestamente reside en ese lugar compense en parte por la falta de ayuda desde el pasado.

Con la ayuda de Mu y de Shaka, el espíritu de Kardia es enviado al pasado, pero ni Dégel ni Asmita lo saben, solo perciben una energía extraña rondando el santuario. Kardia consigue comunicarse con Milo, pero no tomar de vuelta su cuerpo, y finalmente es enviado de vuelta al futuro.

Entretanto, Shura vuelve al santuario y percibe la energía extraña en Cabo Sunion. Shaka y Camus inventan una excusa para cubrir lo que estaban haciendo en realidad, y gracias a esa mentira se declara estado de emergencia en el santuario. Cuando Kardia despierta encontrándose aún en el cuerpo de Milo, tanto él como Camus comienzan a perder las esperanzas.

En un último intento por encontrar algún registro del pasado que lo ayude de alguna manera, Kardia visita a escondidas los aposentos del patriarca, pero allí descubre la verdadera identidad de este: Saga de Géminis, a quien los otros creen desaparecido, y quien está al tanto de lo que ocurre y ha estado interfiriendo en la comunicación entre los Virgos.

Importándole poco quién esté en lugar de Escorpio mientras pueda servirlo, Saga pone a prueba las habilidades de Kardia, y una vez satisfecho, borra su memoria y lo devuelve al templo de Escorpio.

De vuelta en su templo, Kardia escucha la voz de Shaka que lo guía hasta un lugar escondido en los bosques que rodean al santuario. Shaka explica que al fin pudo comunicarse con Asmita, y que del otro lado todo está preparado para el intercambio. Esta vez, el intercambio se realiza con la colaboración de los poderes de todos quienes están en el futuro y en el pasado actuando al mismo tiempo.

Kardia se encuentra con Milo en una dimensión intermedia donde se unen todos los caminos hacia todos los tiempos y dimensiones, y allí entiende que la puerta hacia el pasado está en Milo, y que él es la puerta de Milo hacia el futuro.

Una vez que atraviesa la puerta, Kardia despierta en el tiempo que le corresponde.

_**En el siglo XVIII: **_En el capítulo 2, Milo despierta en el pasado, ocupando el cuerpo de Kardia y sintiéndose muy enfermo, sin tener idea de cómo controlar la temperatura. Cuando insiste en que él no es Kardia, Dégel cree que la fiebre lo está afectando. Aunque Milo sigue insistiendo en que no es Kardia, aún así acepta fingir que lo es, ante la idea de que podría perder la armadura si otros descubren lo que está pasando.

Asmita llega al templo, extrañado por haber sentido una energía diferente en el santuario. Después de conversar con él, Milo termina convencido de que sus memorias del futuro son falsas, y que después de todo él si es Kardia. También descubre que la relación que Dégel tiene con Kardia es mucho más íntima que la que él tiene con Camus, cosa que le agrada.

Asmita y Dégel acuerdan mantener en secreto la situación de "Kardia" provisionalmente, mientras Dégel busca una solución a lo que él cree que es un problema físico derivado de su enfermedad.

Pero después de encontrarse con Shaka en una visión mientras medita, Asmita llega a la conclusión de que Milo realmente viene del futuro, y de que ocurrió un intercambio de cuerpos de alguna manera. Al descubrir que él tenía la razón desde un principio, Milo se enfurece por no haber sido escuchado.

Luego de un encuentro con Albafica y Manigoldo, que sospecha que algo extraño está pasando, Asmita consigue que Milo se calme y acepte colaborar. Más tarde Milo sale cuidadosamente del santuario, y se encuentra sin saberlo con la Atenea del pasado, Sasha, aunque nunca se entera de que es ella. También se da cuenta de que alguien lo venía siguiendo. Se trata de Defteros, el hermano oculto de Aspros de Géminis, que ha estado observando sus movimientos en secreto, a pedido de Asmita.

Cuando Milo vuelve al santuario, se encuentra con que Shaka se comunicó desde el futuro a través de Asmita, revelando sus planes de realizar un intercambio de cuerpos utilizando el poder de teletransportación Aries para intentar atravesar dimensiones, pero el virginiano no puede permanecer en el pasado el suficiente tiempo para coordinar cuándo será.

Asmita no comprende por qué Shaka sugirió utilizar a Aries en lugar de a Géminis, que cuenta con una técnica específica de transporte entre dimensiones (Another Dimension), y le propone a Defteros que los ayude, ya que considera que Shion es demasiado inexperto, y no confía en Aspros. Defteros no está seguro.

Para aclarar mejor las cosas, Asmita busca comunicarse nuevamente con Shaka, pero es detenido por la fuerza de Saga, que le impide avanzar hacia el futuro y lo envía de vuelta al pasado. Entretanto, Dégel recibe la visita del patriarca, ante el cual Milo tiene que fingir ser Kardia.

Al día siguiente, una energía extraña aparece en el santuario. Se trata del espíritu de Kardia, que fue enviado hacia el pasado por Mu y Shaka, sin que Asmita ni Dégel lo supieran con anticipación. Kardia se encuentra con Milo y consigue hacer contacto. Ataca a Milo, con su consentimiento, en un intento por retomar su cuerpo, pero Defteros, que presencia esto sin entender que se trata de Kardia, expulsa su espíritu utilizando Another Dimension.

Después de esto, Asmita le confiesa a Milo que Defteros posee el poder de Géminis, y ahora más que nunca está convencido de que necesitan su ayuda para realizar el intercambio.

Finalmente, Asmita puede volver a comunicarse con Shaka para coordinar el momento del intercambio, y con ayuda de Defteros ponen manos a la obra. Luego de terminado, Aspros aparece de improviso, pero Defteros logra esconderse a tiempo, y Asmita distrae su atención con una mentira bien elaborada.

Dégel lleva a Kardia a Escorpio, y cuando éste despierta, comprueba que en realidad es Kardia. El intercambio de cuerpos funcionó.

_Y ahora sí xD Advierto que __**es un capítulo corto**__, es lo que debería haber sido la segunda parte del capítulo anterior (al que corté a la mitad para no tardar tanto)._

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Dégel y Kardia**

**El pasado.**

De un momento a otro, Dégel terminó boca arriba sobre la cama, luego de ser empujado hacia atrás por Kardia, en un arrebato de entusiasmo descuidado. Kardia estaba ahora sentado sobre él, y sonreía. Desde las alturas, su melena caía desordenada y alegre. Pero en lugar de molestarse por la manera tosca en que acababa de conducirse Kardia, como hubiera hecho en otro ocasión, esta vez Dégel se tomó el tiempo de observar su rostro con cuidado.

Sus ojos volvían a tener el brillo entusiasta y peligroso que los caracterizaba. Milo parecía ser igual de apasionado, pero mucho más prudente. Adelantarse a los movimientos de Kardia era difícil, porque muchas veces ni siquiera él mismo estaba al tanto de cuáles serían. Se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en el momento.

Pero de pronto, Dégel se dio cuenta de que Kardia no se movía. Estaba, al igual que él, simplemente observándolo, recorriendo calladamente sus facciones, con una mirada cargada de avidez y picardía.

―En serio eres tú... ―dijeron los dos a la vez, cada uno de diferente manera, pisando las palabras del otro. Kardia rió a carcajadas.

―Entonces... ¿me extrañaste, Dégel? ―preguntó, inclinándose sobre su compañero hasta quedar pegado a sus labios.

―No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más ―respondió Dégel, aunque en lugar de apartar a Kardia, lo acercó más contra sí―. No puedo creer lo que hiciste. No puedes ser tan irresponsable.

La mezcla de reproche y alivio en su voz divertía a Kardia. Él se sentía también extrañamente feliz de volver a escuchar sus regaños.

―¿Tengo que tomar eso como que sí me extrañaste? ―aventuró Kardia, abriéndose paso entre las ropas de Dégel con su aguja escarlata. Dégel no lo detuvo, pero deslizó una de sus manos por la nuca de Kardia.

―Tienes que tener más cuidado con lo que haces de ahora en adelante ―dijo, mientras enredaba en su mano una buena parte de la melena de Kardia, obligándolo así a apartarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos.

―Bueno, bueno, si prefieres que te mienta para hacerte sentir mejor, te diré que tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora... ―contestó Kardia, arqueando una ceja.

―¡Kardia!

En un giro inesperado, esta vez fue Kardia quien fue sorprendido por Dégel, que se incorporó de repente y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que terminara con la espalda contra el colchón. Sintió el peso del acuariano sobre su abdomen y sus hombros. La sensación distaba mucho de ser desagradable. A pesar del frío de la piel del otro, el calor en su interior estaba intensificándose.

―¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―preguntó Kardia, adoptando un tono de falso arrepentimiento que acompañó por un cómico mohín―. ¿Por qué no me demuestras qué tan enojado estás? ―continuó, dibujando con su dedo índice el contorno de los músculos que delineaban el pecho de Dégel, descendiendo lentamente hasta su pelvis―. ¿Quieres pelear?

―Estoy hablando en serio... ―murmuró Dégel, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir que la mano de Kardia había llegado a su entrepierna. Mientras se recreaba en el contacto, Kardia lo miraba con intensidad, dedicándole una sonrisa perversamente cómplice. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocando, cuál era el camino para desbaratarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Dégel se tomó unos instantes para saborear aquel bocado de placer.

Entendió que había caído en el juego del escorpión cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía recordar lo que estaba diciendo y fue él mismo en busca de la piel de Kardia. Degustó la tibieza de sus labios y luego el interior de su boca, hipnotizado por un deseo irrefrenable que había pasado a gobernar los movimientos de su cuerpo. El santuario, las preocupaciones y los reproches pasaron a un segundo plano. Todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció.

Kardia se dejó llevar por la familiar pero siempre singular sensación de goce que le provocaba el contacto del aura fría de Dégel con el calor de su cuerpo. Solamente Dégel podía ofrecerle aquello. Había estado lejos por tres días, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo. Cerró los ojos para dejarse sorprender, sintió los labios de Dégel cerrarse sobre sus pezones y a su cuerpo reaccionar, estremeciéndose de deleite.

En cierto modo, Kardia sentía que su cuerpo amplificaba todas las sensaciones. El dolor entre ellas, pero también el placer. Y en su mente, uno se unía con el otro, porque experimentar algo con ardor significaba vivir con intensidad, y eso era lo que él buscaba. Aquello que lo llevaba al límite era lo que más le atraía. Por unos momentos, Kardia se encontró tan enredado en Dégel que perdió la noción de dónde estaba cada quién, hasta que volvió a sentir el beso de Dégel, ahora en la base de su columna.

Disfrutaba cuando Dégel dejaba de lado su refinamiento para entregarse a él, pero más le gustaba cuando era Dégel quien lo convertía en su presa, capturándolo entre sus brazos, adentrándose en él. Guió a Dégel hasta su interior y se maravilló de la manera en que sus cuerpos y la energía que los rodeaba vibraban en sincronía.

Las pizcas de dolor que surgían de tanto en tanto servían para agregarle un toque delicioso a la experiencia. Kardia se admiraba de la manera en que Dégel sabía controlar sus movimientos y el ritmo de su accionar para extender el momento más exquisito hasta límites insospechados.

Cuando se apartaron, podrían haber pasado horas. Kardia ya no estaba seguro. Pero notó que Dégel, que estaba acostado a su lado, llevaba un largo rato observándolo fijamente. Kardia tenía la sensación de que quería asegurarse de que no fuera a ninguna parte.

―No puedo estar planeando cómo voy a reaccionar frente a algo en el futuro, porque no sé lo que me espera ―susurró Kardia, continuando con la conversación anterior―. Eso es lo interesante de la vida... cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Lo único cierto es que al final del camino...

Al final del camino estaba la muerte, pero la mirada de Dégel lo disuadió de terminar la frase que había comenzado. Además, resultaba que eso no era del todo cierto. Había algo más allá de la muerte, por más extraño que le pareciera. Otra oportunidad que les sería entregada, quién sabe por qué razón.

―Vas a estar bien ―dijo Dégel, poniendo un par de dedos sobre su corazón, que latió con más fuerza.

―No puedo creer que vayas a seguir molestándome con tus sermones en el futuro. Y yo que creí que tenía suficiente por una vida entera ―comentó Kardia. Se acostó boca arriba, acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y resopló.

―El futuro... me preocupa ―confesó Dégel.

―Pero una persona como tú podría ayudar a mejorar ese futuro desde aquí...

―Tú también podrías ―dijo el acuariano, incorporándose un poco. Kardia contuvo una carcajada y meneó la cabeza. Habló dedicándole a Dégel una suave sonrisa.

―De todas maneras, volveremos a encontrarnos allí, ¿no?...

―Eso no te da libertad para darte por vencido ahora... ―señaló Dégel. Al escuchar esto, Kardia abandonó su posición horizontal para enfrentar a Dégel, con aire ofendido.

―¿Darme por vencido? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te olvidas de que estás hablando con el gran Kardia de Escorpio? ―preguntó, levantando el tono de voz―. No es que me de por vencido... ―agregó―, pero no viviré mucho, eso es una realidad. Así que al menos haré las cosas a mi manera.

―Kardia...

―Perdón por haber abierto la caja... supongo ―concedió Kardia, bajando un poco la cabeza.

―Sí te extrañé ―admitió Dégel en voz baja, apoyando su frente sobre la de Kardia, que sonrió.

―Tendré más cuidado ―dijo Kardia. Dégel abrió la boca, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar―. Durante los próximos días ―añadió Kardia, antes de largar una sonora carcajada. No necesitaba mirar a Dégel para imaginar la expresión de disgusto en su rostro―. Ah, a propósito. ¿Quién fue que ayudó a Asmita?

La pregunta que Kardia acababa de hacer era una que Dégel aún no había resuelto cómo responder. De hecho, casi había olvidado el asunto, aferrándose a la esperanza de no tener que volver a tocarlo nunca.

―¿Eh...?

―Se necesitaron cuatro personas para el intercambio. Dos Virgos, Aries del futuro, y... ¿quién más? ¿Aspros? ¿Shion?

―No es el momento para hablar sobre eso. No le menciones este tema a nadie.

La curiosidad de Kardia no hizo más que aumentar ante la negativa de Dégel de dar respuestas claras.

―¿Eh? Pero, ¿cómo que no es el momento? ―insistió Kardia, acercándose a Dégel para buscar su mirada escurridiza―. ¿Cuándo va a ser el momento, entonces? ¿Por qué el misterio? ¡Quiero saber!

―No hay misterio, no preguntes ―declaró Dégel con firmeza. Eso no fue suficiente para hacer que Kardia retrocediera.

―¿Estás haciendo un chiste? Tus chistes son tan malos que es difícil decir...

―¡Kardia, basta!

La voz de Dégel se impuso, y Kardia se dio cuenta de que era más conveniente esperar un poco antes de volver a hablar, así que se mordió la lengua. Se estudiaron mutuamente, pero cuando Kardia estaba a punto de romper el silencio, de pronto fue Dégel quien habló.

―¿Escuchas eso?

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Kardia, desconcertado.

Al prestar atención, entendió a qué se refería Dégel. Alguien se acercaba al templo de Escorpio, alguien que llegaba en su búsqueda. Tenía que dirigirse a la puerta lo antes posible. Llamó a su armadura y se apresuró a recorrer el camino hasta allí, llegando justo a tiempo para recibir a su visitante.

―Patriarca... ―murmuró Kardia, estupefacto. Allí estaba el mismísimo patriarca Sage, parado frente a él.

―Kardia ―dijo Sage con solemnidad―. Te espero mañana para conocer tu versión del reporte de la misión en Viena. Aún me lo debes.

Kardia asintió. Le parecía extraño que el patriarca Sage se tomara la molestia de ir hasta allí para hacerle saber algo tan trivial, así que no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo ante su presencia.

―Claro... ahí estaré.

―Y una cosa más... ―agregó Sage, mientras se daba la vuelta.

―¿Sí...?

Lo que escuchó a continuación lo dejó helado.

―Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

El patriarca se retiró dejando detrás solamente sus palabras, y a un Kardia atónito que tardó en volver en sí. Una vez que regresó a donde estaba Dégel, se acurrucó en la cama junto a él, en silencio. Lo vio sonreír. Aún quedaba mucho por hablar, pero había tiempo por delante. Terminó rindiéndose al sueño envuelto en un abrazo que fue disipando la tensión. Y mientras él se adormecía, en otra época pero en el mismo lugar, Milo despertaba.

**Continúa en el próximo y último capítulo xD**

* * *

**Notas:**

No tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto, solo la verdad: me tranqué xD Este ni siquiera es un capítulo muy largo, es lo que debería haber sido la segunda parte del capítulo 24 (al que corté por la mitad porque justamente me tranqué). **El capítulo 24 y este deberían ser leídos como uno solo.** Este no es el capítulo 25, sino el 24b xD

Como única defensa, tengo que en realidad este fic estaba originalmente planeado para durar 4 capítulos (sí, no pregunten cómo iba a entrar todo allí), así que me pasé por unos 20 del plan original.

Pero a quien haya esperado todo este tiempo y ahora esté leyendo esto, muchas gracias. Incluso hay alguien que me escribió un email preguntando por Fiebre (qué ternura~ ;_;). Así que gracias por los ánimos :D Lamento que este no sea un super capítulo, pero de todas maneras disfruté escribiéndolo.

El siguiente es el último capítulo, con eso se acaba. NO tardaré seis meses ¬¬ Está parcialmente escrito, pero tienen permiso para pegarme si no lo publico de aquí a un mes máximo. Necesito presión a veces u.u Cuando recién empecé publicaba cada diez días xD ¿Hay algo que quieran ver en el último capítulo?

**Mensaje 31/07/2011:** **El próximo capítulo será publicado el viernes 5 de agosto.**

Sobre los comentarios:

Suigin Walker: Muchas gracias por el largo comentario. Me hace super feliz cuando se toman el tiempo de hacerlos. Es muy motivante xD Es cierto que Kurumada parece tenerle un poco de rabia a ciertos signos, pero LC redimió a Piscis... Gracias por la recomendación de la canción :D Sobre hacer un fic de Manigoldo y Albafica, hace como un mes empecé "Requiem" (está en mi perfil). Tengo que escribir la segunda parte. Estaba esperando a ver de qué iba el gaiden de Albafica antes de terminarlo. Aunque el gaiden hasta ahora me ha servido para ver nuevas facetas de Albafica... ¡y confirmar algunas sospechas!

EienAngelique: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ Me honras.

Diana: Muchas gracias :D No te pude responder personalmente porque no tienes cuenta, pero lo hago por aquí. Gracias por tus palabras. ¡La inspiración viene de lugares diversos! A veces puede ser una conversación con una amiga, o escuchar una noticia, o leer una frase. Pero a veces se agota y me tranco, como en este caso xD Gracias por entenderlo y por animarme igual.

Por último, gracias a Neith, , , James Hiwatari, Akira, Jibriru, LadyIceKiller, Eiserne Lady, Chris Melian Black, Yuu Auclaire y Elyon-Delannoy a quienes les contesté directamente porque tienen cuenta :D Sus comentarios me animaron mucho T_T Pido perdón por demorar...

Así que a quienes aún sigan por ahí... gracias por la paciencia :D


	26. Camus y Milo

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_El intercambio entre los cuerpos de Kardia y Milo parece haber funcionado, y Kardia ha vuelto al pasado. En el presente, Camus y Shaka esperan la vuelta de Milo._

* * *

**El presente.**

Un golpe de cosmos sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo de Milo. Camus, que sostenía una de sus manos, sintió el impacto como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó, alarmado. Se inclinó sobre Milo en busca de algún tipo de señal que le indicara que algo había cambiado, pero no notó nada después diferente.

―El proceso fue completado ―respondió Shaka mecánicamente.

―¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar hasta saber si funcionó? ―insistió Camus, sin apartar la vista del rostro dormido de Milo.

―No lo sé. Quizás sería mejor regresar a Doce Casas... ―Sonaba cansado, pero se puso de pie, y Camus siguió su ejemplo, luego de acomodar a Milo en sus brazos para levantarlo.

―Aiolia sospecha algo ―apuntó el acuariano.

―Iré adelante y lo distraeré para que puedas pasar sin que haga preguntas ―dijo Shaka, poniéndose en marcha.

Camus lo siguió, siempre caminando a cierta distancia. El recorrido por los templos se sucedió sin problemas, pero a Camus se le hizo interminable. Nada indicaba que Milo fuera a despertar pronto.

En Escorpio, Camus ingresó a uno de los cuartos de la parte residencial, donde dejó a Milo sobre una cama que se veía demasiado grande, aunque quizás fuera porque en aquel momento, él se sentía más pequeño de lo que era. Shaka llegó detrás, pero se quedó junto a la puerta, desde donde habló en voz baja.

―Tenías razón sobre Aiolia. Me preguntó por Milo. En cierto sentido se parecen, no soportan sentir que están siendo dejados por fuera de algo.

Lo que Shaka decía era verdad, pero Camus apenas escuchaba. Estaba impaciente. Acarició el rostro de Milo, que continuaba impasible. Milo se caracterizaba por estar siempre buscando algo que hacer. Aunque muchas veces antes había deseado que se quedara tranquilo, en ese preciso momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo moverse.

―Necesito que despiertes ―suplicó Camus―. Tengo que hablar contigo.

―Él también tiene muchas cosas que decirte ―comentó Shaka. Con esto sí logró atraer la atención de atención de Camus, que levantó la mirada.

―¿Eh...?

―Incluso desde antes que esto pasara. Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero...

La idea de que Shaka supiera cosas que él no sabía hizo que Camus se sintiera incómodo. Estaba considerando si debía pedir o no más explicaciones cuando notó que Shaka se acercaba de repente. En un segundo entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bajó la vista y vio a Milo observándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

―¿Camus? ―susurró Milo. Camus apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a asentir antes de encontrarse atrapado en el caluroso abrazo de Milo, que se incorporó sin darle tiempo a nada.

Esta vez, Camus no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para rechazarlo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó contagiar por el burbujeante entusiasmo de Milo. Prestó atención a su respiración, a la sensación de cosquilleo que le despertaba estar en contacto con su piel, al tenue aroma seductor que emitía.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Camus, apretando a Milo con cariño.

―Sí...

―Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Milo... ―terció Shaka. Su intervención logró que Milo se despegara de Camus por un momento. Miró a Shaka como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Lucía todavía desorientado, y se veía un poco avergonzado. Aún así sonrió.

―¿Shaka?

―Bienvenido.

El virginiano se acercó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo.

―Tú ayudaste, ¿verdad? ―musitó Milo, cuya voz seguía teniendo a pesar de todo un dejo de somnolencia. Su mirada iba de Camus a Shaka, sin querer perder de vista a ninguno de los dos.

―Sí. Pero después hablamos.

Haciendo un gesto de saludo, Shaka se retiró. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y el único sonido pasó a ser el de la respiración agitada de Milo, que se encontró sentado sobre la cama, a solas frente a Camus.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, y acababa de recordar que su último encuentro no había sido especialmente amistoso. Se estudiaron mutuamente durante un buen rato, preguntándose qué sería lo primero que diría el otro. Milo presentaba un aspecto cómico; mantenía una expresión seria y grave, pero sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su pelo completamente despeinado. Camus tuvo la intención de estirar la mano para ordenar un poco su melena, pero se contuvo. Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era sincerarse.

―Perdóname ―comenzó por decir―. Cometí un error la última vez que nos vimos.

―¿Un error...? ―dijo Milo, inquietándose por lo que seguiría. La última vez que se habían visto, habían intercambiado un beso―. ¿Te refieres a...?

El pulgar derecho de Camus se posó en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Milo no pudo terminar la frase, pero el gesto de Camus no lo ayudó a calmarse, sino que incrementó su ansiedad. Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo.

―Déjame terminar ―continuó Camus―. Eres mi mejor amigo...

Haciendo caso omiso al dedo que se apoyaba contra su piel, Milo no pudo contenerse y volvió a hablar.

―Tú también eres mi mejor amigo...

Camus suspiró, resignado. Atrajo a Milo más cerca, tomándolo por la cintura, y apoyó el dorso de su mano sobre la boca del escorpiano. Esperaba que ejercer un poco más de presión ayudara a recordarle a Milo que necesitaba que se mantuviera callado un poco más.

―Pero hay algo más. Es algo que he estado preguntándome cómo manejar.

―Camus... ―Cuando la palabra chocó contra la piel de Camus, Milo recordó que debía guardar silencio, y ofreció una mirada de disculpa.

―Si nos dejamos llevar por ese algo, no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Entiendes, Milo? No quiero perder lo que ya tenemos, nuestra amistad. Sé que no te lo digo siempre, pero para mí es algo muy importante.

Camus dio por terminada su elocución apartando la mano. Apretó el puño, queriendo disimular que estaba temblando. Su piel extrañaba la cercanía de Milo. Le pareció tener un hueco en la zona que venía de estar en contacto con él.

Milo, por su parte, había adoptado una actitud pensativa. Quería tomar en cuenta cada cosa que Camus había dicho y asimilarla bien antes de responder. Camus esperó por él en silencio, a pesar de estar siendo carcomido por la ansiedad.

―Camus... ―dijo Milo―. ¿Pero y si por miedo estuviéramos perdiéndonos de algo mejor...? ―aventuró, tímidamente―. Una vez me dijiste que nada podría hacerte perder la confianza que tienes en mí...

Sonriendo levemente, Camus asintió. Milo era del tipo de persona que le daba mucha importancia a todo lo que le dijeran, fuera bueno o malo. Podía citar cosas que le hubieran dicho hacía mucho tiempo, si se trataba de algo que lo había marcado, o sacar a relucir un pequeño detalle que en su momento había parecido irrelevante.

―Yo... no tengo miedo ―continuó Milo―. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué quieres tú? Dímelo y lo aceptaré. Pero necesito saber.

Nuevamente, un manto silencio cayó entre los dos. Milo temblaba por dentro, pero dio lo mejor de sí para mostrarse firme y seguro mientras esperaba la contestación, que pareció tardar siglos en llegar.

―Yo también quiero estar contigo ―reveló Camus.

La confidencia hizo que Milo se quedara atónito. Aunque hubiera soñado con recibir esa respuesta, en realidad no podía creerlo. Frunció el ceño y respiró hondo, esperando que eso lo ayudara a digerir mejor las palabras. Bajó la cabeza y luego volvió a levantarla para mirar a Camus.

―¿En serio...? ―preguntó Milo.

Camus abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, y Milo se acercó para escucharlo mejor. Lo hizo con tal descuido que, como la última vez que se habían visto, sus labios terminaron rozándose con los de Camus, casi por accidente, o quizás no. Pero en esta ocasión fue distinto. No se apartaron enseguida, ni tampoco se unieron de inmediato.

Permanecieron cerca, saboreando durante unos instantes el preludio del beso, investigando cómo se sentía estar así de juntos, tanto como para poder tocar la sonrisa del otro con su propia sonrisa. Después, se rindieron al reflejo que los llevó a abrir la boca y permitir que el otro entrara a explorarla, poco a poco.

Un abrazo los reunió. Milo dejó que sus manos descendieran por la espalda de Camus, y sintió que los dedos de Camus respondían abriéndose paso a través de su ropa con lentitud. Camus avanzaba con cuidado, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo delicado, palpando primero el cuerpo sobre la tela, y después apartándola a un lado, dejando cada vez más al descubierto la piel. Milo intentó controlar sus ansias de apurarlo cerrando los ojos, y se tomó el tiempo de escuchar cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo.

La cercanía hacía que partes de él de las que nunca había sido consciente hasta ese momento despertaran, y que lugares que no consideraba especiales se sintieran diferentes. Camus estaba en su misma situación, y cuando se apartaron un poco para respirar, intercambiaron la misma mirada de despistado entusiasmo.

A Camus le gustaba tener todo bajo control, pero en ese momento en particular se sentía bastante torpe. Mientras él recorría el cuerpo de Milo, examinando las reacciones que se iban produciendo con cada caricia, Milo jugueteaba con él de manera mucho más casual, dejando un rastro de besos y mordiscos afectuosos en cada nuevo lugar que iba revelándosele, a medida que iba descartando la ropa de Camus. Siguiendo sus instintos, Camus descendió por el abdomen de Milo, siguiendo el camino hacia el sur de su ombligo para llegar a su entrepierna. Sintió que el calor se agolpaba a allí, pero su concentración fue distraída por una risita de Milo.

―¿Está mal...? ―preguntó Camus, apenado.

―¡No...! ―exclamó Milo, cubriendo la mano de Camus con la suya―. Espera... Me gusta.

Era como estar ensayando una coreografía de la que acababan de aprender los pasos básicos. Les faltaba mucho por andar y por descubrir del cuerpo del otro, y esa idea llenaba a Milo de expectación, hasta que recordó algo que lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que quizás no les quedaba demasiado tiempo.

―Dijiste que te irías pronto ―murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Camus, que detuvo de repente todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, Milo prendado de Camus, y Camus sintiéndose acorralado por el comentario. Cuanto más demoraba Camus en contestar, más fácil era para Milo dejarse atropellar por una multitud de pensamientos angustiantes.

―No tengo opción ―susurró Camus―. Es para que tengamos un mejor futuro. Para que más gente pueda sobrevivir. Es por ti, también. Tú eres una de las razones por las que lucho. ¿No te lo he dicho ya, acaso?

La respuesta hizo que Milo se aflojara un poco. Se apartó un poco de Camus y volvió a sentarse frente a él de manera de poder verlo a la cara.

―Sí...

―Es cierto que te dije que confiaba en ti ―continuó Camus―. ¿Tú confías en mí? ―preguntó, tomando la mano de su compañero.

―¡Claro que sí! ―afirmó Milo―. ¡Más que en nadie en el mundo!

El fervor exagerado con que Milo se expresó hizo sonreír a Camus. Milo lo notó y desvió la vista, ruborizándose levemente y cruzándose de brazos como un niño ofendido. Camus acarició su mejilla y con este gesto logró que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Entonces cree en mí cuando te digo que esto no es un final, Milo.

Milo escudriñó a Camus con la mirada, pero no necesitaba mucho para saber que lo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Tocó la mano que Camus había apoyado en su mejilla y el nudo de dudas atascadas en su interior comenzó a deshacerse, dejando paso a una cálida sensación de seguridad. Camus quería estar con él tanto como él quería estar con Camus. Podía sentirlo.

―¿Adónde vamos a partir de ahora? ―preguntó.

Esta vez no temió cuando Camus se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se entretuvo recorriendo las facciones del rostro del acuariano con las yemas de sus dedos, y luego robándole un beso. Camus lo dejó avanzar sin oponer resistencia.

Sentir que se dirigía hacia un lugar donde los límites de su espacio personal podrían terminar siendo difusos había sido uno de los grandes miedos de Camus en el pasado, pero ahora descubría que eso no tenía por qué ser tan terrible como había creído. Cuando los dos se encontraban, ninguno de los dos se perdía, sino que se creaba un nuevo espacio. Algo diferente, algo a ser explorado.

―Juntos...

oOo

Al entrar al templo de Virgo, Milo pudo oler el dulce aroma del té caliente llegando desde la sala principal. Siguió su rastro hasta encontrarse con Shaka, que estaba sentado a la mesa como tantas otras veces.

―Milo... ―dijo el virginiano, levantando la cabeza. Milo se acercó y notó que había dos tazas sobre la mesa―. Siéntate ―agregó Shaka, sirviendo té en la taza vacía, que parecía estar esperando por el recién llegado.

Mientras aguardaba pacientemente por que Milo se decidiera a hablar, Shaka procedió a beber de su propia taza. Milo observaba su té en silencio, soplando ocasionalmente para bajarle la temperatura al líquido.

―Tenías razón, Shaka ―susurró Milo―. Si todo esto ocurrió es porque había algo que debía ser resuelto.

―¿Fue resuelto, al final?

―Sí... ―dijo Milo, alegrándose de que Shaka mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, porque de esa manera no podía ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas―. Y tú nos ayudaste.

―Era lo que correspondía, ¿no? Somos un equipo, y somos amigos.

Al escuchar aquello, Milo se sentó más erguido y sonrió con orgullo. Tomó un sorbo de té y lo saboreó lentamente. Cuando volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa y se dispuso a coger uno de los bocaditos que estaban sobre la bandeja junto a la tetera, se sorprendió al notar que Shaka tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

―¡Shaka...! ―exclamó Milo, estupefacto. Era una de las pocas veces en que lo había visto abrir los ojos en un momento de calma.

―No hace falta que seas tan dramático.

Aprovechando la rara oportunidad de poder mirarlo a los ojos, Milo se dio cuenta de que era el momento justo de decir aquello que tenía atragantado desde que había llegado.

―Gracias por todo...

―¿Fueron despejadas las dudas de tu corazón, entonces? ―preguntó Shaka.

Milo se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho, al tiempo que se tomaba un instante para pensar su respuesta.

―Podría decirse que sí, pero aparecieron nuevas preguntas.

Shaka asintió. Aunque se esforzara en encubrirlo, él mismo se encontraba ahora siendo acosado por unas cuantas incertidumbres.

―Pero si tuviéramos las respuestas a todas las preguntas, no valdría la pena vivir, supongo.

oOo

En los días siguientes, a medida que Camus empezaba a elegir aquello que se llevaría consigo a Siberia, el área residencial del templo de Acuario comenzó a ser consumida por el desorden. Cuanto más intentaba convencerse de que no era conveniente llevar demasiado, más difícil se le hacía escoger. Por eso había iniciado el proceso de selección con bastante anticipación.

―Pero no pretenderás llevar tantos libros, ¿o sí...? ―preguntó Milo, que buscaba el camino que llevaba a Camus por entre el laberinto de libros apilados en el suelo.

―¿Por qué no...? ―Camus parecía genuinamente extrañado por la pregunta.

Milo sonrió y continuó esquivando obstáculos, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un viejo libro que descansaba sobre una mesita, y que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Se acercó a él para verlo mejor, y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de su boca.

―¡Esto...! ―Abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas con delicadeza. No cabía duda. Lo había visto hacía poco tiempo.

―Ten cuidado con él ―advirtió Camus―. Es una edición antigua de Shakespeare. Lo encontré hace poco, tengo que retomarlo...

―Está subrayado... ―comentó Milo, que acababa de encontrar un fragmento resaltado.

―Lo sé, ni me lo menciones... ―respondió Camus con cierta exasperación―, no puedo creer que alguien haya osado hacerle eso a un tesoro así.

Pero para Milo, eso no era lo importante. Sintió sus latidos acelerarse, y las palmas de sus manos humedecerse al reconocer aquel objeto. Ese era el libro que Dégel había estado leyendo la última vez.

―Camus ―dijo en un hilo de voz―, esto era de Dégel...

Al percibir el súbito cambio en la actitud de Milo, Camus se acercó a él, y después de un rápido intercambio de miradas, tomó el libro de entre sus manos. Recordaba haberlo encontrado escondido hacía poco tiempo, por casualidad, y había estado en proceso de examinarlo cuando el problema de Milo y Kardia había estallado. Con el ajetreo de los últimos días, se había olvidado por completo de él.

En la primera página estaba escrito el nombre del dueño, algo que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento: «Dégel de Acuario». Le seguía un mensaje escrito en lo que aparentaba ser una especie de código. Y entre las páginas del libro, en un lugar señalado por un pétalo seco, estaba la frase subrayada, algo que ya había visto, pero que solamente ahora cobraba sentido:

"_Nuestras __dudas __nos __hacen __perder __a __menudo __el __bien __que __podríamos __ganar, __por __temor __a __experimentarlo."_

Sus ojos fueron entonces hacia Milo, que se veía perdido. Camus recordó sus propias inseguridades, respecto a Milo, respecto al futuro, respecto a tantas cosas. Pero ahora, al mirar dentro de sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que más allá de todas sus dudas, estaba siendo guiado por una certeza.

―Entendí... no te preocupes ―murmuró el acuariano para sí, apretando el libro entre sus brazos.

―¿Camus...?

La voz desconcertada de Milo le hizo regresar al mundo real. Después de recorrer con la vista el mar de volúmenes esparcidos por la habitación, Camus puso el viejo libro a un lado y le ofreció su mano a Milo, que la tomó y se acercó a él.

Se fundieron en un abrazo cariñoso, y Camus mantuvo a Milo contra sí el tiempo suficiente como para poder escuchar las pulsaciones del corazón de su compañero latiendo regularmente contra su propio pecho. Milo debía de haber estado comiendo manzanas, a juzgar por el suave sabor dulce que se desprendía de las comisuras de sus labios. La energía del cosmos de Milo se volvió más tibia, anticipándose al beso que estaba en camino, pero antes de entregárselo, Camus le regaló una confesión envuelta en un susurro.

―Te quiero, Milo.

**Fin~**

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, aquí termina oficialmente Fiebre, después de dos años xD PERO aunque este es el final "oficial", **va ****a ****haber ****un ****capítulo ****más ****que ****va ****a ****servir ****como ****EPÍLOGO**.

Será un capítulo que explique qué pasó con Camus y Milo luego de esto, una vez que Camus se fue a Siberia. Quiero hacerlo por dos razones: una es porque creo que estaría bueno para mostrar que sí siguieron juntos, y otra porque como en el epílogo serían mayores que aquí, allí podría (intentar) hacer algo más subido de tono xD

A la hora de escribir esto, me encontré con que eran bien jóvenes y no tendría sentido que actuaran como si fueran expertos, cuando no han estado nunca juntos... por eso intenté que esa escena reflejara el hecho de que es la primera vez que tienen la oportunidad de estar así de cerca a un nivel tan íntimo. En esos casos, hay (al menos, es mejor que haya) un período de exploración antes de tirarse al agua.

Para algunos de los diálogos de este capítulo me inspiré en el manga Episodio G. En el capítulo 82, Milo y Camus fueron los protagonistas, y se dijeron cosas hermosas xD Entre ellas, lo de "nada podría romper la confianza que tengo en ti" que menciona Camus, además de que los dos mencionan varias veces que son los mejores amigos del universo, que luchan el uno por el otro y ese tipo de cosas. Los diálogos entre ellos dos en ese capítulo son realmente tiernos, cómplices, y casi cursis, así que me ayudaron mucho xD En este manga se pone mucho énfasis en que los dorados hablen sobre la amistad, pero el despliegue de afecto entre Camus y Milo me sorprendió.

A propósito, la cita de Shakespeare que se menciona en este capítulo es de la obra "Medida por medida".

En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes me han acompañado... este es el fic más largo que he hecho. Quienes leen las otras cosas que hago sabrán que yo tiendo a hacer oneshots, mis historias suelen ser bien cortas. Así que dudo que vaya a volver a hacer algo tan largo como esto.

Como está pensado para funcionar dentro de la cronología pero lo empecé antes de que terminara Lost Canvas, también necesita revisiones y probablemente algunos ajustes y pulidos, luego pondré manos a la obra con eso.

Cuando empecé este fic, Lost Canvas seguía publicándose, yo era muy nueva en el fandom y había escrito muy poco. No sé si haya aún alguien que me siga desde el principio, pero en el caso de que lo haya, agradezco la paciencia.

Cuando imaginé la historia, imaginé un principio y un final (incluyendo un epílogo), pero no que el camino que llevaría de un punto al otro sería tan largo. Y como no creí que fuera a tener la disciplina de escribir lo que yo creía que serían 4 capítulos como máximo, en principio pensé en publicar el primer capítulo en solitario, como si fuera un oneshot, y dejar el resto de la historia en mi propia mente nada más.

Pero hubo dos personas que me insistieron mucho en que continuara en aquel entonces, Circe y Songfic Maniak, así que también les agradezco a ellas. Además, una de ellas me ayudó a entender a Camus, que era un personaje que se me hacía difícil de manejar, hasta que pude agarrarle la mano.

**Gracias **a James, Nande, Eiserne, Joyce, Freya y por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado, aunque fuera bien cortito... ya tuve la oportunidad de responderles :D Y en general, agradezco a todos los que me dieron ánimos y estén leyendo hasta ahora... hubo momentos en que dudé sobre si seguir o no, y si lo hice fue por su apoyo ^^

Y también agrego un **gracias** para quienes me dejaron comentarios luego de que terminara el fic pero no les pude responder directamente porque no tienen cuenta aquí... sí lo leo y sí los valoro mucho :3 chetzahime, Freya, Yuri, FreyaKamir, y sí, jimeniita, claro que leí tus comentarios. Fíjate en mi blog ^^

**Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la razón por la que pasó o no pasó tal cosa o tal otra, o si hay algo que no hayan entendido, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Y de nuevo, gracias :D**


End file.
